Harry Potter Anthologies
by DalkonCledwin
Summary: This will be where I store my Harry Potter Stories which do not exceed four written chapters, or which I have not decided to focus on. From now on if I am not planning on focusing on a story, then it will be posted in one of my various Anthologies, or my One Shot Catalog.
1. Harry Potter and the Godmother's Rage P1

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Author's Note:** Before I get any reviews saying how evil my characters are for doing the things they do in this story… please keep in mind, at least one of them is actually a fully trained and qualified Assassin and has contacts in various parts of the criminal underground. Another actually technically IS evil… even if it is mostly the self-serving type and not the truly sociopathic and psychopathic type… and another is basically the Potterverse version of a Succubi.

Also, my portrayal of the powers and abilities of these characters may not be exactly canonical by J.K. Rowling's standards.

 **xXx Harry Potter and the Godmothers' Rage xXx  
xXx Arc 00: Prologue / Ch. 01: Heaven's Rage xXx**

* * *

It has been often stated that ' _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'_ However the true and proper quote is as follows:

' _Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turn'd,  
_ _Nor Hell a fury like a woman scorned.'_

What William Congreve perhaps failed to appreciate, is that in this world there were things that are far worse than a simple scorned woman. This is the tale of what happens when five women find themselves properly motivated to protect the most precious thing in the world to them.

 _Beware, for here there be things more terrifying than Dragons... WOMEN._

* * *

 **xXx New York, New York xXx  
xXx Sunday, July 28th, 1991 xXx  
xXx 0900 Local Time xXx**

A beautiful young woman with one of the most exotic natural hair colors ever conceived of, a dark violet, and whose eyes were a shade of lavender was staring somewhat incredulously at the Owl currently perched upon her dining room table.

Of course this woman knew that members of a particularly isolated branch of humanity utilized Owls in much the same way people used homing pigeons in the mundane world, however that did not stop her incredulity at finding an owl here.

The woman, one Elizabeth Braddock had thought that she had cut all ties to that corner of the world when her best friend and closest confidant for many years had pretty much sent her into exile.

Taking the letter that the Owl was carrying, Elizabeth's face scrunched up in confusion as she noticed the seal on the envelop. It was from the Office in the British Ministry of Magic that is specifically assigned for the purpose of informing a person when their duties as a Godparent had been activated.

To Betsy's knowledge, she had never been named as a Godparent. So she opened the letter and read what was contained within.

"Dammit you two… what are playing at?" Betsy asked incredulously as she finished reading the information contained within. "I expected something like this from you, Tatiana, but you too Lily?"

She reread the letter and scowled. "Well Daphne and Astoria appear to be in good hands with their father for the moment, he was always a good man, even if a little stiff. As for Harry… what the hell happened that he ended up with Petunia of all people?"

Sighing to herself Betsy decided that she was going to have to pay a visit to the Dursley residence… if only to check in on her Godson… that was when she noticed a notation at the bottom of the note that was written in fine print. Scowling at how inane some Wizards were, she proceeded to read the text.

"Oh come on Lils what were you thinking? FIVE Godmothers? What possible reason could any boy ever possibly have to need FIVE Godmothers to teach him about that particular aspect of his life? Even I know that is what a Wizarding Godmother is supposed to do," Betsy groaned as she concluded the text.

She then wrote a quick note for each of the four other named godmothers and handed them to the Owl who cuffed at being sent on another delivery so soon after having just been sent on a transatlantic flight.

Betsy gave the Owl a look of sympathy and said, "As Logan is won't to say, 'Sorry bub,' but it's not my fault Wizards are morons."

The Owl just glared at her before flying out the open window.

 **xXx French Cafe in Muggle London xXx  
xXx Tuesday, July 30th, 1991 xXx  
xXx 0700 Local Time xXx**

Narcissa Malfoy's eyes were gazing around at the people walking by the cafe in a bored manner. She had naturally been rather shocked to receive the notice that she had been activated as a Godmother to Harry James Potter. Naturally she of course already knew about her Goddaughter, however being named a Godmother to the Boy-Who-Lived had her feeling somewhat conflicted.

This conflicted feeling had to do with the fact that she was in a marriage with one of the primary supporters to a man who was the primary reason the boy's parents were now deceased. Naturally, Lucius was not ever going to find out about this, if she had her way on the matter. She would never put her Godson's safety in jeopardy because of who her husband called 'master.'

"Well isn't this a sight, Lady Malfoy sitting inside a Cafe in Muggle London," a voice said from behind Narcissa that caused the woman to freeze in anticipation of impending attack, "It has been too long since we did anything as simple friends, Cissa."

Narcissa slowly turned her gaze upon the bust redhead behind her, "Amy, a pleasure."

"Don't be so stiff Auntie!" a bubbly and cheerful voice from Amelia's side said.

"Oh lord… you got drafted too, did you, Nympha…" Narcissa started to say before she found a wand pointed at her face.

"I don't care who your husband happens to be shagging behind closed doors as it obviously isn't you, and I don't care what our blood relationship may happen to be… but I don't let anyone, not even my mother get away with calling me by my given name without coming out of it unscathed!" Tonks growled at Narcissa.

Narcissa nodded slowly, "Shall we settle for Dora, then?"

And just like that the tension in the atmosphere vanished as if it had never been there to begin with.

"I really should cite you for drawing your wand in a muggle cafe, Dora," Amelia frowned at the younger girl.

"Mes amies, it is good to see you after so long," a musical voice said, alerting the group to the arrival of the flightiest member of their collection of friends.

Apolline paused and looked at Dora momentarily before musing her hair, "You 'ave grown up well, little one."

Dora blushed at that rather blunt appraisal from the older and more regal looking woman.

"Okay it is official. I am going to strangle Albus Dumbledore with his own beard when I finally meet up with the man again," Elizabeth Braddock announced as she made herself known to the others.

Narcissa developed a truly predatory smile, "What has the bearded goat managed to do this time?"

"One of the first things I did upon arriving in England was to track down Remus Lupin and inquire what the hell he has been doing for the past ten or so years," Elizabeth explained.

"Wait… you actually found Remus?" Amelia asked.

"Do I need to remind any of you about my connections?" Betsy asked the group of women.

"Right… best not to mention that particular club in mixed company. Though it is little surprise that the Demon Huntress would know where to find him," Narcissa stated blandly.

"It was actually a young up and comer that told me where to look. Miss Frost is a rather talented Telepath," Betsy explained.

"So what 'as dear Remus been doing?" Apolline inquired.

"Not a whole lot as it turns. Amelia, just curious… but can you explain the Sirius Black case to me? I want to see if what I think happened is what you people think happened," Betsy inquired.

Amelia sighed and began explaining the details of the case as she understood them. Once she was done, the other women looked penseive… all except for Betsy, who had tapped a finger on the side of her face.

"Your Aurors and Hit Wizards would really benefit from taking a course in the study of how explosions interact with the human body," Betsy stated.

All four of the other women blinked. Amelia had to ask, "What did they screw up?"

"When a human body is subjected to an explosion… you get lots of meaty chunks left over. You don't end up with a complete vaporization of everything save for a finger unless you are dealing with the sorts of people I regularly deal with… and even then odds aren't good for even a pinky remaining afterwards. No, what you are likely looking at here is a frame up," Elizabeth explained.

"I'm going to need to reopen the case, aren't I?" Amelia's face was draining of color.

"The Demon Huntress, as you call her was kind enough to drop a hint, there is no case on this one… do with that statement what you will," Betsy said cryptically.

Narcissa's face rapidly drained of all color, "Are you telling me my cousin never received formal charges?"

"That is only the start of the issue, Cissa!" Betsy stated.

"Come Amelia, we have a Minister to have a meeting with," Narcissa stated as she stood up and gathered her things.

"Boy I do not envy Fudge..." Tonks grinned.

"Coming Cadet?" Amelia asked of the girl whose grin immediately vanished.

"Dammit…" Tonks groaned.

After they had departed, Betsy turned to Apolline and asked, "How do you feel about fillet of walrus?"

Apolline developed a truly predatory smirk, "As long as we can also get a side 'elping of giraffe burger to go with it?"

With that said, the two women finished their drinks and made their way out of the cafe.

 **xXx Privet Drive, Little Whinging xXx  
xXx Tuesday, July 30th, 1991 xXx  
xXx 0745 Local Time xXx**

Betsy shook her head at just how easy Apparition made travel for Witches and Wizards, "I really wish I could duplicate that ability."

Apolline laughed at the resignation of her friend, "Sorry dear. Now shall we dance?"

Betsy snorted as she ringed the doorbell on the house they had come to visit. It was a little before the man of the house should be expected to leave for work, thus they weren't at all surprised to hear an angry tirade coming from inside the house about idiots ringing at ungodly hours.

The door was pulled open and the man, who was actually a good approximation of a walrus, was all set to give them a piece of his mind when Apolline smiled seductively at him and ratcheted her Allure to its full power. The man in front of them groaned as he fell to his knees and drool started flowing from the sides of his mouth as he stared lustfully and stupidly at Apolline.

Betsy laughed, "I think you might have overdone it there, Polly."

That was when the lady of the house came to the door, noticed her husband's state and looked up at the two women at the door. "Oh hell…"

"So… Petunia… where is Harry?" Betsy asked getting straight to the point.

Petunia scowled, "If I had known that you two would be showing up, I wouldn't have let the whiskered wanker and that Nathaniel gentleman take the boy."

"Nathaniel?" Betsy asked as her features schooled themselves into what her friend Logan had come to know as her death mask. It wasn't so much a mask that she wore when she died… as much as it was when she was about to commit murder. Betsy was one of the most skilled Assassins in the world after all with only a few others beating her out.

"Er… yes… a Doctor Nathaniel Essex I do believe," Petunia supplied hesitantly.

"Petunia, darling…" Betsy said with a truly evil grin on her face, "Give me a reason why I shouldn't gut you where you stand for handing my Godson over to THE Mister Sinister?"

"That… THAT was Mister Sinister?" Petunia said in horror. She may not put stock with those sorts of freaks, but even she knew who one of the biggest menaces to human nature happened to be.

"Oh good… you know how big of a blunder you have made," Betsy said as she held her hand out to her side and a glowing katana appeared in her hand, "So again, why shouldn't I gut you where you stand?"

"You can't?" Petunia ground out.

"I beg your pardon?" Betsy said.

"There are some sort of protections that make it so that no harm can come to me or my family so long as Harry can call this place his home," Petunia supplied.

Her eyes were focused solely on Betsy's sword so she didn't notice the fact that Apolline had drawn her wand and waved it in an intricate pattern around the house. She did however notice when Apolline issued out a snort of amusement.

"What did you find Polly?" Betsy asked.

"It would seem, that if such wards did exist, then 'Arry 'as at some point ceased to consider this 'is 'ome. And it wasn't a recent decision, as I can find no trace of the wards," Apolline explained.

"Do you have any last words, Petunia?" Betsy asked.

"Wait! If you do this, you will be hunted by the British Ministry of Magic!" Petunia shrieked.

"Not a chance. First off. I am friends with the woman who owns the entire Wizarding World, though they don't know that fact. Second off… do you have any idea who my brother happens to be, Petunia?" Betsy asked in an amused tone of voice.

Petunia shook her head in confusion.

"My brother is the successor to Merlin himself. You are toast." With that, Betsy ran her psychic Katana straight through Petunia's gut without a hint of remorse, that was until they heard a cry of "Mum!"

"Well fuck… she had to go and have a kid… didn't she?" Betsy growled.

"No need to fear, darling, 'e shan't remember our faces," Apolline waved her wand at the boy casting a nonverbal obliviate charm. With that done, she did the same to Vernon and the two women apparated away.

Unseen by either woman, an elderly old maid had witnessed everything from the window of her house.

 **xXx Hogwarts Headmaster's Office xXx  
xXx Tuesday, July 30th, 1991 xXx  
** **xXx 0755 Local Time xXx**

Albus Dumbledore was sitting staring uncomprehendingly at the woman in front of him. "Did, did you just tell me that two women that you have never seen before arrived on Privet Drive this evening, one of whom was apparently a Veela, and proceeded to murder Petunia Dursley in broad daylight on the front steps of her own home?"

Arabella Figg nodded her head in affirmation of what she had just reported to the old man.

"Oh hell, I should have seen this coming," Albus groaned.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster, sir?" Arabella asked.

"It seems that I have been rather spectacularly out played, by the late Lily Potter," Dumbledore admitted.

"I don't follow Headmaster?" Arabella admitted.

"No, I suppose you don't, and you will forget this conversation, Obliviate, now I want you to return to your home, and proceed as if everything were completely normal. You never saw anything unusual this morning. Good Day Arabella."

"Good Day, Headmaster, I really must be going," Arabella stated as she got up and moved to the Floo.

Once she was gone, Albus sighed as he walked over to the doodads on the shelf, "Well fuck… I should have noticed that these weren't operating as per normal a long time ago. What the hell did you do, Doctor Essex?"

 **xXx Nathaniel Essex's Primary British Labs xXx  
xXx Tuesday, July 30th, 1991 xXx  
xXx 0800 Local Time xXx**

"You want me to what now?" Apolline asked Betsy in shock.

"I want you to enter your battleform, and use your full strength to knock on the door in front of us," Betsy supplied with an evil smirk on her face.

Apolline shrugged as blue feathers started sprouting all over her body, and her hands were replaced by taloned claws. She also developed wings. Fortunately her clothes were charmed so that they would shift with her body as she changed so as to not damage them.

She raised a taloned fist and knocked. There was a resounding crack boom as the door fissured straight down the middle, and the walls also fissured due to the overwhelming force that had just been unleashed. There was a crackling sound as a loudspeaker made itself known, "Okay, you have my undivided attention. What do you want?"

"Give us our godson, or I will let Polly have a free for all with your lab. After she is done with your lab, I will introduce her to your face. Trust me when I say even your level of physical defenses are not sufficient to beat her strength. She is powerful enough to go toe to toe with the Hulk and win…" Betsy smirked. Of course what she didn't say is that the Hulk would be rendered into a harmless kitten next to Polly due to her allure.

There was a snort, "You want the Potter brat? Fine. I am not getting paid nearly enough to want the hassle of dealing with a rampaging Royal Veela. Though I do call your bluff. Saying she can go toe to toe with the Hulk is not a fair contest as the Hulk would be rendered impotent in the face of that amazing Allure of hers. If you had wanted a fair contest you would have mentioned the Juggernaut or Thanos as both would be immune to the Allure for different reasons. That said, I had finished with Potter at any rate so you are free to take him. He will be with you in a moment."

"So how much deprogramming am I going to have to beg off of the Hellfire Club or Charles Xavier?" Betsy asked.

That got an amused snort, "You see, this is why I like you and members of the Hellfire Club, Betsy. You know all the right questions to ask. But do not fret, all I did was to make it certain that Potter would not hesitate to kill Lord Voldemort or his Death Eaters when they present the fact that they are actually Death Eaters and the Dark Lord confronts the lad. On top of that… well I might have informed the boy exactly who was responsible for him ending up in my tender mercies. Not that you or any of your fellow Godmothers have anything to worry about. My dear Selene would be most cross with me if I had hurt her favorites like that."

"Oh… so we don't 'ave to strangle Dumblydore with 'is beard?" Apolline asked sorrowfully.

This got an amused laugh from Sinister, "I would pay to see that!"

"I know that is not all you did Nathaniel!" Betsy growled.

"You would be right, but telling would be spoiling the surprise. Now here he is." The doors parted, awkwardly given the crack, and revealed their Godson.

Though he did not quite look entirely as they remembered him as a baby. The biggest and most startling change, were the glowing emerald green eyes that had cat-like slitted pupils. Another thing that Apolline noticed straight off, were the truly menacing claws on his hand where he should have had fingernails, though his hands still resembled human hands. Other than that, he also looked far more lean and muscular than they would have expected an eleven year old boy to look otherwise.

Apolline was the first to react as she rushed forward and wrapped the boy in a hug, completely failing to recognize the fact that she had not changed out of her battle form yet. An unfortunate side effect of the Veela Battleform was that it was completely impossible for a Veela to suppress the Allure while in that form. This was the greatest weapon that a Veela possessed as it will cause opponents to just stop and stare in awe as the Veela rained fiery death down upon them.

What neither Betsy nor Apolline were expecting however, was that Harry began purring… actually purring just like a cat... in her arms. Betsy looked up at Sinister's building, "What did you do to him?"

"I augmented him with a few things that I found laying around the lab. Trust me that he is way better off this way than as a simple human as he is far more likely to survive what is to come," Sinister responded.

"You mean you turned him into a weapon!" Betsy growled.

"Well of course. That was what I was hired to do. I will note that the Veela Allure seems to have a rather substantial calming effect on him that I did not exactly foresee," Sinister said in an amused tone of voice.

Apolline looked up, "Oui, I can't get 'im to let go of me… OUCH!" Apolline groaned as there was a sharp pain in her lower abdomen where Harry was hugging her tightly.

"And that would be the conversion nanites. Have fun with that, but I must really be going," And with that they heard a helicopter taking off.

"Betsy… we… we 'ave… 'ave… a… prob…" and just like that Apolline fainted into unconsciousness still propped up by the young Wizard that was doing a surprising job of supporting her weight.

"Oh… and that is just great," Betsy groaned. She pulled out her phone… which was actually several decades more advanced than anything on the open market, 'Thank you Tony Stark,' and began dialing a number…

As soon as the phone picked up she started up the conversation, "Hey Susan, it's Betsy. You're vacationing in London right now, right?"

 **xXx Minister Fudge's Office xXx  
xXx Tuesday, July 30th, 1991 xXx  
xXx 0730 Local Time xXx**

"Director Bones? Lady Malfoy? Well this is something one doesn't see every day. What can I do for you two ladies?" Minister Cornelius Fudge inquired as he saw the two women enter his office, much to the protests of his secretary.

Narcissa's face lit up in the patented smile of the Sisters Black. "You, my dear Minister, can kindly inform me as to when the date will be set for the formal hearing and charges for my dear cousin, Sirius Black?"

Whatever Cornelius had expected to hear from these two women, it was most certainly not that. He spluttered for a few moments, before turning to glare at Amelia, "What is the meaning of this? Sirius Black is a convicted criminal!"

"We actually checked with Records before coming her, Minister. There have been no formal charges filed against one Sirius Orion Black. Nor has there ever been an official criminal hearing for the alleged criminal," Amelia stated her smile far less menacing, but equally terrifying.

"But Albus assured me…" Cornelius stated, he then turned to glare at Narcissa, "Your husband asked me personally to make sure Sirius stayed in Azkaban."

Narcissa's smile got even wider, "He did, did he? I wonder what Lord Arcturus Black will say when he learns that his only remaining grandson has been in Azkaban without having formally been charged or tried for nearly eleven years…"

"Oh buggering hell… you would bring him into this wouldn't you?" Fudge groaned out, "Fine! I will sign the necessary paperwork if it will stop you from bringing that old fossil down on me."

"Good. It was a pleasure doing business with you Minister," Narcissa stated primly as she left the room. The only man in the world who scared Cornelius more than Arcturus Black, was Lord Voldemort.

"You know Cornelius… the only person you have to blame if this gets back to Lord Black, is yourself for thinking you could keep the Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black locked up like that," Amelia stated amusedly.

"I didn't even know he never go a trial!" Cornelius groaned out.

"You never bothered to follow the man who you arrested through the system?" Amelia asked with an arched eyebrow.

Cornelius began sweating rather considerably, "I… I may have exaggerated things to impress the public…"

"You are an idiot, Cornelius. And this will only come back to bite you in the arse, you realize that?" Amelia was one of only a handful of people who could ever hope to get away with saying something like that to Cornelius. This was primarily because the woman terrified him almost as much as Arcturus Black did… Narcissa and Andromeda Black could probably also get away with it, they were just far too proper to try.

With a final glare at the Minister, Amelia huffed before turning on her heel and marching out of the room.

 **xXx Chapter End xXx**

 **Cast List (The Godmothers):  
** Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock: Hgt: 180 cm / Wgt: 70 kg / Bst: 98D cm / Wst: 58 cm / Hip: 90 cm  
Apolline "Polly" Delacour: Hgt: 164 cm / Wgt: 65 kg / Bst: 95E cm / Wst: 59 cm / Hip: 91 cm  
Narcissa "Cissa" Malfoy: Hgt: 166 cm / Wgt: 67 kg / Bst: 87C cm / Wst: 56 cm / Hip: 87 cm  
Amelia "Amy" Bones: Hgt: 165 cm / Wgt: 80 kg / Bst: 100D cm / Wst: 60 cm / Hip: 90 cm

Nymphadora "Dora" Tonks (I have to do her a little differently):  
\- Height: Varies, but generally 164 cm  
\- Weight: Varies, but generally 58 kg  
\- Breasts / Waist / Hips (Active): 87C cm / 59 cm / 89 cm  
\- Breasts / Waist / Hips (Resting): 98D cm / 60 cm / 90 cm

 **Author's Note:** Due to popular demand, I have reduced the cup sizes of each of the girls. They are still on the larger end of the scale, but are no longer sooo massive as to be mind boggling. I hope that helps.


	2. Child of the League P1

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **xXx Child of the League xXx  
xXx Part 1: Prologue xXx**

On one of the rooftops overlooking quaint little neighborhood of Privet Drive two overly bright green eyes gazed down attentively at the scene that was unfolding beneath them.

The thing which had initially drawn the attention of these eyes was the sight of a cat behaving in a manner that was decidedly unnatural for a cat to behave in. Cats do not have proper posture and decorum like that… especially not after sitting rigidly on a brick wall like that for half the day.

And yes… the cat had been sitting on that brick wall for half the day. The woman who these green eyes belonged to had been through the neighborhood a couple of times that day as she had been casing a potential crime that one of her former colleagues had planned in the town this neighborhood was a part of.

'Damn bat and his persistence.' the woman thought in frustration. As much as she may love the man, being with him necessitated giving up some of her guilty pleasures.

The woman frowned as she watched an elderly gentleman somehow shroud the street in darkness. Not that darkness was in any way a hindrance to her, she operated at her best in the dark.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." the man stated.

As soon as he had said this, the woman on the roof watched in abject fascination as the cat that was not a cat transformed into a human female.

'I really need to learn how to do that.' the woman thought to herself, thoroughly impressed.

"How did you know it was me?" the older catwoman asked incredulously.

"My dear professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly," the old man responded in good humour. That response however almost caused the woman on the roof to completely blow her cover as it echoed her thoughts perfectly.

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day." the woman down below stated in a huff.

The woman on the roof couldn't help but think of the irony in that statement. A real cat can relax on just about any surface known to man that isn't lava or water. Brick walls certainly wouldn't deter a cat from relaxing.

The woman partially zoned out of what the two were saying for a few moments as it was little more than idle small talk that had little to do with explaining why these two were in this little neighborhood in the middle of the night like this.

"I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?" the woman asked, finally giving the prowler a name for the old man.

"It certainly seems so, we have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?" and again the woman zoned out.

"The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?" the woman asked.

The old man said nothing in response so the woman continued, "What they're saying, is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow…" as soon as he said that the prowler made a mental note to have her boyfriend search for that name in the Batcomputer as it was one she was entirely unfamiliar with, "He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James are - are - that they're - dead."

The old man bowed his head and the woman gasped. Meanwhile the Prowler amended her previous notation about Godric's Hollow 'Check to see if anyone recovered the bodies and performed an official autopsy on them. With the track record of people I am friends with… they COULD still be alive.'

During this time she hadn't really been paying attention to what was going on below so when she heard the woman ask if it was true that this Voldemort person couldn't kill a little boy, she refocused on the conversation.

"We can only guess, we may never know." the man stated as he checked a bizarre contraption that the woman on the roof could only very superficially recognize as a pocket watch…

'That is the most bizarre pocket watch I have ever seen.' the woman thought to herself, and she has seen some weird ones in her time. It came with the territory of being the former world class Thief known worldwide as "The Catwoman," though Selina Kyle had officially retired from that line of work a year or so ago.

"Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here by the way?"

"Yes," the female professor stated, though what she was a professor of, Selina had no idea… unless it was the ability to turn into a cat? That required some investigating. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"

"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."

"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live HERE?" McGonagall cried while indicating house number four.

"Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"

Selina had to agree with this assessment. She had actually had the misfortune of meeting that woman and her son. Oh sure, the woman tried to seem perfectly pleasant and polite, but the way she kept sniffing in disdain about the newspaper that Selina had been reading highlighting the most recent exploits of Superman back over in America, you could tell that the woman thought nothing but ill towards those who didn't fit her very narrow view of what was normal and acceptable.

Of course meant that Selina could not in good conscience leave a child who promised to be anything but ordinary in a situation where he would end up being raised by such a woman. Even Harleen and Pamela had better sense than that.

As such she fully tuned out the rest of the conversation between the two old people. Although she did pay attention to the sight of a motorcycle dropping out of the sky as if it were made for the purpose of flying. 'I think I need to have a word with Lobo about not leaving his toys out where people can find them.'

Selina watched as the three left a small infant on the doorstep with only his blankets to protect him from the cold night air. She watched as the old man left merely a letter to explain things to the people living inside. And she watched as all three of them departed the neighborhood.

Selina waited for another good fifteen minutes to make certain that none of them were returning. She then stealthily descended from the roof that she was on and crept up to where the infant was located.

"Okay… not an infant. Toddler would be more accurate based on his apparent age." Selina said. She then gently so as not to wake the child, picked him up and departed the neighborhood.

"I will have to call Shayera in as I am not equipped for this. Diana would be the ideal option, but she is currently out of range of most forms of communication I have easy access to." Selina commented as she walked towards where she was staying in town.

 **xXx Early The Next Morning xXx**

Shayera Hol was not a happy person this morning. Selina Kyle had summoned her halfway across the world as backup for something that Selina claimed was a matter of life and death. So imagine Shayera's annoyance to discover that the matter of life and death turned out to be a small kid that Selina admitted that she had effectively kidnapped.

"I don't know why you are so upset Shayera. He is better off with people like us rather than with the people that old man wanted him to live with." Selina stated in a huff.

"Selina you aren't the one who gets to decide these things." Shayera stated matter of factly.

Selina stared at Shayera incredulously for a moment when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sighing Selina got up and answered it. "Diana? When did you get back? And more importantly why did you come here first?"

"As it turns out, Athena was rather insistent that I show up here for some reason that I never found out… Shayera? What's going on? Wait… is that... a baby?" Diana asked in mounting confusion.


	3. Child of the League P2

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **xXx Five Years Later xXx  
xXx Hall of Justice, Women's Dormitory xXx**

Beatriz da Costa was the last member of the group of women who had unofficially adopted Harry Potter as their own child to arrive in the living room. Of the group of women it was Diana Prince who had filed for official rights as the child's parent as the Goddesses that protected her island home seemed rather insistent on the matter for some reason that none of the women could figure out.

"So what's the emerg… uh who's the kid?" Beatriz asked indicating the little girl in purple clothing that seemed to have attached herself to Harry, much to the young man's obvious annoyance.

"Mum-Bea! Help!" Harry cried in frustration.

"Aww so cute." Beatriz said with a grin as she walked over to try to extract the girl from Harry… much to her surprise a large shadow-like barrier erupted in front of her the moment she raised her hands towards the girl.

"What the?" Beatriz asked.

"That would be the emergency." Diana stated with a frustrated look upon her face.

The girl who hadn't spoken since being discovered attached to Harry finally decided to say something. "I finally found him. I am not letting him go."

"Um… what?" was the general question floating through the air.

Selina, ever the voice of reason asked something that she felt was rather obvious at this point. But then again, she was the only one who had witnessed the conversation that occurred the night that she rescued Harry.

"Young miss, are you familiar with the names Albus Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall?" Selina asked.

The young girl's head shifted around to focus her eyes on Selina's face. "Whiskers and Cat-lady? Yeah I know em."

Everyone there started snickering at the phrase 'cat-lady' while Selina just glared at them mutely.

"Right… do your parents know you are here?" Selina tried again.

"Daddy probably does. Mummy died last year." the girl said.

"I see… well Harry… looks like you just gained a new little sister. What is your name sweetheart?" Selina asked.

"You mean I can stay?" the girl asked with hope in her voice.

"Yes, you can stay. But we need to know what to call you." Selina said with an encouraging smile.

"Rachel…" the girl said.

"Nice to meet you Rachel." everyone said in a chorus, even Harry grudgingly said as much.

 **xXx Three Years Later xXx**

Harry and Rachel were sat on the couch in Diana's home away from Themyscira watching some TV when they heard a tapping sound on one of the exterior windows. Rachel glanced over at the window and said "Harry… there is some strange girl tapping on the window outside this room."

"Isn't this room on the fifteenth floor of this building?" Harry asked.

"I think so, yes." Rachel admitted.

Harry walked over to the window and stared at what he was seeing. "Rachel, have you been teaching people how to defy the laws of gravity again?"

"No… I don't think so. The last time I tried something like that ended up being particularly messy. Auntie Diana wasn't very happy with me." in a flat tone. Actually that flat tone was her usual tone of voice. She rarely expressed emotions outside of a small handful that usually revolved around her devotion to Harry.

Harry nodded and opened the window. The girl, who appeared to be about twelve compared to the nine years of Harry and Rachel, swooped in and said "Thanks… I needed somewhere to hide from my cousin."

"Oh? What did you do?" Harry asked.

"Oh… um… I might have accidentally blown up a freight train… I am still getting used to my powers." the girl admitted.

Rachel looked over at the girl for a moment before muttering "Kryptonian."

"Huh, really?" Harry asked Rachel.

"Yeah…"

"How did you know that just by looking at me?" the girl asked in confusion.

Rachel looked at her rather blandly and said "Kryptonians are the only people who I can think of capable of accidentally blowing up a freight train while getting used to their powers. Powers that they don't have on their native planet in point of fact."

"Huh… not many people would know that about Kryptonians, so I must ask, how do you?" the girl asked, seriously impressed.

"I spent the first five years of my life being raised on Azarath." Rachel admitted.

"Wait… Azarath's… real?" the girl asked in confusion.

"Yes."

"Well damn. I suppose that means Trigon is real too." the girl said with a frown.

"You know my dad?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow.

The blond girl's mouth dropped open in complete shock at hearing that question. Eventually she managed to utter "I am sooo sooo sorry."

Harry and Rachel raised an eyebrow, what was this girl apologizing for?

 **xXx Later that Month xXx**

"Oh, hello Megan." Harry said as he noticed the bubbly redhead show up and sit down next to him at the table.

As soon as he said her name she pouted at him.

"I can't very well call you by your birth name in public, now can I?" Harry asked with some incredulity.

"But Harry…"

"No buts Megan. You know the rules." Rachel said as she showed up at the table that they were sharing for lunch at the school they were attending.

"Oh… Harry, Megan… allow me to introduce a friend I recently made, this is Zatanna Zatara." Rachel introduced the raven haired young woman.

"Rachel… when you said you wanted to introduce me to your brother… you could have told me you meant Harry… freaking… Potter." Zatanna stated incredulously.

"Slipped my mind." Rachel said offhandedly.

"Um… Sis? What's going on?" Harry asked.

"You don't mean to say…" Zatanna asked looking at Harry for a moment before glaring at Rachel, "Good god girl, you've not told him then?"

"It's not really all that impressive once you figure out who his mother was…" Rachel said in a rather calm manner.

"Okay girls… we can do this the nice way, or I can simply invade your minds and find out what you are talking about and tell Harry for you. You choose." Megan stated cooly.

Both Rachel and Zatanna grimaced at the thought of that happening. "Okay… fine. Harry the night before Neko-mum found you your family was attacked by one of the most powerful and evil sorcerers in recent memory. He killed… well he killed your father… killing your mother would be rather impossible, but she wasn't in her true form at the time so she appeared to die. He then tried to kill you. Because of who and what your mother is, such an attempt failed. However, because you survived the curse he used on you… you developed an unfortunate nickname in a certain rather secretive society."

Zatanna snorted "Oh please. The only people that consider their society a secret is the people living in it. It is rather common knowledge outside of Britain that people can use magic to one extent or another. There is even a scientific classification for magic users. Homo Magi."

"Oh yes… and you are kind of the princess of that entire subspecies for some reason. It's all there in your head." Megan stated while pointing a finger at Zatanna and laughing.

"What? You browsed my mind without permission?" Zatanna asked.

"Hardly, you were broadcasting," Megan stated smugly.

Zatanna pouted, but Rachel shrugged and said "Well you were. Even I heard you, and I make it a point not to listen."

"Right… well anyway… they're going to be rather insistent about you attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry." Zatanna stated casually.

"Wait… don't you mean…" Rachel started stating… but suddenly both Zatanna and Rachel exclaimed simultaneously "Hogwarts School of Child Endangerment and Gross Negligence!"

"Yes! That is exactly the place I am referring to." Zatanna said with a grin.

Suddenly a voice from above the group said "Well with a name like that I am definitely inviting myself along for the trip… if only for bodyguard detail."

"Oh! Hello Kara." Harry stated before frowning at the girl, "What… on… earth… are you wearing?"

"Oh this? Well Kal-El got it for me. Something about looking the part of a proper heroine. Honestly I think it is a tad bit tacky." Kara said.

"Kara, we can see up your skirt." Rachel said with some exasperation at the girl floating above them.

"Really?" Kara asked in an innocent voice.

"Won dnal!" Zatanna stated in a rather firm tone. This had the effect of causing Gravity to reassert itself on the Kryptonian.

"Whoa… the hell?" Kara asked as she rather forcefully landed on the ground.

Rachel looked over at Zatanna and asked "Reverse Mnemonic Incantation?"

Zatanna grimaced and said "Yeah… kind of a bad habit I let myself get into as a tribute to my father."

"Rachel, don't you primarily use meditative trancework to produce your magic?" Harry asked in genuine interest.

"Something like that, yes." Rachel acknowledged. She then glanced over at Zatanna and said "Hogwarts is going to try telling us that we are both doing it wrong."

"I'm fully aware of this fact." Zatanna said with a smirk.

"Can I come? This sounds like it will be hilarious." Megan asked.

Rachel gazed at Megan for a few moments before looking at Zatanna and asking "Didn't the Black family recently spawn a Metamorphmagus?"

Zatanna hummed for a moment and said "As I recall it was the daughter of Andromeda Tonks, the disenfranchised member of the infamous Sisters of Black."

"Sisters… oh… you mean one of them actually had a daughter that could continue the legacy of the Sisters?" Rachel asked.

"What legacy is that?" Harry asked.

"Think Diana-mum… only with a bit more proclivity towards daggers instead of swords." Rachel said.

"Oh…" Harry said with a shudder.

""So why did you want to know about that?" Zatanna asked in confusion.

"Rachel… am I understanding the line of your questioning in that a Metamorphmagus can do what I do?" Megan asked.

"Well barring the general all pervasive telepathy? Yeah pretty much, just not on quite as large of a scale." Rachel admitted.

"Introduce me to this Andromeda please." Megan asked in a large burst of joy.

"That was my intention." Rachel admitted.

 **xXx A Few Weeks Later xXx  
xXx Tonks Residence, Backyard xXx**

"Mum? Can we keep her? Can we please, please keep her?" Nymphadora Tonks begged her mother as she gazed at the large green dragon that was formerly a small pre-teen girl. This was beyond anything that should be possible with simple Metamorph magic.

Andromeda huffed and said "I suppose that you aren't going to let up until I agree, are you?"

"Not in the least bit." Nym stated with a huge grin on her face.

"oh very well then. We will need to work something out with Gringotts and a few friends at the Ministry if we want to delude the wider world that she is in fact my daughter like your friend… Pansy was it? suggested."

"Pansy? Yes, let's go with that." Nymphadora said confusedly, having forgotten the name that Rachel introduced herself to her mother as. Surprisingly Rachel had found Nymphadora a year ago and told her what the deal with Harry was, but sworn her to secrecy about the subject. Nymphadora was one of the few people in the Wizarding World in on the secret adoption of Harry by the female members of the Justice League of America. Actually most of the male members of the Justice League weren't even aware of that fact yet apparently. The one exception being John Jones.

"You can turn back now dear." Andromeda told M'gann.

M'gann resumed a humanoid form, but instead of looking like a redhaired human… she was a redheaded green-skinned girl. "By the way, this is what I look like in the form I am most comfortable with."

"I don't think I have ever seen a Magical species that looks like you, or has the abilities you exhibit." Andromeda stated with a frown.

"Well that might be because you are only familiar with the species of this planet, I imagine." M'gann admitted.

Nym realized the underlying admission and blurted out "You're a Martian or something like that aren't you?"

M'gann pouted cutely and asked "How did you ever guess that as accurately as that?"

Nym frowned in confusion and asked "Aren't all people from outer space called Martians?"

M'gann opened her mouth to say something but promptly closed it again. She then looked at Andromeda who was chuckling at the whole situation. "You mean to tell me…"

"You will discover that the Wizarding World is at least ten decades behind the non-magical world when it comes to matters of interstellar travel and communication, even if I have to admit I find it shocking to discover that there are actually extraterrestrials on the planet itself." Andromeda admitted. "And no Nymphadora, the term Martian would refer specifically to people from the planet Mars itself."

"Don't call me that." Nymphadora pouted.

"Let me guess… people make fun of your name by calling you 'nymphomaniac'?" M'gann asked.

This caused Nymphadora to scowl at her soon to be baby sister.

"Well… I will point out that… Pansy... has something of a running plot to acquire a harem for her brother." M'gann stated with a smirk.

"Would I be correct in assuming she plans on including herself in said Harem?" Andromeda asked in a slightly hesitant voice.

"They're not actually blood siblings, so it isn't as big a problem as the marriage of Auntie Walburga to Uncle Orion." Nym stated.

"You know who the brother in question is then?" Andromeda asked.

"Yeah… you do too. But I have been sworn to secrecy." Nym stated.

"It's Harry isn't it?" Andromeda asked. That question caused both her girls to pout.

"Oh… well at least he appears to have had a happy childhood." Andromeda said.

"Oh, he did at that." M'gann admitted.


	4. Firebirds P1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the X-Men or any of the other franchises which might make an appearance in this story. I make no money from this or any of my other fanfiction stories.

 **Author's Note:** With the exception of characters who have unique mutant power sets (basically Harry  & Hermione), all characters that have mutant powers or who are based on Marvel characters, will have the powers of their Earth-616 counterparts. That said, this story does NOT take place on Earth-616, or for that matter any of the known Marvel Universes. As such I WILL be modifying the backstories of several of the characters in this fic in order to make them mesh with Potterverse better.

 **xXx Friday, December 28th, 1979 xXx  
xXx Northern Dutchess Hospital xXx  
xXx Rhinebeck, New York xXx**

Lily Potter sat in the waiting room of the maternity ward waiting word from her husband on the status of their mutual lovers child. Thinking back on the past three years, it had been quite a surprise for Lily when she had first encountered Elaine Grey.

Elaine's father, John Grey came from a long line of people that even the Pure-Bloods in Britain could probably appreciate, and although James wasn't really in a position to properly marry Elaine alongside of Lily, the two women easily came to an agreement to share the man.

It wasn't long however before both Lily and Elaine had become pregnant. Elaine was the first of the two to become pregnant however, which was why the three of them were currently in Elaine's home nation. Elaine wanted to give birth to her children where she had the comforts of her home, and so that she was in close proximity to her parents. James being the darling man that he was couldn't say 'no' to one of the two women of his life.

Suddenly the door opened and James came out with an exultant grin on his face "It's a girl!"

Lily stood up and rushed over to James wrapping him in a hug before asking "What did you two name her?"

"We decided to name her Jean. Unfortunately I cannot pass primary heirship to her without a proper marriage, so her name will be 'Jean Eleanor Potter-Grey,'" James explained.

"Oh, I see. Well at least she gets to have the Potter family name in her name to some extent," Lily cooed.

"There is that, yes. Interestingly enough though, she has your eyes," James said amusedly.

"Well that certainly is odd," Lily agreed.

 **xXx Thursday, January 3rd, 1980 xXx  
xXx Saint Mungo's Maternity Ward xXx**

"Congratulations Lord and Lady Greengrass, you have a pair of beautiful twin girls," The Mediwitch told the proud new parents as she handed the children to the Lady Alexis Greengrass.

"Emmett, what should we name them?" Alexis asked.

"Hmm… I think that this one, we will name Daphne Anna Marie, and her sister we will name Astoria Katherine Anne," Emmett Greengrass stated with all the care and love that a Pure-Blood Lord is normally allowed to demonstrate in such circumstances.

"Those are wonderful names, I agree wholeheartedly with them," Alexis enthused.

"I will get the birth certificates ready then milord," the Mediwitch stated as she walked off to get the necessary documents.

 **xXx Friday, February 29th, 1980 xXx  
xXx Magneto's Throne Room, Genosha xXx**

"Milord, it has been confirmed, you are now the proud father to a Witch born in Wizarding Britain to the House of Bones," one of Magneto's many advisors informed the man.

"Excellent, plans are moving along smoothly. Inform me when the girl comes of age in the Wizarding World," the man known to the world as Magneto stated smoothly.

"Yes milord," the advisor stated with a salute.

 **xXx Friday, June 27th, 1980 xXx  
xXx Room Above the Bar xXx  
xXx Hog's Head Inn xXx**

Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was getting utterly tired of the load of crap that the woman in front of him was trying to sell him, "I am sorry my dear, but if you have nothing productive to offer to the school, then I am afraid…"

Suddenly Trelawny's eyes rolled up into the back of her head, and her breathing became labored. She then began speaking in a weird sort of double tone as she began saying what Albus could only assume was a True Prophecy:

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

There had been a banging noise outside of the room about halfway through the prediction. Albus could only assume that his brother had caught someone eavesdropping on him and Miss Trelawny, he would have to ask Aberforth about that later, but for right now there were more pressing matters to attend to.

"Well my dear, in light of this stunning new development, I can't help but offer you the job you were applying for. I would appreciate it if you were able to move into the castle at your earliest possible convenience," the Headmaster stated to Trelawny.

"Oh thank you, Headmaster! You won't regret it!" Trelawny stated enthusiastically.

 **xXx Same Day xXx  
xXx Malfoy Manor xXx**

Severus Snape remained in his position, prostrate on the floor in front of his lord after having delivered what he had heard of the prophecy given by Trelawny. Unfortunately for Severus, he had only heard up to the part saying that the child would be born as the seventh month dies. Perhaps if Severus had heard the remainder of the prophecy, he would have been more hesitant in reporting the prophecy to the Dark Lord Voldemort.

As it stood, Voldemort, or as he was known at birth, Tom Riddle, sat in his throne with a look of consideration painted upon his handsome face. The only sign that he was anything other than a normal human being were the blood red irides in his eyes.

"You have done well Severus, and shall be rewarded. Lucius, see that Severus here, is granted the robes of station associated with a member of my Inner Circle. Now that will be all. There is much for me to consider in response to this new information. We will convene again in three days time, you are dismissed," Voldemort stated to the assembled Death Eaters.

 **xXx Monday, June 30th, 1980 xXx  
xXx Malfoy Manor xXx**

"Alecto, do you know of anyone who is expecting a child in the latter days of the month of July?" Voldemort's sibilant voice inquired of one of his female Death Eaters.

Alecto nodded saying "Yes milord, the wife of James Potter, and the wife of Frank Longbottom are both expecting children at around that time of the year."

"Excellent. If they are foolish enough to give birth in Saint Mungo's then I want a full on assault of the building to eliminate those children. If not, then other arrangements will need to be made," Voldemort stated to the assembled Inner Circle.

"Yes milord," was the general consensus.

Unseen behind his mask, Severus Snape's face was rapidly draining of color at the knowledge that he had accidentally put Lily in danger.

 **xXx Tuesday, July 1st, 1980 xXx  
xXx Potter Manor, Nottinghamshire xXx**

"So, as you can see, the most likely candidates for to fulfill this prophecy will either be your child, or the child of Frank and Alice. Now the Longbottoms have already agreed to have their friend Marlene McKinnon serve as their Secret Keeper. That means we just need to establish who you want to serve as yours?" Dumbledore explained to James and Lily over afternoon tea.

"Well the obvious choice would be to have Elaine do it, and then to have her return to America," Lily stated.

"Alas, I am afraid that a Secret Keeper cannot be a Muggle, no matter how close the three of you happen to be," Dumbledore said in his sad grandfather-like tone of voice. This of course was complete b.s., but there was no reason to inform James and Lily about this fact.

"Oh, well in that case I guess we can have Sirius do it," James stated.

"Very well, I will make the necessary arrangements by the end of the week," Dumbledore stated as he got up to leave.

"It was nice talking with you Headmaster. You should visit more often," Lily said pleasantly from where she was seated.

"I should at that. Well if you two would excuse me. I have much to do," Albus stated as he left via the floo.

 **xXx Thursday, July 31st, 1980 xXx  
xXx Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow xXx**

"Well, I am pleased to inform the two of you that you are now the proud parents of a beautiful baby boy," Amanda Abbott stated, she was the only midwife and healer that was currently working with the Order of the Phoenix and had an extremely stressful past twenty-four hours due to having to deliver two baby boys in the span of just twelve hours of each other.

"Oh, James! He's just adorable! What shall we name him?" Lily inquired of her husband.

"I was thinking we should name him Harold Jamison Potter, or Harry James Potter for short," James stated.

"That sounds lovely," Lily agreed, "Be sure to let Elaine know while I recover."

"Of course dear," James agreed.

"Lord Potter, here is the Birth Certificate, if you will sign here, and have the boy place a palm and foot print on the document it will bind his magic to it. I will be sure to have Sirius and Elaine sign as well as his Godparents," Amanda stated as she guided James through the process of establishing Harry as his son and Heir.

"Now that that is done, I will be off. Lily, you make sure to get plenty of rest for the next few days and drink the potions in the manner I instructed you too. I will be back in a week to check up on you."

"Okay Amanda. Have a safe journey home," Lily said warmly to the other woman.

Unbeknownst to all the adults in the room, Harry had almost instantly begun a mental conversation in baby-talk with his slightly older sister. Apparently young Jean wasn't the only member of the family who would be getting the gift of strange mental powers.

 **xXx Thursday, December 25th, 1980 xXx  
xXx Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow xXx**

"Lily! James! I would like to introduce the two of you to my long lost cousin, Raven Black," Sirius crowed as he led a tall woman into the room.

James and Lily froze in surprise as they saw this woman. She was wearing a typical Muggle outfit of a crop top, and blue jeans, but that was about all that was normal about her. She had bright yellow eyes, and it wasn't just her irides that were yellow, but the entirety of what could be seen of the eye. Then there was the fact that her hair was a pinkish shade of red. Next, and perhaps most startling was her blue scale-like skin.

"Er… hello, please make yourself at home," Lily said, offering the woman a seat.

Raven smirked and said, "I guess even among Witches and Wizards my appearance can be a bit unnerving. Relax Mrs. Potter, I am simply what is known as a Mutant. I have an active X-Gene. Interestingly, according to the word on the grapevine, little Harry and Jean both have truly phenomenal X-Gene's, but they are both much too young for any of the groups normally interested in such things to even bother paying them attention beyond acknowledging their existence."

"I see, and I suppose your presence here has nothing to do with them?" Lily asked.

"Family looks after family. I may be estranged from the Black Family, but I have kept in touch with Rommie, and I am also fully aware of the relationship between the Black Family and the Potter Family. I will do my damndest to make sure nothing bad ever happens to the children of your family," Raven explained.

With that said, the adults all settled in to watch Harry and Jean maul their presents.

 **xXx Thursday, October 1st, 1981 xXx  
xXx Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow xXx**

"Oh! Hello Padfoot, Wormtail, what can I do for you guys this evening?" James inquired of his old friends.

"Well… you see, the thing is… I don't really think I am the best option to be your Secret Keeper anymore, Prongs. I think Wormtail here would be a much better option, especially if we don't tell anyone about the change. Wormtail can just go into hiding and no one will ever be any the wiser about the change," Sirius stated to his childhood friend.

James gave his two friends a serious, pardon the pun, look as he assessed them for this decision, "Are you okay with this idea, Wormtail? I know you weren't the bravest of men, so I don't want to force a decision like this onto you."

"T-that's a-alright, James. I d-don't m-mind at all," Peter stated hesitantly.

James nodded saying "Alright, I just need to inform Lily about the change in plans…."

"No!" Sirius practically shouted causing James to give him a sharp look, "What I mean is that, if this is to work, no one, not even your wife or Elaine can know about the change! You know that if the Secret Keeper dies, everyone who knows the Secret at that point automatically becomes a Secret Keeper for that secret. If this is to work, then only Pettigrew, you and I can know the secret."

James considered this for a moment, before nodding his assent. With that done, the three of them began setting up the small ritual that would transfer the secret to Pettigrew and remove knowledge of the Secret from all those who already knew it. Only those who were already inside of the house would automatically be graced in on the secret, but the moment they left the house, if they did not get the secret re-issued to them, they would immediately forget it.

 **xXx Saturday, October 31st, 1981 xXx  
xXx Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow xXx**

"LILY! It's him! Take Harry and run!" James yelled out to Lily from the living room. Lily had been half way down the stairs when she heard him the yell. As soon as she did, she promptly turned around and ran back to the nursery where she had just laid her son down to sleep.

Entering the Nursery, she quickly grabbed the emergency portkey that she had prepared ahead of time to immediately take her and Harry to Elaine's house in America. With that in hand she rushed over to Harry and picked him up. She then tapped the Portkey and wandlessly attempted to activate it, due to her wand being in the other room.

Nothing happened.

"Dammit, he must of put up Anti-Portkey wards before even coming in here. Which means there are probably Anti-Apparition Wards as well. It's too late to try for the floo, and we are on the second floor," Lily frantically ran down her options that she no longer had access to. Right now she was cursing the fact that she wasn't any good at flying those blasted brooms, or else she would have taken to the sky with her son.

Suddenly the door to the nursery opened and there stood the Dark Lord in all his glory, "Stand aside you miserable girl."

"NO! Take me instead!" Lily begged the monster.

"I said stand aside, I will not ask again. Now move," the Dark Lord commanded.

"No! Not Harry! Take me instead!

"Stupid girl… **Avada Kedavra!** " the Dark Lord said as he waved his wand at Lily causing a beam of green energy to issue forth from it and strike the woman.

Unseen by either Lily or the Dark Lord, in opposite corners of the room stood two young girls. These were the Cosmic Entities, Destiny and Death. They both stood and bore witness to how Lily had willingly sacrificed her very life in the vain hope to protect her son.

In a time between time, Destiny spoke saying "Be at peace, Lily Marie Evans-Potter, your son's destiny does not end this day. The sacrifice you made will enable him to live many more years into the future and to achieve many great things."

With that said, Death leveled a distinctly vicious glare at the Dark Lord and said "Before too much longer, even you will know the sanctity of my embrace Tom Marvolo Riddle."

As time reasserted itself the Dark Lord leveled his wand at the child in the crib, and with a decidedly nasty smirk said "You will never be my equal, Harry Potter, **Avada Kedavra!** "

The green light that issued forth from the wand struck the child smack dab in the forehead. However much to the Dark Lord's shock and surprise, the light bounced off of the child's head and struck the Dark Lord himself, causing the Dark Lord's many contingency spells and rituals to self-destruct rather spectacularly. All that was left was a charred and smoking robe, the Dark Lord's wand, and a crying toddler.

 **xXx Aftermath xXx**

Because both James and Lily had passed away that night, the Fidelius Charm that had been placed around the Potter Cottage in Godric's Hollow collapsed under the weight of its own magic.

Sirius Black arrived mere moments before Rubeus Hagrid. While Sirius wanted to perform his duties as Harry's godfather, Hagrid was rather insistent that he had been told by the Headmaster of Hogwarts to take Harry directly to the Headmaster. With no way to really contest the Half-Giant, Sirius relented to that decision.

It was because of that decision on Sirius' part, that Sirius made the rather unfortunate decision to go looking for Pettigrew, and predictably got played.

Harry, unfortunately did not end up in the care of his Godmother, but instead ended up in the care of his mother's sister, Petunia Dursley, and her husband Vernon Dursley. By the time Raven Black discovered this deception, there were impenetrable Blood Wards in place that prevented all but the closest of kin from physically locating Harry's place of residence unless manually keyed into the wards.


	5. Firebirds P2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the X-Men or any of the other franchises which might make an appearance in this story. I make no money from this or any of my other fanfiction stories.

 **Author's Key:  
** "Verbalized Communication."  
~Telepathic Communication.~  
'Thinking to oneself.'  
" **Magically Empowered Speech."  
** **["Parseltongue, or another Magical Language."]  
** ["French or another foreign language."]

 **xXx Sunday, September 1st, 1991 xXx  
xXx Sorting Ceremony, Hogwarts Great Hall xXx**

"Potter-Grey, Jean!" Minerva McGonagall called out from behind her sheet of parchment of paper with the list of First Year Students' names on it.

As soon as she said it countless murmurs broke out inside the Great Hall as people craned their necks at this mysterious girl who shared part of her name with the vaunted Boy-Who-Lived. However, they weren't the only ones surprised at hearing this name called, as one Harry James Potter whipped his head around to look at the Deputy Headmistress with his mouth hanging open in shock.

He was thus able to watch as a small girl, who was only a few inches taller than he was, with long stunning crimson hair and the same green eyes as him, walked up to the stool and tried on the Sorting Hat. As he was watching this happen he heard a jubilant voice inside his mind say ~Yes Harry, it's me. I'm real!~

 **xXx Flashback xXx  
xXx Friday, June 14th, 1985 xXx  
xXx #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging Surrey xXx  
xXx Cupboard Underneath the Stairs xXx**

 _~It's not fair!~_ Harry heard a voice inside of his head say in a cross manner. Unfortunately he saw nor heard anyone around him, and he knew that his Uncle would be most displeased if he started talking to people inside of his head, so Harry decided to say nothing at this time.

~Harry, you can talk to me… just do it by thinking what you want to say instead of speaking it,~ the voice told him reassuringly.

Harry frowned momentarily in confusion, before thinking ~Um… who are you?~

~I'm your sister Jean. It's a pleasure to finally have a reason to talk to you. I just can't believe what those horrible people are doing to you. Mum says what they are doing would get them arrested here in the States,~ Jean stated conspiratorily.

~Oh, well it's not so bad. It gives me time to myself so that I can think is all,~ Harry said in as rational a voice as possible.

And just like that, Harry figured that he had gained his first ever imaginary friend. This friend would go on to become a rather prominent fixture in his life from that day forward.

 **xXx End Flashback xXx**

" **GRYFFINDOR!"** The hat cried out. Jean lifted it off her head, placing it back on the stool, turned and gave Harry a wink, before skipping down to the Gryffindor Table.

When it was Harry's turn to sit under the hat, almost as soon as the hat was placed on his head he heard an amused voice in his mind saying ~You have a most interesting sister Mister Potter. It's not every day someone threatens to toss me in a woodchipper unless I sort their brother into the same house as them.~

~Um… I'm sorry?~

~Oh, not to worry, it isn't like she was the only one to make such threats. She was just the one whose threat would have been the most disastrous for me. Miss Tonks threatened me with something called C4… whatever that is. The Greengrass girls each threatened to hex me, and Miss Granger threatened to lecture me to death… And those were just the more notable ones. You sure are a popular young man.~ the hat complimented.

Harry blushed under the realization that so many girls wanted him in their house.

~Now, while admittedly you would do well in Slytherin, it is clear that in order for you to truly thrive because of your abilities, you are going to need the close support of your sister. Therefore I can only place you in…~ " **GRYFFINDOR!"** The hat shouted the last bit of information out loud for the entire hall to hear.

Harry quickly removed the hat and placed it on the stool as he rushed over to the table where his sister was seated. Hermione Granger was seated next to her, and the two girls looked at each other momentarily before Hermione scooted down a seat to make room for Harry between the two girls, much to his embarrassment.

Once he was seated, his sister latched onto his arm and said "I wish we could have grown up together, I've missed so much."

Harry blushed before saying "We're together now, that's what counts."

Jean nodded in agreement and returned her attention to the sorting. It didn't take particularly long for the sorting to finish. However as soon as Ronald Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor he walked up to the spot where Harry was sitting next to Jean and rudely demanded "Budge over. That's my best mate you're crawlin' all over."

As soon as he said that Hermione rolled her eyes. Jean's eyes however narrowed as she turned her head to look at the boy, "Excuse me, but did you just tell me to allow you to sit next to my brother? The brother I haven't seen since I was nearly two years old?"

"Don't be daft. Harry Potter hasn't got a sister," Ron stated in his best authoritative tone of voice, which really just made him sound stupider.

"Of course he does. Didn't you hear the name that was called when she was sorted? It was 'Potter-Grey, Jean' that means that her father is also Harry's father, it is just their mother's who are different. Don't you know anything?" Lavender Brown commented drolly.

"Look… Ron was it? You might as well find a different seat. None of us are rearranging our seating arrangements just because you want a spot next to Harry," Hermione said in a dry tone of voice.

Ron sighed and went to find a seat, just as the Headmaster announced the start of the feast.

 **xXx After the Feast xXx  
xXx Gryffindor Girls Dormitory xXx**

"So, Jean… what's it like being the sister of the Boy-Who-Lived?" Parvati asked excitedly.

"The who's-it-what's-it now?" Jean asked confusedly. She had of course heard the mental background noise mentioning that term, but she still wasn't really sure what it actually meant.

"Oh, that's just what everyone calls Harry because he survived some curse that is supposed to be unsurvivable when he was one," said Hermione.

"Oh… does that have anything to do with the general messiah complex that people seem to be sporting in regards to my brother?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, it has to do with the fact that shortly after he survived that curse, the reigning Dark Lord at the time disappeared off the radar. Most people think he's dead," Lavender admitted.

"Was there a body?" Jean asked.

This caused all three of the other girls in her dormroom to frown in confusion. "If there wasn't a body, then odds are he isn't dead. Food for thought girls, goodnight."

 **xXx The Next Morning xXx  
xXx Boys Dormitory xXx**

Harry awoke to the realization that something was off. Squeezing his hand he heard a feminine voice give off a subtle moan due to the small but obvious mound of cloth covered flesh that he had just squeezed.

Slowly opening an eye, the first thing he saw was a rather unruly mop of bright red hair sprouting from the head that was laying on his chest. He easily recognized the hair as belonging to his sister. Slightly panicking now about their rather compromising sleeping position, Harry began mentally calling out to her in an effort to wake her up.

~Harry, cut it out, let me sleep. This is nice…~ Jean complained mentally.

~But Jean, what if somebody sees you in here?~ Harry asked.

Jean lifted her head slightly so that she could glare at her brother, ~Do I look like I care?~ with that said she lowered her head and went back to sleep, leaving Harry to feel completely uncomfortable.

As it would turn out, nobody would even look crossways at the fact that Jean had decided to spend her nights in her brother's bed. Apparently the conventional wisdom of the Wizarding World was that girls could choose to spend their nights in a boys bed, but the same does not apply to boys. Who knew?

There were also apparently not a whole heck of a lot in the way of incest taboos in the Wizarding World either apparently.

 **xXx Later that Day xXx  
xXx Great Hall, Lunch Time xXx**

Harry and Jean sat themselves down at the Slytherin table opposite from two brunette girls. This caused the entirety of the table to pause whatever they had been doing and turn and watch what was unfolding near the middle of the table.

One of these two girls was dressed in Ravenclaw color robes, and the only reason that she was even allowed to sit at the Slytherin table during meals was because the other girl was her sister and a member of Slytherin house.

The girl in Ravenclaw robes looked from Harry to Jean, and then glanced at her sister with an amused grin on her face waiting to see what would happen here. Of course both sisters knew all about the Potter siblings thanks to their contacts, but it would be amusing to see how this played out none the less.

"Yes?" the Slytherin sister inquired.

"Oh, I just wanted to meet the two girls who threatened to hex the hat in order for me to be in the same house as them," Harry said in an amused tone of voice.

This had the predictable result of causing the Slytherin sister to blush, she never blushes, and the Ravenclaw sister to burst into giggles. When her giggling fit calmed down she said "Obviously our threats weren't good enough."

"Well, to be fair, I threatened to toss the hat into a wood mulcher," Jean countered.

"Ouch…" both sisters said with a cringe.

"Some girl named Tonks threatened the hat with some C4, that probably would have won if the hat knew more about recent advances in Muggle Military Hardware," Harry said amusedly.

"So, you two are the Greengrass sisters. I would ask why you wanted me in your respective houses, but judging by the general reaction I am getting from people in this school, it seems to be fairly obvious," Harry said morosely.

"Oh, it's nothing like that Harry. We aren't at all interested in that boy-who-lived drivel. Unfortunately we can't really talk about our real reason for wanting you in our house in current company," Astoria stated in a comforting tone of voice.

Jean and Harry looked at each other momentarily before Jean established a mental link between the four of them, ~Would this be an easier way of talking about it?~

~Oh! You're just like the Professor!~ Astoria said excitedly.

~Who?~ Harry asked.

~Professor Charles Xavier of the Xavier Institute, he's the one who taught us about our powers. Astoria… she can phase through solid matter among other things. As for me… well there is a reason all my skin except for my face is covered,~ Daphne explained.

~You're not sick are you?~ Harry asked.

~No, nothing like that. It's just when I touch people I cause them to fall unconscious and absorb some of their memories, and if they are like us, their powers as well,~ Daphne stated.

"Oi Harry! Why are you sitting with these slimy snakes?" the annoying voice of Ronald Weasley interrupted their mental conversation.

Jean slowly turned her head around to look at the boy before saying "Are… you… for… real?"

"Huh?" Ron asked in confusion, while many of the Slytherins were openly blinking in surprise that a Gryffindor of all people was apparently defending one of them from a fellow Gryffindor. That just wasn't how things were supposed to be done at Hogwarts.

"Did you really just stereotype these two incredibly nice girls based on the dormitory that they were placed into?" Jean asked for clarification.

"For the record, I'm actually in Ravenclaw House…" Astoria commented.

"Not helping Story," Daphne chided.

"But they're snakes… there hasn't been a Witch or Wizard to come out of Slytherin House who hasn't gone bad…" Ron protested, completely missing the death glares that were now being leveled at him from virtually the entire house.

 ****BOP****

"Watcher, Mincemeat. You must have balls of steel to say stuff like that in this close of a proximity to the entire House of Slytherin," a voice said from behind Ron as she slammed a fist down on his head.

"Anyways, your entire point is completely false. My mum was in Slytherin House and is one of the nicest people you could ever hope to meet… then there is the fact that I know for a fact YOUR grandmum was in Slytherin as well. Talk about being a hypocrite," the girl continued explaining.

"Huh?" Ron said intellectually.

"Watcher kiddies, I'm Tonks, pleasure to meet ya," the girl said as she sat herself down next to Harry.

Jean scrunched up her face at the girl and asked "Auntie Raven?"

"Oh bugger, could you not do that, Jean?" Tonks complained.

"Raven? As in Raven Darkholme?" Daphne asked as she gave Tonks an intense look.

"Oh buggering hell…" Tonks complained, "I see that Chuck is recruiting younger every day…"

Daphne smirked and said "Actually… it has more to do with the fact that Mum had you listed our Godmother. I guess she forgot to send you the memo?"

Tonks blinked before asking "And you would be?"

"I'm Daphne Greengrass, this is my sister Astoria Greengrass. It is a pleasure to finally meet our Godmother" Daphne said enthusiastically.

"Greengrass? Alexis' children?" Tonks asked.

"Yep," Astoria added in helpfully.

"Oh lovely," Tonks said.

"Why… are there three Gryffindors, a Hufflepuff, and a Ravenclaw at this table?" a sneering voice inquired.

Harry and Jean looked up to see the Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin House standing behind Daphne. Jean suddenly developed an intense frown before the Professor staggered back as if he had been punched in the face.

"It is rude to read someone else's mind without asking their permission first, Professor." Jean chided in a voice loud enough that the entirety of the people at the Slytherin Table could hear what she had just said.

This caused several gasps to run all up and down the table due to the fact that people had witnessed Snape stagger as if struck by an invisible hand, which was a side effect of being violently repulsed from a legilimency probe. Of course with legilimency being illegal to perform on minors without the consent of a parent or guardian, well, word would soon be circulating back to the parents of the Slytherins about what Snape had just done.

Even if the first impulse of the members of Slytherin House was to not do favors for a Gryffindor, they had just watched as this Gryffindor had defending one of their members from a member of her own house. As such they were willing to look upon her more kindly than they would just about any other Gryffindor before today.

Grunting in annoyance at having been found out by one of the Potter brats, Severus Snape quickly retreated back to the sanctity of the Staff Table.

 **xXx Tuesday, September 3rd, 1991 xXx  
xXx Gryffindor Boys Dormitory xXx**

Harry once again woke up to the sensation of a warm body pressed down on top of him with its arms wrapped tightly around him like he was some sort of overly large teddy bear. Opening his eyes, he confirmed that, yes, it was in fact his sister. However, much to his shock and surprise when he turned his head slightly he noticed an additional head of brown hair laying in his bed with him.

"Astoria? How'd you even get in the Gryffindor Common Room?" Harry asked.

Astoria blearily opened her eyes and gave him an annoyed look before saying "Walked through the walls, duh."

~Keep your voices down, talk in your minds,~ Jean complained to them mentally. It was too early for them to be talking so loudly.

Suddenly the door to the boys dormitory slammed open as someone stomped into the room and over to the edge of Harry's bed.

"Jean Eleanor Potter-Grey! What you are doing is absolutely scandalous, now march yourself right back to our dormitory like a good and proper young woman!" the voice of one Hermione Granger hollered loud enough to wake the entire dormitory.

Jean turned her head to give Hermione a glare, when suddenly her eyes began to glow. It took a few seconds for Hermione to realize what was happening, but when her perspective of the room suddenly flipped upside down, she began shrieking her head off. Jean had somehow lifted the girl completely off the ground and flipped her upside down.

Fortunately for Hermione's sense of modesty, she had been wearing a pair of pajama pants with a tucked in jumper, otherwise she would have totally flashed the entire room just now.

Astoria looked up and said "If you wanted to join us, all you had to do was ask. No reason to go all in a huff about it."

Suddenly one of the other boys asked "Who let loose the Howler Monkey this early in the morning?"

Jean righted the girl and floated her back out of the room before saying "Dammit, I was having such a nice dream. Well I guess that it is time to get up."

"Hey, Jean, can you um… teach me how to do that?" Harry asked.

"Sure, no problem. We will work on it after classes," Jean said enthusiastically.


	6. Goblet of Reincarnation P1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars, and make no money off of this or any of my other fanfics.

 **Challenge Explanation:  
Name of Challenge:** Triwizard Reincarnation Blues  
 **Name of Challenger:** Scott the Wanderer  
 **Pairings: ** Harry/Fleur (required)/Multi (latter is my choice)  
 **Summary:** Must start during Harry's Fourth Year. Harry Potter is the reincarnation of Luke Skywalker; Fleur Delacour is the reincarnation of Mara Jade Skywalker; Viktor Krum is the reincarnation of Chewbacca; Cedric Diggory is the reincarnation of Han Solo. Somehow the Goblet of Fire accidentally returns all of their memories and abilities (sans Lightsabers, Blasters, etc…). What if some other people are awakened by the accident as well, including people on both sides of the Galactic Conflict?

 **Authors Note:** I am going to house rule a situation where for some unknown reason words and phrases like Jedi, Sith, Galactic Republic, and Galactic Empire (basically things that refer directly to the Star Wars Universe, but not the people from it) are under a customized form of the Fidelius Charm where people can mention these things if it is in reference to the George Lucas Movies, but cannot mention them in direct reference to their own past lives *GRIN*

 **xXx Hogwarts' Great Hall xXx**

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for, the Champion selection." Albus Dumbledore announced to the gathered students, dignitaries and officials.

He dimmed the lights and walked up to the Goblet of Fire; the blue flames of the Goblet burned red briefly and ejected a slightly crisp sheet of parchment which Dumbledore deftly caught. "The Durmstrang Champion is Viktor Krum!"

The students of Durmstrang Academy cheered for the academies star pupil. Viktor stood up and walked into the room at the back of the Great Hall as he had been instructed.

The Goblet flared red again, and the paper portion of a cocktail umbrella (or at least that is what it looked like) flew out of the Goblet. Again Dumbledore caught it with practiced ease saying "The Champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour."

Again there were cheers, only this time from the students of Beauxbatons; though some of them did appear to be unhappy that they were not selected instead. The blond girl who was apparently a Veela stood and followed Viktor to the room at the back of the Great Hall.

The Goblet flared for the third time and issued forth a second piece of parchment. Dumbledore caught this one again without trouble and read out "The Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory."

Again there were cheers, only this time it came from much of the assembled audience as the largest portion of the audience was made up of Hogwarts students. Cedric rose and followed Viktor and Fleur into the back chamber.

Dumbledore threw his arms wide and exclaimed "Excellent! We now have our three champions. But in the end, only one will go down in history; only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory; the Triwizard Cup." The last two words he declared while spinning around and pointing at the head table, where a cloth lifted off the trophy that had been brought out by Bartemius Crouch.

Severus Snape who was standing at the head table noticed something peculiar and began walking down towards where the Goblet of Fire stood. This caused Dumbledore to whirl around yet again and notice that the Goblet of Fire was beginning to flare once again.

Mentally thinking to himself _"No, this is impossible."_ Dumbledore hastily caught the piece of squared off parchment that shot out of the Goblet. Dumbledore read the name at barely louder than a whisper, "Harry Potter."

Seeing that no one had really heard him, he raised his voice and spoke it again, though he noticed that his voice was a little shaky.

 **xXx Gryffindor Table xXx  
** **xXx Same Time xXx**

Just as Harry heard his name called a shiver ran down his spine and he was suffered a deluge of memories, memories he instinctively knew weren't his own. He also felt those memories and the personality associated with them merge themselves with his consciousness. Groaning to himself his first thought was _"If this is someone's idea of a joke, I am unamused."_

Almost subconsciously he noticed that Dumbledore, Snape, Flitwick, Hermione, and Neville all shivered in exactly the same way he had almost a micro-second after he had. Putting two and two together he came to the conclusion that they had all also had memories and personalities dumped into them.

Operating on a hunch, he attempted to access a connection to the force, and was quite pleased when he found that he was able to grasp that connection. Reaching out with his newly enhanced senses, he brushed the other people he had noticed shiver.

He was quite surprised to discover that Snape's aura felt exceedingly similar to Old Ben's, Flitwick's was similar to that of Master Yoda's, and Hermione's aura was similar to one of the many loves of his previous life, Jem Ysanna. For some reason however he couldn't get a clear read on Dumbledore's aura and that rather disturbed him.

Leaning over he whispered in Hermione's ear, "Jem?"

Hermione looked over at Harry and smirked mouthing the word "Skywalker?"

Harry nodded. Noticing the expectant stares he stood and walked into the back room, keeping his force senses active as he did so. He noticed that several other auras of familiar people were present in the Great Hall as well.

Upon entering the back room Harry's enhanced senses immediately recognized the auras of the other three champions. "Han; Chewie; my love? What the hell is going on?"

The Champions who were originally Viktor and Cedric, but were now Chewbacca and Han Solo respectively looked at Harry with the same confusion that he was feeling, but the lone female champion looked at Harry and reached out to him with the Force much like he had been doing since he got those memories. As soon as she had she ran to him and embraced him with all her heart, "LUKE!"

"Yes my love; and it's not just us here, I also sensed Master Yoda, Leia, Old Ben, and a few of my former loves as well. Two of the people I sensed however were either masked, or unknown to me."

Cedric Diggory spoke up, "Luke, as in Luke Skywalker? Oh for crying out loud, this has to have been caused by some of your wacky hocus pocus. I swear; you magicians can't even let the dead rest in peace now can you?"

Both Harry and Fleur snorted, though Harry managed to say, "Han please examine the memories of the body you currently inhabit, I think you might be surprised with what you find in them."

Cedric harrumphed but resignedly did as he was asked, a few minutes later he said "Oh for the love of… why on earth did I have to reincarnate as an abyss be-damned freaking Wizard of all things?"

It was then that Viktor said… something… "GHHRRRAAARRRRAAAHHH…"

Harry blinked, Fleur blinked, and Cedric simply said, "Yeah, you said it Chewie."

"Why is he speaking Shyriiwook?" Harry asked.

Cedric looked at Viktor expectantly "Raw."

"He says it's so he can frustrate Igor Karkaroff. I would assume it has something to do with the man fawning over him, but don't really know for certain. Was Igor one of the aura's of people you know, or didn't know?" Cedric asked.

"No, he was not. From what I could tell he is still the same man he was before I got my past life's memories." Harry answered.

"Then it will be funny, see?" Cedric said with a smile, he then frowned and asked "So, care to enlighten us as to which of your many girlfriends Fleur Delacour happens to be?"

Fleur smiled and said "Wife actually."

Cedric smiled and said, "Mara Jade Skywalker in the flesh, so nice to see you again."

"And you as well Han Solo." Fleur said, "I am exceedingly happy to have awakened these memories, prior to gaining them, I had such a horrible accent it would have made interacting with everyone rather difficult. But now, I have regained use of fluent…" Fleur stopped speaking looking as if she were choking on her words and brought her hand up to her throat, after a few moments she regained her composure and said "What the hell? I can't say the original name of the language I am currently speaking fluently."

Harry frowned and attempted to say a few other words and phrases and with each one of them he discovered that he was unable to say those words. "Well, it looks like some of the information about our origins have been magically hidden in some way. I wonder what could have done something like that."

Fleur, Cedric and Viktor all contemplated their new body's collective knowledge of this world's magic and almost as one all three said "Fidelius."

"What's that?" Harry asked

He was unable to get an answer because at that exact moment several people entered the room, among them were Ludo Bagman, who looked entirely too pleased with himself; Bartemius Crouch, Igor Karkaroff, Olympe Maxime, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, and Alastor Moody.

Dumbledore, whose new identity Harry was unsure of rushed up to Harry grabbed him by the shoulder and asked "Harry, did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire?"

"No sir." Harry responded.

"Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?"

"No sir." Harry responded.

"Are you absolutely certain?"

"Yes sir."

Madam Maxime, shouted "But of course 'e is lying."

"Headmistress, Harry would not do such a thing. I trust his honesty." Fleur responded matter of factly.

"But you 'ave known 'im only a few minutes." Madam Maxime said in confusion.

In French Fleur responded ["He is my one, Headmistress. You know Veela mate for life, you know we are extremely good judges of character. Trust me when I say he is not lying."]

Madam Maxime frowned but nodded curtly at this information.

"And what of you Viktor, do you not protest his entry into the tournament?" Igor asked in a simpering tone of voice.

"GGGGRAGHRAANNROOGHHH" The newly re-awakened Wookie responded with an amused look on his face.

Igor looked at his champion with confusion, "What?"

"GGGGRAGHRAANNROOGHHH" Victor repeated

"I do not understand you Viktor…" Igor pleaded

"GGGGRAGHRAANNROOGHHH"

Throwing up his hands in exasperation, Igor left the room without another word.

Cedric looked at the assembled adults and said "I know I have to compete in this fiasco, but I am already almost certain that Harry here is going to win the tournament. Ultimately it is going to either be him, or Fleur who wins this thing. Neither Viktor or I are really any match for the two of them."

Headmaster Dumbledore frowned at that, while Madam Maxime beamed in pleasure that this young man thought her champion and Fleur's young mate would have the best chances of winning. Even if he thought that the young man would have the better chance of winning, which seemed preposterous.

"Well gather round champions, and I will explain what is required of you in this tournament…" Ludo Bagman started off by saying.

 **xXx Little Hangleton xXx  
** **xXx That Same Evening xXx**

The Homunculus which currently served as the body of Tom Marvolo Riddle felt a shiver run down his spine as a series of foreign memories entered his mind and the personality that belonged to those memories merged with his own.

Tom looked down at himself and couldn't help but groan in agony. "Oh wonderful, I go from being an 80% cybernetic monstrosity to this horribly deformed baby. Can life get any more horrible?"

A small rat-like man entered the room and said "Master?"

"It's nothing Pettigrew. I was just contemplating the depths to which my greatness has fallen." Voldemort who was actually the reincarnation of Anakin Skywalker said with no small amount of disdain.

 **xXx Wiltshire England xXx  
** **xXx That Same Evening xXx**

Lucius Malfoy shivered and began screaming as the awareness of his past life's last moments came to him… being blown to thousands of itty bitty pieces while being consciously aware of it happening was not something he wanted to ever experience again. Yes, Lucius Malfoy was the reincarnation of one Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin.

 **xXx Azkaban Keep xXx  
** **xXx That Same Evening xXx**

The incessant screaming that her master would be coming for her that normally issued from Bellatrix Lestrange had finally ceased for some unknown reason.

Bellatrix looked around confusedly for a moment and practically subconsciously began applying a force technique to protect her mind from the nerve wracking influence of the Dementors.

A huge malicious grin began to appear on Bellatrix's face as she slowly stood up and walked over to the door to her cell, raising her hands, she pulled them back towards herself, and then forcibly thrust them forward, projecting a massive wave of telekinetic force that blasted the cell door off of its hinges and into the opposing wall.

Bellatrix then began walking out of Azkaban completely unhindered by any of the Dementors which were surprisingly the only guards present on the Island. Upon arriving at the docks, she activated her Tutaminis ability so that she would be protected from the severe cold of the North Sea and began the long swim back towards civilization.

The terrifying Bellatrix Lestrange had now gained the powers, and memories of the possibly even more terrifying Asajj Ventress!

 **xXxXxXx**

 **Authors Note:** I know I have been starting a lot of stories lately and not finishing them, but please keep in mind that I write what I enjoy, and I write what my muse dictates I should write when she dictates I should write them. So please don't be mad at me when I start something new. I will update my stories when my muse decides that they need to be updated and not before that point in time.

I hope you all enjoy this story, please read and review!


	7. Luna's Crawling Chaos P1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Haiyore! Nyaruko-san, or the Cthulhu Mythos and make no profit from this or any of my other fanfiction stories.

 **Author's Note:** So I got this really bizarre idea and from the looks of things, it does not appear that this idea has ever really been done before, so I figured… what the heck, I'm going to do this, even if it is only for a lark… Now normally, I would not post a story except on a monday, however since this is something I did that is more designed to be special, I figured that I would post the first chapter of this story a little bit early. I may, or may not post the next chapter to this story on the 21st of this month, so if I don't please don't be disappointed.

Also, you should be aware that this is not a direct port of the characters from Haiyore! Nyaruko-san, so you should probably expect the characters to act a bit OOC from the way that they do in the aforementioned series.

 **xXx Wednesday, September 20th, 1989 xXx  
xXx St. Gregory's Primary School xXx**

Harry James Potter was running. He always felt like he was running. Running seemed to be all that he did when he wasn't locked away in his cupboard underneath the stairs.

Suddenly he found himself cornered at a dead end made by three parts of the school building. "Oh god! Somebody help me please!"

Harry could see the rapidly approaching forms of Dudley Dursley, his cousin, and Dudley's gang from the other end of the courtyard, when suddenly a female voice from up above him yelled out in a rather exuberant manner " **HAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!"**

Before any of the members of the gang, or Harry himself, quite knew what was going on, a girl who couldn't be older than eight years of age seemed to suddenly materialize in front of Dudley and punched him in the middle of his gut. At first nothing seemed to happen, but shortly after she made contact a shockwave of air erupted out from behind her fist as Dudley's got began rippling obscenely.

This all happened mere seconds before Dudley was sent flying in the direction opposite from where the girl had landed. He landed in a heap over thirty feet away from where he had originated, clearly unconscious.

The other members of the gang were left gaping at the fact that their leader had just been completely taken out by a girl that was a fraction of his size. Before they could properly react to this however, the girl pulled what appeared to be a crowbar out of thin air.

"Anyone else want to try their luck?" The girl asked cheerfully.

All four of Dudley's friends promptly turned around and ran off screaming like loons.

With that done, the crowbar vanished and the girl turned around before walking up to where Harry was leaning against the wall in some bit of freight. She then swayed her hips and struck a pose as she declared "I'm the Chaos that always crawls up to you with a smile, Nyarlathotep, but you can call me Luna-chan. Pleasure to meet you Harry Potter!"

Predictably Harry's eyes rolled up into his head as he passed out. Luna's response to that was to simply say "Mou!"

 **xXx Two Hours Later xXx  
xXx Ottery St. Catchpole xXx**

"Luna dear, your gentleman is waking up!" An older woman's voice from right next to Harry called out.

Harry opened his eyes as he heard the sound of stampeding feet rushing into the room. "Oh goody! I had hoped he would wake up soon!"

That was when Harry came face to face with the silvery-blonde haired girl with green eyes that had saved him earlier in the day. Next to her was an older woman who could only be her mother. However before Harry could so much as utter a word, the younger blonde jumped at the bed he was in and landed on top of him wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh! I was so worried Harry-kun!" The girl who introduced herself as Luna stated.

The older blonde chuckled amusedly as she excused herself from the room.

"Er… Luna?" Harry asked dazedly.

"Yes?" Luna asked as she snuggled into him.

"Where am I?" Harry asked cautiously.

"You're at my home, the Rookery," Luna stated confidently.

"You-you mean you kidnapped me?" Harry asked.

"What? No. My mother is your Godmother," Luna said confidently to Harry.

"She is?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Yes, we have been ever so worried. It took so long to locate you. I am just glad I finally found you," Luna said.

"And that stuff you said about being…" Harry began to say as he shuddered. Of course he had read some of Lovecraft's books when taking refuge in the public library, so he knew who Nyarlathotep was.

"Oh! You don't need to worry about that too much. Most of the problems from that topic won't be an issue this time around," Luna said happily.

Harry could only whimper as the girl hugged him even more tightly.

 **xXx Early the Next Morning xXx  
xXx Rookery Dining Room xXx**

Harry could do nothing but stare at what was laid out on the dining room table for him to have for breakfast. Pudding. Lots and lots of pudding. In fact, it seemed to be the only thing in the room other than the people and furniture.

"What is with all the pudding?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Oh, it is all we ever stock, as it is all Luna will eat," the older gentleman who had introduced himself as Xenophilius explained.

"Mou, is not. You just don't like the stuff I like," Luna admitted.

"And what is it you like?" Harry asked the girl.

"Anything Japanese," Luna stated with a grin.

"I'll… I'll see what I can do," Harry said after a few moments contemplating this statement.

"Oh! Thank you, thank you so much!" Luna said as she glomped him. She then looked at her parents before saying "But the pudding stays."

"Yes dear," Pandora Lovegood stated resignedly.

Suddenly everyone present heard a voice call out "Nyaruko-chan, are you home?"

Luna's eyes lit up in delight, "Kuuko!" And she rushed out of the room.

"What the?" Harry asked.

"Ah! That would be Miss Ginny Weasley. For some reason she and my daughter refer to each other as Kuuko and Nyaruko respectively, don't ask me why," Xenophilius explained.

A few seconds later Luna and a girl with calf-length red twintails done up with black ribbons entered the room. The redhead took one look at Harry before turning to Luna and saying "Okay, you're no longer my primary objective romantically."

"Mou!" Luna said in consternation. The romance between the two of them spanned over centuries and it was mostly one that the two of them squabbled over back and forth like alley cats. But it was always fun.

"W-what?" Harry asked in confusion. Here he was listening to these two nine year old girls talking about romancing him, and he himself was only ten years old.

"Oh dear. I suppose I should have seen that coming," Pandora admitted as she pinched her nose in exasperation.

Harry's face snapped to look at hers, "Explain," He asked her.

"Harry, what do you know about your parents?" Pandora asked him.

"Not much, my Aunt told me that they died in a car crash when I was only a year old. That was how I got the scar I have on my forehead. They also seem to think my parents were no good drunks and layabouts," Harry responded.

Xenophilius promptly stood up saying "If you will excuse me, I have to go check on a few things."

With that said the man left the room, leaving everyone looking after him in mild confusion.

"Did your dad just run off to do what I think he did?" Ginny asked Luna.

"Probably," Luna acknowledged.

"Do I want to know?" Harry asked.

"It would probably be safer for your sanity if you didn't," Pandora stated.

"Right…" Harry said.

"Anyways, your parents most assuredly did not die in a car crash, Harry," Pandora began her explanation, "They were in fact murdered by a most horrible man. You only barely escaped suffering the same fate, and have become rather famous for it in our society. As I am your Godmother, I was able to secure the Potter family finances and estate in the aftermath of that tragedy, however I was not able to secure the key to your Trust Vault as it seems that a third party had intervened before I could arrive."

"What does that all mean?" Harry asked.

"It means that I have been able to for the most part, halt any and all attempts to lock you into a betrothal arrangement against your will. However, I was unable to stop some rather absurd books from being published recounting fanciful tales about your supposed childhood. As such, you are likely going to bear the brunt of a fangirl horde. Not that you need to worry about such a thing from either Ginny or Luna, as they would both love you for being you." Pandora explained, "Though I had hoped that Luna at least would view you in a more sibling-like manner."

"I can be his naughty sister…" Luna stated excitedly causing Pandora to facepalm.

Suddenly there was a jingling noise that caused Luna to squeak as she pulled out a rather odd contraption and clicked it open, "Yes Onee-sama?"

"Hmmm… that isn't all that surprising actually, just make sure he doesn't notice anything odd at least until Daddy publishes his article." Luna said.

"Yes… okay, I will. Right… see you in a year's time, Onee-sama." Luna said cheerfully as she hung up the contraption.

"What did Al want?" Ginny asked.

"She says the Headmaster's baubles noticed Harry wasn't where he was left, but that she had modified their emissions enough so that by the time the Headmaster noticed them for the day they had already reverted to their normal readings," Luna reported to the room at large.

"Al?" Pandora inquired.

"Al Azif, our… well we call her our older sister, but we are actually older than her in a manner of speaking," Ginny explained.

"So, Nyarlathotep… Al Azif… and which one are you claiming to be?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Oh, I'm Cthugha, but I prefer Kuuko." Ginny explained.

Harry took a moment to process this before walking over to the nearest wall and slamming his head against it.

"Harry dear, are you alright?" Pandora asked in mild concern.

"Fine… fine… girls, do I need to be worried about any other Eldritch Horrors from Beyond the Stars showing up in the forms of little girls?" Harry asked Luna and Ginny.

Luna hummed for a moment before stating "Well, maybe not little girls, but Hastur has been known to show up in the form of little boys every now and again."

"So let me see if I have the catalogue of members of the Cthulhu Mythos I may be running into correct… first is the Stalker among the Stars, the Crawling Chaos, Nyarlathotep of the Outer Gods. Next is the Living Flame, Cthugha of the Elder Gods. Then there is Him Who Is Not to be Named, the Unspeakable One, Hastur of the Great Old Ones… and finally Al Azif, the Necronomicon. Did I get that all correct?" Harry asked.

"Wow, I'm somewhat impressed you know all that," Luna said in astonishment.

"I spent an inordinate amount of time in the Little Whinging Public Library. I have probably read the entire Mythos," Harry admitted.

"Remind me to nuke H.P. Lovecraft in the next world we visit," Ginny said offhandedly.

"Excuse me for a moment, but could you explain what you called this Hastur fellow… the Him Who Is Not to be Named bit… that sounds eerily familiar to me," Pandora inquired.

Luna and Ginny both cracked up laughing, it was Luna who got control of herself first, "Let's just say that Hastur would be ill amused with what the Wizarding World has decided to call their most recent Dark Lord."

"But what could this Hastur person possibly do against someone like the Dark Lord if he were to ever return?" Pandora inquired.

Ginny and Luna started giggling all over again at that question.

"Um… Mrs. Lovegood? I take it you aren't familiar with the assembled works known as the Cthulhu Mythos?" Harry asked.

"I can't say that I am…" Pandora acknowledged.

"Well, if I am remembering my reading correctly, then here is the most relevant quote regarding Hastur…" Harry said before dropping his voice into an ominous tone…

" _I found myself faced by names and terms that I had heard elsewhere in the most hideous of connections - Yuggoth, Great Cthulhu, Tsathoggua, Yog-Sothoth, R'lyeh, Nyarlathotep, Azathoth, Hastur, Yian, Leng, the Lake of Hali, Bethmoora, the Yellow Sign, L'mur-Kathulos, Bran, and the Magnum Innominandum - and was drawn back through nameless aeons and inconceivable dimensions to worlds of elder, outer entity at which the crazed author of the Necronomicon had only guessed in the vaguest way… there is a whole secret cult of evil men (a man of your mystical erudition will understand me when I link them to Hastur and the Yellow Sign) devoted to the purpose of tracking them down and injuring them on behalf of the monstrous powers from other dimensions…"_

Pandora blinked as Harry finished his summary, "So this Hastur person is some sort of Dark Lord?"

"And that ladies and gentlemen is why we don't give interviews to people like H.P. Lovecraft!" Ginny stated loudly.

"Nor do we go around starting religious cults anymore…" Luna chipped in.

Suddenly there was an odd jingling sound again from Luna's pocket. Luna took out the object which Harry could only surmise was some form of phone and answered it, "Moshimoshi?"

"Whoa, slow down, or speak in either Japanese or English, I am barely catching half of what you are saying there…" Luna said after a few seconds.

A few minutes later, Luna was scowling as she said "I'll see what can be done. I honestly don't know why she did that to you, but I'm not surprised she did, she is the biggest prankster out of the four of us you know."

A few moments later Luna smiled and said "Yes, I'll tell her. I'll see you when I see you."

With that Luna clicked the phone shut and looked at Harry and said "I was wrong, Hastur got put into a girls body this time around… so you will be meeting at least one other member of our group aside from the three of us who is in the form of a little girl."

Ginny looked at Luna oddly before sighing "Well Hastur always was a bit of a feminine looking young boy."

"The odd thing is, that Al decided to put Hastur in the body of a Veela for some odd reason," Luna commented.

"Do I want to know what a Veela is?" Harry asked with a frown on his face.

"No…" all three females commented.

 **xXx Half an Hour Later xXx**

"Oi! Gin-gin! Mum says you need to come home for lessons." A loud and somewhat obnoxious voice called out from the front door.

"Go away, Ron!" Ginny yelled out.

Before anything else could be said, what sounded like a stampeding Rhino charging into the room, revealed a red-haired boy. Once he entered the room he took notice of the fact that his sister and Luna were both curled up next to a strange boy that he had never seen before, "Oi, who's that?"

"Didn't I tell you to go away?" Ginny asked.

"Oi, I asked who that was," The boy who was obviously Ron stated angrily at his sister.

"None of your business," Luna said coldly at the other boy.

"Now you listen here Looney…" Ron began saying only for him to hear someone behind him clearing their throat.

"Excuse me, but what did you just call my daughter, young man?" Pandora asked.

Ron blinked in confusion before saying "Er… nothing."

"I think you and I need to go have a chat with your mother, Mr. Weasley," Pandora said, she then turned towards Harry and said "You are in charge while I am gone, don't let the two 'horrors' as the three of you claim them to be, pull you into any mischief."

"Yes'm…" Harry said.

Meanwhile Luna and Ginny emitted dual loud "Awww's!"

With that said Pandora grabbed Ron by the ear and dragged him away "Ow, ow, ow!" Was heard the entire way.

As soon as the two of them were gone, Luna grinned and said "Oh goody, now that we are alone we can have some real fun!"

"Mmm?" Harry asked in confusion.

Ginny looked at her friend for a moment before smirking "BATH TIME!"

"BWHA?" Harry asked in confusion as both girls grabbed his hands and started dragging him towards one of the bathrooms.

"We need to get you all nice and clean Harry!" Luna said as her grin got even wider.

"B-bu-but…" Harry stammered while his face began flushing scarlet.

"Harry… look at me," Ginny said, getting the boys attention, "Did you really think you'd be able to hide what your relatives put you through from the two of us?"

Harry blushed at that statement and shook his head.

"Which is why we are going to smother you with the affection that you should have gotten from your own parents but were never able to!" Luna cried out in joy.

"We're going to fix this Harry, don't you worry!" Ginny agreed, "Now let's go have some fun in the tub!"

 **xXx The Burrow xXx**

"Molly! Are you home?" Pandora called out as she pulled Ronald into the kitchen of the Burrow.

A short time later, Molly Weasley rushed into the kitchen, "Ron? Pandora? Where's Ginny?"

"I have allowed her to remain at my home until we can clear up the matter regarding your son's behavior towards my daughter," Pandora explained.

"Whatever do you mean?" Molly asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"Your son barged into my home, and upon seeing my daughter and your daughter curled up together on my couch, called my daughter the insulting name 'Looney,' Now I want to know why he thought it was a good idea to call her that in her own home." Pandora stated, having not let go of Ron's ear this entire time.

"I'm sure you must have misheard him, Ronald would never say something like that…" Molly tried to rationalize.

"Be that as it may, Ron is no longer welcome in my home. Ginevra however is always welcome to come over, and I have no problem allowing her to sit in on Luna's lessons if that is the primary issue." Pandora explained.

"My lessons are perfectly good enough for Ginevra, so she will be taking them at home. And if I feel the need to send Ronald to collect her, then I will." Molly countered.

"Molly, I will say this only once. If I find your son on my families property again, I will call the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and have him removed on charges of trespassing. You do not want that embarrassment, so I suggest you keep your son away from my home," Pandora stated authoritatively.

"Now you see here…" Molly began to say rather heatedly.

"I think I have said enough on this subject, good day to you Molly. I can only hope you listen to me," Pandora stated hotly as she released Ron and left the house.

 **xXx A Little While Later xXx  
xXx The Rookery xXx**

Pandora entered her home, and frowned after a few moments when she couldn't find the children. However after a more thorough search she heard the sounds of laughing and splashes of water coming out of Luna's bathroom.

This caused her to frown even more as she quickly traveled to that bathroom and opened the door to discover that Luna and Ginny were in the process of bathing Harry. Fortunately for her sanity, both Luna and Ginny were completely clothed, save for the fact that their arms were rolled up. Harry however hadn't been quite so fortunate.

"Hem! What do the three of you think you are doing?" She asked.

"Oh! Hi mum. We just thought it would be prudent to get Harry all nice and cleaned up," Luna said happily as she splashed Harry in the face with some water.

"I see… Well, so long as the two of you don't join him in the bath, then I have no complaints," Pandora said after a moment to consider the issue.

"Okay Mum," Luna said happily.

With that said, Pandora exited the room and swiftly decided not to tell her husband or the Weasley parents about this development.


	8. Luna's Crawling Chaos P2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Haiyore! Nyaruko-san, Demonbane or the Cthulhu Mythos and make no profit from this or any of my other fanfiction stories.

 **Author's Note:** For the purposes of this story and ALL of my stories, I will be using what I personally feel is Book Canon for the purposes of the identity of James Potter's parents, and NOT the September 2015 Article written by J.K. Rowling for Pottermore, as I feel that said article was written much too late to count as properly canonical in terms of identifying James' parents to the vast majority of the series' fans.

 **xXx Friday, September 22nd, 1989 xXx**

 **xXx The Great Hall of Hogwarts xXx**

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry picked up the most recent edition of the Daily Prophet to read the day's news. He also took a sip of his morning tea as he was doing so.

Only seconds after reading the headline that sip of tea spewed right back out of his mouth, hitting Severus Snape in the face.

"Really? Just... really?" The dungeon bat asked in a drawl.

"My apologies dear boy… I can only say that I find the news this morning rather distressing," Dumbledore said in apology as he excused himself from the table and made his way up to his office.

Unseen by the Headmaster, almost everyone in the Great Hall at this point in time quickly picked up their own copies of the Daily Prophet so that they too could discover just what this 'distressing news' happened to be…

 _The Boy Who Lived Raised by Muggles!_ _ **  
**_ _by Andy Smudgley_

 _Earlier today (September the 21st, 1989) an individual who wishes to remain anonymous came into the Daily Prophet with rather startling information. This individual claimed that Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived, was not being raised by Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore as the general public had been led to believe. Rather this individual claims that Harry Potter was being raised by Harry's Muggle Aunt and Uncle._

 _If that were not bad enough, this individual asserts that the Muggles to whom Harry Potter had been entrusted into the care of were the sort of people to encourage their Muggle son to bully young Harry. Even worse is the fact that according to our informant, when Harry inquired as to the fate of his mother and father, his Aunt and Uncle told him that his parents had died in a car crash, and that they were drunken layabouts._

 _One must question the motives of Albus Dumbledore in leaving young Harry in the custody of such people. One wonders if Harry might not have been better off in the custody of a proper Wizarding family, rather than in the care of Muggles who clearly did not appreciate his contribution to society as a whole._

Severus Snape put down the newspaper after reading the article in question. As he did so, everyone in the Great Hall could tell that today was going to be a particularly awful day to be taking Potions lessons.

"Petunia? Albus decided it would be a good idea to leave Harry with Petunia? Is he completely out of his mind?" Severus asked incredulously.

"I tried to tell him leaving Harry with those sorts of Muggles was a bad idea…" Minerva started to say, only for Severus' head to whip around to look at her.

"You knew? You knew and you didn't tell me?" Severus asked her in his most venomous tone of voice.

"I don't see what business it is of yours, Severus," Minerva countered.

"Lily would have never wanted her son to live in the custody of her sister. I would have made sure that Harry was in the care of the one who was rightfully supposed to take care of him," Severus stated just as venomously.

"What? Whatever do you mean?" Minerva asked suspiciously.

"Before she died, Lily sought me out, and informed me as to who Harry's godparents were. I would have made sure that Harry ended up in the care of his Godmother… seeing as how his Godfather is indisposed," Severus stated.

"But isn't his Godmother Alice Longbottom?" Minerva asked in confusion.

"I assume that is what James told Albus' Order?" Severus asked in mild confusion.

"Er… yes, it is," Minerva stated.

"Despite the fact that Albus sealed their will, Lily took the time to make a magically certified copy of the Will prior to their deaths and gave it to me. They did indeed name the Longbottoms their preference for who would look after Harry in the event of their untimely death, however Alice was not Harry's Godmother," Severus explained.

"I can only assume, based on the information in the article, that Harry is now safely in the custody of his Godmother, which is fortunate, because if he is, Albus has no legal recourse in trying to remove him from her custody. Magical law dictates that if a parent or prefered Guardian is incapable of caring for a child, then the Godparent is the one who takes primary custody," Severus stated with finality, "Trying to interfere with that, could cost Albus his magic."

"Oh Albus!" Minerva said in fear for the old man.

 **xXx Headmaster's Office xXx**

As soon as he reached his office, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore went straight over to the fireplace, grabbed some powder from the snuffbox on the mantlepiece and tossed it into the fireplace while calling out "Barnabas Cuffe's Office, Daily Prophet."

It took only a few seconds for Barnabas to answer the Floo, "Ah! Headmaster, what can I do you for?"

"Mister Cuffe, it does these old eyes great pleasure to see such a fine upstanding citizen as yourself again. I was wondering if you would be so kind as to inform me as to who Mister Smudgley's source was for the article on young Harry Potter today?" Albus inquired.

"Headmaster, you know the laws, I cannot divulge the identity of an anonymous source without a warrant issued by the Department for Magical Law Enforcement that has been signed off by both the Minister for Magic AND the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Now unless you happen to have such a document…" Barnabas countered the Headmaster.

"No, no, that is quite alright. I merely thought you would be willing to do me the favor of providing me this information. Alas, you obviously cannot, as per the strictures of your job. Thank you for your time, Mister Cuffe," Albus said as he disconnected the Floo.

With that information reminded to him, Albus returned to his desk and contemplated his next course of action. A glance over to the devices that monitored young Harry Potter had the Headmaster frowning because according to the devices, Harry Potter was still located in Surrey, however the implication of the article was that this was no longer the case.

Albus seriously wished that James and Lily had trusted him enough to allow him to be the one to witness the signing of their Will, alas this was not the case. All Albus had been able to do was to seal the Will before the date on which the Will would have needed to be read as per Ministry protocol.

As Chief Warlock, Albus had the jurisdiction to seal Wills that he felt may contain within them information which would be disastrous to the integrity of British Wizarding society, that however did not grant him the power to read those Wills prior to the official Will Reading. As such, Albus had absolutely no idea who could have had an interest in Harry's well-being other than Frank and Alice Longbottom.

To make the issue worse, while Albus had no doubts he could convince the Minister of the need for such a warrant, there was absolutely no chance in hell that he would be able to convince Madam Amelia Bones of the necessity for such a warrant. As such, he would be completely incapable of getting the warrant for the information in question.

Sighing to himself, Albus realized the utter futility of the situation. His only hope would be either that one of his informants, preferably Arabella Figg, would find Harry for him and notify him of the boys location, or he would have to wait for the boy's School Letter to be penned, as the pen that wrote those letters did so automatically based on the very magic in the School itself.

Unbeknownst to the Headmaster, he and his Phoenix weren't the only people in the room. And what would probably terrify the Headmaster even more, is that the other individual in the room is capable of such advanced Legilimency that only people like Luna and Ginny would truly be capable of stopping this person's probes. As such, the entirety of the Headmaster's plans and fears had just been laid out bare before this individual.

 **xXx Monday, July 29th, 1991 xXx  
xXx The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole xXx**

"Mum! Mum! Our Hogwarts Letters are here!" Ginny cried out.

"Don't be silly dear, you are too young to…" Molly Weasley countered as she took the letters from Ginevra, only to discover that the very first one had the following written upon it:

 _Miss. G. Weasley  
First Floor Bedroom  
The Burrow  
Ottery St. Catchpole  
Devon_

"I... I don't understand…" Molly said after reading the envelop three or four times in confusion.

"Well obviously Headmaster Dumbledore believes I am ready to start attending Hogwarts, Mum!" Ginny stated excitedly.

"Yes, yes, you are probably correct. Oh very well then. You can attend with your brothers this year," Molly said after some hesitation.

"YAY! Thank you! Thank you!" Ginny said as she ran up and hugged her mother enthusiastically.

"Of course dear. Now run along and give your brothers their letters," Molly said, handing the letters back to Ginny.

"Yes, Mum!" Ginny said as she ran out of the room.

 **xXx Same Day xXx  
xXx The Rookery xXx**

 ***POP***

The Heads of Harry, Luna, Pandora and Xenophilius all swivelled to take in the sight of the person who had just apparated directly into their dining room as they were about to have their midday meal.

The person was a girl that looked to be about Luna's age, but who had thigh length purple hair. Much like Luna, this girl also had startling green eyes that were rather reminiscent of those belonging to Harry. The oddest thing about this girl however, was that she had on a frilly white dress slip, panties, with Mary Jane style shoes and white dress socks along with ribbons… lots and lots of ribbons.

"Onee-sama!" Luna cried out as she got up and tackle/hugged the girl. Surprisingly both girls were able to stay on their feet.

"Hello Nyaruko-san, how have you been doing?" The girl, who was apparently Al Azif, inquired of Luna.

"Oh I'm doing wonderfully. What brings you here though? Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?" Luna asked.

"I left Etheldreda to look after the school," Al Azif stated.

"Who… or what… is Etheldreda?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"You'd probably recognize her by the name of the Pnakotic Manuscripts," Luna stated.

"Oh hell…" Harry muttered under his breath.

Al Azif smirked at that statement before saying "Ah, so you must be Harry-kun. The rumors I have heard don't do you justice. Anyways, here you two go… your Hogwarts Letters," with that said, Al handed Luna two letters, which she took and handed one to Harry.

"Er… I don't mean to be rude, but don't the Hogwarts Owls usually deliver those letters?" Xenophilius inquired.

"While normally that is the case, I happened to overhear the Headmaster making plans to use these letters as a means to find out where Harry is being kept. Now I don't mean to tell you what to do, but… I would suggest that for your own safety and the sanctity of your home, as well as that of Harry's, you find someone who isn't a member of the Headmaster's Rotisserie Group that you can trust, and have them escort Harry both to Diagon Alley, and to the Platform on September First," Al Azif commented.

Xenophilius and Pandora both blinked upon hearing this information, however it was Pandora who asked the pertinent question, "You um… wouldn't happen to know who is in the Headmaster's Rotisserie Group, now would you?"

Al Azif hummed thoughtfully for a moment, "Let me see… well as of the last time I had an opportunity to snoop around his office when he wasn't around and decided to also read the rooster he keeps of the members the following people were members, not including himself: Alastor Moody, Aberforth Dumbledore, Arabella Figg, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance, Minerva McGonagall, Mundungus Fletcher, Remus Lupin and Sturgis Podmore. He has also added notations that although they were not active members of the Order, that Augusta Longbottom, Filius Flitwick, Horace Slughorn, Olympe Maxime and Pomona Sprout are considered allies of the group."

"I see, thank you. I will get in touch with Andromeda Tonks and ask her if she can escort Harry to the Alley and Platform. She is a paternal cousin of Harry's, so it shouldn't be an issue." Pandora stated.

"Oh, well that would work then. I had best be off before Ethel sets fire to the Garfield again," Al Azif stated as she disappeared with a pop.

"Who's Garfield?" Harry asked.

"No idea," all three of the other occupants of the room said in some confusion.

 **xXx Thursday, August 8th, 1991 xXx  
xXx The Rookery xXx**

"Hello? Is anyone home?" The voice of Andromeda Tonks called out from the home's entryway.

A few moments later, Luna came skipping up to the door, "Oh, hello, you must be Mrs. Tonks…" Luna then turned her attention to the pink haired girl standing next to the brunette woman, "And you are?"

"Wotcher, I'm Tonks…" the pink haired girl stated.

Luna raised an eyebrow at that statement, "So Tonks & Tonks? Are you by chance also solicitors?"

"It is fairly common knowledge that I am a solicitor," Andromeda confirmed.

Luna shrugged before saying "Your traveling companion is this way, if you would follow me?" She then turned and walked into the house.

As soon as the trio arrived in the living room, Andromeda blushed bright red, while the hair of the self-named 'Tonks' shifted from stereotypical bubblegum pink to a dark shade of magenta.

The reason for the two older women's embarrassment was because they had just walked in to witness Ginny (who was wearing an outfit that consisted of a skin-tight pinkish leotard that left the skin of her upper stomach, the majority of her virtually non-existent cleavage. It also did very little to hide her glutes and thighs, though it did a remarkably good job covering what needed to be covered it didn't leave a whole heck of a lot to the imagination) running around the room laughing as she chased an equally laughing Harry Potter.

"Hey! Games over, Harry's ride is here!" Luna said in a loud voice to get the attention of the other two, who promptly ground to a halt.

Ginny took one look at the two older women who were still staring at her in a sense of shock, before she grinned and was wreathed in the crimson light of live fire. Fortunately Ginny had absolute control over these fires, so there was no actual risk of setting the house ablaze. When the fire cleared, Ginny was dressed in the ordinary sundress that she had come to the house earlier wearing.

Tonks let out a low whistle and asked "don't suppose you could teach me how to do that?"

"Afraid not," Ginny stated with a grin.

"As interesting as that is, the trip to Diagon Alley today promises to be a long and trying one as both of you young ladies are by now sure to be well aware of. So we had best be off. Come along, Harry, Nymphadora," Andromeda Tonks said as she ushered her two charges out the door.

As soon as she said 'Tonks' name however, the three youngsters raised their eyebrows, while 'Tonks' issued forth an "Awww, Mum! Did you have to? You know what that name does to me…" all the while 'Tonks' was blushing furiously.

"Would you prefer we call you Dora?" Harry inquired.

Both Andromeda and 'Tonks' blinked at that question. 'Tonks' suddenly rushed forward and wrapped Harry in a hug that placed his head right up inside her large bosom, "Yes! Yes! That is absolutely perfect! Thank you, Harry!"

With that said, the now named Dora, Andromeda and Harry exited the house. Andromeda paused and asked "Now Harry, I don't suppose you have ever traveled by Apparition before?"

Harry cocked his head to the side and said "No ma'am, I haven't."

"Well, I feel that I must warn you. Apparition can be most uncomfortable to those of us who have never experienced it before…" Andromeda started to say, only for her daughter to interject her own thoughts regarding the subject.

"It feels somewhat like you are having your entire body compressed and forcefully squeezed through a stirring straw, until you end up at your destination. It all happens really quick, but you still feel it all the same."

Harry's face rapidly drained of all color after hearing that explanation.

"Why thank you… Dora… I _was_ trying not to scare the boy," Andromeda said acerbically.

"Well, at least I neglected to explain splinching to him…" Dora said offhandedly.

"That's enough dear," Andromeda told her daughter. She then extended her hand to Harry, "Now grab on dear, Dora will be able to travel on her own, as she is of age and has her Apparition License, although she will be attending Hogwarts for her final year of education this year."

Harry apprehensively grabbed Andromeda's hand. Once he did, Andromeda said "Now hold tight, and then off we go."

What followed was perhaps one of the worst experiences of Harry's entire life as he felt the sensations that Dora perfectly described, an intense compressing sensation, followed by what felt like his entire body being forcibly squeezed through a straw.

When the sensation left him, Harry fell to the floor and just about barfed up his entire morning meal before he could really get a good look at his surroundings.


	9. Sailor Syha'h P1

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either the Harry Potter, Demonbane or Sailor Moon Franchises. I will be making extensive use of references to the works of H.P. Lovecraft and the associated authors of the expanded Cthulhu Mythos in this story, these works are not originally mine. I make no money from this or any of my other Fanfiction Stories.

 **Author's Note:** All words you do not recognize as coming from a real world language, originate in the Lovecraftian Language known as R'lyehian. Cookies to the first one to tell me what I am saying in each instance of their use… Beta's don't get a guess as they already know what I am saying.

 **xXx Story xXx**

Azalea Potter watched on in horror at the scene playing out in front of her across the lake. She could think of nothing to do in this situation, yet she was fully cognizant of the fact that her mother had rescued both Sirius and herself from the Dementors.

Hermione was standing off to the side also looking on in horror, but she could do nothing to solve the issue at hand either.

Suddenly the despair that she was feeling, along with the mind numbing cold of these otherworldly abominations all caused her fraying emotions to snap into place and she began speaking in a perfectly calm voice " **Syha'h Crystal Power!"**

Suddenly a glowing bright platinum crystal materialized on Azalea's chest, as soon as it did, the clothes that she had been wearing began glowing as they disappeared from her body to be replaced with a long flowing black dress with a flowing train that was the color of the midnight sky.

As this happened, Hermione could only stare at her friend with her mouth hanging open, the nearest thing she could figure out was that Azalea had somehow said some sort of magical incantation in partial Parseltongue, but she had never heard of anything related to Parseltongue that was remotely like this. Whatever the case was, the first word in that incantation had given Hermione a slight headache.

As soon as the transformation had completed itself, Azalea grabbed the gem on her chest and raised it into the sky yelling out " **THROD, N'GHFT-NYTH, LI'HEE N'GHA!"**

Each word that Azalea spoke caused the headache that Hermione had developed to increase in intensity until it was a full scale migraine. However, for some reason every single Dementor in the vicinity had turned away from Sirius and the Azalea of this time and were shrieking in agony. Without even looking back, the Dementors all began fleeing as fast as they could from the lakeshore.

"Dammit Azalea what was that?" Hermione asked while gently massaging her temples.

Azalea lowered the crystal and looked at it confusedly before saying "I-I'm n-not exactly sure."

Suddenly a book materialized in front of Azalea. The girl bent down and picked it up after replacing the gem on her chest. She then asked, "The Necronomicon?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open at that name, "Azalea! Don't open that book!"

But it was too late, Azalea had already opened to the first page. As soon as she did, the book in her arms morphed into a small girl in a rather weird outfit that wrapped her arms and legs around Azalea, "MOMMY!"

"W-what?" Azalea asked in confusion.

"You created me, so you are my Mommy," the girl stated.

Hermione asked in an aggravated voice "Do you have a name?"

"Al Azif," the girl said.

"Of course, that is one of the names attributed to the Necronomicon," Hermione said, she then continued by saying "We don't have time for this, we need to get back to the castle and rescue Sirius."

"Right… come on, Al," Azalea stated as she set the girl on the ground and grabbed her hand, she then realized she had a bit of a problem, "Er… this dress is a bit impractical for riding a Hippogriff…"

Al Azif reached up and tapped the gem on her chest saying " **Make-Up."**

As soon as she said that, the dress was enveloped in light similar to the light that had caused the clothes she had originally been wearing to be vaporized. Then the light formed what very vaguely resembled a Japanese Schoolgirls Uniform, only the skirt on this uniform was far shorter than was proper for such outfits. It also appeared to be partially composed of a one-piece swimming suit as well.

The majority of the outfit was the color of the midday sky, while the neckerchief and skirt were of the darkest black one could possibly imagine. Then there were two ribbons, one on her chest and one just above her bum, both of a midnight blue color. In the center of the ribbon placed upon her chest the gemstone that had originally been located there appeared to have been replaced by a stylized brooch with an eight-pointed star upon it.

"You have a tiara?" Hermione asked… "And what on earth are you wearing?"

"I kind of want to know that as well," Azalea asked sending a questioning look at Al Azif.

"It's a Senshi Uniform," Al Azif stated.

"What is a 'Senshi'?" Azalea asked.

"It's Japanese for… Guardian… I think," Hermione said.

"It… actually dates back a lot further than the Japanese Language," Al Azif stated, "In fact, Mommy is the reincarnation of the very first Senshi to have ever lived."

"I am?" Azalea asked.

"Yep, the Princess of Thyoph," Al stated.

"What is a Thyoph?" Hermione asked.

"That… is kind of hard to explain," Al Azif said.

Hermione shrugged and the three girls went to find Buckbeak.

 **xXx A Short Time Later xXx  
xXx Dark Tower, Hogwarts Castle xXx**

"BOMBARDA!" Hermione declared while waving her wand in an overly big circle at the door to the cell on the tower, causing the door to be blown off its hinges.

"Cute." Al Azif stated in bland appraisal of the spell.

"Could you have done better?" Azalea asked curiously.

Al nodded her head as Sirius exited the tower. He took one look at the three on the tower and fell on his rear end laughing his arse off. "Oh dear me, Azalea, what on earth are you wearing?"

"Apparently it is something out of this world…" Azalea said with a lopsided grin on her face causing both Al Azif and Hermione to groan at the pun.

"Oh! I believe it," Sirius said, "If you were a few years older and not my Goddaughter, I would be trying every line in the book."

"Behave or I will let my… er… daughter apparently… put a muzzle on you," Azalea stated.

Sirius looked at the small lavender haired girl and then at Azalea as he held up two fingers saying "Scouts Honor!"

As soon as he said that Al Azif began laughing, "Did you know that 'Senshi' can also translate as 'Scout'?"

Azalea goggled at the girl for a moment before saying "We should probably get a move on."

"Quite right, let us depart," Sirius said.

Once they had landed the three girls said their goodbyes to Sirius and Buckbeak, who promptly left for parts unknown. Once they had, Azalea turned back to Al Azif and asked "Not that this outfit isn't snazzy or anything, but I think it would give a certain old man a heart attack, and cause the male population of this school to all develop…"

"Permanent hard ons?" Hermione inquired.

"Quite," Azalea said, "How do I change back to what I was wearing before I chased the Dementors away?"

Al Azif shrugged saying "You just wish for it to happen, I think. I never really figured out how that worked."

"I see," Azalea stated, she then closed her eyes and wished for her normal clothes back. This resulted in a bright light appearing and returning her to the blue jeans and white blouse she had been wearing before the transformation took place.

"You know, I just realized, that it was never my Mother I saw rescuing me from the lake at all. It was always me that did it." Azalea stated, this revelation came from her mentally reviewing the outfits that she had been wearing that night. The long black dress that she had worn when she had driven off the Dementors set off her long crimson hair rather remarkably and made her look far older than she actually was. From the distance that her past self had been across the lake, it wasn't hard to see how she had mistaken herself for her mother.

Hermione thought about that for a few moments before saying "You're probably right, but come on, we only have a few minutes left to get back to the Hospital Wing."

The three ran off towards their destination at a rather frightening pace, and luckily made it without being seen… well at least until they ran into the departing form of Professor Dumbledore. The man looked at the three of them in mild confusion, particularly in regards to Al, before walking off while whistling a jaunty tune.

Upon entering the Hospital Wing, Ronald Weasley near about had a conniption fit, however it seemed to resolve itself when Al poked her head around the door, "Oi, who's the rugrat?"

Al shot Ron a dirty glare, however it was Azalea who answered, "This is… my… er…" she looked at Al momentarily before shrugging, "She's Sirius' daughter."

"But she can't be more than eight… wasn't he in jail for the past twelve years?" Ron asked.

"Webster's Disease." Azalea stated matter of factly.

Hermione looked at her friend a little askance as she had never heard of such a disease before, however Ron responded saying "Isn't that the one where someone stops growing after they reach a certain age?"

Azalea nodded, before looking at Hermione saying "See, I read my textbooks."

"But… but…" Hermione started saying.

"You know there is a cure for that, right?" Ron asked.

"I like being this size. It keeps the vast majority of boys away from me," Al Azif stated matter of factly.

"If you say so," Ron said as he laid back on the bed and proceeded to ignore the three of them.

 **xXx The Next Day xXx  
xXx Headmaster's Office xXx**

"Ah, Miss Potter… and friend. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Albus inquired.

"Headmaster, I have a bit of a dilemma," Azalea admitted.

"Is this in regards to this mysterious young girl?" Albus asked.

"Yes, if I did my research correctly, then I believe that she and I share a familiar bond," Azalea admitted.

"Most unusual. Most familiar bonds form between a human and some form of animal, rarely do they form between two humans," Albus stated.

"She's not exactly a normal human," Azalea admitted while nodding her head at Al.

"Are you sure?" Al asked.

"Yes, dear," Azalea stated.

Al shrugged and morphed into her book form. This resulted in the Headmaster's mouth dropping open. Azalea swiftly leaned down and opened the book to the first page, allowing Al to return to her human form.

"As you can see Headmaster, not exactly normal." Azalea stated.

"I can see that. What is it that was your dilemma?" Albus inquired.

"I am absolutely certain that the Dursley's will want nothing to do with her, whether she is in her human or book form. They are bound and determined to live normal everyday lives, I can't see them taking too kindly to having the True Necronomicon under their roof." Azalea stated.

"Miss Potter, did you just say, 'the True Necronomicon'?" Albus inquired.

"Hi! My name is Al Azif, what's yours?" the lavender haired girl stated happily, she then noticed the bird in the room and squealed "A phoenix! I haven't seen one of these in centuries!"

"Isn't Phoenix Song painful to you?" Albus asked.

Al gave him her best 'are you stupid' look and asked "Are you stupid? I'm not evil or anything."

"But… but…" Albus stuttered.

"Any way I could get a bucket of popcorn? I haven't had this much fun in a long time," Azalea asked the room. Albus had a House Elf on standard call in his office, as such a bucket of popcorn materialized right in front of the girl "Yay! Thanks!"

"Oooh! Can I have some?" Al asked.

"Of course," Azalea said. She then looked at the Headmaster, "As I was saying, the Dursley's won't want her in their house, and they preferably won't want her anywhere inside of Little Whinging. I am not letting her fend for herself for an entire summer. So the question is whether we can come to some other arrangement?"

Albus sighed, admittedly this was a dilemma. It was highly illegal to separate a Witch or Wizard from their bonded familiar. That law had existed since long before the Ministry for Magic. It was a law built into the very nature of magic itself. Terrible things would happen to anyone who tried.

Admittedly it was also highly improbable that the Dursley's would ever let this girl into their home. As such another solution needed to be found.

Speaking hesitantly Albus made his suggestion, "While the Dursley Home would be the safest place for you due to your mother's protections, there is another possibility. The ancestral home of the Potter Family has rather formidable defenses. However it has not been used since the year 1977 when your Grandmother passed away. I have no idea what condition the home is currently in."

" **Dobby!"** Azalea called out.

A pop was heard as a small creature appeared in the room. "The Great Azalea Potter be calling for Dobby?"

"Oooh! A brownie!" Al Azif cooed.

Both Albus and Azalea frowned at that statement, however Dobby spoke saying "We is not being called Brownies in long time. We is House Elves now."

"Oh, well okay then." Al Azif said, "But I think the Dokkalfar and Ljosalfar would be most displeased by you stealing their identities like that."

Dobby wilted just a little bit, "Yes'm, The Great Azalea Potter's Daughter…"

"Just call me Al, easier that way," Al Azif stated.

Dobby nodded.

"Anyways, Dobby, how would you like to be my… er… Brownie… from now on?" Azalea inquired.

"Dobby be liking that," Dobby stated happily.

"Good, then I need you to go to the Potter Ancestral Home and make sure it is inhabitable, by the time the Hogwarts Express arrives in London… Oh! and make sure that it does not have an active Floo connection, if it does have it disconnected… you can help me transport everything and everyone that will be going to the Manor when we arrive in London, right?" Azalea commanded / inquired.

"Yesses Mistress." Dobby stated with a nod that made him look like a bobble-head toy.

"Good, then we shall see you in London. Oh and Dobby?" Azalea asked.

"Yes Mistress?" Dobby asked.

"None of that 'Mistress' stuff. If you must call me by a title, then 'Milady' will do just fine, kapeesh?" Azalea commanded.

"Of course, milady." the Elf said and then disappeared to do as he was instructed.

"You handled that admirably Miss Potter. Far more admirably than most new owners of House Elves would have done in your stead." Dumbledore stated.

"I actually looked this up after last year, but a Butler in the Muggle world can make in excess of 30,000 Pounds a year, plus benefits. If room and board isn't provided for them, then they can actually make just over 100,000 Pounds a year, plus benefits. The job of a professional servant is a very good one in the Muggle World…. oh, and I am not counting the Housekeepers in most hotels when I say 'professional servant,'" Azalea explained.

"Yes, I was aware of the difference in that regard between the Muggle and Wizarding worlds and the difference saddens me greatly," Dumbledore admitted, "Anyways, you two had best be off. Last day and all of that."

"Of course, Headmaster," Azalea agreed as both she and Al got up. They both dipped a curtsy to the older gentleman and left the room.

 **xXx Hallway Near Ravenclaw Tower xXx**

Azalea and Al Azif were just passing the area where Ravenclaw Tower was located when a voice squealed out behind them "KLORPTOVIAN!"

Al Azif cringed at that statement and slowly turned around to glare at the approaching blonde girl. "Oh joy, a Lovegood."

Azalea turned to look at the girl in question before looking at Al and asking "friend of yours?"

"I guess you could say that… her entire family has been trying to find me so that they could use me to summon something called a Snorkack…" Al admitted, "Needless to say I try to stay far, far away from anyone who would want to summon anything I can summon. Only you are allowed to do that, as only you can control what is summoned."

"I see," Azalea looked at the blonde who was now stood in front of them with a huge grin on her face, "Hello, I don't believe we've met, I'm…"

"Azalea Lily Potter, yes, I know," the blonde said, she then turned to Al and said "Gimme a Snorkack."

"No!" both Azalea and Al stated simultaneously.

"Awww," the blonde complained.

"What's your name?" Azalea asked.

"Luna Selene Lovegood," the Blonde stated happily.

"Why are you wearing two left shoes?" Al asked.

"The Nargles took all my right shoes." Luna admitted.

"But Nargles don't have limbs…" Al said exasperatedly.

"They don't? Are you sure?" Luna asked.

"Yes, positive," Al said crossly.

"Oh, well in that case I suppose they must have grown legs and walked off on their own." Luna said in a cheerful voice.

"Translation, the vast majority of the other girls in our house thought it would be amusing to steal several of her clothing items," a short Asian girl with hair that reached her calves said as she rounded the corner, "Hi, I'm Su Li. I'm also the only girl in Ravenclaw who actually watches out for Luna."

"I see," Azalea said, placing the vast majority of the girls in Ravenclaw on her 'shit list' after that explanation, "Shall we head to dinner?"

"We would, but we have something of a yearly scavenger hunt for Luna's things to engage in before we retire tonight, sorry." Su admitted.

"Let's help'm Mum." Al said with a nudge in Azalea's arm.

"Mum?" Su and Luna asked.

"She is my familiar, and seems to prefer a mother-daughter relationship," Azalea said.

"But aren't most familiars... er…. well… animals?" Su asked.

"Usually, but not always," Azalea stated, she then looked at Al and said "Of course we will help them. We aren't barbarians after all."

And so commenced the scavenger hunt for Luna's things.


	10. Sailor Syha'h P2

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either the Harry Potter, Demonbane or Sailor Moon Franchises. I will be making extensive use of references to the works of H.P. Lovecraft and the associated authors of the expanded Cthulhu Mythos in this story, these works are not originally mine. I make no money from this or any of my other Fanfiction Stories.

 **Author's Note:** Guest Reviewer "Darkon" on the original version of this story got most of the translations correct in the previous chapter. Syha'h translates to Eternity. "Throd, n'ghft-nyth, li'hee n'gha" translates roughly to "Tremble, servant of darkness, on pain of death." Thyoph is the Lovecraftian name for the planet in our Solar System that now only exists in the form of the Asteroid Belt between Mars and Jupiter. The words Dokkalfar and ljosalfar are actually of Ancient Norse origin and translate into English as "Dark Elves" and "Light Elves" respectively. Klorptovian is just something I made up for Luna to use to refer to Al Azif by in the same way she refers to all of her other made up creatures, it is essentially meaningless outside of this story.

And yes, I realize that Eternal Sailor Syha'h basically translates as Eternal Sailor Eternity :D

 **xXx Hogwarts Express xXx  
xXx Azalea's Compartment xXx**

Azalea found herself in a compartment surrounded by Al Azif, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood and Su Li, and for the first time could not be happier by the arrangement. There wasn't a single space for any boys to enter the compartment, and that was just fine with Azalea as she had not a single bit of interest in spending time with boys.

Her roommate Lavender Brown would probably call her a 'Witches Witch' and it was true enough. Boys were okay to look at, but they just gave her the shivers when in close proximity. It didn't help matters that Ron Weasley had practically forced himself into Azalea's friendship with Hermione, or that Hermione had confided that she had been developing feelings for the boy. The fact was Azalea was a lesbian and damn proud of it.

Suddenly the compartment door opened to reveal Draco Malfoy and his two bookends. "Lookee here boys, if it isn't Potter and the Glitter Brigade."

"What do you want Malfoy?" Azalea asked.

"I've just come to inform you that my Father is planning to draw up a betrothal contract between us…" Draco began speaking, but suddenly found himself interrupted…

" **Hlirgh, Wgah'n shogg."** Al Azif declared, causing everyone except Luna and Azalea to begin rubbing their temples at the sudden onset of a migraine.

Draco however suddenly screamed out in terror, "I-I can't see! I can't see!"

"Your vision will return... eventually. Advise your father that unless you want this to be permanent, or for something worse to happen to you, that he should drop any idea's of creating a Betrothal Contract between our houses. Now get out of my compartment." Azalea said as she stood up and slammed the compartment door shut in their faces.

"What language was that?" Su asked in pain.

"R'lyehian," Al stated.

"Oww… oh god, even the name of the language hurts," Hermione groaned.

"Well of course it does, it's not something that the human mind is properly capable of comprehending," Al stated.

"How was Azalea able to speak it then?" Hermione asked.

"Because she is the reincarnation of a Thyophian, and they ARE capable of comprehending it," Al said sarcastically.

"Oh… by the way, Mum… Your pet octopus was woken up in 1925."

"Huh?" Azalea inquired.

"Oh… right, you haven't gotten your memories back yet… okay, well R'lyehian is actually just the name people here on Earth use for the language of Thyoph. However R'lyeh is a real place here on earth and…" Al Azif began explaining only for something to click inside of Azalea's mind…

" **Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn."**

"Oh god… make it stop!" Hermione and Su said at the same time.

Luna chorused out "Dead, yet dreaming, Cthulhu waits in his palace in R'lyeh."

"You know Thyophian?" Azalea asked.

"No, that just happens to be the single most quoted bit of the language thanks to an interview I gave once to a guy named H.P. Lovecraft," Al Azif admitted.

"So he's awake then?" Azalea asked.

"No, he WAS awake. Went right back to sleep after the intruders on his Island left. He is sooo lazy," Al stated with a cheesy grin.

"Well better him than Azathoth I suppose." Azalea said having finally remembered the names of all her pets, "How is Nyaruko doing by the way?"

"Nyaruko?" everyone in the room except Al asked.

"Meh, last I heard she had started a harem for some kid in Japan out of boredom." Al said.

"I see," Azalea said. With that said the group of girls lapsed into a somewhat uncomfortable silence for the remainder of the train ride.

 **xXx King's Cross Station xXx**

"Azalea-dear, aren't you coming with us to the Muggle side of the platform?" Molly Weasley inquired.

"No, I'm fine Mrs. Weasley, I just have to call Dobby and I will be on my way to where I am staying for the summer," Azalea said. Al Azif was hugging her side looking around the area a tad-bit nervously.

"Well, if you're sure, dear?" Molly persisted.

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, everything will be just fine," Azalea said.

Molly nodded and led her family through the barrier. Once they were gone, Azalea called Dobby to take Al and her to the Manor.

 **xXx A Few Days Later xXx**

"What are you reading Al?" Azalea inquired.

"Japanese Newspaper," Al said.

"Any particular reason why?"

"Oh, it's just that apparently you aren't the only Senshi to have been reincarnated recently. Though I do have to wonder who thought the name 'Sailor V' was a good disguise for their true Senshi identity," Al said as she laid the newspaper on the table to display the large picture of the Senshi in question.

"Oh god, how tacky," Azalea criticized the girls modified Senshi uniform.

"Yeah and get this, apparently another one just showed up in Azabu-Juuban. Calls herself Sailor Moon," Al said amusedly.

"Does the Moon even qualify as a planet sufficiently to have its own Senshi?" Azalea asked. Al had finally gotten around to explaining the rules her past life had set up for the Senshi system in the cosmos. Each planet populated with a sentient species in the universe was supposed to have an associated Senshi to protect it. However some planets were excluded for one reason or another. Earth, for example, was excluded for the fact that it was where Azalea had built the city of R'lyeh to house Cthulhu, any Senshi who drew power from the Earth would be driven insane by his presence on the planet.

"I… I don't know. It didn't originally, that is for sure," Al stated.

"Hmmm… I think we need to visit Japan. See these Senshi for ourselves. It is still early in the summer, we can be back in time for Hogwarts easily," Azalea said.

"Sounds good to me," Al said.

"Dobby?" Azalea called out.

"Yes milady?" the House-Elf inquired.

"I need you to go to Gringotts and get me a Muggle Debit Card that is usable in Japan and which is linked directly to the Potter Accounts here in England. Then return here so that you can take us to Japan," Azalea stated.

Dobby nodded and disappeared in a pop.

"Let's go pack," Azalea said as she grabbed her daughter's hand and they raced out of the room to grab enough things to survive in Japan.

 **xXx Azabu-Juuban xXx**

"You know… I just realized. I don't actually know how to speak Japanese," Azalea said as they looked around the town in awe.

"No worries. Senshi are all natural polyglots." Al stated smugly.

"So when I speak…" Azalea started to say.

"Unless you specifically intend for something not to be translated, then whatever you say will be heard in the language your audience best understands," Al explained.

"Convenient. Now let us see here, this is the picture you found of that Sailor…" Azalea started speaking as she lifted up one of the few photographs of Sailor Moon to currently exist, however as she did so she caught sight of something that had her quickly looking from the picture in front of her to the girl across the street walking in the opposite direction.

"What the freaking hell?" Azalea asked in horror.

Al looked at what had caught her mother's interest for a moment and was about to say something to her when she did a complete spit take. "Oh my gods…"

What had the two of them so upset was that when Azalea transformed, her hair that normally flowed unrestricted down her back to just above her bum transformed itself into a rather elaborate plait that wrapped around the front of her head and had a rather long portion trailing off of to the left side of her face. Azalea also wore glasses when not in her Senshi uniform or Princess outfit which added to the effect. This girl however, apparently made no overt changes to her normal hairstyle when she transformed.

"I think… we may have a situation where the entire current generation of Senshi have nearly no idea how to protect their identities beyond the costume. Even Superman's disguise is better than that…" Azalea said stiffly.

"Clark Kenting at its finest here, folks!" Al stated in a humored tone of voice.

"Come on, let us see where she is headed," Azalea said as the two set off to follow the girl.

 **xXx Hikawa Shrine xXx**

"Mum, I am sensing the energy of four Senshi inside this place," Al stated.

"Interestinger and interestinger," Azalea said, "Let's go introduce ourselves to the locals."

As they got closer they overheard the voices of four girls talking to each other about the recent attacks by something called the Dark Kingdom.

Upon rounding the corner they discovered a girl with oddly blue hair, a raven haired beauty, a brunette and the blonde from earlier. There was also an odd black cat with a crescent moon symbol on her forehead.

The raven haired girl looked up and asked "Yes, can I help you?"

"That depends, what planets do you each represent?" Azalea asked.

Every single one of them, even the cat, blinked at that question, however none of them spoke.

"Let me see, blondie there is obviously the representative of the Moon… how that happened I haven't the foggiest idea. Brunette-chan over there feels like Jupiter to me. Miko-chan feels like Mars. But I can't place the girl with blue hair." Al Azif counted off on her fingers.

The cat oddly decided to speak up at this point, which sadly wasn't really the oddest thing that Azalea had ever seen in her life, not by a longshot, "Who are the two of you?"

"I am Sailor Syha'h, and the girl by my side is Al Azif." Azalea introduced.

The cat's mouth dropped open in shock, "B-but, you're a myth… a legend. You can't exist."

"Every legend has a basis in fact, kittycat," Azalea stated snidely.

"Luna, who is this?" the girl identified as a Miko inquired.

"If she is being truthful, then she is the very first Sailor Senshi to have ever come into existence, so long ago into the past that it is pseudo-history. All of your powers are based on hers," Luna explained.

"Well… maybe if you dumb down her powers substantially, then yes, possibly," Al stated smugly.

"Are you our enemy or our ally?" the girl with blue hair inquired.

"Hmm…. you know… I hadn't really planned this trip out that far in advance. We kind of showed up here on a spur of the moment decision to check out the local Senshi." Azalea admitted.

Just then a really grungy looking member of the Shrine's staff came round the corner, both Azalea and Al took one look at the guy and shrieked in terror both running behind the nearest tree to hide from the abomination, much to the amusement of the other girls.

Once he was gone they came back out and Azalea said "Keep that abomination of fashion away from us."

This caused the other girls to break out in laughter.

"I wonder what their opinion of Tuxedo Kamen would be?" the brunette inquired.

"Who?"

"Mysterious guy in a tuxedo, cape, top-hat and mask that likes to throw roses at his enemies," the bluenette supplied.

"I think that we just learned what would happen if a Sailor Crystal had formed on Earth," Al Azif said.

"What is a Sailor Crystal?" the blonde inquired.

Azalea shrugged before tapping the brooch on her chest, which looked similar yet different to the one on the blonde's chest. As soon as she did the lid on the brooch seemed to melt away revealing a crystal.

Luna shrieked out "THE SILVER CRYSTAL?"

"Ah… no. This is the Platinum Monarch Crystal. What the hell is the Silver Crystal?" Azalea inquired.

"It… well it's that… except… not." Luna stated.

Al Azif sighed saying "Let me guess. When Thyoph was destroyed, some bozo got it into their head to try to completely duplicate the powers of Thyoph's Princess, which is where the Silver Crystal came from? Let me further guess that the bozo in question was one of the former rulers of the Moon?"

Luna had the grace to look sheepish at those questions.

"Thought so. And why are looking for it when it is right in front of you?" Al Azif inquired.

Everyone's heads snapped up to look at Al in confusion.

"Well… it's obvious isn't it? A Sailor Crystal such as the one I am wearing is the direct source of power for any Senshi in existence. So it stands to reason that in order for there to be a Sailor Moon, that she is powered by the Sailor Crystal of the Moon." Azalea explained.

Luna stood and walked over to the nearest wall and proceeded to bash her head against it. The answer was so obvious once someone said it aloud.

"So… does that mean that the Moon Princess is Usagi-chan?" the brunette inquired.

Azalea looked at the blonde and asked "Your mother really named you 'bunny'?"

Usagi nodded before saying "Oh! We haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Usagi Tsukino, and as you know I am Sailor Moon."

"Hi, I'm Rei Hino, also known as Sailor Mars," the Miko introduced.

"I'm Makoto Kino, Sailor Jupiter," the brunette stated happily.

"And I am Ami Mizuno, or Sailor Mercury," the bluenette said.

"Mum, I think we've discovered another anomaly," Al stated as she looked curiously at Ami.

"Hmmm…. well it's possible that life can survive that close to the sun, though highly unlikely." Azalea concluded.

Everyone there looked at the two of them oddly, "Senshi rules. Only planets with a sentient population of some sort are allowed Senshi. Actually… Al-chan, did anything ever come of my experiment into creating a pet that was actually able to draw power from the magic of the planet itself?"

"Oh kami, you created the Types?" Luna asked fearfully.

"Is that what you call my Aristotelians?" Azalea inquired.

"No one has ever been able to reason with them." Luna said.

"Not true. V/V-chan is highly reasonable. And sorry Mum, I had to transport them to another universe. They were causing havoc here. Zelretch-san has of course extended an invitation to you anytime you decide you want to compare pranks," Al explained.

"Pranks?" everyone asked.

"I consider the Cthulhu Mythos cute pets. Of course he wants to compare prank notes," Azalea stated.

"I think my brain just malfunctioned, but did you just imply that the Cthulhu Mythos is REAL?" Ami inquired.

"Of course," Azalea said happily, "Though I still haven't figured out what a Snorkack actually is."

"Please let the Dark Kingdom attack soon, so that I can have some sense of normalcy back!" begged Rei.

"What is the Cthulhu Mythos?" Usagi asked.

"No… no… don't... oh Kami, you didn't did you?" Luna, Rei, Ami and Makoto asked in agony.

"I am lead to understand that in Japan, tentacle rape is a highly popular form of pornography? Well the Cthulhu Mythos is a lot like that… only they're more about mind rape than sexual rape…"

"Well actually, I called up Nyaruko-chan. Seems she actually finally managed to score," Al Azif stated.

"Good, took the poor girl long enough," Azalea stated.

"She says Cthuko-chan is still trying to get in her pants though."

"Well, that girl did always take after me." Azalea said sadly.

"Wait… you're talking about members of the Cthulhu Mythos as if they are human?" Ami asked.

"They can, if they chose to, take human form. Most feel it beneath them, but several of them have decided to emulate their mother, at least for a lifetime or two every couple of centuries," Al stated, "Oh, and despite what has been said in various works of fiction, all of the first generation members of the Mythos are female. Cthulhu himself is something like a fourth generation, I think."

"I thought you were referring to Cthulhu when you mentioned Cthuko-chan?" Rei asked.

"Oh no, that is Cthugha. Totally different individuals," Azalea said swiftly, "Actually, the first three letters, C, T, and H were something I used rather frequently when naming my pets… There are five Great Old Ones with those three letters, one Outer God, and the entire Cthonian species…"

"I have to admit, I am impressed not one of you has complained of a headache after all the alien words we have spoken today," Al stated amusedly.

"I think it is something in the translation powers of the Senshi that you mentioned Al, I think they are just more easily able to process the insanity of those words than most humans are capable of," Azalea stated.

"As good an answer as I could have come up with," Ami admitted, she truly was the brains of the outfit.

A popping sound was heard and the girls all blinked at the bizarre creature they were seeing, "Milady, Headmaster Beardsies be inquiring after you. He wishes you to returnses home immediately."

"He can go to hell. I doubt any of Voldemort's people or anyone else is likely to follow me all the way around the world. No one but me would have thought to use a House Elf instead of a Portkey and those things are damn expensive for such long trips. There was a reason I had waited till everyone else was gone before calling you to the platform," Azalea said authoritatively, "Tell him I will be back in time for School, but in the meantime I am going to enjoy my vacation."

"Yes'm," Dobby said as he disappeared with another pop.

"What was that?" Rei asked in a cautious tone of voice.

"My butler?" Azalea said as if she didn't quite buy her answer.

"No it wasn't, that was a Brownie," Luna said.

"He prefers House Elf, if you don't mind," Al stated snootily.

"Do the Dokkalfar and Ljosalfar know that the Brownies are calling themselves that?" Luna asked.

Azalea grinned and said "I seem to recall someone else asking that question rather recently."

Al had the decency to blush.


	11. King Who Conquered the Grave P1

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Author's Note:** This story was inspired partly by the existences in High School DxD that are dubbed "Miracle Children," as well as by the relationship between Cleria Belial and Masaomi Yaegaki among other things.

Sorry for not posting a chapter of Genie or Sister, but this idea caught my interest and I am going to try to stick to it… I may also be writing another story alongside of this one that is one of a triad of stories that Scott_the_Wanderer and I are trying to put together, but that story won't necessarily be my primary focus.

 **Warning:** Despite the title of this story being lifted from the lyrics of a song, this story is NOT a songfic. Though, that won't necessarily stop me from doing a song!chapter.

 **xXx The King Who Conquered the Grave xXx  
xXx Arc 00: Prologue / Chapter 01: Identity xXx**

* * *

 **xXx Limbo, the Gate to the Afterlife xXx**

The Last thing Harry Potter could recall, was an ominous green light hitting him. That was before he woke up in an area that was filled with a white mist that made visibility incredibly difficult. Suddenly he heard a feminine coughing sound issuing from somewhere in front of him.

"Really, Harry? An all encompassing mist? That was the best your mind could come up with on short notice?" the voice asked in an annoyed tone.

"Um… sorry?" Harry responded in confusion.

"Meh… considering your current state of apparel, perhaps it is for the best," the voice said in a humored tone, "At least this way you don't embarrass my older sister."

Harry frantically looked down at himself and discovered that he was not wearing a thing, "The bloody hell?"

"Simply imagine clothes and you will have them," the voice stated.

Harry did as instructed and found himself clothed in a simple unadorned t-shirt and blue jeans as well as some sneakers. Once he was clothed the woman said, "Now imagine this fog clearing up, if you would."

Harry did as asked, and found himself face to face with a woman who looked remarkably similar to his mother, or at least what Harry would expect his mother would of looked like if she had ten pure white feathered wings sprouting out of her back… which looked a bit bizarre from a purely biological perspective, as humans weren't designed with wings in mind and certainly not ten wings at that.

Of course the appearance of the stunning redhead in front of him as breathtaking as it was, absolutely paled in comparison to the beauty of the blonde woman standing just behind her. This woman was so beautiful that she would probably distract all attention away from Fleur's while the Veela had her Allure at full blast, simply by being in the same room as the Veela.

"Harry, the blonde girl who you can't take your eyes off of, is my older sister, and your Aunt, Gabriel. She is also the one who has been ordained by our Father to serve as your Queen… much to the surprise of many in our family. But what our father ordains, we obey," the redhead, who apparently was his mother, explained.

Harry frowned in confusion, "Wha.."

"Oh dear… did no one bother to tell you about your parents?" Lily asked in annoyance.

"Sister… you've been confined to the afterlife portion of Heaven… you probably aren't aware of what has been going on…" Gabriel stated.

Lily whipped her head around to look at Gabriel, "What happened?"

"Albus Dumbledore…" Gabriel started saying.

"Damn meddling old goat mun…" Lily muttered darkly.

"SISTER!" Gabriel chided.

"...cher," Lily concluded after the interruption from her sister, "Right, well, as you can obviously see, my beloved son. Gabriel and I are Angels. I give you one guess as to what Gabriel's true identity happens to be…"

Harry frowned, "She wouldn't happen to be the Archangel Gabriel, the one who delivered the news of the virgin conception to Mary, the Mother of Jesus?"

Gabriel grinned, "Yes, that was me!"

"Well, she is not technically an Archangel. That man who came up with the classifications of Angels got a few things wrong. The only Archangel currently in Heaven is our older brother Michael. As for Gabriel, she and I are both Seraphs. Though she is a 12 winged Seraph, while I am merely a ten-winged Seraph. My real name, Harry, is Raquel, the Seraph of Justice," Lily explained.

"So, I am half-angel, half-human?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Not quite," Lily stated with a mysterious smile on her face.

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"Your father, who the Wizarding World knew as James Potter, was actually named Iakobos Valefor, the sole remaining heir to the Valefor Clan of Devils among the 72 Pillars of Devils," Lily explained.

"How was it possible for a Devil and an Angel to get involved romantically? Wouldn't that have caused you to fall from grace?" Harry asked.

"If I had been anything other than a Seraph, yes, it would of," Lily responded with a gentle nod of her head. "As it stands, I was able to give birth to my beautiful baby boy. A child that was prophesied by our father centuries ago as one who would be capable of bringing unity between the three warring factions. And to help you on the path to achieving that goal, your father had a special set of Evil Pieces commissioned for you. These are the only set of Evil Pieces that are able to convert entities with a spark of Divinity, such as Angels and Divine Spirits into Devils while allowing them to retain that spark of divinity in its untainted state."

"So when you said Gabriel would be becoming my Queen…" Harry asked.

"Yes, she will be becoming the first member of your Peerage via the use of that specially crafted set of Evil Pieces. Although she will retain her purity as an Angel and will not fall from Grace by doing so," Lily concluded.

"Harry, I owe you an apology. I wanted ever so much to rescue you from the Dursley's for all those years you were with them… unfortunately the wards that your former Headmaster placed around Privet Drive prevented anyone directly associated with your mother or I from interacting with you directly until after the protections your mother placed on you as an infant had fulfilled their purpose," Gabriel explained sorrowfully.

Harry smiled in a pitiful manner as he said, "It's alright, as much as my life with the Dursley's was horrible, I don't want to hold you or anyone else to blame for the circumstances that placed me in their home or kept me there."

"Awww… that is so nice of you, Harry!" Gabriel cooed out because of his response as she smiled in childish delight at having been forgiven. Much to Lily's surprise and Harry's immense confusion, Gabriel flapped her wings once, disappearing from behind Lily only to reappear directly in front of Harry, where she proceeded to wrap him up in the warmest hug he could ever remember having been given.

"Er… right… I should probably warn you, Harry. Gabriel possesses the innocence of a child… however she is still incredibly clingy and not at all opposed to hugging the stuffing out of people she has formed an emotional attachment to… she is the most feared of the four great Seraph because she is particularly well known for giving cosmic strength hugs to her enemies," Lily explained.

"Better to give hugs than to kill people," Gabriel stated childishly.

Harry chuckled, "Her logic seems flawless. Still, it probably wouldn't help with cases like Tom Riddle."

"Oh… it probably would, at least now that he only has Nagini left," Gabriel stated humorously.

Lily cocked her head to the side, "You managed to get rid of all his other Horcruxes then?"

"I had gotten rid of all of them except for the one in my scar and the snake," Harry confirmed.

"Well, the one in your scar is gone. Otherwise we wouldn't of been able to meet with you like this," Lily stated thoughtfully. After a moment's hesitation she said, "With this in mind, I need to warn you that our time here is growing short. You will shortly return to the world of humans. Gabriel is sure to find you shortly after you have dealt with the Dark Lord. To add her to your Peerage you merely have to consciously call forth the Queen Piece and desire for her to become your Queen when she arrives and presents herself to you. You can do the same with others. The Evil Piece system is based on one half of a Chessboard, so I am sure you can figure out what the pieces are."

"Are there any restrictions on who I can add?" Harry asked.

"Not with your set. Though, I will warn you that depending on the power of the person you are adding, you may need more than one piece. Also, one each of your Bishops and Knights, as well as three of your Pawns are Mutated. This means that they are each worth more than the standard piece, and their actual potential as pieces is somewhat difficult to calculate prior to them being utilized," Lily explained.

"Okay, thanks, I will keep that in mind," Harry said.

"One last thing before you go, Harry. Now that the Horcrux in your scar is gone, your full powers as a Nephalem will be unlocked the instant you return to the human world. This will be extremely jarring for you. Please be careful. I don't want to see you again anytime soon, unless you call me using the Resurrection Stone, my beloved son," Lily chided Harry.

"Yes, mum," Harry said as things started to go dim in the bright white world that he had awoken to. Very soon afterward Harry faded from the land of limbo, so that he could reawaken in the world of the living.

 **xXx The Forbidden Forest xXx  
xXx Moments After the Killing Curse xXx**

Harry's eyes snapped open to discover the face of Narcissa Malfoy hovering mere inches from his own. The woman's eyes widened rather comically upon seeing his eyes open like that, but she did not do anything else which revealed the fact that Harry was still alive to the others in the clearing.

"Well, Narcissa? Is the boy still alive?" the drawling voice of the man who styled himself 'The Dark Lord Voldemort' called out from several feet away.

Harry whispered to Narcissa, "Your son is still alive and safe, for the moment."

Narcissa's face developed a frown as she considered how to proceed now that she possessed this knowledge. Finally she decided upon her course of action, "Nay, my Lord. The boy is well and truly dead."

With that statement uttered, Narcissa moved away from Harry. Once she was only a few feet away from him, Harry heard the Dark Lord call out "CRUCIO!" and he was hit with the wracking pain that the torture curse provided. However, for some reason, despite the physical pain that he was enduring from the curse, Harry's mind and nervous system remained completely unaffected by the pain, allowing him to prevent himself from reacting to the pain.

"Have the Half-Breed carry the boy's body. I want those in the school to witness the fact that their savior is no more," Voldemort commanded his Death Eaters.

Harry closed his eyes and slowed his breathing as large hands picked him up in a bridal carry. He was then able to silently observe as Voldemort led his Death Eaters towards the School. Upon arrival Voldemort monologued for several minutes, at the conclusion of which Neville Longbottom did what to Voldemort was perhaps the unthinkable. He drew the Sword of Gryffindor from out of the Sorting Hat and cut the head off of Nagini.

As Voldemort was screaming in rage, Harry sat up in Hagrid's arms and cheekily shouted out "Oi! Tom! I'm not as dead as you had thought."

Hagrid set Harry down, as Tom rounded on Harry and leveled his wand at the boy. Harry just smiled and said, "That won't work, Tom. You aren't the Master of that Wand. I am. I, Harry James Potter, call the Deathly Hallow known as the Elder Wand to its rightful owners hand!"

And just like that, the Elder Wand ripped itself from Tom Riddle's hand and landed in Harry's outstretched hand. "Now, so that we can make this as decisive as possible, allow me to demonstrate to you, just what it is you had been trying to kill for all these years, Tommy Boy."

With that statement made, Harry allowed his wings to manifest. Much to the shock of everyone in the courtyard, four large wings, two of which resembled the wings found on a Vampire Bat, only much, much larger, and two of which were covered in snowy white feathers erupted from Harry's back.

"What! What are you?" Voldemort questioned.

"It would seem that I am a Nephalem. The byproduct of a sexual union between an Angel and a Devil. You, Tom, made the grievous error of slaying one of the Seraphim when you killed my mother. I am sure you can fully comprehend what that will mean for your eternal soul?" Harry explained to the shocked audience.

"You can't kill me, I made precautions against my death!" Voldemort argued.

"The Diary was pierced with a Basilisk's fang. The Ring, and Locket were stabbed with the Sword of Gryffindor, which has been impregnated with Basilisk Venom. The Cup was stabbed with a Basilisk Fang. The Diadem was incinerated by Fiendfyre. Nagini was beheaded by the Sword of Gryffindor. And the unintentional Horcrux that resided in my scar was destroyed by your Killing Curse. You have no Horcruxes left, Tom." Harry explained.

"You LIE!" Voldemort hissed out.

"We shall see then. Tom, do you know what this is?" Harry asked as he generated a long jagged looking spear out of thin air.

"You would resort to Muggle Weapons?" Voldemort asked with a sneer in his voice.

"This, Tom, is a spear created from the Light Element. Light is an element that generally only the Angels and those highly attuned to Heaven are capable of using. It is particularly lethal to those who are aligned with the Underworld, but also to those who have defiled their souls in the way that you have. Goodbye Tom!" Harry explained before hurling the spear at Voldemort at a speed that was truly frightening.

Voldemort barely even had time to register the fact that the spear had been thrown before he felt the weapon piercing his belly as it went all the way through his body, severing his spine. The physical damage to his body wasn't even the worst part of it. He also felt every single nerve he had ignite as if he had been submerged in a pool of lava. His brain felt like it was melting.

"That pain you are feeling is the Light Poisoning taking its toll on your body. You aren't going to live for much longer, Tom," Harry explained as he turned to address the assembled Death Eaters. "Your leader is defeated. I suggest you all turn yourselves over for judgment, and make this easier on everyone. Otherwise… oh well that was fast."

Everyone's attention was suddenly drawn to the sky as a pillar of golden light erupted from the heavens and reached down to the earth. From within that pillar of light everyone bore witness to the descending form of the most beautiful woman that they had ever seen. A woman who had not just four wings like Harry, but a full TWELVE wings.

Once she had landed she turned around and looked at Voldemort, "Mmmh, so messy, Harry-kun. Did you have to spear him in the guts like that?"

"Hello Gabriel. It was either spearing him in the gut, or hitting him with a dark curse, I figured this was the method that would be easier on my soul," Harry responded to the bustiest Angel in the world.

"Yes, I suppose it would be. Now make me your Queen so that we can set to work making your Peerage," Gabriel chided.

And the knowledge that the Seraph Gabriel was present on the Battlefield saw to the fact that every single member of Voldemort's forces proceeded to drop all pretenses of trying to continue fighting. Even the Giants, who knew full well that they didn't stand a chance against the pretty Angel if she got angry with them.

Harry walked up to Gabriel and raised a hand, opening the palm so that it was horizontal to the ground. He then consciously called on his magic and willed for his Queen Piece to materialize in front of him. An azure blue magic circle appeared atop of his palm, and from it appeared a Chess piece that resembled a brilliant white Queen. Harry handed Gabriel the Queen and said "Gabriel, join the household of the Valefor Clan of Devils and serve forevermore as my faithful Queen."

With those words stated, the Queen piece sunk itself into Gabriel's body with a brilliant azure light as two new wings sprouted from Gabriel's back, these ones resembling the black bat wings that were already on Harry's back.

"HARRY! How could you corrupt a pure Angel like that!" the shrill voice of Hermione Granger called out in protest of his actions.

Harry looked at Gabriel, "Did I corrupt you, Gabriel?"

"Not that I can tell, Harry-kun. But then Hermione-chan was always more of a devotee of Uriel's rather than mine now that I think on it… and Uriel has the biggest… um… well I probably shouldn't say that, it isn't polite," Gabriel pouted.

"Harry, may I also become a Devil?" the dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood asked as she glomped Gabriel.

"Oh! Aren't you adorable. Can we keep her Harry?" Gabriel asked as she hugged the younger blonde back.

"I don't see why not. Hmm… the only question is what piece to use for my dear Little Moon," Harry said in contemplation.

"I think I warrant your Mutated Bishop, Harry," Luna stated in that dreamy tone of voice.

"What, why?" Harry asked confusedly.

Gabriel hummed for a moment, "Oh! I remember now, it's because of your Cosmic Awareness, isn't it?"

"Her what now?" Harry asked.

"It means she breaks the fourth wall. It is why she seems so odd all the time," Gabriel explained. "That said, it is an incredibly useful combat trick… if you are familiar with comic books at all, the only character who has an ability even remotely close to what Luna can do, is Spider-Man."

"You read comic books?" Harry asked.

"Sure do, it is one of the more entertaining ways of passing centuries," Gabriel said enthusiastically. "All immortals find some hobby or another… well all of them other than Uriel." You could actually FEEL the pout emanating off of Hermione at the continued ribbing that Uriel was receiving from Gabriel.

"Alright then," Harry summoned said Bishop and handed it to Luna, "Luna Lovegood, join the household of the Valefor clan of Devils and serve forevermore as my faithful Bishop." As soon as he finished saying this the bishop melted into Luna's body and two black bat-like wings sprouted from Luna's back.

"Now, I think we should wake Fleur, Bill, and Fred up, and offer George a place alongside his brother," Luna said dreamily.

"Wait, Fleur and Bill?" Harry asked as he started running towards the Hogwarts Great Hall.

Once he arrived inside he quickly located where Fleur was lying next to Bill. However he was quickly approached by Molly Weasley who declared, "No son of mine will be made into a monster! You can do what you want with the Veela Harlot though."

Harry rolled his eyes as he summoned forth a Knight and laid it upon Fleur's considerable chest before saying "Rise, Fleur Weasley (née Delacour), and join the household of the Valefor clan of Devils, serve forevermore as my faithful Knight."

As soon as the Knight had finished absorbing into Fleur, she took a long shuddering breath as her body began to live again. Her eyes fluttered open as she gazed up into the concerned eyes of Harry Potter. "'Arry? I… I was dead?"

"Welcome back to the realm of the living Fleur," Harry said as he helped the young woman up.

Her eyes landed on Bill's form, and her breathing took a sharp increase as she began panicking, "Bill? Oh… oh no!" she went to throw herself on him only to get physically rebuffed by Molly.

"No Devil is going to associate with my family, even if they are dead. Get away from my son!" Molly shrieked at Fleur.

"I don't care what Mum says, but I want my brother back. Can you do the same thing for him that you did for Fleur, Harry?" George Weasley asked from behind Harry and Fleur.

"GEORGE!" Molly shrieked.

Harry smiled and turned to look at the young man, "I can, George. I will extend the offer of the same benefit to you as well, though I would be using a Pawn in the case of you and your brother."

"Hey, I have no problem with that. Contrary to popular belief, the Pawn is the single most powerful piece on the Chessboard, simply due to the fact that it can be promoted to any other piece except the King," George said humorously.

"True enough," Harry acknowledged as he followed George over to where Fred lay. He handed George one Pawn while placing another on George's chest before saying "Rise, Fred Weasley, and join the household of the Valefor clan of Devils, serve forevermore as my Pawn… George Weasley, join the household of the Valefor clan of Devils, serve forevermore as my Pawn."

With that said the two Pawns sank into the bodies of Fred and George Weasley. A short time later, Fred took a shuddering breath as his eyes fluttered open. "Yo! I was in the most beautiful place… they told me to tell you to take good care of Gabriel-chan, Harry, or else you would regret it."

"I don't think they will have any complaints," Harry said as he helped the young man to his feet.

"Fred! George! I never want to see you abominations again!" Molly Weasley shrieked at the two people she no longer considered her sons.

Off in the corner of the room, unseen by anyone else, Ginevra Weasley was positively scowling at the way her mother was treating her brothers and Harry. She didn't have any real complaints regarding the Veela though.

"Wherever you lot are going, Harry, you are taking us with you!" Alicia spinnet yelled out as she and Angelina Johnson approached the group, while Gabriel and Luna approached from the other side.

"I wouldn't dream of separating you two girls from your boyfriends. However, I still have no idea where we are going," Harry admitted.

"Oh, why don't you let me and Luna-chan handle that," Gabriel said with a mysterious smile on her face.

Harry saw the equally mysterious smile that appeared on Luna's face and groaned, "I don't know whether that would necessarily be a good idea, but I don't really want to stick around here for all that much longer, so sure, why not?"

"Okay, everyone who is coming with us, gather around," Gabriel said happily. With that said, it was discovered that only Harry, Gabriel, Luna, Fleur, Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia were going on this journey. Once they were all gathered Luna grabbed onto Gabriel and Gabriel put one of her hands forward in front of her, as the bright azure blue magic circle that had been appearing whenever Harry summoned one of his Evil Pieces, instead appeared on the ground beneath them.

Once the circle was fully formed, the circle illuminated the group in a large amount of light and they vanished from Hogwarts, and from this reality as well.

 **xXx Chapter End xXx**

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so first things first, Yes, Gabriel WILL be being paired with Harry for this fic, among several other girls. Second things, the Valefor Clan of Devils is quite extinct in the canonical High School DxD universe, so I am within full liberty to utilize that clan as the clan that Harry is from. Now for some interesting stuff:

I decided that because of a comment that someone else made in regards to Sapphire-Eyed Prince of Rupture, that when I created this story, I would be doing it in a manner where Harry's Peerage actually DOES have a few guys in it, rather than just being all females the way that seems so common in fanfiction these days. This way Harry doesn't come off as being a total pervert the way that Riser and Issei do.

To top that off, not all of the girls in the Peerage will end up being in a relationship with Harry either. Harry will outright refuse romance with one girl simply because he would consider such a romance a violation of one of his personal sexual taboos. As for the other girl in his Peerage that will not end up in a relationship with him… she has several emotional issues that makes her more interested in a different male, though that won't stop her from taking on the role of what TV Tropes refers to as a Harem Mom.

Now, I will be doing a cast list similar to in my other fics. This cast list will only appear on the HPFanficarchive and AO3 versions of the story, so if you want to see it, look for it there. The cast list will be listing the three sizes of the girls in the Peerage as well as the Harem. Angelina and Alicia won't be listed until Fred and George earn their own Peerages.


	12. House Sitri P1

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Author's Note:** I am going to go right out and say that I am not opposed to Lolitas being in a harem… so long as the Lolita is mentally and chronologically old enough to understand the consequences of such a romance (i.e. Ophis the Ouroboros Dragon or the Scarlet Sisters from Touhou). Lolitas who physically look their mental and chronological age are a big no-no to me (i.e. Kyon's Kid Sister from the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya). As such, one of the two Lolitas I have planned for this story will be consistently denied entry into the harem of this story, despite her being a prominent member of the cast.

 **Author's Note 2:** This story is a response to a challenge that I made to myself. It will be a Multi-Crossover in effect, but not really all that much in execution as the way I am writing this makes it so many of the worlds I am using exist inside the same universe. I only really have to perform a single universe hop for this story, which happens in this chapter.

 **xXx Harry Potter and the House of Sitri xXx  
xXx Arc 01: Beginnings / Ch. 01: The Other Gabriel xXx**

* * *

 ** **xXx Hogwarts Kitchens xXx  
xXx Thursday, 20th November, 2003 xXx  
xXx 2332 Local Time xXx****

Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived, and currently also one of the wonderful, spectacular Tri-Wizard Champions of Hogwarts… the one who was almost universally reviled by the entire student body, was currently sat inside of the Hogwarts Kitchens brooding.

He was currently nursing a bottle of butterbeer, cursing the fact that once again, Fate seemed absolutely thrilled at the prospect of throwing him bodily into a life or death situation with little chance of survival. Seriously, Dragons? Are they out of their bloody minds?

Since he was only paying attention to his own worries, Harry was completely taken by surprise when a deep gravelly voice called out, "You're doing it wrong, you know?"

Harry quickly looked up to take in the sight of an elderly fellow. Oh, he didn't look nearly as ancient as Headmaster Dumbledore, but he still appeared to be at least in his early 70's by Muggle standards. The man was dressed in a rather impeccable Victorian suit rather than the gaudy hybridization of Georgian styles with Victorian styles that Wizards prefered. However what was easily the most startling feature of this man, was the blood red eyes.

"Who are you?" Harry questioned.

The man chuckled good naturedly before saying, "I'm the Wizard Marshal, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. Though I would like it if you would just call me Zelretch… or perhaps Gramps, considering… well things. Anyways, as I said, you are doing it wrong."

"Doing what wrong?" Harry questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Drowning your sorrows, young man. You will need something much stiffer than butterbeer if that is your goal, now won't you," Zelretch stated.

"Meh, I'm underage, and I don't really feel like calling in favors with Fred and George… their sorts of favors never end well," Harry explained.

"If I recall… those are the names of the two youngsters trying to emulate me, eh?" Zelretch questioned.

"I was under the impression that they were emulating my father and his friends…" Harry countered.

"Why who do you think taught your father everything he knows about pranking?" Zelretch stated with a mighty guffaw.

Harry nodded sagely, before asking the most important question on his mind, "What do you want?"

Zelretch's laughter subsided before stating, "Your mother and older sisters are cruel women. You realize that?"

Harry cocked his head to the side as an angry frown began to form on his face, "I'm an only child, and my mother died fourteen years ago."

Zelretch frowned sorrowfully, "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, Harry, but with very few exceptions, everyone in your life has been lying to you from the very moment that you stepped foot into the Wizarding World."

Harry cocked his head in the opposite direction as he questioned, "What do you mean?"

Zelretch sighed before saying "Okay… first, I need to explain the rules to the specific brand of magic I can employ. What I do is called the Second True Magic. It enables me to travel to, or remotely observe any universe I chose out of an infinite number of possibilities. It is also completely impossible for anyone except my Grandchildren to construct wards that block my magic… and they only managed it as a collaborative effort in revenge to the number of pranks I've pulled and because my Grandson wanted to prove that it could be done."

Harry's frown deepened, "So what does that all mean?"

Zelretch smiled, "Let me begin by asking you a few questions."

"Okay…"

Zelretch nodded, "Who was sent to introduce you to the Wizarding World?"

"Hagrid…"

Zelretch nodded, "Now, did he provide the essential reading material for Muggleborns or Muggle-raised?"

"There was reading material?" Harry questioned with a measure of shock evident on his face.

"Indeed there was. Next question. Since you lacked said reading material, how did you manage to get to Hogwarts in the first place?" Zelretch questioned.

"Well, Mrs. Weasley was kind enough to show me how to get onto the platform…" Harry stated.

"Why?"

Harry scrunched up his face in utter confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Why was she present on the Muggle side of the platform when the platform contains a Floo exit?" Zelretch questioned.

Harry proceeded to open and close his mouth repeatedly in complete shock at what he had just heard. He eventually asked, "Wouldn't she have been there to make sure the Muggleborns got on the train?"

"That was in part what the reading material explained. The real question though, is why you stayed friends with the Weasley's after their matriarch showed you onto the platform?" Zelretch questioned.

"I dunno. Ron was kind enough to sit with me on the train… I don't really have a reason other than that," Harry stated.

"And now that he has left you to fend for yourself this year?" Zelretch asked.

"I'm not sure honestly," Harry stated.

"I see. Now, what about your Godfather. Tell me, what are the exact government positions that your Headmaster holds?" Zelretch questioned.

"Um… Chief Warlock and… um… Supreme Mugwump I think. But I am not entirely clear on what those are," Harry responded.

"Well… Supreme Mugwump is basically a highly ranking diplomat. As for Chief Warlock… it is roughly equivalent to the position of Lord Chief Justice of England and Wales in terms of what it can do," Zelretch explained.

"What the bloody hell?" Harry exclaimed as he suddenly realized exactly how Dumbledore had screwed Sirius over in that particular instance.

"Indeed," Zelretch stated acerbically. "Which also implies that he could have done something about the tournament that you are currently being forced to participate in."

"Oh hell," Harry nearly choked on his current swig of butterbeer at hearing that statement.

"So… now you know how screwed up your life has become. Next we get to the crux of the matter. Due to what your father was, and what he made your mother shortly after your birth, she never died on that particular Halloween night. Unfortunately what was fired at her temporarily placed her into a magically induced coma, which made it seem as though she was dead. By the time she awoke from the coma, you had been placed behind very powerful wards that prevented her or the rest of your family from reaching you," Zelretch explained.

"But I thought the wards on my home were blood wards based on her blood?" Harry questioned.

"Incorrect," Zelretch stated. "Rather they are Anti-Devil Wards, as well as Intent Based Wards, that will prevent anyone who does not have at least a partially human magical signature from entering the area of the wards, and which will also prevent anyone who intends to kill you from entering the area of the wards."

"That… none of those wards would have stopped the hell I went through at the hands of the Dursley's… and what of the Muggle Authorities? Why did they not do anything any of the times I mentioned the issue?" Harry questioned.

"I assume you recall the particulars of the spell that allowed your former Professor Lockhart to begin his bid for fame?" Zelretch questioned.

"Oh hell…" Harry groaned in agony at what was being revealed here.

"Tell me… are any of the people I commonly associate with in the Wizarding World my friends?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, actually. Young Miss Granger, naturally… and also, you may not believe this considering her first few interactions with you, but Miss Delacour, the Beauxbatons Champion. She has been sending you numerous signals over the past couple of weeks that you have been completely oblivious to."

"If that is the case, then why was she so rude to me the night of the selection ceremony?" Harry questioned.

"Female issues…" Zelretch commented.

"Huh?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Oh lord… please tell me someone gave you the talk?" Zelretch questioned.

"What is 'The Talk'?" Harry asked confusedly.

Zelretch facepalmed and said, "Your mother so owes me for this…"

Several minutes later, and a completely embarrassed Harry and grinning Zelretch resumed their earlier conversation. Harry hesitantly asked, "So… that was why she was so rude?"

"Yep!" Zelretch grinned.

"Damn… I didn't need to know that," Harry complained.

"By the way… don't name your jealousy 'the big monster in my chest,' that just sounds awful," Zelretch said with a cocky grin.

"Noted," Harry quipped. "Now I assume there was a reason my mother and… um… sister sent you here?"

"Yes… aside from my own enjoyment gained from coating a certain goat's quarters in dungbombs and marinara sauce while his pet Yakitori pointedly ignored my presence… I was instructed to give you these, and then take you on a bit of a field trip," Zelretch stated as he handed Harry an ornately carved wooden box.

Harry opened the box and found a rather ordinary looking set of ice blue chess pieces, "Half a set of Chess Pieces? And they aren't even Wizard Chess Pieces?"

"Ah… but they aren't ordinary chess pieces either. Those are your new Evil Pieces. They will allow you to form your Devil Peerage around you. Now, I should probably warn you. Due to the strings that your mother, sister, and myself pulled… your king piece, which will be used by yourself… is a bit of a wildcard. It will raise your own capabilities by a random amount, but always by at least a factor of one. However the actual amount that it will raise your abilities by is unknown until you use it. There are only two other people that are actively using this variation on the King Piece as it was deemed to be too powerful for the general population. However with your drawbacks of being only a Half-Devil, we were able to get you one of these pieces," Zelretch explained.

Harry picked up the King Piece and held it between his index and thumb finger as he inspected it curiously, "What do I do with this?"

"Hold it to your chest and concentrate on integrating it with yourself," Zelretch commented, "That is the same method used to add all living individuals to a peerage. To add a deceased individual requires a bit more effort."

"Wait… this can bring back the dead? I thought no magic could do that?" Harry questioned.

"Of course it can. Wizarding kind is too arrogant or foolish to consider the existence of the Fourth True Magic which is what these Chess Pieces employ… though the function can also be achieved utilizing the Third True Magic… just in a more roundabout way." Zelretch explained.

"Just how many True Magic's are there?" Harry questioned.

"Five," Zelretch responded.

Harry nodded and held the chess piece to his chest and concentrated for a few moments. A second later there was a flash of light as the King Piece was absorbed into Harry's body. As soon as it did, Harry clapped his hands over his ears and crushed his eyes closed as his senses began to be assaulted by every single sound in the entire kitchen, and the intensity of the light in the dimly lit room was as if he were looking straight into the sun.

"The hell?" Harry whispered at a barely audible tone of voice.

"Yeah… that can happen to people with highly developed senses when they use such augmentation devices. Sorry about that," Zelretch stated in a barely audible tone of voice, though it still sounded to be the normal level to Harry, even with his hands covering his ears. "I'd suggest a muffling charm for your ears. Your eyes should adjust given a bit of time. You might also want a silencing charm on your bed from now on."

"I would say," Harry muttered as he proceeded to place said muffling charm and squinted his eyes open, "Now what?"

"Now… we go and fetch you a Queen. She is in a world that is governed by rather odd laws… the primary one of which is that any conflict between two individuals, no matter how insignificant, must be decided by a game. You as the challenger get to decide the prizes in the game. She, as the challenged gets to decide the game which is played." Zelretch explained.

"Ah hell, I am ruddy awful at games…" Harry complained.

"Not to worry. This yo… er actually I can't call her that and maintain a serious conversation… anyways, this lady is a member of a race called the Flügel, and members of that race will ALWAYS pick the game 'Materialization Shiritori.'"

"What the heck is Shiritori?" Harry asked.

"Shiritori is a word-chain game where each individual takes turns to state a noun which does not end with the letter N. Additionally, the last character of the previous word stated, must be the first character of the next word to be stated. Now with the Materialization version, things which are present in the room it is being played in, will disappear when stated, while things that are not present will materialize. Players are restricted in that they cannot cause the direct death of their opponent by listing a vital organ in the body. Additionally the noun must be a real word. You are not limited to words your opponent knows the meaning of," Zelretch explained.

"Okay then… what are the conditions for winning this game?" Harry asked.

"There are three. First, you will lose if you state a word which has already been stated. Do not try to get your opponent to do that, she has a much better memory than you. Next, you will lose if you are unable to answer within 30 seconds. Again do not opt to go this route, your opponent is vastly more intelligent than you. Third, you will lose if you are physically incapable of continuing. This last one is your best option. This is perhaps your best path to victory."

"Uh huh… and given that she is obviously so much smarter than me… exactly how am I supposed to pull this off?" Harry questioned.

"Simple, you are going to memorize this list," her Zelretch handed Harry a very long list of words that seemed to be written in some foreign language… in fact Harry couldn't currently decipher the script as it appeared to be in Chinese or Japanese Kanji, "And once you have, you will have your path to victory. I will not be staying for the game, as your game with this beautiful lady will be far less fun with a wrinkly old man hanging around."

Harry scrunched up his face in confusion, before saying, "Give me an hour."

"Fair enough," Zelretch stated as he leaned back in an ostentatious chair that seemed to have materialized from out of thin air.

 **xXx 2455 Local Time xXx**

Harry looked up from the piece of paper. Over the past hour, Harry had been gazing lovingly at the piece of paper, while asking Zelretch several pointed questions every few seconds, some of which were in English, while others were in horribly accented version of whatever language he was trying to learn.

"So what language was that?" Harry questioned.

"Japanese," Zelretch commented.

"And this other world just happens to speak Japanese?" Harry questioned.

"For some reason… yes, it does," Zelretch responded.

"Interesting. Well I've managed to learn the language. I still haven't quite figured out how I can pick up entirely new languages in just an hours worth of devoted study time… I'll chock that up to something I gained from my unique parentage," Harry commented.

"Yeah… well a Devil, whether Reincarnated or Pureblood, has the ability to speak any language that they are exposed to fluently. Half-Devils, even after gaining their own Evil Pieces, need to actually learn the languages, but they do so at a rather accelerated rate. There is the danger that they will forget the language in question if they learn too many, but that is what it is," Zelretch explained.

"Huh… I'll keep that in mind. How many can I learn?" Harry questioned.

"Somewhere between forty and sixty. Not sure of exactly how many," Zelretch commented.

"Right, well let's get going. This will prove to be interesting," Harry commented.

"Right you are, now step closer to me, and we will be on our way. Oh I would love to see that Goat's face when he notices you have left the grounds," Zelretch crowed out.

Harry cocked his head to the side. Not that he particularly cared what Dumbledore thought, but it was still interesting that this old man seemed so interested in causing the Headmaster havoc. Once he was standing next to Zelretch, the two of them disappeared in a cornucopia of swirling colors.

 **xXx Undisclosed Reality xXx  
xXx Outside of a Large Library xXx  
xXx Friday, November 21st, 2003 xXx  
xXx 0110 Hogwarts Time xXx**

"Now, Harry, the girl you are looking for, is currently the Head Librarian… well more accurately the only Librarian… of this Library. She is a bit eccentric, even by my standards… but I am sure you can figure out something worthwhile to challenge her with. For the record, knowledge, especially new knowledge is kind of like a currency for her people. Now I will be around… just call my name when you are done," Zelretch stated as he disappeared in another swirl of colored lights.

Sighing Harry turned and entered the rather large library. Upon entering it, he was rather impressed with the large quantity of books. There were certainly more books here than even the Hogwarts Library had within it, and perhaps even on a much wider variety of subjects.

Just as he was about to call out, a figure began floating down from the nearly invisible ceiling, a figure who had two large white angel wings and a halo. ' _Flügel must be another way of saying Angel or something, because she can be nothing else… well I suppose she could be death given the malevolent aura coming off of her…'_

Of course the angelic entity had to go and ruin it by opening her mouth and speaking in a horrific parody of the French language, "Excusing me, person in there! What do you wanting in my's library?"

Harry almost fell on his arse in incredulity, "What was that supposed to be?"

"Oh? Did I say it wrong?" the woman inquired.

"Your accent was way off, and you mangled the translation quite a bit," Harry admitted.

"Your an odd individual. Not many would willingly choose to correct me on something like that. What's more is that you look like a member of Immanity, but you feel different to them. I can feel the magic coming off of you. What are you?" the woman inquired.

"Apparently I am a Half-Devil," Harry admitted.

"What is a Devil? That is not a word I have heard before," the woman asked with a voice that oozed curiosity.

"Well… how about, we play a game to decide whether I give you that information. If you win, I give you the information freely. If I win, you join my Peerage and accompany me wherever I go from hereon out. Do you accept?"

"I would want to know what a Peerage is prior to my decision on whether I accept the challenge or not." the woman stated.

"I'm sorry, but that information is gated behind the information on what a Devil happens to be," Harry countered.

"Mou, you play dirty... " the girl pouted in an adorably cute manner. She then huffed, "Alright fine, I accept, we will play Materialization Shiritori."

"Alright, fine," Harry acknowledged.

"If you would please follow me, I will take us to a room prepared for this game," the girl said, "By the way, my name is Jibril. And you are?"

"Gabriel, huh? I'm Harry," Harry acknowledged.

 **xXx Chapter End xXx**

 **Author's Note:** Despite there not being any characters from that series in this chapter, this story's primary crossover is with High School DxD. The other universes that Harry is visiting are largely to collect his Peerage Members. Granted, he doesn't actually have to hop universes for some of them...


	13. House Sitri P2

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Author's Note:** I will be using the Romaji words for what is said in this chapter. The words are taken directly from Volume 2: Chapter 2, Part 4, and Volume 2: Afterwords of the No Game No Life Light Novel, as well as Episode 6 of the No Game No Life Anime. If you wish to know the exact translations of the words I am using today, they can be found on the No Game No Life Wiki under the Materialization Shiritori Article. You can find that Article at the below URL:

no-game-no-life (d_o_t) wikia (d_o_t) com (slash) wiki (slash) Materialization_Shiritori

Just replace the (d_o_t) with periods and the (slash) with a / symbol, as well as removing the spaces, and you will have the proper URL. Have fun with reading the chapter :D

 **xXx Harry Potter and the House of Sitri xXx  
xXx Arc 01: Beginnings / Ch. 02: Shiritori xXx**

* * *

 ** **xXx Room Under the Library xXx  
xXx Friday, November 21st, 2003 xXx  
xXx 0112 Hogwarts Time xXx****

"As you are the challenger, I will permit you to take the first move, now shall we start?" Jibril stated arrogantly as she sat down in the chair across from the one that she had indicated that Harry was supposed to sit in.

"Yes, let us begin our game," Harry agreed.

Harry then sat down and took a moment to appraise his opponent. She had luxuriously long pink hair. her eyes were some of the most exotic looking orbs that he had ever beheld, as they had a gold iris and sclera with a purple pupil as well as a startling purple ring around the iris. Her upper body was wrapped in something resembling a tube top, but it appeared to be constructed slightly differently as it partially covered her left arm. This outfit was wrapped around her body in such a way as to heavily emphasize her rather spectacular breasts. If Harry were to guess, he would say that she had at least a C, if not a D cup.

Her hips were covered in a long skirt that when combined with her 'tube top' left her entire midriff exposed to the world. Of course this was probably a good thing as otherwise her wings would be horribly restricted, as they appeared to be connected to her at her lower back, rather than at her shoulders like one would normally expect of an angel. Her right arm was partially covered in a black glove that went up to her elbow, and her left arm was covered in a similar glove that went all the way up to the portion of her tube top that covered her shoulder. All in all it made for a highly exotic look, but one which was highly appealing.

Harry nodded and took a moment to recall the word that he was supposed to say first. When he had first translated the note that Zelretch had given him, some of the words the old man had wanted him to say had caused him to yell at the old man. This first word was a perfect example of one of those words, " **Suibaku."**

Almost immediately a rather large metal cylinder that was larger than both Harry and Jibril materialized in the room above the two of them. This metal cylinder had the universal symbol for radiation emblazoned upon its outer casing. Jibril's eyes had widened rather massively upon seeing this metal cylinder. She obviously recognized the danger that it represented, despite not having encountered such a device before. She immediately raised one of her hands to the air and called out " **Kurianse!"**

This caused a rather massive shield of energy to wrap itself around the area that Harry was sitting inside of protecting him from the explosion, while for some reason Jibril, who had remained outside of the shield remained unaffected by the explosion, "Self-destructing on the first move? That was Kurianse, the highest level sealing spell. If I hadn't have been nice enough to protect you, the game would have ended here."

Harry simply snorted before saying, "Ah, but if you hadn't have protected me, then you would have gotten no enjoyment out of the game. That wasn't even really a gamble." Still he took a moment to breath a minor sigh of relief, then decided it was time for his next word, " **Seireikairo."**

You could almost see the look of shock appearing on Jibril's face as she felt her source of magic disappearing from her body. Internally the girl decided that she would have to take this opponent far more seriously, so she stated her next word, which unfortunately for her, wasn't quite as serious as she had initially planned for it to be, " **Uma."**

Harry watched with a rather confused expression as a rather spectacular stallion appeared in the room. Sighing to himself, he finally understood why Zelretch had decided to throw him a rather weird word, that he still didn't understand the meaning behind, " **Manko."**

"That was rather inappropriate, don't you think?" Jibril questioned rhetorically. Truth be told, she didn't really have a problem with him using more sexual words. If anything, she wouldn't be particularly bothered if he undressed her here and now. Despite there having never been any crossbreeding between the species on Disboard, Jibril would not deny the fact that she was attracted to Harry.

 **xXx Room Under the Library xXx  
xXx Friday, November 21st, 2003 xXx  
xXx 0300 Hogwarts Time xXx**

Jibril was growing somewhat frustrated, but she couldn't really do anything, so she called out the word, " **Bi-chi."**

Harry watched with a raised eyebrow as the room they were in suddenly transformed itself into a rather luxurious beach. Sighing internally Harry said the first word that came to his mind in response to that comment, " **Chikubi."**

This earned him a raised eyebrow from Jibril, as well as a small dusting of a blush from the girl, but she emitted no sound in surprise at the fact that she was now without any outward sign of her gender aside from the rather large mounds of her breasts. Instead she just said the next word that Zelretch had obviously foreseen when he listed something for Harry to state later on in the contest, " **Bikini."**

Much to Harry's delight, the outfit that Jibril had just been wearing suddenly replaced itself with a rather magnificent red Bikini top with a thong bottom. Now the next word that Harry was going to say, seemed rather inconsequential to the young man, but it was mostly to throw his opponent off kilter a little, at least that was his general assumption. He had already figured out long ago that when he had said 'Seireikairo' he had robbed Jibril of the ability to manifest any magic that did not directly relate to this game. It was just unfortunate for her that he did not use the same method of powering his own magic that she seemed to enjoy.

The sad fact for her, was that it seemed that without whatever these Spirit Circuits were, it was obvious that she could no longer sense that he was still 'oozing' magic. So it was with a grin that Harry uttered his next word, " **Nimotsu."**

Almost instantly about a dozen suitcases materialized inside of the room, earning Harry a raised eyebrow from the absolutely gorgeous girl sitting opposite from him. This expression did not stop until she said the next word that popped into her head, " **Tsumuji."**

Almost instantly a rather large wind built up at the edge of the beach and washed over them. Not one to be upset from only mildly uncomfortable weather though, Harry said the next word that he had been instructed to say, " **Joseifuku."**

Harry was rewarded almost immediately as the bright red bikini and thong number that Jibril had been wearing for the past couple of minutes instantly vaporized leaving her in absolutely nothing but her birthday suit. It was unfortunate that he had been required to remove the bits of her anatomy that would have made the new view truly spectacular, but it was still a rather impressive sight. Especially as he was treated to the gift of watching her entire body sprout out into a crimson blush from head to toe.

"You know, if you had wanted to see me like this, all you needed to do was ask," Jibril commented with a salacious wink towards Harry.

"It was more fun this way," Harry responded with a cocky grin.

"Oh, I like you," Jibril smiled.

 **xXx Beach in an Unknown Location xXx  
xXx Friday, November 21st, 2003 xXx  
xXx 0600 Hogwarts Time xXx**

By this point, Harry had officially been awake for the past twenty-three hours, and nearly six full hours of that time had been spent using his brain in one of the most mentally excruciating games he had ever played. Wizarding Chess really had nothing on Materialization Shiritori, that was for sure.

Over the past three hours, they had summoned forth and disappeared several interesting things. Harry was currently enjoying a very hearty breakfast of prime spare ribs, while Jibril was watching him with an absolutely gorgeous smile on her face, " **Mantoru."**

After that last word, Harry suddenly realized that they had finally entered the final stretch of what would very quickly delve into a very dangerous game. Jibril merely continued to smile smugly, " **Ru-ooshiga."**

This summoned forth a rather large moth into the arena… er beach… er Aztec Ruins… that they were currently playing their game inside of. Harry smiled, Jibril obviously hadn't figured out what was about to happen. When Harry had read the last few items on the list that Zelretch had given to him… he had been absolutely horrified at the implications of what the old man wanted him to do. Still, if this truly was a game, then hopefully no lasting harm would be done to this planet, " **Gaikaku."**

Jibril obviously didn't know the danger that she was being led into, though Harry definitely felt the small tremor within the earth after he had said that last word. Jibril though merely tilted her head in confusion before saying her next word, " **Kurokku."**

A rather massive pocket watch materialized on the secondary landing of the Aztec Ruins, upsetting the sleeping monstrosity that had been summoned earlier in the match and causing it to begin rampaging. Sighing, Harry realized why Zelretch had him state a word that he had already stated a different version of earlier on. Harry was just lucky that there were multiple ways of saying the word 'monster,' " **Kuri-cha."**

That had the effect of causing the monster to disappear. Now while it had been dead of night at Hogwarts, and according to Harry's watch it was just now approaching breakfast time, it had been early evening on this world when he had arrived here, as such it was now the dead of night, and seeing as how Jibril had made it so that they were outside, she decided it best to light up their playing area, " **Akari."**

Harry watched in some amount of awe as numerous gas lamps appeared all around the area, already lit and providing them with a soft glow of light. With a nod of appreciation he decided it time to make his next big move. Instead of staying at the table they were playing at, Harry stood up, and turned to the Aztec Ruin, and began running as fast as he could towards the top of it. As soon as he reached the top of it, he yelled out the word, " **Risosufea!"** while simultaneously jumping into the air with all of his might.

Back at the table, Jibril, who had been watching Harry run up the monument with a smile of amusement made a gasp of shock as she suddenly felt the ground underneath her feet and chair disappear out from under her as she fell towards an exceedingly hot body of molten metal that she had suddenly become aware of. Realizing that she was doomed to fall into the molten body, but unable to really do anything about it, she decided to simply rid herself of the threat that the sun itself now presented to her, " **Asa."**

Harry realizing that it was now or never, did something that he had not told anyone back at Hogwarts that he was able to do… he cast a wandless and silent bubblehead charm on himself. He then stated the word, " **Sanso!"**

The lack of oxygen for some reason did not seem to cripple Jibril nearly as much as Harry had hoped, and she called out her next word, " **Sonata!"**

Harry frowned as he realized that Jibril could somehow survive without oxygen. Still, there was a path to victory, " **Taneue."**

Jibril frowned as she couldn't quite see the usefulness of that last word. Still, the game was not finished so instead she said " **Ea."** Suddenly she found that she was unable to breath, ' _How is this possible, I was certain that if I brought the air back that… oh… what was that he said… oxygen? That must mean what he did was only remove a component of the air, not all of it… and I just removed the rest of the air. Oh bother…'_

Harry couldn't keep the cocky grin off his face as he watched Jibril's eyes race through the realization that he had completely played her. Still smiling like a loon, Harry then stated his next word, " **Atomosufea."**

As to be expected, Jibril suddenly found that all of the air in her body was trying to escape through the very pores of her skin. Still she found within herself the ability to respond. Since she had suddenly discovered that she lacked the ability to speak, she instead used the remaining spirits within her body to write a word in glowing kanji in the vacuum in front of her, " **Anjaku."**

Harry smiled. Jibril obviously thought that she still possessed the upper hand in this contest. Still, he had to hope that this was really just a game and that there would be no permanent lasting harm to either of them once this was all over. With that said, he stated what should be his true and final answer to this contest, " **Ku-ronryoku."**

Jibril's eyes widened rather spectacularly upon having his final word magically conveyed to her, ' _Well then… it is well and truly over. He has the higher ground, so I would die first, even if it is only by a mere fraction of a second. To think… I have lost to what appears to be a magic capable member of Imanity.'_

That was all the complaining that Jibril managed to be able to get off before she and Harry were blinded by an absolutely massive and exceedingly bright hypernova exploding out from beneath them, 'killing' them instantly.

 **xXx Room Under the Library xXx  
xXx Friday, November 21st, 2003 xXx  
xXx 0700 Hogwarts Time xXx**

When the light from the explosion cleared Harry discovered that he and Jibril were back in the room beneath the library. He discovered, much to his disappointment that Jibril was once again wearing her original clothing. Sighing disappointedly, Harry instead chose to say, "So will you honor the terms of the game?"

Jibril smiled beatifically and said, "Of course! Now how is it that I am supposed to become a member of this peerage of yours?"

"Well, as I understand it, you merely need to hold this Chess Piece to your chest and concentrate on integrating it with yourself, and it will be done. After that, I will call for the old man who brought me here and we can be on our way," Harry explained as he handed Jibril one of his new Evil Pieces. Specifically he handed her the Queen Piece.

Jibril took the piece and looked at it curiously for a moment before looking up at Harry and in a completely deadpan tone of voice stated, "There is some very odd magic coming from this chess piece… I can't quite recognize it."

"Apparently it is something called the Fourth True Magic. I'm not entirely sure what that means, so don't bother asking me to explain," Harry responded.

Jibril nodded and instead decided to ask that old man Harry had mentioned to explain it to her. With that in mind she held the Chess Piece to her chest and concentrated on integrating it into herself. She felt a tingly sensation as it complied with her thoughts and then she felt an undying loyalty to Harry take hold of her entire being. Mere seconds after it took hold of her she flew forward and threw her arms around the young man in front of her as she pressed her breasts into his chest and proceeded to snog him senseless.

Elsewhere in the Multiverse, a certain redhead was cackling her head off at the thought of what a certain prissy blonde woman was going to think upon meeting her son's new Queen. In a nearby place a certain raven haired girl in an entirely pink costume was having much the same sort of giggling fit over the very same topic.

Once the kiss broke, Jibril smiled at Harry radiantly as she said, "Now, Harry-kun. Don't feel as though you have to go through some elaborate game just to get me to undress for you. All you really need to do is ask, and it will be done."

Harry nodded, "Yes dear." Harry quickly realized that Jibril had just staked a claim on him that she wasn't likely to relinquish. He just hoped she was willing to share. "Hey! Zelretch! We are ready for you now!"

With a swirl of scintillating colors the Wizard Marshal Zelretch materialized in the room to take in the sight of Jibril with Harry's arm wrapped firmly in hers and shoved between her cleavage, "Oh, you work fast kiddo."

"Yeah yeah… hey, I've been awake for over twenty four hours… do I have any hope of returning to my world without needing to worry about being awake for another twelve or worrying about dealing with Snape giving me detention for skipping class?" Harry questioned.

"Now Mister Potter, do you not recall one of the many perks of being a Triwizard Champion?" Zelretch questioned.

Harry frowned… clearly he had forgotten something, but he couldn't think of what it possibly could have been. "I um… I don't recall actually."

"Well… to remind you. A Triwizard Tournament Champion is allowed to skip any classes that he or she needs to in order to be better equipped to participate in the tournament. And one of the peculiar things about the tournament, is that it makes allowances for non-human competitors as both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are well known to have non-human students enrolled there. One of the allowances that they made was that Devil or Half-Devil Students that are participants are permitted to use the members of their Peerages as helpers in the various Tasks of the Tournament and that any Peerage Member who completes the requirements of the task, counts as a win for his or her 'King.'" Zelretch explained.

Harry took a moment to process all this information, before he turned his head towards Jibril and asked, "So how good are you at Dragon Slaying?"

This caused Jibril to develop a truly sadistic looking grin upon her face.

 **xXx Chapter End xXx**

 **Author's End Note:** For those who are curious, Jibril comes from the series known as "No Game No Life."


	14. House Sitri P3

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **xXx Harry Potter and the House of Sitri xXx  
xXx Arc 02: Jibril / Ch. 03: Welcome to Hogwarts xXx**

* * *

 **xXx Gryffindor Boys Dormitory xXx  
xXx Friday, November 21st, 2003 xXx  
xXx 1000 Local Time xXx**

" **Finite Incantatem!"** the stern voice of Professor Minerva McGonagall broke through the silencing ward that Harry had erected around his bed instantly shocking both himself and the warm feminine body pressed into his side into full wakefulness.

Once they were both fully aware of the Deputy Headmistresses presence looming over them, she intoned, "Mister Potter, perhaps you would be kind enough to explain to me, why you are skipping one of my classes? And while you are at it, you should also explain to me why there is a naked young woman in your bed, one whom I do not recognize."

Harry sighed, he should have seen this coming, "Ah, forgive me Professor, it completely slipped my mind, due to how tired I was, that it was your class that was first on my schedule for today. However I feel it necessary to remind you that Triwizard Champions are permitted to skip classes if it is done in order to help them in their efforts to win the tournament."

"And just what does having a lay in have to do with helping you win the tournament, Mister Potter?" Minerva questioned.

"He is recuperating from having been awake for the past twenty four hours, for which I am partially to blame, ma'am," Jibril stated in a tone of voice that said that she really didn't think this discussion was even worth having.

"I'm sorry, but who are you, and why are you in Mister Potter's bed without a stitch of clothing on?" Minerva asked Jibril.

"I am Harry-kun's Queen in his Peerage," Jibril stated loftily.

"Peerage?" Minerva asked with a level of confusion.

"Professor, are you not aware of my lineage? I know for a fact that the Headmaster is aware of this information," Harry stated.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about, Mister Potter. I know your mother was an incredibly bright Muggleborn student and that your father was the heir to a rather prestigious Pureblood family, but what else could there be?" the Professor asked.

"Oh this will be fun," Jibril smiled. She had eventually gotten the old man to give her the full explanation of the situation, and it had been interesting to watch Harry's reactions to the situation.

"Tell me Professor, what do you know of the House of Sitri?" Harry questioned.

"I am unaware of any Wizarding family by that name," Minerva stated matter of factly.

"That is because it is not a Wizarding family. It is one of the 72 Pillars of the Underworld, and it is the family to which the name Potter is a pseudonym for," Harry explained, "My older sister is Serafall Leviathan. Do you realize how bad of a political situation that the British Wizarding World is in, because she has been denied access to me for over a decade?"

Minerva blinked repeatedly, as she processed this new information, "I knew it! I knew I was going to regret allowing Albus to leave you with those Muggles. I am terribly sorry for my mistake Mister Potter, if there is anything I can do to make that up to you, please let me know. For now, I will simply excuse you from classes. I would excuse your Queen, but I doubt I need to as she clearly isn't a student at the current time."

Jibril smiled and said, "I don't really think it would be fair to your actual students for me to attend classes. I am leagues more intelligent than any being you have ever encountered has likely had any right to be."

"What do you mean by that?" Minerva questioned.

"Um… Professor… I know it is normally rude to ask a woman her age, but humor me and ask her," Harry said while biting his lower lip.

Minerva frowned, as she sighed deciding to humor her student, "Very well, young miss, how old are you?"

"Why does everyone keep calling me young?" Jibril asked with a pout, "I'm over six thousand years old, I haven't been young in millenia."

"I think it is because you look incredible for your age dear," Harry said with a lopsided grin.

"Oh your good, Mister Potter. You hang onto him Miss. He has a lot of other women chasing after him," Minerva stated.

"Oh, well as long as they are either members of his Peerage, his family, or his family's peerages, I don't particularly mind. Anyone else though… well they will have to get the approval of the aforementioned individuals before they have a shot," Jibril stated.

"You don't have issues with him having that sort of a relationship with his sister?" Minerva questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would I?" Jibril questioned.

"It is unusual to say the least, but not unheard of. Now I am afraid that I must be off. I have to get back to my other students. Oh and Miss… I suggest investing in some pajamas if you plan on continuing to bunk with Mr. Potter. Otherwise you might cause issues with the other boys that share this room," Minerva stated as she left the room.

"Oh pooh, I hate night clothes," Jibril pouted.

"Do you actually even need sleep?" Harry questioned.

"No, not really. But it is a fun way to pass the time," Jibril acknowledged.

 **xXx Hogwarts Great Hall xXx  
xXx Saturday, November 22nd, 2003 xXx  
xXx 0700 Local Time xXx**

Harry had spent the entire day and night relaxing with Jibril resting comfortably at his side. However, he instinctively knew that he would need to put in an appearance today or else rumors of one sort or another would start up, if they hadn't already.

It probably wouldn't help the rumors that Jibril was going to make her debut into the Wizarding World today, and for whatever reason, she had adamantly refused to wear any of the robes that Minerva had helpfully sent care of House Elf for her to wear, instead opting to retain her default and rather revealing outfit.

Fortunately one of the nifty tricks that came with her now being a Devil, was that she could, with a minimal amount of effort, conceal both her halo and her wings. Otherwise this entire situation might have gotten a lot more complex. Harry had no doubt that some Pureblood bigot would try to label Jibril a Dark Creature, despite the fact that she most closely resembled an Angel, even if she was technically now a Devil.

The irony was that no matter what she tried, Jibril still hadn't managed to sprout traditional Devil Wings. And the Allfather knows she had tried repeatedly. That was apparently another thing, Harry could no longer invoke references to the Biblical God for whatever reason, ever since accepting his King Piece, without getting massive headaches.

Of course after years of exposure to the Dursley's these headaches were nothing but a mild irritant at best. Still it wasn't a good idea to annoy someone with the potential to smite him for his impudence.

As the duo entered the Great Hall, Harry idly noted that it seemed everyone at the School, including the visiting students had already arrived at the hall ahead of them. At the Gryffindor Table, he saw Ginny Weasley's head smack down onto the table as soon as she had seen them. Internally he sighed and muttered, "Oh, that won't be good."

"Harry-kun, who is the pretty blue-bird approaching us?" Jibril questioned him.

That shocked Harry out of his thoughts as he turned to see what she was talking about just as a bright purple ball of fire came flying towards his face. There was simply no time to dodge the fire and Jibril was also caught completely by surprise.

However before the fire could so much as touch him, it was completely snuffed out by the temperature of the air through which it was traveling dropping to a level that made it completely impossible for anything to continue burning without being a Fusion Reaction.

"The hell?" Harry questioned.

A dreamy sounding voice spoke up in the silence that had descended on the Great Hall, "Harry Potter, you are the wielder of the Sacred Gear known as Absolute Demise. Congratulations on being awarded the honor of being one of the thirteen deadliest people on Earth. Oh and Miss Delacour, try not to kill or maim the guy who planned on asking you to the Yule Ball, if you please."

Everyone's attention had initially shifted to the blonde waif who was speaking, but immediately shifted back to the girl with blue feathers who was very rapidly losing said blue feathers, which revealed the fact that this was in fact, Fleur Delacour, and that she was blushing quite massively at the implications of what the blonde waif had just told her.

"Harry-kun, you'd best deal with that. I'll save you a seat at the Gryffindor Table… which one is the Gryffindor Table?" Jibril questioned, "Oh, I see… it's the one with the girl who has porridge all over her face…" and with that Jibril walked off.

Harry sighed as he walked over to Fleur and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "So… um yeah, I think you and I need to have a talk. And that we need to do so somewhere that isn't so crowded. Whoever that other blonde was, she kind of made a spectacle of everything, didn't she?"

Fleur nodded her head and started walking towards the doors of the Great Hall. Harry fell into step beside her.

Once they were in a more private area, Harry started off by asking, "First things first, I wasn't aware there was going to be a ball… and while I am admittedly more comfortable with her, Jibril isn't the sort of person who I would consider taking to a ball. She considerably lacks the necessary social graces not to completely embarrass everyone present merely for her own enjoyment."

Harry took a centering breath before continuing, "With that said, my only other options would have been to ask either Hermione, who is basically someone I consider to be my older sister in all but blood, or Ginevra Weasley who after everything that has been revealed to me over the past forty-two hours… I would sooner hex than dance with. So I guess what I am trying to say is…"

"Miss Delacour, will you go to the ball with me?" Harry got it out, and he was proud of himself for that.

Fleur gave him an absolutely dazzling smile and said, "Oui, I will."

"Oh good," Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"You know 'arry, you are probably now the first boy to ask a girl to the dance, as until Miss Lovegood made 'er announcement only Cedric, Viktor and I knew about the dance. Though I must admit, I am puzzled, 'ow can you not know about the dance. The champions were supposed to be informed by their 'eadmasters or in my case 'eadmistress." Fleur stated in an amused tone of voice.

Harry sighed, "Yes well, here's the real rub. Apparently Headmaster Dumbledore is playing some sort of elaborate game with my life. I can't really tell you more than that… unless that is… unless you were willing to… join my Peerage."

Fleur gasped, "Does that mean that you are a Devil?"

"Half-Devil, actually," Harry stated.

"Oui, that makes sense. That is the only way to explain you 'aving a Sacred Gear," Fleur commented. She paused momentarily. "I will need to consult my mère before I am able to give you a decision on something like this. If it were only my decision though, I would accept, but considering my station among the Veela, I must ask permission."

"If it helps her decide, inform her that I am apparently the younger half-brother to Serafall Leviathan, and that she is very eager to meet me and my Peerage when we finally arrive in the Underworld," Harry stated.

"The Maou Leviathan? Wow, 'arry, you live up to the reputation those books built for you," Fleur commented in a slightly awed tone of voice.

Harry snorted, "Trust me when I say this, those books don't do me nearly enough credit."

"You'll 'ave to explain that to moi sometime. However, if you will excuse moi, I need to go place a fire call," Fleur dipped a curtsy as she headed off in the direction of the section of the Castle that was serving as the temporary office for Headmistress Maxime.

Once she was out of eyesight, Harry sighed once again. It took incredible willpower not to succumb to that allure of hers, which she had not restrained at all. She had clearly been testing him, and had been happy with the results.

With that realization tucked away, Harry returned to the Great Hall and found his Queen in a staring contest with his best friend, while the two of them completely ignored his former best mate.

Walking up to them, Harry cautiously inquired, "Jibril, Hermione, what are you two fighting over?"

"We're not fighting!" Hermione squeaked out in surprise at having been caught in her stare off and immediately looked away from Jibril with a massive blush on her face.

"I win!" Jibril stated humorously.

"What are you on about?" Harry questioned.

"Oi, Harrikens, your new friend and 'Mione here were engaged in the age old contest of determining who the alpha female in your life was going to be," Fred Weasley stated as he slapped Harry on the shoulder.

"W-what? Hermione?" Harry questioned.

"Okay… so I admit it… I've had a crush on you ever since you saved me from that troll in our first year… and don't you even start Ron. You were only there because Harry dragged you along." Hermione stated in a rushed tone of voice.

"I… I don't know what to say…" Harry admitted.

"Well… you had already been planning to ask her to join us, weren't you, Harry-kun? I have no issues with sharing, so I don't see what the big issue is," Jibril admitted. This had the result of causing many people to gawk at her in surprise.

"I suppose I should have warned people… Jibril has a complete and utter lack of tact," Harry admitted sheepishly.

"Jibril… I know I have heard that word before…" Hermione muttered.

"Probably because it is the Arabic word for the name Gabriel," an elderly male voice stated from just behind Harry, "And I must say, that is a rather interesting choice of clothing, Miss Jibril. Now, do you have a surname?"

Jibril hummed in thought for a moment before shrugging, and looking up at the man who was obviously Headmaster Dumbledore, "Sitri."

And just like that all color drained from the face of the Headmaster, "I… I see. Mister Potter, I suppose this means that I can assume you are now aware of your true heritage?"

"I am… and to quote one of my older sisters… or at least according to Old Man Zelretch it is something she might say in a few years… 'If my Onee-sama, the Maou glitters, then this small country would be destroyed many times over.'"

"Which country was that in reference to, Harry?" Hermione questioned.

"Japan."

Hermione's eyes widened massively, "Headmaster, I am unsure if you are aware of this fact, but the area of Japan is 377,944 square kilometers. Meanwhile the area for just Scotland and England is 229,848 square kilometers. Harry, I'm not all that learned on the Japanese language… but does Onee-sama refer to what I suspect it refers to?"

"It is a respectful way of referring to one's older sister," Jibril commented.

"ALBUS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" a loud voice shrieked from directly behind the old man startling the daylights out of everyone present at the table.

"Ah… Bathsheda… to what do I owe your… rather… loud presence this morning?" the Headmaster inquired.

"I just received a call over the Floo from the last person I ever expected to receive a Floo Call from at any point in the future. I don't suppose you happen to know who called me? Considering the direction of the conversation I just happened to hear the tail end of?" Bathsheda Babbling inquired of the old man.

"I haven't the foggiest idea, my dear," the Headmaster admitted.

Harry smiled and said, "It was either Serafall… which is unlikely as she is apparently a ditz of epic proportions, and would probably need someone to hold her hand each and every time she tried to make use of such a device… or it was Sona… which is again unlikely as she is currently attending to her education in a Muggle School… or, there is one other person who holds a vested interest in me who would have a reason to contact someone who is not one of my current Professors…"

"I see you figured it out, Harry. Yes, Lily, who is not as dead as we have been led to believe, contacted me in order to remind me that I agreed to be your Godmother and that I failed in my duties. I was completely and utterly perplexed because I couldn't remember being sworn in or even agreeing to such a situation. So again, the question is, what did you do, Albus?"

"What makes you assume I did anything, my dear?" the Headmaster questioned.

"Because you are the only person who has motive, opportunity, and the means to pull something like this off… well there is also Snape. But he lacked any motive that I could perceive," Beth stated acerbically.

"You might as well admit to whatever game you are playing Albus. It seems someone has gone to extraordinary lengths to force you into a situation where you will have to," Minerva commented as she came up to the table.

"If Mister Potter's family is this earnest to see him. Then they will be allowed to see him. I cannot deny them that any longer. I will make the necessary arrangements," Albus stated.

"Oh, and Headmaster. As I am sure you are aware. The rules of the Triwizard Tournament make allowances for members of one of the 72 Pillars who are chosen as a Champion in the Tournament. One such allowance is that their Peerage is permitted to participate alongside of them. As such, Jibril will be joining me in the tasks," Harry commented.

Dumbledore sighed saying, "As you wish, Mister Potter. I am afraid, I now have a monumental amount of paperwork that I need to go deal with. So if you will excuse me…"

Everyone nodded and he walked off. As soon as he was gone, Hermione turned her eyes back to Harry, "I'm not particularly well versed in Japanese… but I know what the word Maou means, Harry… just what is going on?"

"Follow Jibril and I, Hermione, we have some rather startling stuff to tell you, and an offer to make you," Harry stated as he turned to walk away. Jibril immediately got up and grabbed his arm stuffing it between her breasts as she took her place at his side. Blushing at the display, Hermione got up and followed them out of the room, only grunting in annoyance when Ron got up and followed them out of the hall.

 **xXx Chapter End xXx**


	15. Harry's Collective P1

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Gali_Girl's Words of Advice:** It has been suggested that the first sign of madness is talking to your head. That is in-fact false; the first sign of madness is when your head starts talking back in a voice which is clearly not your own… then again, I'm a cosmically aware super-being from beyond the stars, I hear everyone's voices in my head, so who am I to dictate what is normal among lesser beings? Perhaps the real sign of madness is when you start following the advice of those other voices, it certainly hasn't done Deadpool-kun any favors, as it keeps resulting in him earning new bullet holes among numerous other injuries that would be fatal to nearly anyone else… Do please remember to keep an eye out for your friendly neighborhood Microfauna and provide them all the courtesy that such wondrous beings deserve. TTFN.

 **xXx Harry Potter and his Collective xXx  
xXx Arc 00: Prologue / Ch. 01:** **Signs of Madness xXx**

* * *

 ** **xXx Hogwarts Express; in-transit xXx  
xXx Sunday, June 12th, 1994 xXx  
xXx Early Afternoon xXx****

Harry James Potter was currently utterly and completely bored out of his mind. Here he was, stuck on a train for at least another three to four hours, and his best friend in the entire world had just abandoned him to spend the remainder of the train ride with only his 'best mate' as company. She didn't even tell him what she was running off to do, only that it was important, and that she would be back before the train arrived at King's Cross Station.

The real reason that Harry was bored out of his mind, however, was because Ronald 'the Mouth' Weasley, had fallen asleep almost as soon as the train had started moving. Which was understandable, given that he was heavily sedated due to the fact that his parents couldn't afford the School's medical coverage to get him treated for a broken leg. Sometimes Harry wondered just how expensive the School actually was, and just how it was that the Weasley's could afford to send all their children to the School, but not to get them proper medical care.

Suddenly Harry felt a shiver go up his spine as a soft whisper entered his ear, " _They are all probably on a scholarship for the family of victims in the last war or something…"_

Harry looked around to try and locate who had just spoken, it had sounded like a woman, but there was no one else in the compartment. He waved his arms around the compartment a little bit only to hear the whispering voice issue out a delighted giggle, and respond, " _You won't find me like that, Sweetheart."_

Harry scowled and hesitantly asked in an equal whisper, "Where are you? Who are you?"

The voice issued a sigh before saying, " _I really wish I had been there with you while you were growing up, but this is the best I can do… I only just figured out the trick to talking to you. Harry, this is your Mum."_

Harry blinked as he processed that statement, "Okay, I'm going insane…"

The voice giggled again, " _Well yes, there is always that possibility. But before you rationalize it in that manner. I am going to have to explain just what happened on the night that I apparently died…"_

Harry hesitantly nodded his acceptance of that statement. So the voice, apparently Lily Potter, continued, " _Now, first thing you are going to need to understand, is that I never approved your father performing that switch that resulted in our location being delivered into the hands of Tom Riddle. I knew he was going to do it, but I told him flat out that we'd likely die if he did_ _. I was flatly ignored, as I usually would be in anything involving that damn school yard gang of his; as such I went about taking matters into my own hands."_

"Okay, I follow that, I kind of understand most of what you just said, though I don't particularly like the picture that paints of dad…" Harry stated.

Harry heard a soft chuckle, " _I fell in love with your father pretty much the day I first saw him. However I was appalled at the behavior he and Sirius displayed towards my childhood friend, simply because he was sorted into Slytherin. And before you ask, no, being sorted into Slytherin does not make that friend evil; at least not on its own."_

Harry scowled, according to Hagrid there hasn't been a Wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. Then according to Ron, and various other people in Gryffindor, all Slytherins are slimy disgusting snakes. Then there was of course the School's Potions Master who was in Harry's mind, the embodiment of evil.

Harry heard another sigh as his train of thought was broken, " _You do realize why the Sorting Hat wanted you in Slytherin, don't you?"_

Harry frowned, "The Hat told me it was because I would do well there…"

" _Naturally, because you would be reunited with the one other member of your immediate family who is still alive,"_ Lily stated.

Harry nearly shouted out the exclamation of "I HAVE A FAMILY?" which would have unfortunately ended the conversation due to awakening Ron. Fortunately he managed to bite his tongue.

It also appeared that he didn't actually need to vocalize his responses, because Lily let out an amused snort and responded, " _Your twin sister was sorted into Slytherin a few minutes before you were. You wouldn't have recognized her as your sister due to the fact that she has officially been adopted into another family. I don't know if she even realizes she is your sister."_

"Who?" Harry questioned.

" _Relax Harry, we will get to all of that in time. First however, we have some important business to deal with. I really wish I could have managed to get this line of communication operating at the start of the year while you were in Diagon Alley so we could have taken care of all of this then. However we can still manage it now due to the Floo access found on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. You will never have to go back to my horrid sister's home ever again if I have my say about things,"_ Lily explained.

"Sign me up!" Harry exclaimed in anticipation.

 **xXx Gringotts Wizarding Bank xXx  
xXx Several Hours Later xXx**

Harry approached the nearest available teller, and hesitantly asked, "Excuse me, sir, but is there anyone whom I could speak to regarding inheritances in my name?"

The Goblin sighed and put down his ledger before looking down at the young man. He then blinked as what he processed what he was seeing. He then grinned a very toothy grin, "Please follow me."

With that, the Goblin got down from where he was seated, and walked off. Harry swiftly followed the Goblin, who walked through a set of double doors. When Harry passed through the door, he felt as though some sort of liquid had passed over him, he then heard Lily explain, " _Thief's Downfall, that does not bode well. If they had to use that, it means that others have tried to claim your inheritances for themselves. That potion will negate any form of magical disguise, and may even be capable of temporarily negating Ignotus' cloak, your father was never fool enough to test the cloak against the potion, and there are no records of such an attempt in the family grimoire."_

The Goblin turned to gaze at Harry, and frowned, "Well, this is a first. Very well, Mister Potter, please follow me this way," and with that the Goblin marched off in another direction.

A few minutes later, they stood in front of an oaken door, with a plate emblazoned upon it that read 'House Malfoy.'

Harry paused, "Excuse me, sir, but why are we at the Malfoy Vault Keeper's Office?"

"You asked for your inheritances, did you not? Please enter, you will be briefed on the situation once inside," the Goblin then turned and walked off in the opposite direction to the one from which they had originated.

Harry opened the door, expecting to find Lucius Malfoy inside, except instead, he found one of the most breathtakingly beautiful women he had ever seen sitting in front of the residing Vault Keeper's desk. He hesitated when he heard Lily utter out " _Oh crap!"_

Blinking he mentally asked why she was worried, " _That is Narcissa, the mother of your arch nemesis at the School, Draco. She is also one of my best friends… or rather was. She didn't particularly take my kicking of the aforementioned childhood friend to the curb well."_

Groaning, Harry entered the room, and sat down in the chair that was apparently left vacant for him. The Goblin issued the trademark grin of Goblins everywhere as he asked, "Are introductions necessary?"

The woman, Narcissa, tilted her head to look at Harry through the corner of her eye.

Harry grinned slightly, "I have been informed as to Mrs. Malfoy's identity, and I doubt anyone in the Wizarding World actually needs me to introduce myself to them?"

Harry was surprised when he heard Narcissa cough in order to stifle what he assumed was an amused snort. The Goblin however nodded his ascent. He then continued, "Mister Potter, do you at this time wish to claim all of your inheritances? Are you prepared to fulfill all obligations that will be required of you upon doing so?"

Harry frowned, "Er… yes?"

"Is that a question or an answer?" The Goblin responded.

Harry nodded swiftly and affirmatively. The Goblin grinned, "Then congratulations on your new marriage."

Harry's jaw went slack, while heard Lily's mental shriek of " _WHAT!?"_

Narcissa relaxed in her seat slightly and said, "To think, I would end up the wife of one of the son of one of my friends from school?"

" _HARRY! HARRY! Ask what the hell is going on?"_ Lily demanded.

Harry let out an amused snort at Lily frantic sounding mental voice, and asked, "How did this happen?"

"It is common knowledge among the women of the older families in the Wizarding World… Pure-Blood men are idiots," Narcissa stated in amusement.

Harry could visualize the blinking occurring as Lily processed this statement. " _Oh… so that is what happened…"_

"Could someone explain that a little more thoroughly?" Harry questioned.

"My mother and Lucius' mother drafted a betrothal contract between the House of Black and the House of Malfoy. Naturally, they had to get the approval of the presiding heads of both houses, as well as the approval of the prospective groom…" Narcissa stated.

Lily snorted in amusement, " _What she means is that they created a contract that was so long and needlessly complicated that no one in their right minds could figure out exactly what was supposed to happen. Fortunately Gringotts has specialists for that sort of thing."_

"So… that means what exactly?" Harry questioned.

"In effect, Lady Malfoy is married to the House of Malfoy, not to a specific individual. Due to events that transpired over the course of the past couple of years, you are the new Lord Malfoy. Therefore, she is now your wife," The Goblin explained.

"So… what does this mean for Draco and Lucius…"

"And Alya?" Narcissa questioned.

"Who?" Harry asked.

Narcissa shot Harry a confused look, "You mean to tell me you have never met my daughter?"

"I didn't know Draco had a sister," Harry answered.

"Interesting. I wonder what that girl was thinking. Then again, she does tend to be easy to miss…" Narcissa stated.

Lily seemed to figure it out, " _Pink haired girl in your year, sorted into Slytherin, if I remember your first evening at Hogwarts correctly. I have almost never seen her anywhere in the castle except for classes, and she is very quiet, easily forgettable… but the Weasley Twins seem to avoid her for some reason, no clue why… oh I also have a rather good memory."_

"Pink hair? Slytherin? And the Weasley Twins seem to be allergic to her?" Harry questioned.

Narcissa blinked, "Yes… that sums her up. And the Weasley Twins aren't allergic, they just know that pranking someone who is their equal is a generally bad idea. Doesn't stop them from including her in group pranks. She is also the prime planner for the various pranks played against Gryffindor, or so I have been told."

" _Oh dear lord… a Slytherin Marauder…"_ Lily complained.

"Mister Potter, these are your new Lordship Rings. You would normally be expected to attend Wizengamot sessions, but you can appoint a Regent for your houses since you are below the age of Wizarding Majority. Now is there anything else that I can help either of the two of you with?" The Goblin asked as he handed Harry three rings, that when Harry donned them, all flashed bright, and melded into a single ring.

Narcissa shook her head in the negative, "No, I believe that is all we need. Now as to your question earlier, Harry. Alya will be living with us, as she tends to do… she will have quite the shock when you show up tonight, especially when she finds out her crush is now her stepfather… as for Draco… well he tends to live with his father, and I am inclined to let him stay there. Lucius has never been welcome in my home, and never will be. Draco is allowed to visit, but that is all he is allowed. He is not allowed into the private quarters, where you may remain during his visits should you not wish to deal with him. He need not ever know about your presence."

" _Harry, ask her about her sister's… specifically, Bellatrix,"_ Lily questioned.

"Uh… what about your sister's?" Harry asked.

Narcissa frowned, "That is a more touchy subject that may prove troublesome. The way my wards are set up is to allow members of the House of Black unrestricted access to the home, unless they attack a resident of the home with intent to kill. You are automatically granted access due to having been blood adopted by Sirius, as well as because your grandmother was a Black. Andromeda and Nymphadora are regular visitors, and both sided with Dumbledore against the Dark Lord. My other sister, sided with the Dark Lord."

"So… she might attack to kill?" Harry questioned.

Narcissa grinned sheepishly, "Not if she knows what is good for her."

" _Huh?"_ Lily questioned.

"I am afraid I don't understand," Harry asked.

"You remember when I said that Alya is hard to miss?" Narcissa questioned.

Harry nodded his head.

"Well, I had to take her into the Muggle World and have her clocked by one of their speed traps for automobiles. Turns out she is capable of running at around 178 meters per second, and that is a casual pace for her," Narcissa explained.

Both Harry and Lily simultaneously exclaimed, "Holy Hell!"

As they were discussing this, Narcissa had been leading Harry back to the lobby, a path that she knew from long tried experience. "Now, I have ask, will your relatives be okay with you moving in with me?"

Harry's face pinched up, "Honestly, I don't know."

Narcissa sighed, stopped walking and grabbed Harry's shoulder, noticing his flinch at the contact, and turned him to look at her, "How bad was it?"

"I… I don't even really know how to explain," Harry responded.

Narcissa nodded, and said, "Since it looks like I will be your new guardian, I am going to take a liberty, that is technically illegal for anyone except for the guardian of the minor in question, do you understand?"

Harry frowned, Lily however sighed saying, " _She is going to perform Legilimency, I will have to allow her in… this will be weird…"_

With that, Harry felt a mild pricking in his scar, as he felt another presence in his mind aside from Lily. And just as swiftly as it came, the presence was gone. Narcissa was now looking at him with a frown, "Okay, that probably explains why you showed up today. It has been a while, Lily. I can't say I have gotten over our disagreement, but I am willing to look past it for Harry's sake… I am however mildly disgusted by the other…"

"What other?" Harry questioned.

" _We will cover that later, Harry. For now, just focus on getting accustomed to your new living situation, this was not what I had in mind when I suggested this idea, but it will do,"_ Lily stated amusedly.

"Now, let us be off, we have a lot to do, and very little time to do it in," Narcissa stated as she started to gently guide Harry out from the bank, and lead him off to what men around the world have come to dub, ' _Shopping Hell!'_

 **xXx Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts Castle xXx  
xXx Earlier That Day xXx**

The Headmaster's fire flared green, warning the man in question that he was about to receive an incoming Floo call. Walking over to the fire, the Headmaster frowned as he discovered the face of one, Molly Weasley in the fire. "Yes, Molly, how may I help you?"

"Oh, Albus… it is terrible. When my children got off the train this afternoon, they weren't accompanied by young Harry. We spent at least twenty minutes waiting for him, but eventually were forced to leave without the young man, as we had a prior engagement to get to. I don't know where he is, but Hermione informed me just as our family was about to leave, that he was no longer on the train. What do you suppose has happened to the young man?" the concerned woman ranted to the old Headmaster.

"I am not sure, Molly. I will have to look into this independently. I will be sure to inform you and your kin if I discover our wayward charge. Alas, I do not have any answers at the current time…" Albus said in a resigned tone of voice. This was not at all according to his plans for the Greater Good. What had gotten into the head of young Harry that he felt the need to disappear like that?

"Oh, okay… then I will leave it to you, Albus. I really do hope that we find him soon. I would hate for the worst to happen to him. What would dear Lily and James think if we let anything happen to him?" Molly said as she departed from the Floo call.

Once he was again alone with his thoughts, Albus couldn't help but chuckle, "Yes, what would Lily and James think of our actions, I wonder?"

Walking over to a shelf that housed several diodes and doodads, Albus frowned as he noticed that several of them were no longer performing the functions that he had set for them to perform. Most notably, the monitor for the Bloodline Wards on #4 Privet Drive had gone silent, as had the monitor on the locator charm located on Harry's personage. Several of the monitors for the other locator charms that were located on various odds and ends that were in Harry's custody had also seemingly gone silent.

What is more, the beacon that he had placed on the front steps of Gringotts Wizarding Bank to inform him of when Harry or his sister entered the bank was blinking. Now he knew that Harry's sister rarely ever escorted her adoptive family to the bank except for at the start of the School Year, so that meant that it was likely that Harry himself had gone to the bank. The question now was, 'what had he discovered whilst he was there?'

 **xXx Chapter Concluded xXx**

 **Author's Notes:** There will be character profiles on my blog, starting within the next few chapters. I will notify you all when they start showing up.

Some of you may be curious who "Gali_Girl" happens to be, assuming you aren't already familiar with her… well as it happens, she is the daughter of the Cosmic Entity from within Marvel Comics that is known as Galactus. She will occasionally be popping in to provide comments at the beginnings of my chapters for this and occasionally other stories when it takes her fancy… don't expect her appearance with every chapter. There is a Twitter account in her name, which hasn't been updated in awhile, but it does give insight into her personality in case you are interested.

This story is a crossover with the Marvel universe, but the characters in that universe may, or may not, play a role in the actual narrative of the story itself, they are mostly there to provide background support to the story.

I have 8 girls pre-selected for the harem, one of which will not be making an appearance in person until towards the very end of the story. I am however, taking suggestions for the other 5 girls in the harem. I would list the girls that I already selected for the Harem, but that would very likely spoil the surprise, so instead, just suggest your top two or three in your first review of this story, and I will consider it. I may eventually put up a poll, when I have a pool of girls… oh and marvel comics girls are also viable candidates for the harem, don't just stick to Potterverse girls if you don't want to.


	16. Harry and the Legion of Rapture P1

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **xXx Harry Potter and the Legion of Rapture xXx  
xXx Arc 00: Summer 1993 / Ch. 01: Prologue xXx**

* * *

 ** **xXx The Dursley Residence, Privet Drive xXx  
xXx Little Whinging, Surrey, England, Great Britain xXx  
xXx Friday, August 6th, 1993 xXx  
xXx Late Evening xXx****

Petunia Dursley was a very nosey woman, and she was also a woman who dreaded the thought of anyone ever finding out about her sister's family. This was despite the fact that her sister's son now lived within her own home. Naturally, when said child used his freakishness to blow up her sister-in-law, Petunia was quite distraught. She and her husband were currently standing in the kitchen trying futilely to bring Marjorie Dursley down from the ceiling. But it was all in vain.

So when she heard the knock on the front door, she naturally sent her precious Diddykins to see who was at the door. Normally, she would have sent her nephew, however since the wastrel was no longer within their home, she was forced to send Dudley to do it.

A few minutes later, Dudley returned and said, "Mum… there is a pretty girl here to see you, so I told her she could come in…"

Petunia scowled and turned to tell whoever this woman was to go away and not bother them, only her words died in her throat as her eyes landed on a beautiful seventeen year old girl who was a dead ringer for her deceased sister.

"Hello, Tuney, it has been a while hasn't it?" the girl said with a smirk on her face. The woman took in the sight in front of her and said, "Oh my, I suppose Harry had something to do with this?"

"L-Lily?" Petunia queried in shock and confusion. The woman simply nodded her head, "B-but you are supposed to be dead… and older as well…"

Petunia only peripherally noticed that both Vernon and Dudley were staring at her sister with very slack jaws and lust filled eyes. Lily however, simply walked up to Marge, tapped her in a few places with the pommel of a very intimidating sword, that was thankfully still sheathed, while muttering something indecipherable beneath her breathe. Once she had done that, Marge began to slowly deflate like a punctured balloon.

Lily turned her attention on Marge and placed a hand very firmly on her forehead once she had landed in her seat and spoke an ancient dialect that hummed with power " **Oui yna huf caqiymmo ynuicat po ouin tukc!"**

Lily then walked over to Vernon placed her hand on his forehead, and uttered " **Oui yna huf esbudahd!"**

Lily then walked over, knelt in front of Dudley, and gave him the warmest hug you could ever have imagined an aunt would have wanted to give her nephew. She then got up and turned to face Petunia, "Well, my work here is done, so tata and do have a nice sampling of hell!" with that, the stunning redhead disappeared with a resounding crack.

"NOOOOOOOOO! Come back!" Dudley cried out in despair. This caused Petunia to realize something… she really should have treated the wastrel better.

Outside of the Dursley Residence, hidden in the shadows, a large black mass of fur, had watched the arrival of the redhaired beauty, and it had caused the mass of fur to shudder in something akin to both fear and arousal, as it suddenly vanished from the street.

 **xXx Harry's Room, The Leaky Cauldron xXx  
xXx Saturday, August 7th, 1993 xXx  
xXx Pre-Dawn xXx  
xXx Lime xXx**

The Demoness known as Lileetha appeared within the room of her son, Harry Potter. A son, who she bore during her time spent masquerading as Lily Jasmine Potter, née Evans. Lileetha happened to be the Queen of one of the layers of the Abyss, and was an extremely powerful form of Succubus known as a Lilim.

Her appearance in the room did not cause the normal resounding crack that was normally associated with the Wizarding form of teleportation, known as Apparition, due to the fact that Lileetha did not use that form of transportation. Instead, a shimmering portal, reminiscent of the event horizon found on a particular gate from a motion picture which would not debut in this reality for over a year from this date.

Almost as soon as it had appeared however, it had disappeared, leaving behind only Lileetha herself. She was dressed solely in a sheer see-through negligee, and absolutely nothing else, not even panties.

Sauntering up to the bed in as seductive a manner as she possibly could, the stunning redhead pulled the covers back and slipped into the bed with her beloved son. She was delighted to discover that he slept only in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Slipping her hand down to his boxers, she wrapped it around his manhood, and pulled it free from the boxers. She then ever so gently levered herself into a position so that she was able to lower her sopping wet cunt directly down onto the equally turgid cock.

The reason his cock was turgid, was because her pheromones were working to excite the young man, despite the fact that he was still sound asleep. Once her cunt was wrapped fully around his manhood, she was startled to discover that he had seemingly woken up during her actions, and his glowing green eyes were now staring up into her own glowing green eyes.

"Who are you? And what do you think that you are doing?" Harry questioned.

"Er…" Lileetha hesitated for just a shadow of a moment.

That momentary hesitation, however, was all that Harry needed, as he bucked his hips, which was not altogether unpleasant to Lileetha, however it had the effect of allowing him the leverage necessary to instantaneously switch their situation, with Harry now on top of her in the more dominant position.

He did not however press his advantage, though he did let out a growl as he responded, "I don't know what you thought you were doing, but I do not take kindly to strange women using polyjuice or some other means to dress up as my mother in an attempt to seduce me. Now get out!"

With that Harry got up from the bed and pointed out the door.

 **xXx End Lime xXx**

Lileetha blinked rapidly as she processed what had just happened. Somehow Harry had managed to resist not just her pheromones, but her ability to induce lust in others. That was… most impressive. It bit serious Balor balls though, that Lileetha was not quite as lucky when it came to Harry's pheromones. She was in some serious need of a cock right now, though it looked like she wasn't going to be getting any.

"Um… for the record… this is not a disguise or a trick, this is what I really look like. I also am the woman, or rather Demoness, who gave birth to you…" Lileetha countered Harry's command with an explanation.

Harry issued an impressive 'harrumph' as he crossed his arms with a severe scowl on his face, "If you are my mother, then where have you been for the past twelve or so years?"

Lileetha tilted her head to the side as she tapped a finger to her chin, "Well, that is a slight bit complicated."

"Uncomplicate it then," Harry demanded.

Lileetha nodded her head slowly, "Well, you see, I had taken as much of your power into myself as I possibly could, and had planned to release it slowly back into you over the years. Unfortunately my plans didn't exactly turn out as I had expected them to."

Harry frowned, "Voldemort?"

Lileetha tilted her head to the other side, she then waved one of her hands through the air and murmured out the word " **Mecdah."**

Her face furrowed into a frown a few moments after she had spoken and she said, "Well that is interesting."

"What is?" Harry asked.

"Well, last time someone said that name within my hearing range… everyone in the vicinity of that person was forced to defend themselves from a spontaneous Death Eater attack," Lileetha explained.

Harry blinked, "Well, at least now I know why everyone is so bloody terrified of an anagram."

Lileetha nodded and said, "Anyways, yes… I hadn't exactly counted on Voldemort showing up when he did, or ever for that matter."

"Mmm. So, what now?" Harry questioned.

Lily's eyes shone with lust, "Can we go back to having sex now?"

Harry scowled and said, "Really? Incest?"

"It's not that uncommon among Succubi and Incubi. So yes. Plus, I gave birth to you for the specific purpose that you would become my chosen mate, my perfect match in everything!" Lileetha commented.

Harry snorted, "If you want something like that, you are going to have to earn my trust. You have been absent from my life for most of that life, and I believed you dead. Now here you are, waltzing right back into my life? I am not about to just cave and let you have your way with me. You are going to have to give me something to prove your loyalty to me, or else I am afraid I am just not interested."

Lileetha pouted in a very childish, and Harry reluctantly had to admit, very cute, manner, before saying, "Okay… fine. We can start in the morning. What do we do about sleeping arrangements though?"

"Go get a room," Harry said, as he picked her up by the back of the negligee's neckline and dragged her to the door, opened it, and then booted her out… without bothering to wait for her to find something to wear the bottom half of her body.

 **xXx Outside of Harry's Room xXx**

Despite not having gotten the lay that she now desperately needed, Lileetha couldn't help but sprout an ear to ear grin at how her baby boy had been able to resist her pheromones and lust manipulation. "Oh, this will be even better than I had hoped."

With that said, Lileetha reached into her cleavage and from seemingly nowhere, pulled a t-shirt and sweatpants that she then proceeded to don in order to cover up her nakedness. She then went to see about acquiring a room for herself.

 **xXx Flourish and Blotts, Diagon Alley xXx  
xXx Wednesday, August 11th, 1993 xXx  
xXx Late Afternoon xXx**

Lileetha had been somewhat miffed when the duo had visited Harry's Gringotts Vault, telling him that he was currently using his Trust Vault, not the Family Vault, which implied that he didn't have to worry as much about emptying this vault as he had initially feared.

When they reached Quality Quidditch Supplies, and he had ogled over the Firebolt, Lileetha had simply laughed, and said, "If you ever need such a broom, I will happily buy you one."

Once that was established, the duo proceeded to Flourish and Blotts, and Harry had to tell the proprietor that he was not interested in one of Hagrid's books due to already owning one. Lileetha however, walked over to the cage of Monster Books of Monsters, much to the protestestations of both the owner and Harry, reached into it without any form of protection, grabbed the first book, pulled it out, and began rubbing it along the spine, causing the monstrous book to start cooing in pleasure.

"How… how did you do that?" the owner of the store practically demanded of her.

"I'm a friend of the publisher," Lileetha admitted.

Harry blinked as he realized what that implied, "Er… right. Anyways, I also need _Unfogging the Future_ by Cassandra Vablatsky."

"No you don't…" Lileetha admonished.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked the Demoness.

"You won't be taking that class, because I won't be letting you keep up your act of being anything but one of the academic marvels at that School. It is your birthright to be at the top of your class. Your father was a genius, and I would add your mother to that list, but I don't like to brag," Lileetha stated in an authoritative tone of voice, "Get either the Arithmancy or Ancient Runes book. I suggest Ancient Runes as it will serve you better given your heritage."

"Pardon me, ma'am… but did you just call yourself the mother of young Mister Potter?" the owner of the store queried.

Lileetha blanched as she turned to look at the man, and then turned to Harry and said, "That wasn't supposed to get out yet…"

The man smirked and said, "Lady Potter, you are looking remarkably good for a dead woman."

Lileetha turned back to the man with a smirk of her own and said, "If this reaches the Daily Prophet, I will know who told them. What is more, I will come back here, and exact vengeance upon you in ways that you will find immensely pleasurable, until you realize you will never experience pleasure ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

There was a slight buzzing sound, and Lileetha's eyes swerved to take in the unsightly water beetle that was just now exiting the store. Lileetha turned to the man and said, "I retract that statement, looks like you are off the hook."

"What is going on?" Harry questioned.

"Turns out there was a nosy little snoop in the shop. She has probably been trailing you and I for sometime, hoping for a juicy bit of gossip, which she just got. This is going to suck," Lileetha explained. She then reached into her cleavage much to the shock of both Harry and the onlooker, and withdrew a very small viper from inside of it.

"Pruri, be a dear and let Heleia know to send a Retriever to fetch Miss Skeeter and bring her to the Pleasure Pits?" Lileetha queried of the small serpent.

"As you command mistress" the serpent hissed out in what was very clearly the English language. Lileetha then opened a shimmering portal that was just large enough for her snake to disappear through, which it did. She then turned to see the slack jaws of both the shopkeeper and her son.

"D-did that snake just speak in English?" Harry questioned.

"Doesn't Hedwig talk to you in English? I know she can…" Lileetha questioned in a confused tone.

"Er… no…" Harry admitted in mild consternation.

With that said, the duo were then helped to getting Harry the rest of his school books. When the proprietor asked if Lileetha needed her School books, she answered that, she already had what she needed. And with that the duo departed the shop.

 **xXx Lileetha's Room, the Leaky Cauldron xXx  
xXx Later that Night xXx**

Lileetha looked up as the swish of feathered wings was heard, and a man whom she was not particularly happy to see, made his presence known. "What can I do for you, Gabby-chan?"

"You can call off your hound that is currently trying to track down one of my favorite minions," the angel in front of her stated blandly.

Lileetha blinked, "Your… you… did you just call a mortal a 'minion'? You? An Angel? And not just any Angel, a bloody Archangel?"

The Archangel Gabriel who was currently in a very squat and goofy looking body, simply shrugged.

Lileetha frowned, while she was not technically a member of the species that was constantly at war with the Christian God, she was still opposed to the Christian ideology. The ones who were normally at war with said God and his minions were actually the Devils, which can be evidenced by their preference for the use of extensively complicated and magically binding contracts to steal the souls of mortals.

Unlike Devils, a Demon did not require a 'meat suit' in order to visit the world of humans, though apparently Angels now shared that handicap with Devils. It was also apparent that Devils had stolen the name 'Demon' or had been dubbed that by those pesky Hunters.

"So let me get this right, you are basically here to ask me to cancel a hit on someone who you are apparently watching over? What do I get in return for this favor?" Lileetha questioned.

Gabriel sighed and said, "In exchange, I will make sure that Miss Rita Skeeter never reveals anything which is true about either you or Harry within her written works."

Lileetha parsed this response for a moment. She then responded, "That doesn't protect us from libel or anything of that nature."

Gabriel shrugged and said, "No, it doesn't. However it does protect your secrets from being revealed before you want them to be, doesn't it?"

Lileetha sighed and said, "Okay… give me a moment."

With that said, Lileetha walked over to the desk in the room, pulled out a parchment, wrote some instructions down, rolled the parchment up, and then kissed the sheet causing a seal to form in order to hold it closed. She then walked over to Gabriel and handed him the document. "Give this to the Retriever, it is your standard cease and desist order, along with a return to base order. You may have to fight it into submission before you can give the parchment to the demon, but that is just part of the nature of the Retrievers as a species. Good day."

Gabriel looked down at the parchment, then back up at Lileetha with a very childish pout, "aww…"

With another flourish of feathered wings, Gabriel was gone from the room.

"And to think, that is the Patron Saint of the Marauders…" Lileetha shook her head in exasperation. She then decided to call it a night.

 **xXx Harry's Room, The Leaky Cauldron xXx  
xXx Sunday, August 15th, 1993 xXx  
xXx Early Afternoon xXx**

Harry was currently at the desk in his room, pointedly trying to ignore the very scantily clad redhead that was reclining on his bed in a highly provocative manner, while emitting as many pheromones as she possibly could, in an attempt to rile him up.

So far he had been successful in completely ignoring her continued advances towards him. However, his resolve was beginning to wear rather thin, as this had been ongoing for several days now.

Suddenly the redhead spoke up, "You're going into your third year at Hogwarts, and they still haven't taught you the stunning charm in Defence Against the Dark Arts, have they?"

Harry blinked, as he swiveled the chair, which could thankfully swivel, around to gaze at the stunning redhead, "No, I suppose they haven't."

Lileetha hummed, "That is mildly troubling… how many times have you nearly died during your time at Hogwarts again?"

Harry scowled, "At least five just in my first year. In my second year you could probably tack on at least another four."

"And how many of those could have been dealt with by application of a stunning charm, I wonder?" Lileetha queried.

"Maybe one…" Harry responded.

"List them for me Harry, I want to see if my theory is correct," Lily stated in a curious tone.

"Okay… let's see. First year I had to deal with a Troll on Halloween, a three headed dog, two attempts on my life by a corrupt Defence Professor and an absolutely bonkers maze." Harry responded.

Lileetha smirked and said, "With the strength of your core, even at the reduced levels, a stunning charm would have knocked a troll on its arse, even if not completely knocking it unconscious, likewise with a Cerberus. The Defence Professor should have been easy to deal with due to the protections I placed upon you as a toddler. And the maze… you're smart enough to have gotten past that on your own, if you were really trying."

"One of the traps was a giant Wizard's Chess set…" Harry protested.

"And?" Lileetha questioned.

"I suck at Wizard's Chess…" Harry retorted.

"Were the pieces enspelled to be able to fly?" Lileetha queried.

Harry blinked, "What?"

"I am friends with Perenelle, Harry… and not in the way I was referring to when I said I was friends with the publisher of the Monster Book of Monsters. Correct me if I am wrong, but didn't the trap in the room immediately prior to the chess set involve a broomstick?" Lileetha questioned.

Harry groaned and slapped his face, "It can't really have been that easy, can it?"

"In the Wizarding World, it is generally best to go with the most obvious solution to a problem, because nine times out of ten, that is the one that won't have been countered," Harry heard as a retort.

"How does this help?" Harry questioned.

"Easy, how about, in exchange for me teaching you the spells you likely will need to know in the upcoming years should tall, pale and loathsome ever return to power, you finally let me sleep with you?" Lileetha paused momentarily before adding on "In the kinky way, I mean…"

Harry contemplated this for a few moments, "Alright, fine, you have a deal, but we will only shag, AFTER, I am satisfied with what you have taught me, understand?"

Lily sighed, and instantly dialed back her pheromones, which she had naturally already taught Harry how to do. It took several minutes with an open window for the room to be completely aired out however. Once it was, Harry did have one final question, "How do you propose to instruct me? I'm not allowed to be doing magic outside of Hogwarts."

Lily smirked, "Lesson number one then; the Ministry can only detect underage magic in places where there aren't a lot of Wizards."

 **xXx Chapter Concluded xXx**

 **Author's Note:** This story is listed as a crossover with Dungeons and Dragons due to the fact that the Lily in this story is an Amalgam of Lily J. Potter from the Harry Potter Novels, and the Succubus known as Lileetha from the _Sisters of Rapture_ supplement for Dungeons and Dragons 3.5 Edition. I have changed a few details to make the Lileetha character work better with this story, so please don't go telling me that my portrayal of her is wrong, as it was never intended to be a direct export of the character.

Powers and abilities for the characters in this story are largely inspired by information gleaned from the Superpower Wiki, as well as by use of the _Marvel RPG system_ released by TSR Inc. in the 1980's, the one also named the _FASERIP System_.

Some of you will have noticed the presence of a Supernatural Crossover, that is only going to be a peripheral cross, and will not have a very prominent part in the story. I mainly included it because I couldn't think of anyone better suited to being the Guardian Angel for Rita Skeeter than that particular incarnation of the Archangel Gabriel.

Other than that, there isn't a whole heck of a lot to add here, hope you enjoyed, and do please leave a review.

 **P.S.** First person to figure out what language I am using as a proxy for Abyssal gets a cookie. Two cookies if they tell me what Lily was saying! My Beta's aren't allowed to guess.


	17. Divinae Ascensionis P1

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **xXx Harrius Potter et Divinae Ascensionis xXx  
xXx Arc 00: Awakenings / Ch. 01: Prologue xXx**

* * *

 ** **xXx The Shores of the Black Lake xXx  
xXx Sunday, June 6th, 2004 xXx  
xXx Very Late Evening xXx****

As Harry Potter watched his Patronus rip apart the Dementors that had been trying to consume both his own and Sirius Black's souls, he felt a dull throbbing sensation welling up behind his eyes. It was as though an absolutely massive backlog of raw mystical energy were lodging itself inside of his body, just seeking a release into the world at large. Drawing up what conscious thought he still possessed, he yelled at Hermione, " _GET BACK!"_

Heeding Harry's warning, Hermione dashed several yards back into the Forbidden Forest, from whence she watched as an absolutely massive blast of raw mystic energy erupted from where Harry had just been standing, and consumed much of the area in front of her. Hermione didn't truly understand the consequences of what had just occurred, but she intrinsically understood that this had not occurred prior to their meddling in time. This was seemingly the creation of an entirely new timeline.

Yet for some reason, Hermione was not being ripped from this timeline as an alien entity, and that confused the poor girl, as that was her understanding for what was supposed to happen when a new timeline was spawned. Somehow, Harry had done the seemingly impossible… AGAIN!

Suddenly, as if the appearance of this bright incandescent light were not odd enough for Hermione to witness, she was now bearing witness to the light rapidly pulling itself back into its point of origin. When it had fully returned to within Harry, she could only gape, as the young man in front of her now had a much stronger presence within the world than she could ever remember him possessing. There was an overwhelming sense of power wafting off of Harry that had just not been there before.

Harry scowled as he glanced around himself. He could tell that the Dementors were more or less laid to waste by his patronus at this point in time, however he now had the overwhelming desire to place the Dementors more firmly under his own control, rather than leaving them at the beck and call of a seemingly corrupt Ministry.

Waving his hand in the direction of one of the last remaining Dementors, he heard the creature issue forth a loud and shrill shriek of agony as it's form and magic were completely overwritten by the newly awakened divine might that Harry now possessed. Into the body of that Dementor, Harry placed the soul of one whom he truly wished to be reunited with above all other people, his own mother.

Within mere moments, the Dementor's cloak and robes had been pulled away from its flesh and reformed into a more pleasing black dress in the gothic lolita style, and the newly transformed Dementor took on the appearance of a rather buxom redheaded woman, though her skin still retained the chalk grey pallor of a long dead corpse. Slowly, the Dementor… no Lily, turned and beheld Harry, as she uttered a single word, "Master…"

"Lily, send the other Dementors back to Azkaban, then please follow me," Harry commanded.

Lily nodded her head, and her eyes glowed a brilliant shade of gold as her power over the other Dementors manifested, allowing her to immediately send them back from whence they came, "It is as you have commanded me, Master."

With Lily now in tow, Harry turned and made his way over to Hermione, who promptly had to ask, "Just what in God's name have you gone and done this time?"

Lily cocked her head to the side, "Master, has this one just blasphemed against you?"

Harry smirked at the dumbfounded expression on Hermione's face as he responded with a quip of, "Technically, but she is forgiven for it… this time."

"If you are sure, Master, then I won't take vengeance," Lily replied in a somewhat dejected tone of voice.

"Harry? What is going on? What was that light? Who is that woman? Why was she a dementor until just a moment ago? Why did she say I blasphemed against you? Why did you agree that I blasphemed against you? What is going on?" Hermione ranted without really taking a breath between words.

"Master, I think this one is in danger of asphyxiating herself, or at the least hyperventilating," Lily commented idly.

"Her name is Hermione," Harry commented to Lily. He then turned his attention to the girl in question, and responded, "I just underwent divine apotheosis due to a number of situations in my life all coming together to cause such an event. She said that because you called on the name of the Christian God, in the presence of the newest Allfather to exist. I agreed because it is true. And I just told you."

Hermione blinked. She then emitted a loud huff, "You didn't tell me who that woman is or why she was a dementor."

Harry frowned, "Oh right… Hermione, I'd like to introduce you to my mother. Mom, this is Hermione, my best friend. As for why she was a dementor? It was the most convenient body to put her soul inside of, and a useful one at that."

Lily inclined her head, "Charmed."

"Uh… hello Mrs. Potter," Hermione said somewhat awkwardly.

"Now, I do believe we have tarried long enough, we have a dog to go rescue. Lily, would you be kind enough to go wayleigh Cornelius Fudge and distract him for us? Don't eat him though, as he could still prove useful," Harry said as he and Hermione began making their way back towards Buckbeak.

"As you command, Master," Lily commented as she began floating towards the Castle, where she knew Cornelius Fudge was waiting.

 **xXx The Tallest Tower of Hogwarts xXx  
xXx A Few Short Minutes Later xXx**

Harry and Hermione arrived at the top of the tower in which Padfoot was being held. They had taken Buckbeak to the top of the tower, with Hermione holding onto Harry as tightly as she could due to her intense fear of heights.

Upon landing, Harry walked up to the sole jail cell within Hogwarts Castle, looked at the door momentarily, then firmly wrapped his fists around two separate bars, and pulled.

With an ear splitting shriek of metal twisting and being ripped asunder, the door to the jail cell was pulled free from the moorings in which it was normally firmly fastened. Sirius Black sat there looking at what happened to the door with a look of utter dumbfounded shock on his face, "Merlin's saggy balls… what the hell are they feeding you kids?"

Harry chuckled as he ran up and hugged Sirius, "Oh, I only really bother eating Wheaty Oat Bars, or if I can get them Treacle Tart. Other than that, food is just food. In fact, I may decide to deify Treacle Tart… Now let's get you out of here, Padfoot."

Hermione from where she was standing in the doorway found herself groaning at the very idea of Treacle Tart being made the equivalent to Ambrosia. Sirius however found himself guffawing at the idea that his Godson had achieved godhood.

With that all said and done, the trio made swift haste to depart from the tower before they were intercepted by Fudge and his cronies.

 **xXx The Hogwarts Hospital Wing xXx  
xXx A Half Hour Later xXx**

It was long after Harry and Hermione had helped Sirius to escape from Hogwarts that one of the windows to the ward unlatched itself and opened without any obvious signs of aid. Then from outside of the window, which was several stories up, the form of Lily Potter floated herself into the Hospital Wing, and after closing the window, promptly floated over to where Harry was reclining on his cot.

Harry looked up at her and asked, "All went well I take it?"

Lily nodded her head, "The Minister bought my ruse entirely, and believes that all of the Dementors have returned to Azkaban. He is not aware of the fact that the Dementors no longer answer to the Ministry, Master."

"And what of Dumbledore and Snape?" Harry questioned.

Lily pursed her lips, "It was entirely frustrating to see Severus and not be able to hex him without ruining the entire ruse, Master."

Harry frowned, "What do you have against Snape?"

Lily released a frustrated sigh, "It is complicated, Master."

"I'm listening," Harry said with the cadence of curiosity entering his voice. He wanted to know more about his mother's life, and this was a good a time as any to hear about it.

"Well, I would have hoped that someone might have told you about me, but I can see that is not the case, Master. As it happens, Severus and I had been childhood friends. We grew up within walking distance of each other. However during our time at Hogwarts, we had ended up sorted into different houses. It was his hope that we would both be sorted together, but he was destined for Slytherin and well…" Lily began to explain.

"You were a Muggleborn," Harry realized the obvious conclusion to that statement.

"Yes," Lily responded. "Now, your father was one of the chief tormentors for Slytherins during our time at Hogwarts and took particular delight in tormenting Severus due to his friendship with me. This came to a head in our fifth year at Hogwarts. During a particularly nasty bout of teasing by your father and his friends, I attempted to defend Severus, however in his frustration he lashed out at me and called me a rather degrading name. While that had hurt, the reason I actually ceased being friends with him, was because he had fallen in with a group of individuals that were affiliated with Voldemort, and I didn't want to have his connection to me getting him hurt."

Harry nodded in understanding, "Despite saying you wanted to hex him, you still care for him, don't you?"

Lily's eyes glistened with unshed tears as she nodded only incrementally. Harry considered this, before asking, "Do you love him?"

Lily frowned in thought as she considered the question. She then responded, "Only in the purely platonic sense between most brothers and sisters. The only one whom I am willing to give my heart to now that I have been reborn, is you Master."

"Okay, well that… that is interesting," Harry said as he fought very valiantly to hide the massive blush that was creeping across his face.

Lily paused for a moment, "I do have to ask… but has anyone bothered to introduce Severus to the concept of proper hair maintenance?"

Harry couldn't help it, he laughed when he heard that question. He laughed hard.

 **xXx Later that Night xXx**

Harry was awoken from his slumber as he felt the covers on his bed being pulled back and the highly feminine curves of his mother climb into the bed and curl up next to him. While normally such actions by a beautiful woman would be highly appreciated by a young man, there was something unsettling about this situation. That unsettling sensation was the fact that Lily's body held not the warmth of a beautiful and lively young woman, but rather the chill of one who had been dead long enough to have lost the warmth of life.

Sighing resignedly to himself, Harry wrapped his arm around his mother's waist and pulled her form tighter against him, while using his divine power to provide them both with a level of comfortable warmth for the evening. These acts drew a contented murmur from Lily. These weren't the acts of lovers, not yet anyways, merely the acts of two broken individuals seeking comfort from one another.

 **xXx The Hogwarts Hospital Wing xXx  
xXx Monday, June 7th, 2004 xXx  
xXx Bright and Early xXx**

Harry felt a sudden sense of foreboding intruding upon a rather pleasant dream that he had seemingly been sharing with Lily, causing him to awaken with a start to discover the somewhat intimidating presence of Madam Porpington "Poppy" Pomfrey hovering over his cot with a massive scowl drawn over her face.

When the woman noticed he was awake, with a somewhat annoyed cadence in her voice, the woman asked, "Mister Potter, why is there a corpse sharing your bed?"

With an annoyed murmur at having her sleep intruded upon, Lily promptly sat up, and glowered at Poppy, "Why are you intruding upon my rest?"

Poppy squeaked in surprise, "Merciful heavens, she… she's alive?"

Harry sighed, realizing he should probably deal with this immediately, "Madam Pomfrey, would you be so kind as to fetch the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress. I would like to explain this as few times as possible and to only the bare minimum number of people necessary to ensure this does not become an issue."

Poppy stared at Harry in confusion for a few moments before sharply nodding her head and walking towards the ward's floo to summon the requested individuals. Lily however, scrutinized Harry for a moment, before asking, "Is it wise to let Albus Dumbledore in on this secret?"

Harry frowned, "I don't intend to tell him the full details on the situation, but I have to tell him something, otherwise there will be problems."

Lily nodded in understanding, "Of course, Master."

Harry frowned, "Mum, why do you call me your master?"

Lily considered this for several moments, "When you gave me my new life, you used a Dementor to do so. Dementors are much the same as House Elves in that they are hardwired to act as the servants of another agency, usually the Ministry for Magic or whatever Government employs them, in the case of Dementors."

Harry considered this, "So when I created you, I intrinsically bound you in servitude to me, despite the fact that I also wanted my mother back?"

Lily nodded her head, "That is the correct assessment, Master."

"Well then, as an official order, I want you to refer to me in the same way as you would if you were not a Dementor," Harry commanded.

Lily smirked in what might be meant to be a seductive manner as she slyly commented, "But I like referring to you as my Master."

"Oh bollocks," Harry muttered as yet another blush crept across his face.

A few minutes later after two flares of emerald light, the three most important members of the faculty of Hogwarts turned up so that Harry could have a discussion with them. And as soon as they arrived, Minerva emitted a gasp, "Goodness me… Lily?"

Dumbledore scrutinized the young corpse-like woman in front of him before responding, "What manner of trickery is this?"

Harry sighed, "I fear that this is not something that is as easily dismissed as being trickery. Suffice it to say that something rather unprecedented occurred last night that gave me the opportunity to breathe new life into my mother."

Dumbledore scowled, "Harry, there is no magic that exists which can return the dead back to life."

Harry sighed yet again, "Headmaster, are you presuming to claim that you know everything that there is to know about the inner workings of magic? Or are you under the misapprehension that that magic is the only possible answer when something occurs that you cannot explain without resorting to using the word magic to describe it?"

Dumbledore frowned in the way that a grandfather would if they were disappointed with one of their grandchildren, "Harry, I have lived for many more years than you, and devoted my entire life since my eleventh birthday to unraveling the mysteries of magic. Let me once again assure you that there is no magic which can revive the deceased."

Having walked over from her bed, Hermione intervened in the discussion, "Perhaps it is impossible for magic. But there are entities who exist that are perfectly capable of reviving the deceased. I don't want to put words into Harry's mouth, but it is possible, albeit unlikely, that something occurred last night that was not of a mystical nature, or at least was sufficiently different from our own understanding of magic, that it enabled Harry to revive his mother… well sort of revive at any rate. Sorry, but she still looks like a walking corpse to me."

Lily sighed, "It's fine, I know what I look like."

"Anyways," Harry said, "For the foreseeable future, my mother has decided to act as a sort of bodyguard for me, and we will not be returning to the Dursleys when the summer hols start."

"Now, Harry…" Dumbledore started to protest.

"The Dursleys!?" Lily snarled, "Who's bright idea was it to send my son to the Dursleys?"

Dumbledore seemed somewhat taken aback by that outburst, though Minerva smirked, "I'd hate to say I told you so, but I told you so, Albus."

 **xXx The Great Hall of Hogwarts xXx  
xXx Breakfast Time xXx**

Harry Potter entered the Great Hall flanked on either side by Hermione Granger and his mother, Lily Potter. As they entered the room, all sounds within the hall ground to a halt as the collective student and faculty body found their eyes drawn to the form of the three individuals.

Suddenly, from the Teacher's table, a loud roar of laughter erupted from one Remus Lupin, while at the other end of the table, a sallow man better known as Severus Snape promptly fainted into his bowl of oatmeal.

From where she was watching this happen Lily cooly responded, "Thank you, Master, that was far more satisfying than hexing him would have been."

Harry smiled at her as the three made their way up to the Head Table and approached Lupin. The man in question grinned at Lily, "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

"It is good to see you as well, my friend," Lily replied with a rare smile playing at her lips.

"But good gods, you look like death and not overly warmed over either," Remus groaned as he looked her over.

"Well, you see…" Lily said a little awkwardly.

Hermione scowled, "There is apparently a remarkably good reason for that, but it isn't a subject for mixed company. Suffice it to say, she now has a lot in common with Hela of Asgard."

Remus blinked a few times, before he drawled out a massive, "Ohhh…" and Filius Flitwick, who was sitting next to him, found it necessary to pick up the nearest piece of heavy plateware and bash his skull into it out of sheer annoyance over just how massively ridiculous the Potter Luck was beginning to become. It turned out, those two Professors were the only ones who were currently privy to the truth of Lily's resurrection and the new nature of Harry Potter, though they mostly figured it out through Hermione's rather unsubtle hint.

 **xXx Chapter Concluded xXx**

 **Author's Note:** This story is a crossover between Harry Potter, Marvel Comics and DC Comics. At the moment there are no other planned crossovers. I have the harem mostly planned out, though am open to considering suggestions. I am not including any of the versions of Kara Zor-El in the harem, as thanks to Megamatt09 she has become ridiculously overplayed in these sorts of crossovers. I also have other plans for Hermione aside from pairing her with Harry, she is going to be more of a sister figure to him. I will leave what I intend for the Weasley family a secret for now, but don't make suggestions regarding Ginny as I already know what I plan for her, though I am not saying yay or nay on her being in the harem.

Yes, this is a harem fic, and yes, there will be lemons, eventually. However those probably won't start happening until at least the third chapter, if I am lucky.

This story is also my umpteenth attempt to appease my muse. I have no idea if it is going to work out, but I will at least have posted the first chapter of this one in my anthologies so that you guys can see that I am still alive and kicking.

Oh… and for those who are confused by the title, it is Latin, and translates into English as "Harry Potter and the Divine Ascension" though that should have been easy enough to figure out given the phonetics of the Latin in question. I thought it fitting to give a Harry Potter fic a Latin title, given that J.K. Rowling has quite the obsession with the Latin language, even if it seems she never bothered to consult a Latin lexicon.


	18. Infernal Matrimony of Harry Potter P1

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Only the original characters and plot are the property of this author. This author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media or franchise that is depicted within this story. No copyright infringement is intended, as there will be no profit made from this story by its author. The only places that this author has personally posted this story are on Archive of Our Own, and on Fanfiction*net; anywhere else that this story appears, is a duplicate created by parties unknown and without the express permission of the author of this story.

 **xXx The Infernal Matrimony of Harry Potter xXx  
xXx Ch. 01: The Crimson-Haired Ruin 'Puff xXx**

* * *

 ** **xXx A New Story Begins xXx****

With wide tear filled eyes, Rias Gremory fled from the room where her father had just informed her that she would be marrying Riser Phenex as soon as she had finished her schooling in the world of humans. The fact that she had been allowed to finish her schooling among the humans was apparently a concession that the Heads of the two houses had made to Rias' mother, Venelana Gremory, née Bael.

Unfortunately not one of the males involved in this farce of a marriage realized that Rias would sooner die than marry that pretentious prick that called himself a High Class Devil. Rias had to wonder what ever happened to her father's sense of affection towards those he considered family that he could so blindly ignore the fact that Riser Phenex was nothing but a bigoted lech that would never consider Rias to be anything more than another notch on his list of conquests. She'd be lucky if she were allowed to keep Akeno and Koneko as members of her Peerage after marrying the arsewipe.

It unfortunately wouldn't be until a month after she had been informed about her eventual wedding that Rias came to a decision that would alter the course of not just her life, but that of an entire society that the people of the three Biblical Factions had largely ignored for over 300 years.

* * *

"So let me get this right, if I sign this large sheet of parchment with all of this monumentally complex legalese written on it, it will invalidate the contract between myself and Riser Phenex?" Rias inquired of the diminutive creature sitting in the seat opposite her. Rias had, on a whim, decided to visit one of the banks in the Underworld just to see if one of their account managers might know something which could get her out of the marriage agreement she was forced into. The creature opposite her was a member of a completely neutral species that was the only species all supernatural factions trusted to watch over their finances without stabbing them in the back, the Goblins. "What's the catch?"

The goblin smirked at her, "You are a smart one. Tell me, what do you know of House Peverell, young Gremory?"

Rias frowned at the Goblin, "Not very much. What I do know is that they went extinct around the time that the Great War ended, but before the Underworld's Civil War."

"They aren't nearly as extinct as you might believe them to be," the Goblin remarked. "They merely went to ground in the world of humans. There now exist two people who are descendants of the three Peverell Brothers who participated in the Great War. Of those two, the younger of the two is solution to your problem."

Rias blinked in surprise, "Wait… this solution… is to cancel one marriage contract by activating an even older dormant one, isn't it?"

"Indeed it is," the Goblin smirked wickedly.

"Can I take the parchment and think it over?" Rias inquired, "Also, where would I find the individual you are proposing I betroth myself to?"

"You may, the document will replicate itself and send copies to all interested parties once signed. It is also one-hundred percent unbreakable by anyone other than either yourself or your groom, thanks to a favor being repaid to a certain farsighted individual who is fond of the young man's paternal family," the Goblin explained to Rias.

"Should I be concerned by that bit of information?" Rias asked with a worried tone of voice.

The Goblin issued a throaty chuckle, "No, it is rather the identity of the young man which should concern you. Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Loves to Defy Death."

What followed after that was for the Goblin to give Rias explicit details on how to locate Harry, followed by instructions on how to apply for a one-year foreign exchange program with Hogwarts. Once that was done, all Rias needed to do was leave explicit instructions with her Queen on how to manage the town of Kuoh during her extended absence, which basically amounted to "Make Sona do EVERYTHING!" And with that she was off to London.

* * *

"Wizards are such a drag," Rias complained as she sat herself down in the last compartment on the Hogwarts Express. She still couldn't fathom how the Goblin who had been helping her knew that this would be the compartment in which Harry would be seated, but if he was right then she would be meeting the young man in fairly short order.

"Why do they have to wear such antiquated fashions?" was her next complaint, "In spite of how over the top the Kuoh Academy uniform is about displaying all a girl has to offer, it is still far more practical than the uniforms of Hogwarts in a combat situation."

It wasn't until half an hour later unfortunately, that her compartment door was slid open and some people looked into it. One of them, a gangly looking ginger, bellowed out, "Oi, who're you?"

Rias frowned before saying, "Manners normally require you to introduce yourself before asking for the other person's name, however, my name is Rias Gremory and I am a foreign exchange student at Hogwarts this year."

As she was saying this the three newcomers filed into the compartment and sat down, with the rather bookish girl sitting next to Rias as she stated, "I didn't know Hogwarts had a foreign exchange program."

Rias sighed in minor exasperation, but before she could complain the dark haired young man with absolutely gorgeous and deeply green eyes that were obscured by a pair of glasses interrupted, "Forgive my friends, Miss Gremory. My name is Harry Potter, though I must express my surprise at your lack of facial recognition for me, while the boy to my right is Ronald Weasley and the girl to your left is Hermione Granger."

"Thank you, Harry-san," Rias inclined her head ever so gently.

"Why'd ya call him that?" Ron asked in a confused tone of voice.

"It's a Japanese honorific roughly equivalent to the term 'Mister', Ron," Hermione explained. She then regarded Rias confusedly, "You look like a European, though."

"I am of European descent, true. However my family's primary residence is in Japan," Rias explained to the others, "Oh and you are only partially correct. Most Japanese honorifics are unisex, the one notable exception you would very likely be aware of without needing to look it up, Hermione-san, would be the one a lot of people back home refer to me by, Rias-hime."

Hermione looked confused, "That's a bit pretentious, don't you think?"

"What does it mean?" Ron asked.

"Princess," Harry replied, "The people in her hometown refer to her as a Princess… how do I know that?"

Rias' eyes locked with those of Harry and with a smirk she said, "More accurately they refer to me as Mezatsu Hime." She adored the look of shock she saw in Harry's eyes when he succeeded in translating that phrase.

"Right… um, Ron, Hermione, whatever you do, never piss this girl off," Harry remarked, "Trust me when I say that judging by her nickname back home… it will not end well for either of you."

* * *

When she arrived at the Hogwarts Great Hall, Rias was greeted by a rather frumpy looking woman who was apparently the Herbology Professor, and who informed her that she'd be required to sit under the Sorting Hat like every other new student to Hogwarts. So when it was her turn under the hat, she wasn't at all surprised that a problem occurred.

"Right then, most unusual." the hat declared loud enough for the entire hall to hear it.

"Pardon me, Mister Flopsy," the voice of the Headmaster spoke up. "But what is it that is most unusual."

Rias muttered just loud enough for the hat to hear, "Divulge my species and I use my Clan's trademark power on you."

"I am afraid Albus, that I am not at liberty to divulge anything I learn about a particular student in their time beneath my brim, as you well know." The hat replied with an even tone before it spoke into Rias' mind " _I see great fear in your mind, but also a great deal of hope. Fear of being forced into a marriage you cannot possibly find love within, and hope that a certain young man can save you from that fate. Tell me, daughter of Gremory what do you have to offer to our young Mister Potter that he cannot find elsewhere?"_

Rias frowned, she had not expected that line of inquiry as a means to determine which House she belonged within. What was worse, she knew practically nothing about Harry at this point in time outside of the fact that he was apparently incredibly famous in this society for something that happened to him while he was still in nappies.

Rias had to immediately squash her first thought on what she could offer to him. Adding him to her Peerage as a means of providing him the family he had never known was an incredibly stupid idea on multiple fronts. For one thing, she had by now read that contract she had been given and was aware of the fact that such a move would invalidate it unless she was doing it for the express purpose of saving his life in a situation where he had no other hope of surviving. Secondly, while Harry was a remarkably powerful spellcaster, Rias only had one Bishop left and she was loathe to use it on anything but the most promising of individuals, preferably someone with a Sacred Gear. There were a host of other reasons it was a bad idea, but those were the two most noteworthy.

That was when she began analyzing the events she had read about in the Wizarding Newspaper during her time in London while shopping for school supplies. She had actually ordered several back issues of the Daily Prophet as well as a curious magazine known as the Quibbler in order to research current events. In those issues she found reports dating back three years of increasingly frequent situations where the lives of the students of Hogwarts had been in danger, and in almost every single situation those problems came to a resolution thanks to the actions of three students, only one of which was named, Harry Potter.

Those articles, combined with the terrorist activity at the Quidditch World Cup earlier this summer led to a startling realization for Rias, " _That is what I can do for him. I can teach him how to take advantage of his birthright so that he isn't vulnerable to attacks from Voldemort and his sycophants."_

" _Ah, clever girl."_ the hat replied before bellowing out the word " **HUFFLEPUFF!"**

* * *

At the Gryffindor Table Ron Weasley barely stopped himself from laughing, "Another useless duffer, that one."

"That's not nice, Ron!" Hermione reprimanded their mutual friend.

Harry however, had been unable to keep his eyes off of the slightly older girl ever since he first saw her. Admittedly she was incredibly beautiful, but that wasn't why he couldn't stop himself from staring at her. Rather, it was the fact that he couldn't shake a feeling of recognition. There was just something about this girl that he couldn't help but find familiar. If he had expressed that sentiment to either of his two friends, well they'd likely say that it was cause she bore a passing resemblance to his mother. Truthfully, Harry did not find her to resemble his mother at all, there were just too many differences to list them all, the least of which was the fact that she still wasn't out of her teenage years and already her breasts were significantly larger than his mothers had been.

"I still can't believe that we sat with a Veela," Hermione continued in utter annoyance. Harry frowned, based solely on his recollection of the Veela at the World Cup, he was absolutely certain Rias wasn't one, but he had long since learned not to argue with Hermione once she has formed a hypothesis, no matter how erroneous he might know that hypothesis to actually be. The same could be said for Ron actually, both his friends were extremely bullheaded.

* * *

Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones couldn't help themselves as they stared at their new dorm mate in utter and complete shock. "I didn't think it was possible, Susan…"

"Her… her…"

"Boobs?"

"Boobs… are bigger than mine…" Susan stuttered out.

"Yep!" Hannah agreed with a cocky grin.

Once Rias was seated and it became obvious that the boys at their table were staring at her merely because she was an extremely beautiful female, rather than because of any other reason, Susan ground out, "You're not a Veela, are you?"

Rias eyed the girl curiously for a moment before shaking her head in the negative, "No I'm not."

"Then you must be one of the most beautiful humans to walk the earth," Hannah complimented.

Rias smiled a smile that barely hid how ironic she found those comments to truly be as she replied, "Why, thank you."

* * *

After the meal, the Headmaster made an announcement that upset pretty much the entire school, Quidditch, whatever that was, had been canceled for the year. Then he announced that in its place the school would be playing host to an event known as the Triwizard Tournament.

"Well fuck," Rias swore moments after the announcement was delivered, though only loud enough for the girls opposite her to hear her.

"Something the matter, Rias?" Susan asked.

"Nothing's wrong at the moment. Though there will be if I die. My family is extremely powerful politically speaking and will more than likely have our nation declare war if that happens," Rias remarked, though she would refuse to be blamed if they misinterpreted her statement to mean Japan would declare war and therefore believe themselves capable of winning.

* * *

Much later that evening inside the Hufflepuff Fourth Year Girls Room a group of young girls found themselves to be ever so slightly shell shocked, "You mean to say…"

"That is correct, I have a very hard time sleeping in any form of clothing, and people who I've invited over for slumber parties in the past have informed me that I 'Sleep Disrobe' much like how some people will 'Sleep Walk'." Rias explained to the other girls as she divested herself of the last of her garments.

"Rias, you are by far the most unusual and might I add, frightening, person I've ever met who is the same age as we are," Hannah remarked, "And that is a considerable achievement given some of our friends."

"Yeah, I agree," Susan joined in, "Not even Lucius Malfoy would be capable of sending England to war if Draco kicked the bucket, despite what they like to believe."

"I assure you, I wasn't lying about that," Rias remarked in an off-handed manner.

* * *

Meanwhile, all the way back in Japan, an absolutely furious Student Council President threw open the door to the Occult Research Club Room and roared, "WHERE IS SHE?"

"Where is who, Kaichou?" the voice of Akeno Himejima inquired from where she was sitting in the seat normally reserved for the very person that Sona Sitri was currently demanding the location of.

"You know very well who I am talking about, Himejima-san. Now talk!" Sona demanded.

"I haven't the slightest idea to whom you are referring, Kaichou," Akeno remarked with a cheshire cat grin. What few people would realize unless they actually interacted with her meaningfully, was that Akeno Himejima absolutely loved torturing people, even if not in a literal sense of the word.

"Cut the crap, Akeno! Tell me where Rias is, and tell me now," Sona demanded with an angry glower towards the other girl.

"Ah, well as it happens, she is investigating a matter of some urgency that has forced her to be absent from Kuoh for this entire year. I am therefore the acting club president for the foreseeable future, and have been empowered to handle all that such a station requires, except for the duties of territorial administration," Akeno explained as delicately as she could manage.

"You have got to be kidding me," Sona said dryly. "She's gone on a vacation to who knows…"

**POOF**

"Heya!" the voice of Rias' familiar called out as she appeared within the room, "Am I interrupting anything important?"

"Oh, hello Buka-chan," Akeno said in greeting, "Something happened already? That was fast."

"Rias-sama hit a bit of a road bump that she hadn't foreseen. Does Sona-sama know what is going on yet?"

"Not yet, but one of the two of you will now be informing me, of that I am certain," Sona replied.

Buka eyed Akeno wearily for a moment before turning her attention to Sona and saying, "Rias is currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"And just what is Hogwarts exactly?" Sona asked in slight confusion.

"I'll take that explanation, Buka-chan," Akeno replied, "Sona you are no-doubt aware of the fact that some humans will make contracts with Devils in order to learn the secrets to our magic. The same is doubtlessly true for the various other factions. However what seems to have flown completely under the radar, or perhaps it was merely forgotten, is the fact that some humans don't need those contracts in order to utilize magic. Hogwarts is a school for such humans to learn the finer points of their brand of magic."

Sona frowned as she considered that explanation, "Why have I not heard of these people before?"

"Actually, you very likely have," Buka remarked. "Two of the earliest known students at Hogwarts were Morgan Le Fay and Merlin Emrys, which incidentally means the school is older than most people today believe it to be. That said neither individual was exactly fully human, were they? More to the point, it was that group of humans that is largely responsible for the inquisition period getting as bad as it did."

"What do you mean?" Akeno asked in a curious tone of voice as she eyed Buka.

"Pretty much everything that the Malleus Maleficarum claims as proof of a person being a Witch is something these people learn to do in their first two years at a school like Hogwarts. Which means that they can do these things without a focusing implement for their magic once they get older. While reading the required textbook for the History class at that school, Rias-sama found anecdotes of people making sport out of how many times they were burned at the stake," Buka explained.

"Okay, I'll believe you about the existence of this school and Rias' attendance therein," Sona replied tentatively. "But why is she there, and what is the roadbump?"

"She's investigating the viability of a potential escape clause to the marriage contract between her and the yakitori reject," Koneko spoke up from where she had just entered the room and heard the question. This naturally surprised everyone as that was one of the longest sentences the stoic girl had ever used in any of their presences. Koneko looked at them all for a moment before saying, "Bite me." She then sat down and began eating some of the delectable cakes that were set out for her.

"Well that is certainly a surprise," Akeno said in an amused tone of voice, "But she is correct, Rias is investigating a possible solution to her most pressing problem. As for the road bump…"

"Not so much a road bump as it is a SNAFU," Buka remarked.

"Oh dear, what has Rias gone and gotten herself into this time?" Akeno inquired in an amused tone of voice.

"She is attending Hogwarts during the same year they decided to revive the Triwizard Tournament of all things," Buka explained, "Which is sort of like the Olympics, if the Olympics had a higher chance of spectator casualties than a gladiatorial contest back in ancient Rome."

"I suppose my presence in this room during this conversation wasn't an accident, was it?" Sona drawled, "I hate you three utterly and completely, you realize that, Buka-chan, Akeno-chan?"

"Me too?" Koneko asked in a frosty tone of voice.

"Nope, I still adore the cute and cuddly Koneko-chan," Sona replied as she moved over and hugged the smaller girl. "You and Gasper-kun are pretty much the only tolerable members of Rias' peerage in my opinion. Well, perhaps Kiba-san too."

"Anyways, will you ask your sister to act as an impartial observer for the three major events of this tournament so that Rias-sama can be reasonably certain that there won't be civilian casualties, least of all in the form of her own life?" Buka inquired.

"If I must," Sona replied dryly, "But I do so under protest."

What never got said by any of the people in that room, was their concern over just how a race as long lived as the Devils could have misplaced the knowledge of an entire population of humans that could use magic without requiring the intercession of any of the other species that interacted with humans. What they didn't know, what they couldn't know, was that was the fault of a trio of brothers who made a pact with Death herself.

 **xXx Chapter Conclusion xXx**

 **Author's Note:** So I am going to try and write this in a manner where everything isn't just immediately solved right off the bat, but I make no promises. Rias is attending Hogwarts and Serafall will be watching the tasks, but Serafall will not be interfering with those tasks unless there is a significant risk to Rias' life.

I should also note that at the current point in time, this is not planned as a harem fic, though that could easily change over time and very likely will change. Rias won't like that change if it does happen, as she is noted for not liking the prospect of sharing in the canonical series.

Lastly, Harry is not a replacement for Issei. They both exist and will both be involved in the plot.


	19. Storm C01: Izanami no Mikoto

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Only the original characters and plot are the property of this author. This author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media or franchise that is depicted within this story. No copyright infringement is intended, as there will be no profit made from this story by its author. The only places that this author has personally posted this story are on Archive of Our Own, and on Fanfiction*net; anywhere else that this story appears, is a duplicate created by parties unknown and without the express permission of the author of this story.

 **xXx The Storm Over Remnant xXx  
xXx Ch. 01: Izanami no Mikoto xXx**

* * *

 ** **xXx The Department of Mysteries xXx****

Harry should have known that he had been walking into a trap, and that his friends were too faithful to him to let him do so alone. The group of students from Hogwarts, Harry included, had been hopelessly outmatched by Lucius and those who he had brought with him, yet still they persevered long enough for reinforcements to reach them.

Unfortunately, right before Harry's very eyes, a bolt of red energy was flying straight towards the very man whom Harry had been endeavouring to save this very same night. Harry just knew that if the bolt hit his Godfather, then the man would die, and the entire reason they had come here would be meaningless.

So with a roar of frustration, Harry began running as fast as he could towards his Godfather, and managed to reach him well before the bolt of energy hit the man. He then managed to interpose himself with his godfather by using his momentum to send Sirius falling to the floor and away from the veil. However, in his haste to save his Godfather, Harry had ignored something incredibly important.

It was with an expression of shock, coupled with an ungodly scream of agony, that Harry realized exactly what spell it had been which had been fired off towards Sirius. What was worse from Harry's perspective, was that the bolt had hit him with sufficient force to knock him off balance and he was now falling face first into the veil of death and in far too much agony to do anything about it.

Through the pain he was experiencing, Harry could distantly hear the screams of horror coming from around the room as people either watched this happen, or tried to shake themselves out of the shock long enough to rescue Harry from his ill deserved fate.

No one was fast enough, or else they had become otherwise occupied by the Death Eaters that were still within the room. Thus, within less than ten seconds after having been hit by the spell, Harry's head and face fell past the veil, and at that point, it was already too late to save him, as he was already well and truly dead.

 **xXx Unknown xXx**

"You have to be freaking kidding me!" a feminine voice exploded into the awareness of whatever it is that remained of the one who used to be Harry Potter.

"Mu-m?" the disembodied wraithlike being tried to speak, but it came out in a distorted crackle.

"No, I am not your mother. You shouldn't even be where we are right now, because it is not your time to have kicked the bucket! That shouldn't have happened for a good many more years yet," the woman retorted.

"De-at-h?"

"Yep, that's me!" the woman exclaimed, "Now what to do. I can't rightfully claim you because you aren't supposed to be dead yet. However, I also can't send you back to your world due to the fact that the method of suicide you opted for yourself does not give me the ability to send you back."

There was a pause for several minutes, before the woman, Death, exclaimed, "Oh ho! What have we here?"

If Harry could see the woman, he would have discovered that she was holding a fine silvery cloak that had just materialized in wherever it was that they were. "I haven't seen this thing in nearly one thousand years by your reckoning, Mister Potter. I shouldn't have been able to see it ever again due to the fact that I specifically designed it to hide itself from me."

"Wha…" the spirit that had been Harry Potter tried to say something but couldn't quite manage it.

"This, Mister Potter, is a fragment from my very own Invisibility Cloak, given to one of your ancestors for being the only one of a trio of brothers to ask for the smart gift. A gift that would allow them to walk away from having met me without me following in their footsteps just looking for a way to kill them."

The spirit had no idea what to say to the knowledge that he had kept such an object in his possession for all these years, but the woman seemed to be impressed by it turning up wherever it was that they had ended up. "The presence of this cloak, combined with the abomination I extracted from your soul when you first materialized, means that I can send you to another world without demanding you sacrifice the one personal talent or skill which you value above all other talents or skills. And don't think I am unaware that you value your ability to cook more than you value your magic, as weird as that might seem to me."

It was then that the woman, or whatever she really was, gave off sounds which gave the impression that she was walking across a hardwood floor in high heeled shoes that ended in metal spikes rather than a more classic style. After several moments, the sound returned and the woman spoke again, "Well it seems you are in luck. My older brother has just informed me about a world that has a surplus of Distressed Damsels, and not nearly enough Prince Charmings. Congratulations, you are on your way to a world bathed in the light of a shattered moon. Have fun, and don't forget to write!"

 **xXx Unknown xXx**

Harry's eyes snapped open as he realized he was once again a living being, and that bizarrely, he could somehow remember everything that had led to him being in his new location. The first thing his eyes registered however, was the fact the rather ominous looking scythe that was floating in the air above an altar located just a few feet away from his location.

"I fall through the veil of death and die, only to be given new life in a room with what looks remarkably like Death's very own scythe sitting on an altar just a few feet away from me. This is just not a good day."

Before Harry could really contemplate what sort of bad luck had just happened to him, the door to the room opened, and in walked a woman whose beauty was as close to perfection as Harry had ever seen, without the woman in question giving off a Veela's allure. The woman was armed with a rapier, and Harry could see several guards located behind her who were armed with guns, and he didn't really need to guess who those weapons were intended to be used upon.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" the woman demanded, "This room shouldn't be possible for anyone to access without my authorization."

Harry blinked as he heard that statement, and what survival instinct was warning him that he had to be very careful around this woman. The soldiers were actually a lesser threat it would seem. However, while Harry could cast some magic wandlessly, he wasn't ready to attempt casting the Protego charm, so dealing with this diplomatically might be the safer option.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, and only then realized he wasn't wearing his glasses. Which immediately had him glancing down at the rest of his body, whereupon he squawked, "Holy hell, I'm starkers!"

The woman scowled, before turning to the guards and asking "Did any of you understand what this person just said?"

Harry frowned as he realized that while he could understand them, they couldn't understand him for some reason. He now had to figure out why that was. "Oh for the love of…" Harry exclaimed.

"Hello?" that was in French. Harry didn't know much French, but Fleur had taken it upon herself to begin teaching him so he could actually have a conversation with her sister. Seeing their blank though bemused expressions, he realized they weren't speaking French. The problem was for some reason his mind was processing what they were saying as English, despite the fact that it wasn't English.

"Let's try again shall we," Harry tried, this time in Scots-Gaelic, which he had learned more as a curiosity language due to Hogwarts Castle being in Scotland. Minerva McGonagall frequently quizzed him on what he knew in the language so he knew quite a lot more of that than he did of French. Unfortunately, it appeared that wasn't it either.

The woman sighed as she pulled out something from one of her pockets, tapped it, and then spoke into it, "I need a Translation Unit sent down to the Relic Chamber."

There was an explosion of irate noise from the other side, and then a much calmer voice said, "Both the unit and I will be down momentarily. I want an explanation."

The woman nodded her head and then clicked the device off, before looking at Harry and saying, "Okay, since you seem capable of understanding us, I should explain the predicament you are in. This chamber is so highly classified that the only reason the guards behind me won't be killed for seeing the inside of this room, is because I hand picked them for the security detail myself."

Harry frowned, what the hell had Death gotten him into?

"Strictly speaking, this room is not ever supposed to be opened, but I unsealed it because the internal sensors detected you inside of it," the woman explained in a cold and lethal manner.

"Why is this child not already dead?" the voice that had been on the speaker intruded on the conversation.

"General Ironwood, we still have yet to determine how he even got in here to begin with. He does not appear too know our language," the woman replied as she turned and saluted an older gentleman.

The man, General Ironwood, pulled a gun out of a holster on his hip, and aimed it at Harry. It was at this point in time that Harry found himself absolutely thankful for the existence of Accidental Magic for the first time in his entire life outside of that one incident at the start of the previous year at Hogwarts.

A wave of pure electricity lanced itself out in every direction from Harry's place on the floor. It plowed straight into the General, who was caught so completely unprepared for it that it caused him to fall to his knees in spasmodic shock. The woman was surprisingly able to ignore the wave by using what was clearly magic of her own to protect herself from it. Meanwhile, the guards outside the room were all hit with sufficient force to knock them to the ground.

Harry was quite at a loss for words. He had never experienced a bout of accidental magic quite so severe before. But then, he had never had a gun pointed at his head before.

"General!" the woman exclaimed as she dashed over to him. However, even as she did that, she was casting confused glances over at Harry.

Several moments later, the General had recovered enough to speak, "That was…"

"That wasn't a Semblance, General. That was… I can't explain how, but it was almost like this boy used a portion of the gift I was given a few weeks ago by the former Summer Maiden," the girl, presumably this new Summer Maiden, stated as a means of explanation.

The general glanced back and forth between the girl and Harry for several moments, before asking the woman, "Winter, are you telling me this boy is the illusive Wizard?"

Harry had to snicker as soon as he heard the reverence used for that particular word. Winter however had called in the translation unit and said, "Could you please speak into this device for a moment?"

Harry sighed and did as asked, but decided to be a bit cheeky with it, and spoke in two distinct dialects, one was English, and the other…

"Error, error!"

Harry smirked for a moment before standing up and walking over to the scythe, much to the angry protestations of Ironwood. Harry then touched the scythe and said, "Death, if you are listening, it was nice of you to give me the ability to understand what they are saying, but you didn't complete the information upload."

The expressions of horror on everyone's face when the scythe actually spoke back would have been priceless, if Harry could have seen it. "You already know their language, I just made it so you aren't constantly translating it when you hear it spoken to you. It's a language that very closely resembles the Osaka dialect from Japan."

Harry rolled his eyes, removed his hand from the scythe, and walked back over to the shell shocked people in the room. "Right, so let's start from the top. My name is Harry Potter. Thee woman whose lovely voice you all just heard is responsible for me being in this room right now. The closest translation for her name into the language we are now speaking would be… Izanami no Mikoto."

"Salem? Salem sent you here?" Winter inquired.

"Oi!" Death spoke up from the scythe, "Don't mistake me for someone like her!"

Harry sighed, "I'll assume that you have someone in this world that is doing the Evil Dark Lord thing and leave it be at that. I meant however that it was Death who sent me here for a second chance at life when I prematurely killed myself. Now is that sufficient information for the two of you to stop trying to execute me?"

General Ironwood had listened to this boy, Harry, for the past couple of minutes, before coming to the realization that he was not from this world and thus could not be held responsible for being in places he was not cleared to be, especially if whatever spirit it was that inhabited the Relic was the thing that brought him to Remnant in the first place.

Eventually, the General said, "I will overlook your trespass, however for the foreseeable future, you are to remain under strict observation by Specialist Schnee. During that time, she will also bring you up to speed with what you will need to know in order to survive in this world."

Harry considered that for a moment, before smirking, "Well she is a far more appealing prison warden than my last jail keepers."

This naturally caused Winter Schnee to blush a bit, before she growled out, "You look to be the same age as my younger sister. As such, you aren't even remotely qualified to be making comments like that towards me. And don't get any funny ideas either!"

Harry sighed, before noticing the cloak on the ground, "Huh." He grabbed it, and wrapped it around his lower body, "Death, thanks for the gift… and is that the Marauder's Map too?"

The snickering he heard from the scythe was about the only answer he was going to get, but the looks of numb shock he was seeing on the faces of both Winter and the General were totally worth it. "Yes, this bit of cloth has rendered my entire lower body invisible. No, I am not in the habit of using it for voyeuristic pursuits."

"Oh! And it will only work for Harry-kun or those he gives direct permission to. If you kill him it will completely cease functioning. I decided to tinker with it when I had the opportunity," Death spoke up. "You did me a favor, so I did you one as well."

"I'm going to ignore the implications of that, because I really don't want to know how much I messed up the plot of my old world by doing what I did." Harry replied, "Anyways, can we take this somewhere else? Death is getting to be a bit…"

"Yes!" Ironwood exclaimed as he began leading the way from the room. They only stopped long enough for Winter to reactivate the seals locking it from the outside world, a process that took far too long.

 **xXx Half an Hour Later xXx**

After fully briefing the General and Winter on the situation he was in, or rather the one he had been in just prior to kicking the bucket, Winter had dragged him off to get some proper clothes. This ended up taking the better part of an entire afternoon.

She took him from one shop to the next, always having him try on new outfits each time and showcase them for her. Eventually, they ended up going for a series of outfits that while stylish enough to pass her incredibly high bar, were still casual enough for Harry to not feel like he was dressed up like a Malfoy out on the town.

They then had to proceed with kitting out an entire wardrobe of clothes in a similar fashion, and at least one outfit which he could wear in combat situation… at which point Harry put his foot down, and listed his own personal specifications to an armorer. The man working the shop seemed confused at what he was hearing.

The man looked at Winter and said, "Is this a joke?"

"Harry-kun, you aren't going to find materials like what you just described in a store, or at least you aren't going to be able to purchase them for a reasonable price. Actual animal hides are extremely valuable due to the fact that animals are so rare, and… well, dragonhide armor just won't ever happen." She then looked at the man and said, "He is suffering from partial amnesia."

Harry scowled, he had assumed magic was more in the know in this world, but clearly that was not the case, and there may not even be any magical creatures to speak of. "Okay, so how much would a faux-leather jacket, reinforced jeans and combat boots run?"

"Is that really all the armor you intend to get?" the man inquired.

"I am fully confident that before too long I won't actually need armor. So yeah, that is all I need," Harry retorted with a self-assured arrogance the likes of which any Slytherin would be proud of.

"Charge it to my father's account," Winter interrupted with a mischievous smirk on her face.

When Harry gave her a confused look, Winter simply snickered "I'll explain later."

 **xXx Winter's Quarters, Atlas xXx**

"Okay, so what exactly is wrong with this world?" Harry questioned. "I haven't seen one animal since I got here, and you pointed out that they were extremely rare. How is that possible?"

Winter sighed as she cut up a slice of the steak that Harry had insisted on preparing for her as a thanks for buying him so much clothing. Tapping the tip of her fork into the plate, she said, "Animals aren't rare per se. Rather the majority of the ones that are known to humans and faunus are kept in habitats meant to keep them protected from the Creatures of Grimm."

"And what are those?" Harry questioned as he stabbed at his own slice of steak.

"Well, based solely on how you described your experiences at Hogwarts, they are sort of what you would get if you gene spliced a Dementor with a Dragon, or any other animal anyways… just without soul sucking kisses," Winter explained.

As soon as Harry heard that statement, he sat bolt upright and stared at the woman with horror, "I don't know if I can even perform wandless magic on a conscious level yet, and here you are telling me I'm in a world populated by Eldritch Horrors from Beyond the Stars in the form of animals? I'd need an army of Patroni for something like that!"

Winter nodded along with his complaint, though she wasn't quite sure what an Eldritch Horror was, or what it had to do with outer space. Though to be fair, Remnant's space exploration initiative had hit a snag, they couldn't really go very far out before Dust started to lose its ability to do whatever it was Dust did, and so they were confined to planetary orbit at best, at least until they found an alternative rocket propellant and electricity conductor.

"It's a good thing the Grimm can be harmed using conventional weaponry and don't usually give off auras like the ones you described coming from the Dementors," Winter agreed. "Though they can do that too, if enough gather in one place, or one gets old enough to do it on its own."

Harry blinked in surprise, "Huh. That… that is actually rather worrisome."

"What is it?" Winter questioned.

"Hermione and I did a bit of research in our third year during that whole Dementor occupation of Hogwarts thing. It turns out that the man who is presumed to be the creator of the Dementors lived in and around the fifteenth century. That means the Dementors had existed for at least 490 years, give or take a few, by the time they were at Hogwarts in my third year. There were enough Dementors for there to be about twenty to fifty in a horde trying to suck out the soul of Sirius Black at the end of that year, and still have who knows how many to spare left guarding the prison." Harry explained.

"Well then, it would sound to me that your former world had something that was remarkably similar to the Creatures of Grimm, if not quite the same thing, since I have never heard of a humanoid Grimm in such vast numbers, though Salem herself might count as one if the rumors about her are to be believed," Winter explained in a bland tone of voice. "Of course, it goes without saying that pretty much all information regarding Salem is need-to-know, and I am only allowing you to know since you are in this world at the behest of Death itself or so it seems."

"You and Ironwood intend to turn me into an asset?" Harry questioned.

"James probably does. As for me, I think it would be easier to help you discover your own path forward in this world. While my day job is as a Specialist in the Atlesian Military, I am in reality one of the Four Maidens, which is also something that is strictly need-to-know. In fact to my knowledge, only you, Ironwood, and those soldiers I have guarding the Relic even know I am a Maiden right now, which is how I intend for it to stay for as long as I can keep it that way."

"And what exactly is a Maiden?" Harry questioned.

Winter smirked at Harry, "I'm basically what you would refer to as a 'witch', except my magic is limited to manipulating the weather."

"Oh, so you are like Storm of the X-Men," Harry remarked with an amused grin.

"I would have no basis to compare it with. In any case, I am specifically the Summer Maiden, which means my abilities are more geared towards manipulating weather in a…"

"But it is freaking cold in Atlas, shouldn't you have picked a different nation if you were going to be a Sunny Maiden?" Harry interrupted the beautiful and now scowling woman. "And your name is all wrong, you should be named Daffodil or some other flower name."

 **xXx Chapter Concluded xXx**

 **Author's Note:** Okay first things first… I have no fucking clue whether or not Winter will turn out to be the canonical Summer Maiden. I have decided to make her be the Summer Maiden in this story because it suits my plot for the story to have her be that maiden. Also, no, this is not a Winter / Harry pairing. She will mostly be an older sister figure for him.

Next up, for those wondering about the scythe… It's true and proper name is "Scythe of the Goddess of Death" and it actually takes the form of a glaive. Have fun looking that one up, as that will tell you exactly what appearance Death has decided to take in this fic (no promises that her personality is going to be a match, as it is still my rendition of Death of the Endless).

Lastly, yep, Harry well and truly kicked the bucket only to end up in Remnant for his Next Great Adventure.

 **Preview Note:** This chapter is currently in preview form, because I am still in the planning stages for the story as a whole, but thought I'd share it with everyone. I have not yet gotten much farther than this chapter, but have a rough outline of events for what I hope to be a sizeable number of chapters (no promises).


	20. Close Friend C01: The Whispers

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Only the original characters and plot are the property of this author. This author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media or franchise that is depicted within this story. No copyright infringement is intended, as there will be no profit made from this story by its author. The only places that this author has personally posted this story are on Archive of Our Own, and on Fanfiction*net; anywhere else that this story appears, is a duplicate created by parties unknown and without the express permission of the author of this story.

 **xXx A Very Close Friend xXx  
xXx Ch. 01: The Whispers in the Dark xXx**

* * *

 ** **xXx Privet Drive, Little Whinging, England xXx  
xXx July 24th, 1991 xXx****

Though he neither saw it nor noticed it, the fact of the matter was that when the young dark haired and green eyed boy in broken spectacles noticed that there was a letter for him, a shadowy mass pulled itself away from his own shadow and resolved itself into a vaguely feminine figure. The figure was about three feet tall with proportions that were closer in form to a misshapen baby than to an adult, and an unusually large head, though it definitely had feminine features, such as what appeared to be smallish breasts. The figure hovered behind Harry and seemed to look over his shoulder, as if reading the envelope for itself.

Just as Harry was about to turn and head back into the kitchen to deliver the mail, the figure abruptly vanished back into Harry's own shadow without doing much of anything else to indicate that it had ever been present to begin with. Harry however started, as he had just barely caught the figure's visage in the periphery of his vision when he turned around.

Harry didn't quite know why he constantly saw shadowy figures in his periphery, but he also knew that they didn't seem to intend him any harm, as they never did anything to hurt him. In fact, the only time he ever felt any hostility from one of the shadowy figures he constantly saw, was when he was in the company of one of his relatives when he saw a shadow.

When he entered the kitchen that also sported a dinette table and chairs, Harry belatedly realized that he had been given a golden opportunity by the shadow to conceal his mail and missed it, because almost as soon as he had handed off the majority of the mail to his aunt, his cousin began pitching a fit about how "Harry's gotten a letter!"

What followed after that incident was a period of four days where Harry had to watch as the senior members of the Dursley family tried valiantly and repeatedly to deny him from getting whatever information was contained in those letters. Then, on the fifth day, something happened that would change Harry's life forever more.

 **xXx Privet Drive, Little Whinging xXx  
xXx July 29th, 1991 xXx**

Harry rolled his eyes as a highly stressed looking Vernon Dursley asked his idiot son why Sundays were the best day there is. It didn't take a genius to realize the man was referring to the fact that the Royal Mail didn't deliver post on Sundays, then again, the Royal Mail also didn't deliver post that is stuffed inside of chicken eggs that don't have so much as a crack on them, the way some of his letters had been.

When the first letter shot itself down the chimney and straight into Vernon Dursley's face, Harry almost felt like he was going to laugh. Or at least he would have if an absolute tornado of letters hadn't started invading the living room.

Before anyone could react, a huge sphere of blackish-red energy began pooling out of Harry's shadow, and a sort of visible electricity… or something… wrapped itself around everyone other than Harry, while a voice that sort of had a weird echoing quality, but which was clearly feminine, stated, " _Hurry up and grab one of the letters and run for it, Harry. I'll hold them here."_

"Shadow?" Harry questioned as he plucked one of the letters from the air.

" _The very same, though my name is actually Midna,"_ the shadow stated. " _Now you best make good your escape, I'll catch up in a bit."_

With that, Harry quickly left the room, and shortly after it, the house. After a good ten minutes head start, the field of energy that was binding the Dursley family released itself and the overbearing presence in the room simply vanished. Petunia immediately asked, "Wha- what was that?"

That got her two grunts from her confused and scared shitless males.

 **xXx Abandoned Park, Little Whinging, England xXx  
xXx A Few Moments Later xXx**

Harry started when he heard a sound that was vaguely reminiscent of the warp tubes from the Mario games for the Super-Nintendo that his cousin was obsessed with. Vernon Dursley had actually paid a crap ton of money to import a foreign model straight from Japan, and that thing was broken all to hell within a week after it was removed from the box, simply because Dudley hadn't liked the fact that he couldn't read any of the text on the few RPGs that he got his hands on.

" _Ugh… it is too damn bright out here,"_ Midna's echoing voice exclaimed from wherever it was she had appeared, " _I hate sunlight. What does your letter say, Harry?"_

"It… it um… it claims I've been accepted to something called 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'," Harry replied before frowning as he shot some glances at his surroundings, "Um, where are you?"

" _Under the deck on the jungle gym where there is at least some shade. The only alternative is for me to hide in your shadow, and that isn't very useful for a vocalized conversation, though I do suppose we can still communicate over our mental link,"_ Midna explained.

Harry frowned impressively as he wondered just why she was so afraid of being in the sun. " _Because I am part of a species for whom sunlight is toxic, Harry."_

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed, "You aren't a vampire are you?"

Midna snorted in amusement, " _Not even close. Now, does that letter say what you are to do once you've received it?"_

Harry scanned it again and frowned, "What does it mean that they expect my owl?"

" _I'm… I'm not entirely certain, but at a guess… do you remember all those owls in the front yard for the past few days? What if they are what has been delivering the letters?"_ Midna questioned.

"Wouldn't carrier pigeons be less conspicuous?" Harry questioned while rolling his eyes, "Even if only just barely."

" _Pigeons?"_ Midna questioned. " _I've never seen one, and only have what you have read in books as a basis to know whether or not that is a valid notion or not, Harry. However we should likely see about writing a response and attaching it to one of these owls. And on that subject, what I wouldn't give for an honest to goodness Postman right now."_

She then seemed to emit a huff, " _Then again, you aren't in any shape to go chasing after one of those Running Men."_

It took a bit of doing, but Harry scribbled a response onto the back of one of the two parchments that came with the letter, the one that wasn't actually his book list, and then Midna returned to his shadow and helped him procure the services of a highly disgruntled owl. It did not appear happy at being grabbed by a long tendril of shadowy energy and dragged off the tree it had been sitting on, even if Midna had been gentle about it. With the letter secure, and one disparaging glare accompanied by a hoot, the owl took flight off to who knows where.

 **xXx Privet Drive, Little Whinging, England xXx  
xXx August 4th, 1991 xXx**

Over the course of the past week, Midna had been explaining to Harry some of the basic concepts and theories necessary in order to create a magical effect. These concepts and theories were generally universal regardless of what system of magic you were practicing, as it all really boiled down to what he would later learn were the last two of the Three D's of Apparition. To create a magical effect you needed to have a deliberate idea of what effect it is you want to create, and enough determination and willpower to force that effect to happen in the way you intend it to happen.

According to Midna, the only reason anyone would need a wand like what was mentioned in the Hogwarts supply list, was if they lacked sufficient determination and willpower to make their intentions manifest without the crutch that wands actually were. Midna also point blank told him that he would be using the wand only to learn the feel of the magic they were teaching, and would then be relearning the spells without the wand almost immediately after he mastered them with the wand. That way he wouldn't be handicapped if someone found a way of disarming him of his wand.

In fact, Harry was at that very moment in his cousin's appropriated 'second' bedroom receiving a lesson from Midna when there was a thunderous sound of a fist impacting the front door that promptly caused the entire house to shake. " _Oh joy, someone let a Goron have the run of a mundane neighborhood."_

" _No… Harry… no no no, not the window!"_ Midna exclaimed as he made a dash for the window, forcing her to dive into the shadows under the bed to avoid being burned alive.

"Huh, it is either a very large man, or a very small mountain," Harry remarked, before turning away from the window, only to blink when he found the beautiful, if slightly bizarre looking, young girl he had been taking lessons from had seemingly vanished. "Where'd you go?"

" _Close the curtains you idiot!"_ Midna's voice came from under the bed, it was clear she was annoyed with him. Once he had, she re-appeared from under the bed and said, " _Please try to remember that even a small amount of sunlight is dangerous for me, Harry! It is why I hide in your shadow when we go out for the day."_

"Oh, oops!" Harry remarked with a massive blush at having forgotten. "Sorry, Midna."

" _Apology accepted, but please try not to make a habit of making me hide beneath that bed… I don't want to ever see that shadow space again if I can help it."_

"Yes'm," Harry replied automatically, right before there was a yell from below.

"BOY! YOU GET YOURSELF DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT AND GET THIS FREAK OFF OUR PROPERTY!"

" _Vernon doesn't seem capable of learning, does he?"_ Midna remarked idly.

"I'm fairly certain he is suffering from Panzaism," Harry remarked as Midna entered Harry's shadow and he exited the room and they began making their way down the stairs as a single unit.

Sounding inside the now fully acknowledged mental link between them, Midna remarked ' _Well, I suppose that is one word for it, though personally I would question whether he is even sentient on the level of a human, but given that Panzaism and Banality are interchangeable to an extent I think your word for it makes sense. I do know he'd be a bit of a laughingstock on Hyrule, and don't get me started what the Twilight would do to him.'_

When Harry reached the landing and caught sight of the front door, he let out a low whistle, ' _Midna are you seeing this?'_

' _I stand by what I said earlier. Someone let a Goron loose without a minder. Though the Goron are generally placid as they come, they can be a bit… er… overly affectionate, and don't know their own strength.'_

Seeing that the door was completely off its hinges, it only took the united duo long enough to step out of the door and gaze upon the giant of a man outside. Midna then said ' _Okay, clearly not a Goron, but close enough that it likely doesn't matter. I wonder, does he eat rocks too?'_

"'Arry?" the giant of a man exclaimed, "Why I 'aven't seen you since yer were a tyke, and I do say you've grown quite a bit…"

"Not as much as I could have, but forgive me sir, who are you?" Harry wondered.

"Ah, I am Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts, but of course yer know all about Hogwarts?" Hagrid tried.

' _Harry reply by saying that you have only been told a bare minimum, but enough to know it is where your mother and father learned magic, and where they wanted you to learn magic,'_ Midna conveyed into his mind. Harry did just that and the look of disappointment that Hagrid sent towards the Dursley household was unmistakable.

"Well I suppose we 'ad best be along our way. Lots ter buy," Hagrid suggested as he indicated the motorbike and sidecar that was next to the sidewalk.

' _Please don't let that be the motorbike my mother mentioned to me before sending me to this world,'_ Midna muttered with a sound of extreme mortification in her words. That was another thing, apparently Midna was not the first person from her world to be tasked with keeping watch over a member of the Potter family. Apparently it was something of a rite of passage for the members of her family, one which they had been tasked with a very long time ago by the deity who governed the Twilight Realm. It was actually this connection with a human bloodline and the children it often spawned, that allowed Midna's family to remain as human looking as they were even to this day, centuries after the Twilight Realm became isolated from the Realms of Light. Even still, Midna only knew a bare minimum of facts regarding the Wizarding World as a whole, most of her info revolved around the House of Potter, itself.

 **xXx Charing Cross Road, London xXx  
xXx Considerable Time Later xXx**

When they got off the insane flying motorcycle Harry promptly got as far away from the bike as possible, "Mister Hagrid flying motorbikes are not normal and certainly not something one should be using in the Greater London Area in the middle of broad daylight!"

"If yer worried we were noticed, 'Arry, the bike is layered with notice-me-not charms," Hagrid explained. "Same goes for the Knight Bus."

Somehow that explanation didn't help reassure Harry, because now he had the sudden worry that those charms were going to cause some sort of traffic catastrophe at some point. ' _Midna, these people are completely insane!'_

' _You've noticed that have you?'_ Midna wondered, ' _It's cause inbreeding is a bad thing for the mind, no matter who is involved. That said, just because inbreeding is bad for the mind, doesn't mean you should avoid the Pure-Blood heiresses as candidates for a future Lady Potter. I can't take that title even if I wanted to, they'd never accept me."_

' _M-m-marriage?'_ Harry stuttered in his mind as he broke out in a blush, ' _Aren't we getting a bit ahead of ourselves?'_

' _Perhaps,'_ Midna mused.

What happened once they entered the Leaky Cauldron had both Harry and Midna scowling, even if only one of their faces was visible. It would seem Harry was quite famous within this corner of society for something that he didn't even remember happening.

Once they were clear of the Cauldron, their guide took them on a no-stops trip through the alley and up to the bank which was run by what the man called Goblins, but which Midna immediately said ' _They're actually the local subspecies of Blin, which is actually a large assortment of creatures that are all loosely related to one another and which can only vaguely be described as 'Goblins.' Other examples include Moblins and Bokoblins. Don't ask me if 'Goblin' is what this subspecies refers to themselves in their own dialect.'_

' _Are they as bad as Mister Hagrid says they are?'_ Harry questioned.

Midna gave a sensation over their link similar to humming in thought, ' _Probably be a good idea to mind your manners in front of them… just to be on the safe side. I would hate to have to reveal myself in one of the few places where they might actually have a means of harming me.'_

When they reached the goblin that Hagrid led them to, Midna groaned, ' _Well so much for my advice about minding your manners. Lug Nut here decided to ignore all the tellers and deal directly with the floor manager.'_

"Mister Harry Potter wishes to make a withdrawal," Hagrid declared.

The floor manager, who had been in the middle of inscribing something on a large sheet of parchment, took as much time as possible while still seeming polite to put aside his work, before looking up at Hagrid with a sneer of disdain. He then lifted himself over his desk to look down on Harry, "And does Mister Harry Potter have his key?"

"Oh 'old a minute, I got it 'ere somewhere…"

' _Harry stop this disaster by saying, 'I wish to withdraw from the Peverell dowry vault.''_ Midna exclaimed.

Harry made the declaration, and watched as the Goblin immediately glanced over at Hagrid, who seemed to be confused at what Harry had just said. The Goblin then turned his attention back to Harry and inquired, "How are you aware of that vault's existence, Mister Potter?"

Harry simply shrugged, and replied, "A whisper of the night mentioned it to me."

The goblin considered that for a moment, before saying, "In that case, please do follow me, I will handle this personally."

The goblin got off his stool, surprising most of the occupants of the lobby that the floor manager had decided to deal with a customer himself, and began leading the way towards a cart, "Mister Hagrid, you were not invited. If you have some business not pertaining to Heir Potter, then please ask one of the tellers to handle it."

"But Professor Dumbledore, 'e said I 'ad to see you or whoever else might 'ave been performing yer duties today personally," Hagrid countered.

"Then you will wait for me to return after handling the affairs of Heir Potter," the goblin stated coldly, and turned to continue.

"But Dumbledore, 'e was saying it was to be 'andled before 'Arry went to 'is trust vault,' Hagrid persisted.

The goblin paused, "Then it seems you are in luck, Mister Hagrid, because I am not taking Heir Potter to his trust vault. Now please be silent so that I may conduct the business that I intend to conduct, unless you want to find out who would win, our security trolls, or you."

Once they had finally made it to a cart, the Goblin turned enough to look at Harry, "Gringotts is a sovereign nation, you do stupid things in our bank, and we will make you suffer for it. Mister Hagrid has the misfortune of trusting a man who is well past his prime, and never quite learned the lesson of respecting those species who are sentient and known Wizard Killers like my people are reputed to be."

The Goblin then turned around, smirked and said, "Now, while you appear to have a child of twilight protecting you, it remains to be seen whether you have the ability to enter the Peverell Dowry Vault, as not even the woman for whom it was the dowry was able to enter it for a very long time after her marriage."

 **xXx Iolanthe's Vault, Gringotts, London xXx  
xXx One Harrowing Trip Later xXx**

Harry stared at a vault door that was not actually a door, so much as a tear in the fabric of reality with a fluttering cloth-like tapestry hanging from the top of the frame. Harry didn't know it, but there was a nearly identical arch hanging in the bowels of the Ministry for Magic. The main difference between this arc and that one, was that this one actually led somewhere and had a better survival rate… in that just one person survived.

" _Just to clarify, is there any particular reason you have a Twilight Gate in that door frame instead of an actual vault door?"_

The goblin merely shrugged, "It doesn't actually lead to your realm as far as we have been able to determine, child of twilight. However, it was the preferred last line of defense for the two known Peverell Vaults. Alas we only managed to retain custody of one of the Twilight Veils, the other is now hidden deep beneath the Ministry for Magic."

"Midna is there a problem?" Harry questioned.

" _Other than that I wouldn't have made this suggestion if I knew this was what we were going to find, no. I can get us in there easily enough, the question will be whether or not the interior is bathed in Twilight as this gate seems to imply it would be, if that is the case, it means you're as good as dead the moment we step through. Which is likely why I was told not to mention this vault now that I think about it."_

The goblin smirked amusedly when he heard that, "If you two will get on with it, time is money."

Midna materialized in her more normal flesh-and-blood form, which took the appearance of a 163 centimeter tall, 43 kilogram eleven year old girl, who was dressed in a scandalous outfit composed entirely from shadows that she was forcing to act as skin-tight clothing, if only to stop Harry from dying of embarrassment, even if it only just barely helped. She had long dark orange hair that was almost crimson in its color, and her eyes were orange-on-yellow in the same way that a Fremen had blue-on-blue eyes. Her hair was also apparently completely prehensile, though she rarely liked using it in such a manner.

Midna walked up to the gate, looked it over for a few moments before frowning and saying, " _This damn thing wasn't even activated properly. In its current configuration it'd be like sending someone on a space-walk without a spacesuit. If Iolanthe did survive this, she had to have been getting help from someone."_

Midna then jabbed her finger into a few runes along the edge of the doorframe, and grinned at the information she was receiving, " _On the bright side, I can modify the environment inside the vault. Right now it is bathed in twilight, however if I activate this sequence…"_

A few seconds later she turned around with a bright smile, " _Ta-da! It is now habitable for humans."_

Suddenly the veil in the arc solidified, taking on an appearance vaguely resembling a silicon circuit board. Midna rendered her body more fully into shadowy inergy and stepped through what now appeared to be a solid wall. Seconds later, a gigantic fist made of Midna's hair reached back through, grabbed Harry by the waist and dragged him through the now properly activated Twilight Gate.

"Oh yes, make it look like child's play when we have had Curse Breakers scratching their heads over these things for centuries!" the goblin muttered in some annoyance. On the other hand, the Goblin now had to wonder exactly how Iolanthe had managed to enter the vault, as the records say her guardian from the Twilight Realm didn't help her in the way this one just had her descendant.

 **xXx Inside the Vault xXx**

When Harry emerged, he found Midna had been turned away from him as she used her hair in a manner that she was quite embarrassed about, " _I hate doing that."_

Harry walked up to her and gently clasped her shoulder, not quite comfortable with hugging a girl that was wearing practically nothing, at least not until they were a bit older. "I understand, and I won't make you do it all too often."

Midna turned around and promptly glomped him saying, " _Thanks!"_

It was several minutes before they two pulled away from one another with equally large blushes on their faces, and properly assessed the vault. "Wow, this place looks like it's never been touched."

There were piles… no, mountains, of gold as far as the eye could see. While the vault showed no signs of anyone having entered it, it was clear that the interest on what was already inside the vault as well as any investments Iolanthe had made with her initial withdrawal several centuries ago, had been making significant returns. Gold however, was not the only form of wealth contained within this vault.

Midna practically floated over to several large chests filled with an unfathomable number of uniformly cut gemstones. " _Harry, you are rich!"_

Harry snickered, "What was your first clue, Midna?"

Midna glanced back at him before scowling, " _Gold? Gold is an absolutely terrible form of currency, especially given the exchange rates I was overhearing being referenced back in the lobby. We could quite easily transport all that gold to Hyrule, have a Goron melt it down into Ingots, and transport it back to this planet, and then sell it at a gold auction, and you'd be richer than the Queen of England within the space of maybe a month. This, this Harry is the measure of true wealth… gemstones."_

Harry blinked as he processed that, "How do you figure that?"

" _Because, gemstones are a nearly indestructible form of currency. You cannot melt them unless you are incredibly suicidal, and the forms of gems in these chests are sturdier than diamonds when it comes to what it would take to break one. These, Harry, are Rupees, an accepted standard of currency pretty much everywhere but this backwater world."_

Over the next several minutes, Harry was amazed as Midna transported quite an alarming amount of the gold,, and even Rupees into what was apparently her personal pocket dimension. She then smirked and said, " _I think that we have sufficient wealth to tide us over for the next few months. That and I really don't want to come back to this vault before this time next year."_

"Agreed," Harry remarked. The two then made their way out of the vault in much the same way they entered, and Midna tapped a Rune returning the door to its previous inactive state.

"Now why did you go and do that?" the goblin wondered, though his eyes widened in shock when she tapped another and reverted the internal environment to a Twilight Bath.

" _To be perfectly blunt, I can't think of a better form of security for this vault than what it had when we first arrived. Even if someone does manage to survive the atmospheric decompression, they would be impotent spirits inside. Those are the risks of messing with Twilight Gates without knowing the technology like I do."_

"We could always just force you to permit us entry," the goblin threatened.

" _Why? We are simply protecting Peverell family assets. We are even doing you the favor of returning some of those assets into circulation rather than leaving them to gather dust for eternity,"_ Midna remarked.

The goblin gnashed his teeth for a moment before sagging and admitting that she was within her rights to do this as the security on this vault was actually a gift to the Peverell family by her own family. He also realized that the denizens of the Twilight Realm were actually a good deal stronger in terms of magic than most Witches and Wizards, with only Archmage-class Wizards reaching that level. Even a young Twili like Midna would be a serious problem if she wanted to be. "At least do Gringotts the favor of creating a secondary vault that can act as an investment vault for Heir Potter."

"We'll consider doing that, but for the moment, I believe Hagrid said he needed a minute of your time," Harry replied as Midna merged with his shadow for the trip back to the lobby. Upon seeing what she had just done, Harry sighed. "At least you aren't just flying straight through the ceiling or anything."

 **xXx Chapter Concluded xXx**

 **Author's Note:** Goblins are part of the same family of creatures as Moblins. They do not like humans, and are quite vicious in their dislike of them within the confines of what they themselves find. Also, the scene in the lobby was taken from the movie, if anyone watched that scene, you'd have seen the fact that Hagrid walked straight past what had to be a dozen tellers on his path to what had to be the oldest looking goblin in that lobby, and probably the highest ranking bank official in that room at the time… or at least that goblin was the highest ranking official if age is a sign of status, rank and prestige for Goblins like it is for Klingons. Warrior-centric societies tend to have a lot of respect for those amongst their warriors who manage to reach old age, it shows they are time tested on the field of battle and thus worthy of being listened to.


	21. Close Friend C02: Sisters, Sisters

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Only the original characters and plot are the property of this author. This author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media or franchise that is depicted within this story. No copyright infringement is intended, as there will be no profit made from this story by its author. The only places that this author has personally posted this story are on Archive of Our Own, and on Fanfiction*net; anywhere else that this story appears, is a duplicate created by parties unknown and without the express permission of the author of this story.

 **xXx A Very Close Friend xXx  
xXx Ch. 02: There Were Never Such Devoted Sisters xXx**

* * *

 ** **xXx Madam Malkin's, Diagon Alley, London xXx  
xXx August 4th, 1991 xXx****

When they entered the shop, without Hagrid as escort, the first thing Harry noticed was that there was an arrogant looking blonde boy on a stool being fitted for his robes. The boy was making biting remarks everytime he even thought he had been poked with a needle. ' _Why is he doing that?'_

' _From what my mother said, some members of this culture view themselves as superior to those of more mundane birth just because they have a lineage of magic use in their family dating back more than a handful of generations.'_ Midna remarked. ' _What these people fail to realize is the mundanes vastly outnumber the magical, and have superior weapons.'_

As soon as Harry was on a stool, the blonde boy attempted to start a conversation with him, "Are you off to Hogwarts too?"

Letting Midna talk through their link, since was out of his depth, the girl used his mouth to reply, "That should be a bit obvious."

"Watch your tone!" the blonde exclaimed.

Midna had to squash what she would have normally said in response to such a declaration, as she knew it would be completely out of character for a boy to say that. Instead she remarked, "You seem to be assuming I am beneath you in social standing. Assumptions tend to make people look like donkeys when they turn out to be incorrect, so in practice it is best not to make assumptions about people you have only just met."

' _Midna, you utterly butchered that metaphor,'_ Harry complained.

' _No I didn't, I modified it to suit the audience. Plus, if I phrased it in the original format, he'd have switched from being a berk to being homicidal,'_ Midna remarked. ' _Plus, I am fairly certain he hasn't connected your face to your name yet like those people back at the Cauldron.'_

The boy sneered before saying, "So what house are you headed for?"

"I presume you mean what Hogwarts House I am interested in? Well all four have pros and cons attached to them, and I mean beyond what their general reputation tends to be." Midna replied with a grin.

"Oh? Is that so? What could any of the four houses offer that Slytherin does not?"

"Ravenclaw has a private library in their common room, many of those books having been donated to the school by Rowena Ravenclaw herself," one of the seamstresses stated. "Which means that any copies aside from the ones in the common room are likely collecting dust in an obscure family archive."

"Or as weird as this will sound, a museum," Harry borrowed his mouth back from Midna to interject, "If the book is old enough it would still exist in the mundane world even in spite of the statute of secrecy, and trying to extract it from where it now is would be more of a threat of revealing the existence of magic than leaving it where it is."

"Valid point," the other seamstress pointed out, "I mean I could walk into the British Library after I get off work and walk out with a comprehensive treatise on demon summoning, which incidentally has been banned by every nation in the ICW since far longer than Dumbledore has been alive."

That succeeded in proving right there, at least as far as the blonde boy was concerned, that Muggles were not as harmless as he always thought they were. The fact that they had that kind of information in such easy to access locations made them a severe threat. However before he could make such a comment, Madam Malkin herself added her own weight to the conversation, "Hufflepuff is barely twelve paces from the kitchens, and that means they are far more likely to get away with breaking curfew if only to get a midnight snack."

"Or to snog in front of the elves!" one of the seamstresses exclaimed, as she watched the blonde's face contort in disgust. She frowned when she noticed Harry didn't seem bothered. "Why aren't you blushing or disgusted?"

"Because I have a close friend who is the closest thing to a naturist that is also a witch you are likely to ever meet," Harry remarked. Midna then sent a thought to him, causing him to blush and further expound on his statement "I should also make it clear I am referring to the practice of being nude as a way of life, rather than someone who simply visits a nude beach on a vacation."

The blonde's face near about burst into a volcano of embarrassment at that statement, Pure-Blood society as a rule did not discuss such intimate concepts, though the amused looks Harry was getting from the seamstress indicated that he had somehow impressed the girl. "You better keep hold of that one, you here? Witches like that are rare outside of the Veela communes."

"Yes'm," Harry agreed.

The blonde did not present a problem beyond that moment, and it was a short time later that Harry stepped out of the shop with his new robes and rejoined Hagrid, who had ice cream cones for the two of them, even if Hagrid would look a bit ridiculous with such a thing. Harry enjoyed the ice cream all the same.

 **xXx Ollivander's Wand Shop, Diagon Alley, London xXx  
xXx Later That Day xXx**

As soon as Harry entered the shop, he watched as Midna materialized from his shadow, though remained as a shadow. He shot her a curious glance, but his curiosity was solved when a slight intake of the breath was heard and a man stepped out of the shadows, " _Thank you for presenting yourself without making yourself regret it."_

"It is with great honor that I welcome you to my humble shop, can I assume the establishment of your predecessor's reign was successful?" the old man inquired.

" _It was, my mother is the current Twilight Princess."_ Midna then turned her head to towards Harry and said, " _Incidentally, I am the product of heteropaternal superfecundation. My twin sister is your half sister via your father, but I do not share the same father as her, and thus was chosen as your partner due to what would likely result from my time here."_

"I'd like to meet my sister," Harry stated in a manner that indicated it was a request and not a demand, but which carried a weight of authority all the same.

" _I'll try to set that up, Harry,"_ Midna replied. She then turned back to Ollivander and said, " _Harry needs a wand, if only to learn the basics of each spell before moving onto mastering them without a wand."_

"Very well, we shall find him a wand."

What followed were a series of questions, answers and an annoying tape measure, all of which Midna informed him had no bearing on the actual process of selecting a wand, as he simply had to wave each one and see which one had the least destructive response to his magic.

In the end, it came down to a choice between two wands. One had matched him perfectly, a wand crafted from a tree referred to only as 'Dark Wood' which, according Midna was not native to this reality. It had a core that had apparently been supplied to Ollivander as a courtesy by Midna's mother, and which was practically vibrating with power when it connected with his magic.

The other, "Mister Ollivander, why exactly are you so insistent that I try this wand despite the fact I already have a match?"

"I was asked to have you try it by the man to whom the Phoenix whose tail feather resides in this wand has bound itself as a familiar." Ollivander supplied.

Harry looked over at Midna, who shrugged and said " _Go ahead and try it."_

When he did, there was the unmistakable exhibition where a wand finds itself a match for a wizard or a witch. Ollivander grinned and said, "Extraordinary, to have two matching wands while both are still intact is quite unheard of. That combined with the mystery surrounding the second of these two wands proves that we can expect great things from you Mister Potter."

" _What does that mean?"_ Midna demanded.

"Ah, well you see, the phoenix whose tail feather resides in this wand, gave one other… just the one. It is the wand in which that tail feather resides, which gave Mister Potter the scar on his forehead."

"And why on earth would I want such a wand?"

" _I think I see, the feather's aren't just from the same phoenix, they were donated at the same exact moment, which means that wand might be able to act as a powerful defense against the person who gave you your scar,"_ Midna explained.

"It could indeed at that," Ollivander agreed.

 **xXx The Leaky Cauldron, London, England xXx  
xXx Later That Night xXx**

"So yer not going ter ask me about the 'ouses?" Hagrid questioned with a confused expression on his face.

"I doubt I have to. I have a close friend who has been made aware of the house system at Hogwarts and brought me up to speed. What I want to know is about the man who gave me this scar," Harry indicated the one on his forehead.

Hagrid seemed to deflate, not having wanted to discuss this right here and then. What ended up following was a rather thorough if abbreviated explanation on the way in which his entire family was destroyed, save for those who had gotten safely away to the Twilight Realm. "'Arry, while I won't say all of it came from there, most of 'is support came from the alumni of Slytherin 'Ouse. Every witch or wizard whose gone bad, they were in Slytherin."

Inside his mind, Midna remarked, ' _Oh please, not every Slytherin is going to be evil just because they were sorted into the one house that has a bad reputation."_

" _I hope you are right, Midna, cause I would hate to think there is an entire house of evil people inside the School."_

 **xXx King's Cross Station, London, England xXx  
xXx September 1st, 1991 xXx**

"Naff it all," Harry complained as he looked at the ticket again, ' _Are wizards utterly insane, or does this make any more sense to you than it does to me, Midna?'_

Midna used their link to look through his eyes for a moment, before remarking ' _Platform nine and three quarters? Well, it's not the weirdest thing I've seen. Remind me to introduce you to a Great Fairy sometime, they get sluttier looking with age… but no, I haven't the faintest idea where it might actually be, save for saying somewhere midway between platforms nine and ten, as unhelpful as that actually is.'_

' _Didn't your mother say?'_ Harry wondered as he began pushing his trolley towards the indicated platforms.

' _My mother may not have been aware of this entrance to the platform, as she was usually within your father's shadow, not your mother's, meaning she would likely have been brought to the platform via an alternative magic-user only entry point.'_

A short time later, Midna called a halt to their progress and told Harry to pull his trolley off to the side and just wait. ' _What's up?'_

' _Someone from a bit of a ways off was just yelling about muggles. I didn't catch anything else as they were too far away for me to hear properly, but that is precisely the wrong thing to be yelling at such a volume in the mundane half of the station if you want to avoid breaching the statute of secrecy,'_ Midna exclaimed.

The two then watched, Midna through Harry's eyes, as a family of redheads made there way to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. The matriarch of this family was repeatedly shouting about muggles and how packed the station was with them, all while asking the young girl holding her hand where to find the platform.

' _Okay, I have to say, even Vernon is not in danger of being this stupid,'_ Midna remarked.

Harry rolled his eyes, and remarked, ' _What makes you say that?'_

' _How many children do you see in that group?'_

' _Five, why?'_

Midna gave the indication she was nodding, ' _So, not counting that woman's own time at Hogwarts, and assuming she uses this entry point by default, how likely is it she has forgotten how to get onto the platform?'_

Harry considered that before saying, ' _What makes you think she uses this entry point by default?'_

' _Because if she doesn't use this entry point by default, then she is here with some ulterior motive in mind.'_ Midna remarked, ' _Best to let them just move past the barrier and then follow through a few minutes later.'_

As they watched, the twin redheads taunted their mother and dashed through the brick wall that was apparently some manner of portal, their elder brother dashing through mere moments before. ' _Harry take note of those two, they may be useful allies even if not in the same house with you. In just the space of that short interaction they reminded me of my mother's stories regarding your father, just less idiotic.'_

When the last of the children save the little girl were through, the matriarch cast her gaze over the crowd with a worried expression on her face, while the girl tugged on her sleeve, "Where's Harry, mum! You promised!"

That had Harry's eyes widening in shock from where he was standing, Midna had been using her powers to conceal him in shadows created by a nearby and conveniently placed awning, so he had heard every word the family of redheads had said. The realization that they were there to introduce the young girl to him, was tearing at his heart, but Midna was having none of it, ' _Just because the girl seems to be sincere and honest in her interest in meeting you, that does not mean it would have been a good idea to approach them, Harry.'_

As if to prove that fact the matriarch said, "Come along, Ginny, we have to see your brothers off at the very least. I'll be sure to let the Headmaster know he missed the train, you needn't worry."

"But…" that was all the girl, Ginny, got to say as her mother all but dragged her through the barrier.

' _Worst parent, EVER!'_ Midna exclaimed as she and Harry made their own trip past the barrier.

After making it onto the platform, Harry let loose a low whistle, ' _Something tells me the very existence of this train is the mother of all breaches of the statute of secrecy.'_

' _Boy you aren't kidding,'_ Midna muttered into his thoughts as he made his way across the platform and levered himself onto the train with his trunk being lifted up to him by one of Midna's shadows, not that anyone would notice unless they had incredibly good eyes and were looking directly at the pair. Hedwig, who Midna had named, was quickly brought aboard after grabbing her from off the trolley.

About five minutes later, Harry was happily sitting in a compartment reading a copy of Dune. Midna had at first been confused why he wanted to read a fictional novel, right up until he pulled a corny feminine voice and dictated one of the most famous introductory monologues in the history of science fiction. He had of course managed to see bits of the movie from the 1980's but had not yet read the book. As weird as it seemed, the Dursley family absolutely adored science fiction, even science fiction that bordered on Science Fantasy, but could not stand anything that brought what they saw on television into the real world.

Harry had reached about half-way through the book in the weeks since he had first properly met Midna, and already the two of them were beginning to notice unsettling parallels within the community he was now entering and that which existed in the Dune novels. While Headmaster Dumbledore was hardly an emperor, the fact was he held far too many positions with significant political power, add to that the notion that if you looked at things a certain way, the Death Eaters and their leader were a lot like the Fremen and Paul Atreides during their efforts to regain control of Arakkis. Terrorists to some, heroes to others.

The question ultimately came down to being a matter of which of them was going to be the first to provoke a retaliation from the British Monarchy. For all that Harry did not like what he had thus far found out about Dumbledore, he knew the man had at least attempted to limit casualties among noncombatants in the war that ultimately robbed him of his parents.

His reading of a rather entertaining, if linguistically archaic novel was interrupted when the door of his compartment was pulled back, and the youngest boy in that family of redheads from earlier stuck his head in, looked around for a moment, and said in a plaintive tone, "Do you mind? Everywhere else is full up."

Harry shrugged and simply said, "Suit yourself."

After the ginger pulled in his trunk and stowed it, the kid promptly said, "I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley."

Harry glanced up at the kid for a moment, before looking back down at the book, knowing that if he wanted to deflect the kid's attempts to cozy up to someone famous, he immediately said, "Paul, Paul Arrakeen."

' _Did you really just cobble together a pseudonym using the name of the protagonist of that book and the capital city of the eponymous planet?'_ Midna questioned.

' _Yes,'_ Harry supplied.

' _You are very lucky the kid is clearly a Pure-Blood, otherwise the fact you have the cover of that book on display to him would have given you away,'_ Midna chided. ' _As it is that pseudonym will only get you past those pure-bloods who know jack all about their own genealogy.'_

When Harry was about to return to his book, the redhead promptly opened his mouth and said, "This is Scabbers by the way. Fred and George gave me a spell that'll turn him yellow…"

"Would you please be quiet and let me read?" Harry stated in agitation.

"But we aren't at Hogwarts yet, why are you already reading a textbook?" the idiot protested in confusion.

"This isn't a textbook, it is a novel," Harry stated in a bland tone.

"What's a nuvul?" the idiot questioned.

It was about this moment that the compartment door slid open and a cute girl in a rather old fashioned casual dress stuck her head in. The girl had her light brown hair tied into a French braid that was kept in a slightly messy but stylish bun, and had stunning blue eyes. She took one look at the occupants and said, "Well bollocks."

Harry looked up at the girl, and asked, "Yes?"

The girl blushed as she looked at Harry, raised an eyebrow and made a barely noticeable flick of her eyes towards the fringe that was hiding his scar. "Can my friend and I please join you in this compartment? We got to the platform later than we both would have liked and well… turns out we got excluded from the compartment we thought we were going to be allowed to join."

"Sure," Harry agreed.

The girl ducked out of th compartment, while Ron was looking at Harry as though he were out of his bloody mind. A moment later the girl entered again, this time accompanied by an absolutely annoyed looking blonde girl who also had her hair in a french braid that was tied into a bun. In fact, Harry immediately drew the conclusion that these two girls were either sisters, or at the very least within a single generation's distance from one another.

With a grin, the brunette immediately sat down next to Harry, She then promptly exclaimed "Oh look Daff, he's reading your favorite book, you both must have so much in common!"

The blonde seemed not to have heard it as she was glaring at the boy she was clearly expected to sit next to. However she jumped when Harry began quoting…

" _I must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little death that brings about total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me…"_

The blonde immediately picked up the quote from there with a bemused grin.

" _And when it has gone past I will turn my inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing."_

As a single unified voice both Harry and the blonde finished the quote together "Only I will remain."

Ron immediately exclaimed, "The ruddy hell was that?"

"One of the most famous quotes in modern science fiction…" Harry stated, "Well immediately after 'Live Long and Prosper' and 'May the Force be With You' I suppose."

He then tilted his head to the side, "I do find myself confused that two Pure-Bloods are aware of Dune enough for one of them to join me in quoting it."

"Paul, why did you let these two join us?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "Paul?"

"Yeah, this is Paul Arak… sorry I can't pronounce it," Ron replied as he blushed.

The blonde turned her attention to Harry as she commented, "Is he trying to say Arrakis or Arrakeen?"

Harry sighed and said, "Well I suppose that pseudonym has failed spectacularly. And I chose Arrakeen because it was only marginally less recognizable than Arrakis would have been."

"Your bad luck for running into the one Pure-Blood Princess that actually enjoys science fiction novels," the brunette remarked.

Harry turned his attention to the brunette, "Aren't you also…"

"You are lucky I am such a nice girl, bright eyes. Otherwise I would have slapped you for asking about my blood status in such an open manner,"

"You are also unlucky in that I am not a nice girl," the blonde remarked, "Glacius!"

A bolt of blue energy promptly shot towards Harry's bits, only for a field of black energy to appear in its path and intercept it. The blonde blinked, "What the?"

"Wandless magic before we even reach Hogwarts?" the brunette exclaimed in awe. Ron however was staring at him as if he found a new god.

Harry rolled his eyes at their reactions. He wasn't about to tell him that had been Midna protecting her interests, even if he was still blushing up a storm whenever she brought that topic up. However he did say, "Try not to repeat that stunt, Daff…"

"Don't call me that or I will. I haven't given you permission to use my given name much less an affectionate nickname derived from it. To you I am Heiress Greengrass. That goes for you too, Weasley, you aren't even really in line for your family headship after all the brothers you have."

Harry tilted his head to the brunette, "And you are?"

"My name is Tracey Davis, but in reality I am Daphne's paternal half-sister. We have a younger sister who isn't old enough for Hogwarts yet."

"They're snakes!" Ron exclaimed in shock and revulsion.

"What houses our parents were in has little bearing on what house we ourselves will end up in. But yes, we both intend on being sorted to Slytherin," the brunette replied. She then smirked and remarked, "In fact if you go far enough back into history, snakes used to be one of the most sacred animals you could find."

While Ron was proving to be highly suspicious of the two girls, he also seemed to know better than to push his luck after Harry displayed his magic. The rest of the train ride passed in a bit more peace, with Tracey actually leaning her head on Harry's shoulder so she could read his book at the same time he was in the act of doing that very thing himself. Harry was just glad Midna had taken the time to get him used to being touched by someone that didn't mean him any harm prior to their return to Hogwarts.

Tracey's eyes flicked over to her sister, and sought out confirmation that her sister was comfortable with her being affectionate with the boy. Daphne merely gave a half-shrug and turned to stare out the window she had somehow managed to get herself seated next to. That expression coming from Daphne was a glowing endorsement.

Inside the confines of Harry's mind he consulted his partner, ' _Midna, what are your thoughts?'_

' _The blonde, Daphne, was being overly vicious in her efforts to avenge something you said due to our mutual ignorance of proper conversation protocols in this society. However, I became hyper alert the instant Tracey expressed displeasure when she saw ginger over there in the compartment but asked to join us anyways.'_

' _Yes thank you for blocking that spell, though, I do believe I will deserve to be hexed by one or both of them when they finally learn about your existence, presuming we ever decide to tell them.'_

Midna gave what seemed to be a snort of amusement, and said ' _Moving on. Tracey seems to be a nice enough young lady, but it is clear she defers to Daphne. If something ever forced her to choose between you or her sister, she would very likely choose her sister, regardless of her personal opinion on the matter.'_

' _So that is a no on befriending them?'_

Midna seemed to sigh, ' _I wasn't finished. Given that Daphne introduced herself to you as 'Heiress Greengrass' and we only later learned her given name by being informed of it by Tracey, while on the other hand Tracey introduced herself by her full name, it is safe to assume from their reactions that Tracey is not a pure-blood and that fact isn't widely known. That fact alone explains why having her blood status questioned in such an 'open manner' would result in an overly zealous response. Daphne is likely the only thing standing between her sister and some idiotic arsehole trying to have his way with her.'_

 **xXx Chapter Concluded xXx**

 **Author's Note 1:** I present my first major deviation from the canonical plot. Also, anyone who figures out what I did with Daphne and Tracey before/if I manage reveal the full majesty of it, gets a cookie… My beta's are of course forbidden from offering guesses due to the fact that they already know.

 **Author's Note 2:** Before anyone thinks of asking to adopt this story from me, please note that Quatermass has already informed me he is interested in writing a similar story, so I am not allowing anyone to adopt this story until he decides whether or not he is writing his own version of this story. If you or anyone else wants this story, please consult with him first.


	22. Author's Note

It has become necessary to inform people that I am willing to let them adopt any of the stories in either this Anthology, or any of my other Anthologies. If however, a story is not actually published in one of the archives with the word "Anthology" attached to it, then it is not up for adoption.

I do ask to be notified when someone adopts one of my stories however.


	23. The Depths C01

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Only the original characters and plot are the property of this author. This author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media or franchise that is depicted within this story. No copyright infringement is intended, as there will be no profit made from this story by its author. The only places that this author has personally posted this story are on Archive of Our Own, and on Fanfiction*net; anywhere else that this story appears, is a duplicate created by parties unknown and without the express permission of the author of this story.

 **xXx Harry Potter and the Depths of Atlantis xXx  
xXx Ch. 01: The Kiss That Changed Everything xXx**

* * *

 ** **xXx The Depths of the Black Lake xXx  
xXx Hogwarts, Scotland, Great Britain xXx  
xXx February 24th, 2010 xXx****

A young man with dark brown hair and vivid green eyes that were for once in his life, not hidden behind badly prescribed glasses that he wore more as a defense mechanism than out of any actual need for the glasses, shot a worried glance back at a young girl who was tied to a large statue that was carved to resemble one of the fish-like men floating in front of him.

His worry would not be so bad, if it hadn't for the fact that the girl was awake in spite of the charm that she should have been under, or the fact that five of the merfolk were now closing the distance between them with very sharp looking tridents pointed in the girl's direction. The only thing to protect her, being Harry himself.

It did not take a genius to know that the girl was a Veela, as she bore a close resemblance to the Beauxbatons Champion. While Harry had no idea why these merfolk were trying to attack the girl, he could easily surmise it had something to do politics.

Turning his attention back to the aggressors, Harry placed himself between them and the girl, and was quickly rewarded as the nearest of them proceeded to launch an attack at him. Fortunately Harry was quick enough to twist out of the way and avoided any injury he might have otherwise sustained.

Surprising himself, Harry raised a hand in the direction of that merfolk and without even thinking about it, caused a jet of pure electricity to arc forward in it's direction. The merfolk was struck dead center in the chest and began spasming as his body convulsed under the massive amount of electricity that had just flooded his system. He would not be reentering the battle.

Another of the merfolk made a jab at Harry, and unlike it's compatriot, this one actually managed to score a successful hit against Harry. However, for some reason the trident didn't even come close to succeeding in piercing Harry's flesh.

Again one of the merfolk tried to strike at Harry, but his blow was so wide that it passed through the water a good two feet to the side of Harry. The next of the merfolk managed to actually hit the correct area, but Harry again managed to twist at just the right moment as to avoid being stabbed. The last of the merfolk, like the first in the last three, failed to come anywhere close to Harry's location.

Harry, deciding to try again what he did moments before, raised his hand at another of the merfolk and concentrated on what he wanted to have happen, and yet again a blast of raw electricity was released from his hand and jumped straight into the chest of one of the unfortunate merfolk. Just as had happened previously, that merfolk found himself incapable of continuing the battle.

Of the remaining three merfolk, the one nearest Harry was the first to attempt another stab at Harry, but Harry simply raised a hand and deflected the blow with his wrist of all things. The second to attempt it, found himself being deflected with a kick to the stomach. And the third, simply whiffed at nothing but air.

Firing off his signature spell, or what quickly seemed to be becoming such at any rate, rather than attempting the lightning spell on one so close to Fleur's sister, Harry watched as the disarming charm hit the merfolk in the chest and grinned with satisfaction as the merfolk's trident was sent sailing through the water and landed with a clatter that echoed oddly in the water on the ground at Harry's feet. Knowing that it had no chance of continuing the fight, that particular merfolk turned tail and 'ran.'

The next attempt by the two remaining merfolk started with a straight lunge by the one in the lead, at Harry. However Harry simply grabbed the trident and used the forward momentum of the shaft and merfolk to send them slamming into the ground with just a slight twist of his wrist. There was a sickening crunch as the merfolk's spine was snapped.

The last remaining merfolk, surprise of all surprises, actually managed to score a successful hit. More amazingly, the trident bit into Harry's flesh and do a bit of damage to the lad, not that Harry wouldn't be able to ignore the pain, but it was still a problem all the same. With that injury in mind, Harry raised one of his hands and grabbed the merfolk whose trident was still punctured into Harry's flash around the neck. Then, with barely a modicum of effort, he began pumping that merfolk's body full of electricity. The poor creature stood absolutely no chance.

With a grunt of effort, Harry pulled the trident from his gut, and then swam over to where the young Veela was staring at him with wide eyes, while also trying desperately not to drown. With a pained grin, Harry covered her mouth with his own, and hoped she understood what it was he was offering her.

The girl stiffened for just a moment, before opening her mouth and breathing the air he was offering her in sharp and greedy gulps. After a few seconds, Harry pulled away and cast a silent _Bubblet_ on her, allowing her to continue breathing without his assistance.

With that done, he floated a few feet away, and looked around. From what he could see, the only champion that had not made it down here was the Beauxbatons one. The other two must have collected their hostages while he was in the middle of defending this girl. " _Gits."_

After cutting Ron free, and shoving him towards the surface, while hoping that the boy made it on his own, Harry turned back to the girl, and frowned a moment, before cutting her free. He noticed that the merfolk now seemed to be giving him considerable leeway, although he had no idea why.

Once the girl was free, Harry grabbed her about her waist, which got a bit of a blush from the girl, and he began swimming them towards the surface, while stopping long enough to grab hold of the length of rope (or was it seaweed?) at the bottom of Ron's leg. With that done, he swam the two of them to the surface without even noticing that he had spent so much time in that fight that his gillyweed had worn off before he even managed to cut either of them free.

When they surfaced, Harry's face developed a massive scowl due to the fact that Ron promptly began trying to proposition the young Veela. The fact that the girl had seemingly fixated on Harry, and would only sparingly glance at Ron, usually with what seemed to be a confused look on her face, indicated for Harry that she had not yet actually managed to learn how to speak English. That and the complete lack of any noticeable pressure on Harry's mind from what should have been her allure, indicated to Harry that she was a very young Veela, and would likely not be able to appreciate Ron's advances even if she understood what he was saying.

"Ron, would you shut it. She doesn't understand English, so you are wasting your breath!" Harry yelled as he easily propelled the three of them towards the docks some distance away.

The girl gave Harry a thankful expression, even if she didn't know the language as a whole, she probably would have recognized the word 'English,' and could extrapolate Harry's meaning from that and his tone. When they finally reached the docs, the girl was quickly pulled from the water by her older sister who proceeded to hug her and cry over her while they were wrapped in a blanket by one of the attending mediwtiches.

Ron was quick to get out of the water too, and then when Harry did not make any moves to get out, he and just about everyone slowed down what they were doing, and turned to regard him. That included the two Veela, the younger of whom leaned into her sister and said something in French at a whisper. This statement drew a gasp from Fleur, as she narrowed her eyes at Harry, before saying, "Why?"

Harry tilted his head to the side, "Huh?"

Dumbledore, who had been talking with one of the merfolk for pretty much the entire time Harry had been back at the dock, suddenly approached and said, "I think it would be best if you got out of the water, Mister Potter. It seems everyone has had a stressful day, the merfolk most of all, and they aren't particularly pleased by your continued presence in their waters."

Harry considered that, before nodding his head and climbing out of the water. As soon as his legs breached the surface, there were hundreds of gasps, as people saw first hand, something that no-one in Magical Britain, save for those who knew Harry's mother intimately, had seen in over nine-thousand six-hundred years!

On the back of Harry's calves were a pair of collapsable fins, one fin per leg, both of which were currently distended due to having been exposed to water and thus being in active use. Furthermore, if one looked exceedingly carefully, they would discover that Harry had small gills behind each of his ears. These gills would become active in place of his lungs, when he was submerged beneath the water, however while above the water, he breathed through his lungs as per normal for a human.

Harry, noticing the gasps, looked around with some confusion, before looking down at himself due to all the wide-eyed stares people were directing at his legs. What he saw there caused him to exclaim, "What the bloody hell?!"

That was the only thing Fleur Delacour needed to hear. She placed her sister down, then grabbed Harry's hand and said, "Come wiz moi!"

Harry sighed and allowed himself to be dragged off by the elder Veela, while the younger followed on their heels. He failed to notice any of the yells for them to come back or stop or what not, because frankly he simply didn't want to hear them.

Several minutes and a lot of walking later, Fleur pushed Harry up the steps into the Beauxbatons carriage, with her sister having gone in ahead of him. Once they were all three inside, she called out, "Third floor door of the hall, right hand side."

Harry shook his head in bemusement, "I trust you will tell me why you suddenly lack an accent?"

"Perhaps, but only if you do as you are told," Fleur replied with a cat-like grin.

Harry sighed and followed the corridor to the room she had indicated. Once he was there, he only casually noticed that he had lost track of the younger Veela. "Huh." He then entered the room.

Fleur entered the room behind him, and walked over to the closet and opened it while looking at the interior. She idly called back at him, "If I were any other Veela, you would be dead right now, Mister Potter."

Harry's eyes widened to the size of saucers, "What?! Why?"

"That is primarily why you are not dead, because you do not know what it is you have done," Fleur commented. "And I can work with that, I think."

Harry frowned massively, "What exactly is it I have done?"

Fleur pulled a bathrobe, a large fluffy lavender affair, from her closet and wrapped it around herself, while vanishing her swimsuit from beneath it with a single wave of one of her hands. She smirked to herself over the knowledge that she was now completely naked beneath her robe, and in a room with the most famous young wizard in the entire world.

Once she was certain her robe was cinched shut, she turned and walked over to a cushioned chair which she daintily sat herself in. "What you have done it seems, is to save the life of my little sister at a risk to your own life, and more importantly in this instance, it was an incident in which you actually suffered some injury… speaking of which…"

Fleur waved a hand in Harry's direction, and proved once and for all that she was capable of wandless magic, as she sent a pulse of healing magic at his side, causing the wound to knit itself shut easily enough. With a nod of her head to show satisfaction, Fleur continued, "Now under normal circumstances, what you did was sufficient to enact what is referred to as a Life Debt. This would in essence, prevent my sister from ever doing anything to harm you or one of your descendents directly. However, that would have been the case only if it had been two humans who were involved in the exchange."

Harry blinked in surprise as he immediately recalled two instances where he had saved someone's life and his own had been in danger during the event in question. If what he suspected was the next thing Fleur was about to tell him, ended up being the case, then it threw into question his entire friendship with the House of Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Fleur, seeming to sense his fears, immediately raised a hand and said, "Rest assured, Mister Potter, what I am about to say largely applies to these sorts of situations only if one of the two parties happens to be a Veela…" Harry immediately sagged in some relief as he had been quite worried that he would have to stop being friends with his longest lasting friends.

Fleur smiled and started again, "Now as I was saying, if someone were to save the life of a Veela, ordinarily nothing beyond the standard life debt is incurred. However it was the fact that your blood was spilled and the fact that you kissed my sister immediately after vanquishing the last foe, even if it wasn't intended as a kiss, that has changed the name of the game."

"How did you know all that?" Harry wondered in some amazement.

"Gabi, my sister, is a very fast talker," Fleur remarked with a slight smirk on her face, "That and she knows to convey important information first, and then to gush about her first kiss later."

Harry promptly blushed in embarrassment, that had also been his first kiss now that he really thought about it. "So… what exactly did _kissing_ your sister do?"

Fleur frowned, "It enacted a forced and unbreakable betrothal bond between the House of Delacour and the House of Potter. However that is where the situation gets really complicated. You see, the Veela and the species that it turns out you are an unknowing member of, happen to be in a state of war with one another. We have been for centuries."

Harry gulped, "And… that is also ignoring the fact that your sister is pre-pubescent, I imagine."

"Good, you understood the other problem," Fleur remarked. "Now this is what we shall do. As the betrothal is between our houses, and not between you and my sister specifically, it means that I can take her place in the agreement. Understand, Harry, that you would not have been my first choice in a mate, but I am doing this because I wish to allow my sister the freedom to choose her own mate of her own free will, rather than to have the choice taken from her before it was ever even really a choice to begin with."

Harry frowned massively, "I wouldn't want to force you into an unhappy marriage, Fleur."

"And that, that I think is why I can work with this," Fleur commented, "Because you did not cause this with any malicious intent. You didn't even know this was a possibility, therefore I can quite happily say we might one day be able to find love with each other… though I will not be living my entire married life on a seashell under the waves, Harry. I'm no mermaid."

Harry chuckled at that, and a few minutes later, he asked, "So what am I exactly? I don't exactly look like a merman, do I?"

Fleur nodded and said, "What you saw today are a subspecies of a people known more accurately as the Tritonians. Tritonians are characterized as having a humanoid upper body, while a fishlike tail, or in other words they are your stereotypical merfolk."

"Okay, so I take it there are other types?" Harry wondered.

"Two others that I am aware of, one of which is extremely reclusive and known by the name of the Idylists. I don't actually know what they look like, and doubt very much that you are one of them. The other however, is known as the Poseidonians, and they are almost entirely indistinguishable from a baseline human being in terms of their appearance, except for those fins on the backs of their legs that pop up when exposed to water of a certain depth."

Harry nodded, "So, I am some sort of fishman, huh?"

Fleur's expressing became pained, as she considered that, "Yes and no. Atlanteans, as that is where your people live for the most part, are largely mammalian, even the Tritonians. The thing is that they tend to have some characteristics in common with ichthyoid's, or other aquatic life forms that aid in their ability to survive at such depths. Don't ask me to explain to you how that happened, as I haven't got the foggiest idea."

Gabrielle, Fleur's sister, opened the door, and started babbling in French. Apparently she had been somewhere else within the carriage until now. Fleur listened to what was being said, before turning to Harry and saying, "Harry, who are you that you rate a personal meet and greet with the Queen of Atlantis?"

Harry's eyes widened in shock, before he stood and quickly began walking towards the exit of the carriage. Fleur and Gabrielle followed behind at a bit more distance, just to be safe.

As soon as he opened the door, Harry was struck speechless. There in front of his very eyes stood a woman in a green halter-neck top with an exposed midriff and matching pareo around her waist. She had a very ornate golden crow-like crown upon her head, and a green usekh-style collar around her neck. She was also wearing a substantial number of veils, that gave a sense of mystique to her presence. The most stunning thing about the woman, was that she looked virtually identical in almost every respect, to Harry's mother.

"Mum?" Harry questioned.

The woman giggled at him, it was a tinkling joy filled sound, "Not quite. It would appear that I'm your aunt. It is pure happenstance that I was on the surface today, and able to grab a Zeta-Beam over here. I should also probably thank Zatanna and her father for adding the coordinates of this school to our index and providing a bypass to the wards for our sensor network, otherwise I wouldn't have even known what it was you have just done, or that you survived the night my sister died… in fact I didn't know that last bit until you started drawing upon Xebelian magic instead of the local variety."

Harry blinked in surprise, "Sister?"

"Oh yes, my older sister and the Crown Princess of Xebel until her demise, was your mother," the woman in front of Harry explained for him. "My name is Mera. I am the Queen Consort of Atlantis, apparently the Queen Regent of Xebel, Headmistress to the Atlantean Conservatory, and an Associate Member of the Justice League."

Mera then glanced behind Harry and asked, "Pardon me, which of you two young ladies was it that my nephew pulled from the lake?"

Fleur glanced down at her younger sister who had just hidden behind her, and then looked back up at Mera while narrowing her eyes. Mera raised her hands in a pacifying gesture and said, "I perhaps should explain something. Xebel was isolated from the rest of Atlantis far enough back into history that the schism actually predated the much later conflict that would come to exist between Atlantis and the Veela. As Harry and I are first and foremost Xebelians, not Atlanteans, we have no reason to be in conflict with your people, even if the majority of Veela do not understand that. I was merely asking due to the fact that I am technically the Head of House for my nephew, at least until such time as he ascends to the throne of Xebel himself."

It was a considerably relieved Fleur who sagged slightly and said, "My sister, Gabi here, she was the one who was rescued, but I would like to believe my conversation with Harry earlier was productive and he agrees with me that she is much to young to be locked into a betrothal in such a manner."

Mera smiled at the girl brightly, before turning to Harry and asking, "Is she right in her belief?"

"Yes, Auntie," Harry replied with a huge blush of his own at actually having an aunt that he can feel good about using the affectionate form of the word with.

Mera nodded and then frowned before turning around. This drew the attention of the three youngsters to the man in bumblebee colored robes that was legging it in their direction. Harry blinked in surprise, "Huh, would they have really forced everyone to stay in their seats when we disappeared?"

"Do you really need me to answer that, Harry?" Fleur wondered.

The man quickly reached them, and said, "Mister Potter, Miss Delacour, you really must return so that we can give the champions their scores!"

Harry looked at his aunt and said, "Auntie, did you say you were the Headmistress of a school?"

Fleur grinned broadly as she quickly deduced what Harry was about to inquire. Mera nodded her head, "Yes I did, Harry. Why do you ask?"

"How difficult would it be to have me retroactively transferred to your school effective the evening of 31 October, 2009?"

"As I am your Head of House, Harry, consider it done," Mera replied with a broad grin, J'onn had just informed her what her nephew was doing.

"Mister Potter?" Ludo Bagman questioned, not really understanding what was going on.

"Headmistress Mera, I was forced to compete against my will in an extremely dangerous tournament where each of the other three contestants had been allowed to have their Headmaster or mistress acting as one of the members of the judges panel. I was denied any form of representation due to the fact that I was entered under an anonymous school, and thus was forced to be represented by the Headmaster of the Host School," Harry explained, "Clearly this is a breach of my rights."

Mera nodded, even as she saw Ludo begin to sweat, "I concur. I shall of course be making a formal protest on behalf of my student with your Ministry, Mister Bagman."

With that said, Mera grinned at Ludo and said, "Until this matter is resolved, I am afraid the champions as a whole will need to remain unscored, as it would be inappropriate to allow three of them to be scored while refusing the remaining member. I simply shan't be able to provide an accurate score for them until I have reviewed each of their performances in a pensieve, which I know Hogwarts has one of."

"My dear madame…" Ludo began to say, only to be cut off.

"Do not insult me," Mera bit out. "I am the Queen of two separate nations, you will address me with the respect my station entitles me to."

That had a gulp being drawn as the man scampered back towards the docks as quickly as he could move. Turning to look at the children behind her, and in an amused tone of voice, Mera asked, "Was that too far over the top?"

"If you weren't actually related to me and I didn't just get betrothed," Harry remarked, "I'd kiss you. That was awesome!"

"I agree," Fleur admitted as she leaned down and translated what just happened for her sister.

Gabrielle suddenly had huge puppy dog eyes and declared "Impressionnant!"

"Right, so I suspect that before too much longer, someone with more political savvy is going to want to talk to me, and presumably the two of you as well," Mera remarked indicating Harry and Fleur. "I advise that the little one be nowhere close to us when that conversation ends up happening, as while I am good, I cannot guarantee my ability to protect all three of you at the same time, Harry is still on training wheels when it comes to Xebelian magic after all."

"Training wheels?" Fleur questioned with her head cocking to the side, "What are those?"

 **xXx Chapter Concluded xXx**

 **Author's Note:** Well, that is one way to kick over a hornet's nest, isn't it?


	24. The Depths C02

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Only the original characters and plot are the property of this author. This author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media or franchise that is depicted within this story. No copyright infringement is intended, as there will be no profit made from this story by its author. The only places that this author has personally posted this story are on Archive of Our Own, and on Fanfiction*net; anywhere else that this story appears, is a duplicate created by parties unknown and without the express permission of the author of this story.

 **xXx Harry Potter and the Depths of Atlantis xXx  
xXx Ch. 01: May The Schwartz Be With You xXx**

* * *

 ** **xXx Headmaster Dumbledore's Office xXx  
xXx Hogwarts, Scotland, Great Britain xXx  
xXx February 24th, 2010 xXx****

Albus Dumbledore plucked a lemon drop from the bowl on his desk and popped it into his mouth. Joining him in the room were the two Ministry Officials, which included Percy Weasley as the young man was acting in the stead of the actual head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation due to the man question having fallen ill, as well as Severus Snape, who Dumbledore found himself incapable of denying once they got a good look at the woman that had seemingly caused this meeting to be necessary.

Opposite the two professors and the officials, were a woman whose appearance was like unto looking at a ghost, just with more color, as well as Harry Potter and Fleur Delacour. The latter of whom would have ordinarily necessitated the presence of Headmistress Maxime, however as soon as the imposing woman had laid eyes on the redhead, she decided to run for the hills.

If Dumbledore were to be truthful with himself, he also would have quite happily run for the hills, but that had more to do with the fact that he was quite certain what would happen if he even attempted to suggest sending Harry back to Privet Drive in the presence of either of these young women. Dumbledore had of course, immediately realized what the probable outcome of Harry's rescue efforts would be in regards to the Delacour family, so even if it had just been the elder Miss Delacour who was present, he would be in a heck of a lot of trouble if he suggested Harry spend the summer anywhere but with her, and there was just no way that a Veela could live at Privet Drive.

That however, was only ever a mild inconvenience when compared to the likes of the woman who was sitting directly opposite of Dumbledore. It did not take any effort at all on Dumbledore's part to recognize the crown that was placed upon her head. The International Confederation of Wizards actually counted Atlantis as a Member Nation, and Dumbledore had actually met Queen Atlanna, who had at the time been wearing the very same crown.

That knowledge urged caution. Atlanteans, particularly the Poseidonians, were among the most powerful unaugmented lifeforms to exist on the planet. Granted, there were more powerful lifeforms that could exist, but those generally speaking were either augmented in some artificial manner, or else were not from the planet to begin with.

"What is this, Potter?" Severus Snape exclaimed once he finally got over his shock, "Not content with your fame, you have to hire some whore to…"

Whatever Snape had been about to say, it died in his throat as he was grabbed around said airway by the hand of the woman in question and pinned to a wall. "I don't know who you are, nor do I particularly care, but your chances of surviving this meeting are quickly approaching zero. The next time you open your mouth, it had better be to apologize to me for that insult, if not, then I will quite happily gut you where you stand, am I understood?"

Snape's lips twisted into a sneer, but he did not do anything to indicate any form of compliance. Dumbledore sighed and said, "Your Majesty, I regret that one of my Professors has felt it necessary to insult your honor in such a manner, but please try to understand that Severus attended the same year as Harry's mother, indeed they were even the best of friends…"

Mera turned a glare on Dumbledore and said, "If they were such good friends, then he should have known better than to make the retort that he has just made."

Mera released Snape a moment later and said, "Leave, this matter does not concern you."

"Headmaster…"

"It is for the best, Severus," Dumbledore waved the man off, "I fear that your presence would only make this matter more dangerous than it needs to be." What Dumbledore did not say was who it would be dangerous for.

Once Snape had left, Dumbledore decided to begin, "Well now, with that unpleasantness out of the way, could someone please explain to me why the Queen of Atlantis has decided to pay us a visit?"

That got a squawk out of Percy, "Queen?! But... I'm sorry, I fear I'm not cleared to handle something of this magnitude… but with Mister Crouch ill, then I'm afraid that only the Senior Undersecretary is cleared for such a meeting."

With that, Percy began marching towards the Floo, only for Dumbledore to speak up, "Mister Weasley, while you are doing that, please do me the favor of asking Madam Bones and Madame Marchbanks if they would be so kind as to join us as well."

Dumbledore knew that if he had those two in the room, then Dolores Umbridge would at least pretend to be polite with people who weren't by the technical definition, human. Percy tensed at the request, but then nodded. Technically, if this woman turned out to be what was being claimed, then Madam Bones was needed to consult on security matters. As for Madame Marchbanks, as the Head of the Examination Board, she had a right to be informed regarding decisions made on the behalf of a Hogwarts Student that had not yet taken so much as his OWLs.

Once Percy left the room, Ludo Bagman pitifully asked, "Well how about some Firewhiskey?"

 **xXx Twenty Minutes Later xXx**

By the time Amelia Bones entered the room, she had an absolutely huge grin on her face. The same could not be said for Dolores Umbridge, who was absolutely livid. Madame Marchbanks had a neutral expression on her face.

Dumbledore looked at Amelia and immediately began to quake a little in fear, "What has you so amused, Amelia?"

"Two things," Amelia remarked, "This is the first time I have been called to Hogwarts in my capacity as a Ministry Employee in the entire time I have been employed by the Ministry. Then there is the fact that I've realized something that I don't think any of the organizers of this farce of a tournament have deduced just yet."

Dumbledore now knew he had somehow managed to find another one of his brother's goats, he just didn't know how yet. Amelia however had to come to an abrupt halt as she saw the other redhead in the room, "An Morrigan's tits…"

Mera turned around and said, "Please do not reference divine entities in my presence, as it has a tendency of drawing their attention… though not as much as it would if the same thing happened in the presence of one of my friends… that one in particular seems to have a grievance against Diana. And no, I am not who you think I am, I am her sister, and no, not the Muggle one you are likely about to think of."

It took only a second for Amelia to rally herself and say, "Albus, ever since the night on which the Champions were selected, I have had every single Law Wizard available to me pouring over the contract for the tournament. They have each concluded that according to the terms therein, only a witch or wizard who is of a legal age of consent would be bound by the contract."

"Wait, so that means…" Harry started to say, only to frown when he saw Amelia had shook her head at him.

"If this situation had happened during anyone else's administration as Headmaster of Hogwarts, Mister Potter, then you would not have been obligated to compete. However, when Albus Dumbledore agreed with Bartemius Crouch Sr that you were to compete, it was in reality an instance where you had the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards all agreeing with an independently assigned representative of the Minister for Magic in Great Britain, that you are to compete," Dolores Umbridge admitted in as polite and formal a manner as she could manage.

"In other words," Madame Marchbanks added her two pence, "They effectively emancipated you right then and there."

There was a loud whining sound followed by several pops and a loud crack as one of the devices on a nearby shelf went ahead and died now that Harry's attention had been drawn to the fact that he was no longer required to listen to Dumbledore's edicts on where he spent his summers.

Fleur, ever the competent charms prodigy, immediately jumped up from the chair she had been sitting in, and walked over to look at the shelf. Dumbledore where he was seated, winced at the knowledge that the Blood Wards had just gone critical, and would be irreparable by the time the school year was concluded. "Mes déesses!"

That exclamation was enough to draw Mera's over to look at the doodads. And when she had, she suddenly rounded on Dumbledore and exclaimed, "I trust you understand that I could declare war on your country over something like this."

That drew pretty much every female in the room over to look at the doodads. It was Dolores who asked the million dollar question, "Are these… are these crafted using blood magic?"

"They are," Amelia admitted. Now what one has to keep in mind, is that there are two types of blood magic. The first, which was often used by Gringotts Wizarding Bank, was only really useful for binding a contract, and required an absolutely pitiful amount of blood in order to be effective. The second however, was far more horrific, as it often required the draining of an entire living being of every drop of blood that had given it life. Blood Magic of this sort, was taboo in every member nation of the ICW. So much worse then, that the magical signature of the blood in these devices was recognized by both Amelia and Mera as having belonged to Lily Evans.

Mera glared at Dumbledore for several long minutes, as the old man seemed to be rather thoughtful, "Why old man. Why did you defile my sister like this?"

"It was, sadly, the only way I could be certain that your nephew was safe. Though now that I know the truth of your sister, I fear that what I endeavored to accomplish with this, had been all for naught. The entire basis for the ward I erected, was that it would protect Harry from harm for as long as he could call the home of his mother's sister his own. I was ignorant of the fact that Petunia and Lily were not related by blood, and thus the ward invalidated."

Mera considered that, "I will assume then, that my sister was actually dead when you drained her?"

Dumbledore nodded, "She was. I would not stoop so low as to sacrifice a living woman in such a manner."

"Be that as it may, Dumbledore. I hereby issue a formal reprimand. If you do something like this again, I will have no choice but to have you charged and arrested for crimes against magic and humanity," Amelia declared.

Harry had listened to all of that quietly, before dropping his head and beginning to sob at the horror which had befallen his mother. Mera moved over to him and sat in the chair beside him before wrapping an arm around him. "You aren't alone anymore, Harry."

Dolores turned her attention to the woman, and said, "I have been informed you are a Queen. Why did you not come to the Ministry and introduce yourself to the Minister as is proper courtesy when visiting a country other than your own?"

Mera looked up at the woman and said, "I'm a Queen, Madame Umbridge. I generally don't waste my time introducing myself to the heads of subdivisions of a given nation's government. No, if I were to visit with and introduce myself to a member of the British Government, it would be either your Queen, or her Prime Minister."

Dolores seemed to puff up indignantly, however before she could retort, Amelia cleared her throat, "That explanation is actually diplomatically valid, provided that the country this woman is the Queen of exists in the Muggle World as well as the magical world."

Mera inclined her head to Amelia, "My nation was recently forced into a position where our existence became known to the Muggle World. That however, is due to my warmongering brother-in-law. We are also not the only such nation to have done so, Themyscira has as well."

Fleur goggled a bit at that, "Them… Themyscira… it is real?"

Mera nodded her head, and then turned to the adults in the room and said, "With the power vested in me as Queen Consort to the Throne of Atlantis, and as Queen Regent to the Throne of Xebel, I hereby officially recognize Harry James Potter's citizenship in the aforementioned nations, and grant to him his birthright as Crown Prince of Xebel, inherited by him from his mother, the late Crown Princess of the same. Furthermore, as he was born on British Soil, it would give both Atlantis and Xebel a sense of relief if he were to be granted dual-citizenship status by the British Ministry for Magic."

Dolores Umbridge's face took on a constipated expression. The blood purist in her wanted to refuse that request, but the bureaucrat in her knew that if she denied him such status her career at the ministry was over the instant the news broke, and with both Bones and Marchbanks present in the room, she knew the news would break.

With a voice that was painfully strained, she said, "Granted."

Mera nodded, and then turned to Dumbledore and said, "As he does not need me to do so as his guardian, I will do so as the Regent to the Throne he has not yet been adequately prepared for. Harry is officially withdrawn from Hogwarts, and admitted to the Atlantean Conservatory. However, as there is still the matter of the tournament to address, he and I will be remaining at the Castle, though I will require quarters near the Hospital Wing, and with a sizeable bath. I expect Harry to receive similar accommodation upgrades in terms of the bath, though his quarters need not be near the Hospital Wing."

Dumbledore leveled Harry with his best disappointed grandfather look, "Mister Potter, surely it would be better for you to remain with your friends…"

"I must respectfully disagree, Headmaster. Almost soon as I pulled them out of the lake, Ron was trying to proposition Fleur's sister, without taking the time to notice that she is eight years old!" Harry roared right back.

Dumbledore at least had the good sense to wince at that, he at least could appreciate that such behavior was worth a rift forming between the two. "As for Hermione, she has been on a 'let's free the house elves!' tear for the past few months, without actually stopping to ask any of them whether they want to be freed, or if it is even healthy for them to be freed. How do you think she is going to react to the knowledge that Fleur and I are to be married because I saved Gabrielle's life?"

Harry shook his head, "Knowing her like I do, she will immediately draw a parallel between what actually happened between me and the Delacour girls, and a phenomenon known as Stockholm Syndrome, which is pretty much the opposite of what happened in this case."

Fleur snorted in amusement, "Isn't that the one where someone kidnaps a person, and then the kidnapped victim falls in love with the kidnapper?"

"Only when paraphrased, but it explains basically what it is," Mera agreed. When she saw the looks she was now getting, she shrugged, "I have a colleague who happens to know someone with a pretty severe case of Stockholm Syndrome."

Harry nodded his head, "And don't get started how Ginny will respond, the less said there, the better."

Dumbledore frowned, before saying, "Very well, I shall make arrangements…"

 **xXx The Great Hall of Hogwarts xXx  
xXx Hogwarts, Scotland, Great Britain xXx  
xXx Dinner Time xXx**

Dumbledore had arranged for a seat to be added to the Head Table for Mera to sit at, and had taken the time to introduce her to both the attending and visiting faculty. Harry and Fleur however, had spent the remainder of the day socializing with Gabrielle, or at least Fleur socialized with the girl on both of their behalves, while the trio relaxed in Fleur's quarters on the Beauxbatons Carriage.

Gabrielle, Harry decided, was adorably cute. She just had this way about her that made him want to hug and cuddle her. When he had expressed that to Fleur, the girl had giggled and said, "Veela at Gabi's age have sort of a reverse-Allure. More of an Aura of Innocence, that works to negate amorous intent. It does not however, negate hostility or stupidity, as you have by now witnessed."

When it came time for them to join the other students for dinner, Fleur and Harry entered the hall at the head of the Beauxbatons delegation. Madame Maxime had by now taken the other students in her delegation aside and explained what it is that had transpired between Harry and the Delacour sisters, and that any attempt to interfere in their developing relationship would result in the strictest of punishments. Maxime knew very well who Mera was, and had no wish to make an enemy of the woman. That was without mentioning the dangers of interfering in a Veela relationship. Veela were easily as dangerous as Atlanteans, as they would have to be in order to sustain a war against them for as long as they had been.

No, it would not be a Beauxbatons student who cried havoc, not under Maxime's watch. As soon as they entered the hall however, it was taken out of her hands.

At two tables on opposite sides of the hall, two different redheads whose body proportions could not be more dissimilar immediately stood up from where they had been seated. One girl was Ginevra Weasley, a girl who had absolutely no curves to speak of. She was yet another girl whom Harry had saved from near certain death, and one who he knew for a fact harbored a massive and entirely unrequited crush on him.

The other girl was standing from the Slytherin Table, which made the outfit she was wearing extremely out of place, as it was an outfit that clearly came from the same genre of fashion as Victoria Beckham would wear during the Spice Girls tours. In other words, entirely Muggle, and way more formal than most people would normally bother dressing in for a casual dinner, unless they were trying to make those around them conscious of their own inferiority.

As Ginny turned to head for where Harry and Fleur were walking, the other redhead called out, "About bloody time, Harry!"

That caused Ginny to stumble and turn to stare at the Slytherin in shock. Harry too, turned his attention to the girl, who grinned at him and said, "Do you have any idea how long I've been wondering whether or not you had any understanding of the difference between boys and girls?"

That caused Harry to blush and drop his face from the girl's gaze. "I'll say this however, I am very glad you decided on a nice svelte blonde, and not a ginger weed."

"Oi!" Ginny roared, "You're ginger too!"

"Uh, no... I have nice dark crimson hair, not that orangish color you sport, Weedly. Plus, I am far more curvaceous than you."

"SILENCE!" Severus Snape roared. "If you are done, Davis. Kindly return… where are you going?"

"Girl chat with someone who I suspect to be my future sister-in-law, Professor. Not that it is any of your business," Tracey Davis admitted with a casual and very careless shrug. She also completely ignored the looks of shock that erupted all throughout the Great Hall at that statement.

When she reached the two suspected love-birds, Tracey smirked, held out a hand to Fleur and said, "How do you do. I am Tracey Annabeth Davis, though that would have likely ended up being Tracey Annabeth Peverell if my father managed to survive his last dance with the Dark Mouldy One."

Harry, despite his embarrassment, let loose a bark of laughter at that, "I think we are rechristening him, Dark Lord Mouldyshorts."

Tracey jumped up and down on the balls of her feet for a few seconds and said, "And of course, we need to find him a massively oversized black helmet!"

Harry looked up at her in confusion, "Huh?"

"Uh…" Tracey gesticulated while thrashing her arms around wildly, "Forget I said anything… that was such an embarrassing movie anyways, and I only really realized that fact five years after I first saw it."

As they were passing the Ravenclaw table with Tracey, a waifish blonde girl exclaimed, "My word, I have never seen such strong Schwartz before!" causing Tracey to do a face plant.

Looking at his apparent sister, with some worry, Harry asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeeess…" Tracey whined as she slowly got herself up off the floor. Once she was standing, she looked at the blonde and said, "Luna, dear, please stop looking at my brother's Schwartz."

Fleur turned to regard the blonde, who had been looking directly at Harry's… "What?"

Tracey turned to regard the Veela and said, "Like I said, absolutely embarrassing, though nominally child friendly, movie... and Luna is a bit odd to begin with. Nice but odd."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, "And what exactly is this, Schwartz?"

"You ever watch Star Wars?" Tracey wondered, as they continued along the Ravenclaw Table.

Harry blinked in surprise, "Please, please tell me it isn't just some perverted parody of the Force?"

"Then I shan't say another word, Harry."

When they sat down, it was at the very end of the Ravenclaw Table, with a good five feet between them and the nearest student. Tracey looked both of them up and down from her spot opposite them, before saying, "So, let me guess. My silly older brother did something that ended up saving your sister's life, Delacour. Then he compounded it in some way, and now you are obligated to marry him to save your sister from having to be bound to someone before she has even had the birds and bees discussion, right?"

Harry stared at Tracey with wide and shocked eyes, "How?"

Tracey sobered and turned to regard Harry, "Please understand that I only did what I have out of concern for your safety, Harry. However, I asked my best friend to have her personal elf keep an eye on you, though not to personally interfere unless you seemed incapable of handling something. Her elf has been watching you since about a week after the troll incident."

"Troll?" Fleur asked with a confused expression, "What troll?"

"In which my psychotically overprotective brother here, decided that it would be a good idea to go mountain climbing on the back of a fully grown mountain troll at the age of only eleven. Only for him to use his wand as as a flagpole to mark his achievement of having reached the summit, by shoving it up the monster's nose!"

Fleur glared at Harry, and he shrugged helplessly, "I was trying to save someone's life. Can you fault me for that after today?"

Fleur deflated a little bit, "Oh but that wasn't my favorite fight," Tracey remarked. "How about the time you fought that fifty foot long snake with the comparative equivalent to a toothpick? And here you were, worried about the dragon!"

There was a sharp huff, as an equally svelte blonde to Fleur, sat herself down at the table next to Tracey. This one however, had her hair done up in a horrendously complex french braid that was tied into a bun. "Face it, Potter. You have a 'saving people,' problem."

"You say that like there is something wrong with saving people's lives," Harry protested.

Tracey sighed and said, "Technically there isn't. However it's more the taking suicidal risks while saving people that pisses the two…"

"Three," Fleur interjected, "If I am to marry him, I want him to live long enough to give me children… at the very least. So his being suicidally reckless has come to an end… provided of course, that Harry and I both survive the Third Task."

"Right," Tracey agreed.

After silence between the four youngsters, Tracey looked up, and said, "As I am possibly the only one of the four of us who watches the Muggle news… may I ask why Aquaman's wife is dining with the Headmaster?"

"Aquaman?" Tracey's friend wondered.

"Presumably," Harry muttered, "You are referring to the King of Atlantis… and based on what you have implied so far, my maternal uncle, the real one this time." It was at this point that Harry realized that about the only similarity between his mother and aunt and his sister, were their hair colors. Their facial structures were completely different, as were their body shapes, and Tracey had striking blue eyes, not vivid green. In fact, physically, the only thing to indicate she was even related to him was the fact that they shared their father's jawline. In other words, they were paternal half-siblings, the main thing about it, is that Tracey had known all this time what their relationship was, and had never approached him about it until today. "Why are you only approaching me now?"

Tracey, proving herself the highly cultured girl she was presenting herself as, did not immediately respond. She first finished what she was chewing, dabbed her mouth with a napkin, and then cleansed her palette with a bit of one of the more neutral drinks on the table. Once she was done, she closed her eyes, before saying in a sorrowful manner, "I tried Harry. I put in a personal request to the Sorting Hat to have you sorted to Slytherin with me right before it placed me there."

Harry's eyes widened in shock at hearing that statement, "But…"

The blonde immediately glared behind herself at the blonde git, "It wouldn't have mattered. The instant you turned up in Slytherin, you would have been everyone's new target dummy. Even Tracey and I would have needed to take shots at you to avoid drawing fire ourselves. I have done what I can to shield Tracey from it, but now I fear that is no longer an option."

"Which," a voice spoke up from behind the Harry, "Is why from today forward, young Miss Davis will be joining me in my private quarters, rather than returning to the Slytherin Dorms."

Harry turned to look up at his aunt, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, Harry. Surprisingly it was Professor Snape who made the suggestion," Mera remarked.

Tracey frowned, "Why would he do that?"

"I didn't ask, and don't particularly care. However as I am an educator myself, it would be against my personal code of ethics to allow you to return to a hostile living environment."

Harry looked over at the blonde and asked, "What about you?"

"The Princess here, doesn't need protection," Tracey remarked. "It's more that people need protection from her."

The blonde promptly blushed and mumbled something into her cup. "What was that?"

"I might have earned the nickname 'Ice Princess' the honest way," Daphne Greengrass admitted in an emotionally detached tone of voice. "I tend to hex people in the bits with the Glacius charm if they annoy me. Boy bits, girl bits, it doesn't really matter, people squeal in agony just as nicely either way with frozen bits."

Every time she said the word bits, Harry felt the need to wince. Meanwhile, Mera internally decided to do everything she could to prevent this young girl from ever meeting Crystal Frost. No need to give Killer Frost any new ideas to try.

With that decided, Mera returned to the Head Table, or she was headed that direction but paused when she saw two students stand from the Gryffindor Table, one was a bushy haired young girl, and the other a redhead that looked similar to the girl who had very nearly made a fool of herself earlier on. Turning a glance back at where her nephew was sitting, she saw Tracey give her a jaunty salute, indicating that the redhead had seen the approach and warned her nephew about it. Daphne it seemed, had returned to the Slytherin Table for some reason.

 **xXx Chapter Concluded xXx**

 **Author's Note:** Some people will wonder why Umbridge was far less hostile in this chapter than she often is…. That is entirely to be expected with two of the most reputed battle axes in Ministry employ also in attendance. That and the fact that as much as she is an absolutely foul woman with none of the requisite credentials to be teaching students… I figure she has to be an effective bureaucrat at the very least… in fact, the definition that google spits out for the word 'bureaucrat' pretty much sums up Dolores Umbridge's entire DADA lesson plan if you really stop to think about it. Someone who is concerned with procedural correctness, often at the expense of people's needs.

The Challenge I was working from when designing this story is as follows, though I am unsure if I followed it perfectly:

 **Required Inclusions:  
** \- Lily must have been the missing sister of a woman who will one day become Queen Mera of Atlantis. Lily had gone missing long before Mera herself was sent to Atlantis as a spy for Xebel.  
\- The Potterverse timeline must be moved forward in time by 19 years to account for the difference in timeline between Young Justice and Harry Potter novels. This will be a YJ fic.  
\- Harry must be a Half-Atlantean, just like Arthur Curry, which means that much like Arthur, Harry can be considered a Super-Atlantean. Unlike Arthur, Harry will be focused on Mysticism.  
\- With the exception of being able to breathe underwater, as well as his strength and durability, Harry must struggle to learn how to utilize his newly discovered Atlantean powers to their fullest.  
\- Harry must be paired with at least M'gann M'orzz and Dolphin of Atlantis, any others are strictly optional, although he cannot be paired with Queen Mera, as she must view him as a sibling.

 **Preferred Inclusions:  
** \- At some point going through the events of Injustice: Gods Among Us, and having Harry meet his doppelganger, who may or may not actually be a male character or even evil.  
\- Harry becoming a member of Young Justice alongside of Dolphin. Dolphin in this story will have the abilities of her New 52 version, and will eventually gain a psionic bond to Harry.

 **Optional Inclusions:  
** \- Harry's Atlantean nature intriguing certain members of the Veela Nation, while horrifying others due to a longstanding war between the Veela and Aquatic Races. Thus, there could be a pairing with a Veela, author's choice on whether this means Fleur, Gabrielle, another or none at all.

 **Forbidden Things:  
** \- Harry the Emo Doormat  
\- mPreg and mSlash


	25. Harima C1

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Only the original characters and plot are the property of this author. This author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media or franchise that is depicted within this story. No copyright infringement is intended, as there will be no profit made from this story by its author. The only places that this author has personally posted this story are on Archive of Our Own, and on Fanfiction*net; anywhere else that this story appears, is a duplicate created by parties unknown and without the express permission of the author of this story.

 **xXx Harima! Wizard Marshal Harry xXx  
xXx Ch. 01: Mama Mia, That's a Spicy Meatball! xXx**

* * *

 ** **xXx Narita International Airport xXx  
xXx March 29th, 2003 xXx****

As he exited the terminal, Harry Potter allowed his eyes to scan the people who were in the area awaiting their loved ones, and other individuals who would be waiting with signs to take someone to a form of transportation that would convey them to their intended destination. He had been informed by the people who sent him here that someone would meet him, so he was expecting to see someone with one of those signs and Kanji equivalent of his name written on it.

What he certainly did not expect to see, was for it to be a young girl with long black hair that was in a hime cut style, who was the one holding the sign. The girl couldn't be any older than fourteen years of age based solely on her height and proportions. The only reason he did not immediately dismiss the girl's presence as a 'I don't want to deal with this' issue, was because he had been sent here to work as a teacher at an All-Girls Middle School, and he vaguely recalled being briefed on the fact that this particular girl was the granddaughter of the school's Headmaster.

Sighing in resignation, while simultaneously being thankful he had all his luggage in a shrunken trunk inside one of his pockets, Harry walked over to the girl. Unsurprisingly when she noticed him walking over, her eyes did a once over of him, and then she promptly blushed. The problem was, Harry was mentally twenty-three years of age, but physically he didn't look a day older than eighteen. Which meant that as far as most of the girls in the school he would be teaching at were likely to be concerned, he was date-worthy.

Once he was right in front of the girl, who was now grinning at him, he asked, "Would you be Miss Konoe Konoka?"

The girl blinked rapidly a few times, before sighing, "You are planning on ignoring Japanese honorifics in favor of the European ones, aren't you Potter-san?"

Harry smirked at her a bit, which caused her cheeks to pinken a bit, "Of course I am."

"Then to answer your question, yes I am," the girl responded. "Now shall we collect your luggage?"

Harry grinned and said, "I've already got everything, so how about you show me to our mode of transportation. I'm quite curious what method of travel you intend to get us back to Mahora City using, since I'm pretty sure you are too young to have a driving license."

Once again the girl blushed, though this time in embarrassment rather than anything else. "Ano, we'll be taking a train."

"Oh, I suppose that makes sense. After you then," Harry suggested.

 **xXx Mahora Academy, Classroom 3-A xXx  
xXx March 30th, 2003 xXx**

While he had met the Headmaster and filled out the finalization of the paperwork to get him started as a professor at the school late in the evening the previous day, he wanted to take the time to acquaint himself with the school itself when he had a full day on which to do so.

Which was why he was currently standing in the door to the room that was about to receive a group of students as its primary occupants, that were reputed to be the the most troublesome in their year group. Unfortunately, Harry would only really get to interact with them for one class, as he had been hired to teach home economics, and didn't even rate a group of students that could call him their home room teacher.

Harry would have felt severely overqualified for the home economics post at this school, if it weren't for three things. The first being that as soon as he stepped foot in the town, he could tell there was a very powerful form of magic layering the entire region. The second was that there were rumors that the library's architect had been taking cues from King Jareth. And third…

"You are an awfully long ways from anywhere I'd have expected to see a ghost," Harry remarked as he entered the room more fully.

The cute girl, who looked to be about fifteen, which was reasonable given the place she was haunting, blinked in surprise as she turned her head away from the window she had been staring out of. " _You, you can see me?"_

Harry smiled gently at the girl, "Of course I can see you. What's your name, cutie?"

It was generally hard to tell with ghosts as their bodies tended to be a bit more monochromatic even when blushing, but Harry could definitely tell that he had caused this girl to blush when he called her a cutie. " _Sayo, I'm Aisaka Sayo. Who are you?"_

"I'm the new home economics teacher, Miss Sayo. My name is Harry Potter, and unlike most previous home economics teachers, I happen to know what it takes to allow a ghost to be able to actually enjoy food…"

" _Oh thank, Kami!"_ the girl exclaimed with a look of extreme relief on her face. " _Do you have any idea how long it has been since I've tasted anything?"_

Harry smiled slightly as he began realizing that this girl was probably utterly clueless about what she was and what she could and couldn't do, "Do you actually know what it takes to enable a ghost's ability to taste food?"

If Harry thought Sayo was cute before, it was nothing to what he thought as he watched her stick out her tongue and scrunch up her face in intense concentration while she tried to think of whether she had any idea what it might take. Eventually she realized that " _I haven't got a clue."_

"The food has to be allowed to rot to the point where it is actually fatally poisonous to a living person," Harry explained for her, and wasn't surprised when he saw her face take on an utterly disgusted expression.

" _I-is that really the only way, Harry-sensei?"_ Sayo asked in an extremely timid voice.

Harry proceeded to pout at her, "In all likelihood, you are older than I am, Sayo-chan. Thus it is you who should be referred to as 'Sensei', though I suppose I could just call you 'Senpai.' As for your question, yes, that is the only way, or at least it is the only one that I am aware of, though it may work in the reverse too… food so delicious that it affects the spirit world as much as the disgusting stuff does."

" _Let's… um… let's try that method before resorting to the disgusting method,"_ Sayo all but begged him.

Harry grinned at her, earning him another blush, "Deal!"

After a moment of hesitation she asked, " _So why are you here today, when term doesn't start until the day after tomorrow?"_

"I'm checking out the campus. I only just got here, and need to check the place out, see the sights as it were, so that I don't get lost. So, how about you show me around?" Harry wondered.

The girl gave him an odd look, " _Aren't you afraid people will look at you oddly because you are talking to yourself, even when you're not?"_

"Well, if you don't want to show me around, I could always go find a garden snake to do it…"

That bought him a giggle before she said, " _You can't be serious…"_

"No, Sirius was my godfather. I'm Harry, just Harry," and right there, she outright laughed at him.

" _You're weird,"_ the girl admitted as she considered him for a moment, " _Okay, fine I'll show you around, but after that, you have to make me something to try to eat, see if it does the trick… and nothing rotten."_

Harry sighed and admitted, "If I'm going to violate the general ban on relationships between teachers and their students, it's probably for the best that it be with a cute ghost girl." That got him what had to be full body blush from Sayo. "So yeah, let's go check the place out, and then I'll see what can be done about your dietary requirements."

As they were exiting the school, Harry took note of the fact that they were being observed, and it was in fact both of them being observed. The observer was one of his fellow teachers, who Harry knew to be a fellow magical, though one trained in Mundus Magicus, which marked him as a Mage, as opposed to being a Wizard the way Harry was.

One of the chief differences between a Mage and a Wizard, is that the magic of a Mage is largely useless for anything but combat applications. Meanwhile, witches and wizards had spells for just about everything under the sun. Part of the reason Harry had left Wizarding Britain was because he wanted to branch out and study the magic practiced by the Mage's, which he couldn't do in Wizarding Britain due to there still being a number of laws prohibiting such practices.

The ICW had offered him a means of pursuing the study, but it had to be while helping them deal with something that had been bothering them for several years now. Notably the fact that there was a huge draw upon the ley lines beneath Mahora City that none of them could account for. It was Harry's mission to find the source of that draw, and turn it off.

"So, Sayo-chan, what can you tell me about tall dark and broody behind us?"

Sayo tilted her head just enough to look behind her, frowned, and said, " _That's Takahata-sensei. He's the object of at least a few crushes, but certainly not one of mine. That's mostly because I'm also fairly certain he can see me, but he hasn't ever bothered to talk to me the way you did."_

After they exited the main building, as Harry had pretty much already figured that place out, Harry asked, "So what's with the rumors I heard regarding the library. Is it really built to resemble an M.C. Escher painting?"

Sayo tilted her head up to look at him confusedly, " _Who?"_

This caused Harry to palm his face slightly, "How… um… how long have you been haunting this school, Sayo-chan?"

Sayo thought about it for a moment, before saying, " _I don't really remember very much about stuff that happened before I died, but I do remember one thing as clearly as the two days on which they happened. Those were absurdly large bombs the Americans dropped on this country."_

Harry actually cringed at this information, "Okay, well M.C. Escher was an artist known for his rather surreal art style. The specific piece of his I was referring to, is called Relativity, and was first printed in 1953. Just looking at the piece has been known to induce a sense of vertigo."

" _Well, without seeing it, I can't really compare it to the library,"_ Sayo admitted. " _And I haven't really gone into the library in a very long time. It has likely changed over the decades."_

"Hmm, well, I think we'll leave that for now. Come on, show me around the grounds," Harry exclaimed as he began running off, with a confused but laughing ghost chasing after him.

 **xXx Potter Manor, Mahora City xXx  
xXx Several Hours Later xXx**

" _Wow, this is such a nice home!"_ Sayo exclaimed as she floated through a wall, having been off checking the various rooms out while Harry prepared some food for the two of them.

Harry smiled at her and said, "Feel free to stop by whenever you want. It's not like I haven't got plenty of room, and odd as it seems, I'm sort of used to have ghosts around."

Sayo nodded, " _I'll have to take you up on that offer. Staying in the classroom at all hours is kind of boring, and occasionally gets a bit scary. There are all these noises and, well it's just creepy."_

"You know, most other ghosts I have met, would actually enjoy being in a creepy environment," Harry admitted. "Then again, I've only ever met one other that was as new to being a ghost as you, and she was just dreadful."

Sayo rolled her eyes at him, before asking " _So what did you make for me?"_

"Pretty much this entire menu is a fire hazard," Harry admitted with a smirk. "Or at least it is if you are a human."

" _Spicy foods?"_ Sayo wondered, " _Dare I ask why you picked that plan of attack?"_

"I um… I happen to have a friend who is a bit precognitive, and another friend who is a bit of a gardener. The two of them put their heads together and created a type of pepper that won't technically be discovered by the rest of the world for another four or so years… I thought that if we aren't going for the usual method of allowing a ghost to taste food, we might as well give my friends' Ghost Peppers a try."

" _There is a… a pepper that has such a name?"_ Sayo asked as she lifted the spoon and collected a bite of the chili, causing Harry to blink in surprise that she was actually able to manipulate a physical object in such a manner.

"You do realize ghosts can't normally manipulate physical objects right?" Harry wondered.

" _They can't?"_ Sayo wondered in honest confusion as she took her bite. What confused Harry even more, was that the bite did not simply fall through her body and hit the floor.

Whipping out his wand, which was an oddly shaped wand with knobs that resembled berries at various lengths, he began waving it at her and blinked in surprise at what his detection spells were telling him. "Well I think it is safe to say you have existed a lot longer than your memories would indicate, Sayo-chan."

Sayo looked at him with a bit of a pout, " _Are you calling me old, Harry-sama?"_

Harry blushed in embarrassment, and immediately placed a placating hand on her head, "Perish the thought. For one, I know better than saying such things to women, no matter what their age. For another, such a comment is utterly meaningless with amortal beings, such as poltergeists like you. You are as old as you want yourself to be."

" _I'm a… a poltergeist?"_ Sayo wondered in confusion.

"Yeah, and actually now that I think about it, it explains why you have difficulty with certain things ghosts would take for granted. Poltergeists are not ghosts. In fact they are the closest thing to living ethereal beings that you can find. Amusingly, a poltergeist can actually enjoy all the perks of being alive that a human could, provided that they want to enjoy those perks," Harry admitted, which got a noticeable blush from Sayo.

Harry grinned at her, and said, "The only poltergeist I have personally met before today, was an absolute bastard who loved tormenting people with what he believed were harmless pranks. I am happy to see you are nothing like that poltergeist was."

" _I just want friends!"_ Sayo exclaimed. " _Are you telling me I can have them if I just put in the effort?"_

"Well, yes and no. Mundane humans won't ever be able to see you, not without being the recipients of one of those nifty pactio agreements that some magical humans employ, and sadly the vast majority of people in this town are mundane humans. However, that won't stop me from being your friend, Sayo-chan."

" _Then… I think I would like to stay here with you, at least when classes aren't in session,"_ Sayo admitted.

"You are more than welcome to stay here, Sayo-chan."

 **xXx Potter Manor, Mahora City xXx  
xXx The Next Morning xXx**

Harry should have figured this would happen when he offered to let Sayo stay in his home. Looking down, he had to sigh as he found a head of snow white hair falling all over his chest, which was attached to a rather corporeal feeling poltergeist. He was just glad she didn't appear to sleep in the nude, and was dressed in what appeared to be an actual nighty. Where she got the thing, he had absolutely no idea.

Fortunately, he didn't have anywhere important to be until the next morning, so he was willing to let her sleep. The only reason he wasn't having a panic attack at finding a physically fifteen year old ghost girl in his bed, was because as an amortal existence, age was entirely optional for her. As far as the teacher-student relation factor was concerned though, she'd been in that school since the second great war, there was not very much chance the school had anything left to teach her.

On that note, knowing what he knew about Poltergeists, it was very lucky Harry turned up and offered to be her friend. Because if she did not find a friend very soon, she would begin to slowly descend into the state of dementia that Peeves had fallen into over the centuries, and that would be a crying shame. Poltergeists were never alive in the organic sense, but that does not mean they lack a point of origin. Or rather, they have a point where they cease being a formless mass of chaos magic, and coalesce into a sentient being. Harry was certain that Sayo reached that point during the second great war, giving her the ability to recall the end of that war.

Harry had no intention of letting Sayo become an embodiment of mischief, despite the fact that such an embodiment is what most Poltergeists eventually become. The question was how he would go about achieving such a goal.

It was a good hour before either of them felt it necessary to get up and face the day, and when they did, the first thing Harry did upon seeing the specific nighty that Sayo had picked, was to blush a whole heck of a lot. It was about as see-through as you would expect a ghost to be. Sayo for her part merely smirked victoriously over his reaction. He would later on learn that among the more unusual abilities a poltergeist had, was the ability to manifest whatever clothing they wanted to be seen wearing, or no clothing at all, if that's what they wanted. That was just another thing that set them apart from ghosts, cause ghosts were stuck wearing what they died in.

Harry also realized, he had to keep on his toes with this girl. She may be one of the nicest girls he had ever met, but she was still an embodiment of raw chaotic energy, and there was no way she would ever be predictable.

After getting his blush under control, Harry sighed and said, "Sayo, could you take a moment to concentrate your mind on making your body's physical appearance change so that it looks about the same age mine does?"

Sayo considered the question for a few minutes, before nodding her head and focusing her mind. A few seconds later, her figure filled out a bit and she gained a few inches in height. It wasn't a substantial difference though, for which Harry was somewhat thankful, since it meant she wasn't feeling like becoming a parody of beauty the way she could have if she had really felt like it, some female Poltergeists were documented as having figures that would make Jessica Rabbit envious.

Doing a bit of a spin, Sayo asked, " _How do I look?"_

"Perfect," Harry admitted. "At least now I won't feel as awkward when you turn up in my bed unexpectedly."

Sayo pouted, "Why would you feel awkward? You aren't that much older than I used to look…"

"I may not look it, but I'm twenty-three years old, Sayo-chan," Harry admitted to the girl. "Something happened to me a few years ago that has seemingly halted my aging process almost entirely, if not completely. You'll be happy to learn, that I may end up living for as long as you will continue to exist."

Sayo glomped him while exclaiming "YAY!"

 **xXx Chapter Concluded xXx**

 **Author's Note:** Harry's harem, and he will have a harem, is going to largely be composed of those girls who can actually spend eternity, or as close to it as one can get, with him. That should give you a really good, and in some people's opinion, potentially horrific, idea who the next girl might end up being.


	26. Harima C2

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Only the original characters and plot are the property of this author. This author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media or franchise that is depicted within this story. No copyright infringement is intended, as there will be no profit made from this story by its author. The only places that this author has personally posted this story are on Archive of Our Own, and on Fanfiction*net; anywhere else that this story appears, is a duplicate created by parties unknown and without the express permission of the author of this story.

 **xXx Harima! Wizard Marshal Harry xXx  
xXx Ch. 02: Galatea of Mahora xXx**

* * *

 ** **xXx Mahora Academy xXx  
xXx April 1st, 2003 xXx****

"Sayo, you've attended classes in that room for about fifty years. I don't think anyone is going to care one way or the other if you choose to skive off. By all rights you should have graduated ages ago," Harry remarked as he watched his friend and as of recently his bunkmate, having a nervous breakdown about whether or not she should attend classes.

" _But… but…"_ Sayo protested with a nervous look towards the door to the home ec classroom. " _What if…"_

Sighing, Harry said, "Okay, go attend home room, if you are that worried about it."

She floated forward with extreme speed and pecked him on the cheek, " _Thank you!"_ and then dashed off to do just that.

That ended up being the last he saw of her until several lessons later, when she joined the girls of Class 3-A when they came to his room for their first home economics lesson. She gave him an extremely apologetic look, while shooting a glance over at the petite blonde girl that was looking at him with a curious expression on her face.

Harry narrowed his eyes as he pulled out the class register in front of him and looked it over. "Evangeline is it?"

The girl looked at him in surprise at having been called on so swiftly. Most of the other girls had taken seats where they were all but drooling over the hunk that would be their home economics teacher. The blonde girl, Evangeline, tilted her head to the side and asked, "Yes, what is it?"

"Detention with me after classes let out today," Harry stated authoritatively.

Evangeline winced almost as though she had been slapped, while the other girls in the class all went completely silent at that pronouncement. Eventually one of the other girls, a girl with short pink hair that was done up in pigtails, exclaimed "No way! Not even us Baka Rangers get detentions on the first day of classes!"

Harry grinned at that, but didn't comment on it. Truthfully, he was using the detention more as a ruse than he was anything else, because he actually recognized the name 'Evangeline A.K. McDowell', and was a bit confused to find her in this classroom.

After the girls all settled down, and he had begun calling roll, he was surprised when two girls burst in through the classroom door. One was a dark haired girl who for some reason had her dark purple hair styled in a manner eerily similar to the style Harry would usually associate with Patchouli Knowledge from the video games known as Touhou.

The other girl however had long red pigtails that almost trailed down to her feet due to how long they were, and was clearly being dragged to the class against her will by the other girl. The Patchouli expy, who Harry quickly glanced down at the register to learn was named Ayase Yue, exclaimed "Sorry we are late Sensei. Someone just didn't want to stop bullying a poor defenseless kid."

Harry grinned and looked over to Evangeline while saying, "Cheer up, Eva-chan. It looks like you are going to be sharing your detention with um… Kagurazaka-san."

The redhead immediately turned to glare at him, only to blink and promptly bush, while Konoka smirked and mused, "Asuna, what was that you were saying this morning?"

Asuna mumbled something under her breath, though she failed to realize that Sayo had floated up behind her, heard it perfectly, before looking at Harry and saying " _She believes you can't possibly be real, because no one could possibly be hotter than Takahata-sensei."_

Harry smirked and said, "I assure you, I am very real."

Another of the students asked, "Are you related to Negi-kun… er sorry, Negi-sensei…"

"Okay," Harry started, "First off, I'll state right off the bat that to the best of my knowledge I am not related to this Negi person. Second off, would Negi-sensei be the boy who was being bullied by Kagurazaka-san?"

That got him a frightening number of head nods, he also noticed quite a number of blushes. "Okay then. Kagurazaka-san, you will definitely be serving detention as picking on teachers is never acceptable, no matter the reason…"

Harry internally remarked, ' _Unless they are a toad or a bat in disguise. And even then some allowances have to be made for exceptionally cute bats.'_ here he looked at Evangeline and smirked. "Right, so first lesson will be covering safety in a kitchen, and also if we have time, we will try cooking something simple."

 **xXx An Hour Later xXx**

Harry had immediately dismissed the class when he saw what it was that Asuna had somehow caused to happen. How she had managed to take the instructions for a pan pizza and turn it into a… well she somehow had created an entirely new species of magical creature on the spot. He should inform Hagrid his job security was in trouble.

Despite having dismissed the class, two of the students were pointedly ignoring his request to leave. One being Sayo, which was to be expected really. The other was Evangeline, though her reason for not leaving became apparent when she said "You know, I could deal with that for you, if you let me off the detention."

"And miss the opportunity to show off a little bit? Perish the thought," Harry snarked. He then withdrew his wand. "This creature, unless I missed my mark, is somehow the larval state of one of Cthulhu's Starspawn, or near enough at any rate. Would you concur?"

Eva nodded, "Close enough to one that it doesn't matter. It's pretty much a living anti-magic zone."

"Neat," Harry remarked. He then swished his wand while saying, "Evanesco."

"There is no wa-wa-WHAT?!" Evangeline had to change her tact as soon as the spell did what it was supposed to do and completely disappeared the miniature eldritch horror.

Harry grinned at her flabbergasted expression, "I'm the Master of Death, Eva-chan. Killing things that don't want to die comes with the territory."

Evangeline blinked before frowning, and asking, "You're not here to kill me, are you?"

Harry sighed and said, "I only just started here, I don't think I have any reason to go and kill one of the students, even if the last record of your existence in England says you are a bloodthirsty monster… but given that dates from a few centuries ago, I can overlook it."

"So… the detention?" Eva wondered.

"Oh you still have to serve it. I don't take kindly to people telling someone they can't do what I specifically told or asked them to do. Now get to your next class."

Eva made to leave the room, before frowning and saying, "Sayo?"

"Is a spirit, and thus not really under any obligation to attend classes that she has been witnessing for fifty years," Harry replied.

"I've been stuck in the classes for nearly two decades, you know!"

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, but unlike Sayo, people will actually notice it if you are skipping classes."

That got a huge pout from the school's resident ice queen. If Harry had known tweaking the chain of ice queens could be this entertaining, he'd have tried it with Greengrass ages ago. "Now get moving or I start hexing."

"Okay, okay, sheesh!" the girl exclaimed before dashing from the room.

Once she was gone and it was just Harry and Sayo in the room, the cute ghost started giggling, "I've been sharing that classroom with her for all this time, and this is the first time I hear her say more than a few words. And just… wow."

 **xXx Later That Night xXx**

"Thank you for being punctual, Eva-chan. Do you happen to know where Kagurazaka-san is?" Harry wondered as he watched the ice queen take her seat.

"You'd have been hard pressed to get any of my classmates into a detention today. They are all throwing a surprise welcome party for our homeroom teacher," Evangeline remarked.

Harry sighed, he should have expected that based on what he saw of Negi-kun earlier that day. Seriously whoever it was that assigned a ten year old boy, prodigy or not, to the task of teaching a classroom full of hormonal teenage girls, needs to have their teaching licenses rescinded. That is just one major recipe for disaster. "Well, maybe it is better she isn't here then. At least now we can talk about matters unsuited for mundane ears."

Eva rolled her eyes, "You are aware that this school is the headquarters of the Kanto Magic Association, right?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I am aware, which is why I consider the existence of magic to be a mundane topic at a school like this. No, it is the existence of immortal and amortal beings that I wish to discuss. Specifically, why it is that a vampire who according to history books is one of the most beautiful non-Veela women to walk the earth, currently looks like a ten year old girl, and has been attending an seemingly muggle middle school for the past two or so decades."

Evangeline frowned and said, "You really do know how to pick topics that annoy people, don't you? In any case, it's the fault of the father of my new homeroom teacher. He nailed me with a curse called the Infernus Scholasticus."

It took Harry only five seconds to translate that bit of faux Latin, and once he did, he broke up laughing. "It's… not… stop laughing you heartless jerk!"

After several seconds, Harry got himself under control and said, "Sorry, it's just, if I had known such a spell existed, I'd have suggested it to my old headmaster for the purpose of dealing with the Dark Lord problem we had been facing at the time, though now that I think about it, that would have been a bad idea considering the giant snake we had in our school's basement at the time."

"Uh huh," Evangeline muttered, "So what now, Mister Master of Death?"

"Now? Now I find what it is trapping you here and blow it to smithereens, because I am fairly certain that it is this Infernus Scholasticus that is having such a catastrophic effect on the leylines in the area. Unfortunately, that could take considerable time," Harry admitted. "Plus, my curse breaking skills amount to the magical counterpart to percussive maintenance, which could wind up doing more harm than good."

"Get me out of here and I'm yours forever provided you live that long…"

"I'll assume you have an adult body, so I don't get thrown into jail for being a pedophile, Eva-chan," Harry snarked.

"Until this ruddy curse is lifted, I can only access it on the night of a full moon. But yes," Eva acknowledged.

"Better than nothing, I suppose," Harry admitted.

At about this moment, Sayo floated into the room, and said, " _Those girls are going to hurt him if they aren't careful."_

"Huh?" Harry and Evangeline asked at the same time.

" _In the dorm that most of Class 3-A live in, they are holding a huge welcome to Mahora party for Negi-sensei. Only they keep grabbing him by the scruff of the neck just as he enters a conversation with one of them, and forcing him to come and talk to one of them. The poor boy is going to get whiplash if they aren't careful."_

"You know what whiplash is?" Harry wondered bemusedly.

" _I do read, Harry,"_ Sayo countered.

"Right, well perhaps one of the two of you should show me how to get to the girl's dorm, so I can save that poor boy…"

 **xXx Class 3-A Dorm xXx  
xXx A Few Minutes Later xXx**

As he entered the building, one of the first things he noted was that the dorm nanny appeared to be under the effects of something that to his eyes closely resembled the stunning charm. Sighing at that, he hit her with a reviving charm even as he walked past her. Evangeline, had only been a few steps behind him on account of her shorter legs, so when she saw the woman waking up, she said, "You might want to lay off the booze ma'am"

As Evangeline caught up, Harry asked, "Does she actually drink?"

"I don't know, nor do I care," Evangeline immediately retorted. "I only have a room here, I don't actually use it for anything other than entertaining my classmates. I actually have a cottage in one of the forested areas of the academy."

As soon as they reached the room that Sayo was leading them to, Harry had to scowl. Based on noise coming from within, you'd assume that the entire school was in attendance. Throwing the door open with enough force to cause it to ricochet off the wall, which he would likely need to repair as a result, he was glad to see he had immediately gotten the attention of every person within.

"I like parties as much as the next person, ladies. In fact I've been the guest of honor at more than a few. But I believe it would be best for everyone if you all went back to your rooms, did your homework, and then got yourselves ready for bed. It is a school night after all."

Harry and Evangeline had to move out of the way as pretty much every girl in the room knew to get, while the getting was good. Once they were gone, Harry realized that the room was apparently shared by Konoe-chan and Kagurazaka-san. So, once he focused his eyes on the redhead, he remarked, "Congratulations, for skipping out on detention with me, you will be having to serve a makeup detention with Nitta-san after classes end tomorrow."

Nitta-san was the closest thing Mahora Academy had to a Dolores Umbridge in terms of how he chooses to discipline students when they misbehave. The main difference was that Harry could at least respect Nitta for his chosen method. Making misbehaving children sit in the Seiza position for protracted periods of time wasn't anywhere near as bad as what Dolores Umbridge had done to students that were supposed to be under her care, including Harry himself. That didn't mean the children were likely to enjoy it anymore than what Harry had to deal with, though.

"Please no…" Asuna exclaimed.

Harry shook his head, "Maybe this will teach you not to skive detentions with a teacher you might actually enjoy the time with. I had been planning to actually try and help you figure out what went wrong with your attempt at the pizza this afternoon, but nooo…"

Asuna promptly turned to glare at Negi and bellowed, "You! This is all you…"

"Does yelling at a defenseless young boy make you feel better?" Harry snarked.

"I'm not defenseless," Negi protested.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Stop helping, kid."

Konoka and Sayo both snickered at that. While Konoka was as much of a fangirl of Negi as the rest of the class, she could at least appreciate the fact that Harry was actually at the point where he would be appropriate for… "Mind out of the gutter, Kono-chan."

Cue massive blushes of embarrassment, "Bwha?"

Harry smirked at her and said, "Odd as this will sound, for you, Negi is the better romantic interest." He then turned his attention to Negi and said, "I have a huge manor house within walking distance of the academy with two floors full of bedrooms. How would you like one of them?"

Negi's eyes widened, "Thank you, thank you so much."

"But…" Konoka started to say, "Grandfather said…"

"If I find out your grandfather has arranged for him to share a room with the two of you, I will be calling the police on that old man. That is incredibly inappropriate."

Evangeline upon hearing that, rolled her eyes, having already figured out that Sayo was bunking with Harry, but she had no intention on calling him for it, not now that Sayo had an appropriate body to go with such a relationship, and especially not after what she had offered as payment for getting her out of her idea of hell. Though now that she thought about it, that might not change where she was living too much given Sayo was even more thoroughly stuck than Eva herself was.

 **xXx Potter Manor, Mahora City xXx  
xXx Several Minutes Later xXx**

"Potter-san, this place is far too nice, I should go back to…"

Harry clapped a hand on the ten year old's shoulder and said, "Mi casa, es su casa."

Negi deflated after that and went to find a room he could stay in. The only rule Harry had given him was to stay off the third floor as that was warded differently to the rest of the house. In truth it wasn't, but Harry didn't want Negi to walk in on him and Sayo by accident, especially since Harry figured it was only a matter of time before Negi notices Sayo for the first time.

Once Harry had made it to third floor, he was unsurprised to find Evangeline standing on the balcony. What he was surprised to see was that she had a green haired girl with her, one that had rather mechanical looking headgear on her. He didn't remember seeing this girl in class, so she must have been absent today.

Walking over to the balcony, he opened it, looked at her amusedly, and said, "I suppose you want me to extend an invite?"

Eva glared at him for just a moment, before saying, "That is largely an urban myth. Or at least is with regards to vampires of my caliber."

Harry nodded his head and said, "I will still need to extend an invite to get you past the last bit of wards. So I suppose… Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell, would you care to join me for a cup of tea?"

"I would be delighted, Harry-kun," Evangeline curtsied. It was only then that he noticed both she and the green haired girl were dressed in elegant gothic lolita fashions.

Surprising him however, the odd girl just walked right in, completely unmindful of the security wards. "Wha?"

"Chachamaru isn't actually an organic being, Harry. So wards keyed to such existences tend not to work against her, the same way said wards tend not to work on ghosts and poltergeists," Evangeline explained for him.

Harry watched Chachamaru for a few moments as she looked around the room with all the curiosity of a child. Before saying, "Eva-chan, did you make for yourself a female Pinocchio?"

"I didn't make her, though they needed my help to finish her," Eva remarked. "And now that you mention it, I suppose that is sort of how our relationship works, with me being her Geppetto."

"Okay, well let me go fetch us some tea, you and Chachamaru can look around, but I suggest you stay on this floor unless you want to run into Negi."

 **xXx Ten Minutes Later xXx**

Sayo showed up about the same time that Harry entered the sitting room on the floor he was now starting to think as the 'immortal sanctuary' as while he wasn't sure he was immortal just yet, it seemed likely he was. "Oh, heya Sayo. Where did you skip off to?"

" _Hiya, Harry. I was actually making a report to Takahata-sensei about what happened. I was right, he can see me. He says he approves your idea to bring Negi-kun into your home for the duration of his time here and will mention it to the Headmaster,"_ Sayo admitted.

"I wouldn't be surprised he can see you, Sayo," Evangeline remarked. "The man was in the same dropout class as Negi's father at the magic school that sent us Negi."

"Interesting," Harry remarked, "That means he may be the one maintaining the curse."

"Don't bother, I already investigated that angle ages ago. While he likely knows how it is being done, he isn't involved in the process directly," Evangeline admitted.

Once they had settled down and all had a cup of tea and biscuits, including Sayo, Harry asked, "So what brings you here tonight, ladies?"

"Two things, Chachamaru didn't get a chance to meet you today, she had gotten the sudden urge to go rescue a cat from out of a tree or something. She tends to do things like that from time to time. The other being that I want to know why you are helping both me and that boy?"

"You don't need a reason to help someone," Harry replied.

Eva's eyes widened in recognition, though she did not actually admit she recognized the quote as that was one of her shameful little secrets that she didn't want people knowing about her. Eventually however, she had to ask, "Just so you know, I occasionally have to harvest magical energy, which is similar to how a traditional vampire would harvest life sustaining blood. If I weren't under the curse, I wouldn't need to do that. However if you want me to make it to classes with any regularity, I have to do something to keep my magic from withering away."

"Odd as this is going to sound, I have no issue with that, provided you don't actually drain your victims to the point where they would likely die without assistance," Harry admitted.

"Reports of my monstrous appetites are greatly exaggerated," Evangeline admitted, "I much prefer to only hurt those who attack me first, and even then will usually only kill them if they don't take a hint and back the hell off. I also wouldn't normally even target women or children as a source of mana replenishment, except I don't have very many alternatives given the situation."

"I understand, Eva. I actually have some familiarity with the need to do what one must in order to survive, and so I won't persecute you for it," Harry admitted. "However, I will warn you to be careful to cover your tracks as best you can. Humans, magical or otherwise, tend to jump to conclusions about people before actually thinking matters through. It's kind of why I want Sayo staying where I can keep an eye on how others react to her, because there is the chance someone could observe something she is interacting with and react badly enough to cause all sorts of trouble."

" _Harry?"_ Sayo wondered in confusion.

Harry turned to her and gently traced her cheek, which drew a blush from her, before saying, "While it is unlikely they would have the correct exorcism ritual, it is possible someone would attempt to exorcise you. It wouldn't truly kill you, but it would banish you from Mahora never to return, and that is something I will do what I can to avoid having happen, as this is your home, Sayo-chan."

He was suddenly glomped by a now sobbing poltergeist, as she realized how cruel humans could be. Evangeline sighed and said, "On that note, I believe it best if Chacha and I leave for the evening."

"You could always take one of the other rooms on this floor. I already informed Negi not to come up to this level, warned him that the wards are built differently," Harry said as he did what he could to comfort Sayo.

"Are they?" Eva wondered.

"By the time you reach the room you wish to call yours, the wards will have been adjusted in such a way to at least look different, if not actually be different," Harry offered. "Unless he studied Goblin magic at his school, he is unlikely to tell the difference, and I only earned the right to such wards after paying for damages I caused to the London Branch and offering them the chance to let them examine my three artifacts."

Eva smiled and said, "Then for tonight, I'll take you up on the offer."

 **xXx Early Hours of the Morning xXx**

Harry's eyes snapped open as he felt a pulse of energy from the most innocuous of his three artifacts. "Sayo, I need to get up."

"But I'm sweepy," the ghost girl complained.

"Someone from the afterlife is making a collect call and I need to go find out what it is they want, sweetie. It may be important," Harry urged.

That got the girl to make herself insubstantial enough for him to pass through her. She did not however, get up like a normal person would have. So sighing, he braced himself and pushed his way through the splash of cold energy that made up her body when it was incorporeal like that. He then made his way over to the desk and pulled open the draw that contained two objects, one a neatly folded cloth, the other a small rock.

As soon as he picked the stone up, it flared and a figure made itself visible to his senses. "Mum?"

"I merely took your mother's form as it would be easier for you to hold a conversation with her than for me to be in the form I was in the last time we spoke, Master," the entity that had first created Harry's artifacts informed him.

"Death?" Harry wondered, which got a nod. "Okay, so why are you contacting me?"

"To warn you not to break that curse in your usual hamfisted way. If you do, it will likely kill both her, and possibly several others. You are going to need to find the backdoor that allows you to unlock it the correct way. Unfortunately I don't know what that is."

Harry scowled at the entity and asked "How can you not know what the correct method is?"

"Because it doesn't lead to multiple deaths the way your usual method would have done. As such I can't perceive it. I can only perceive something if it is either a person nearing the end of their life, or else is directly responsible for a loss of life."

"Okay, good to know," Harry admitted. "Well as fun as this is, I have a girl who is probably quite annoyed with you that I need to go calm down."

"You do? Who is it?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "A poltergeist, which is why I think, you are surprised."

"Oh pooh, Poltergeists are one of my biggest blind spots. Both them and odd as this will sound, Dementors."

"Right, sucking a person's soul out through their mouth, doesn't actually kill them, how could I forget that," Harry snarked. "Go away Death."

There was a flare of light and she was gone again. Harry then walked back over to the bed, and immediately frowned, "You aren't planning on letting me back into the bed, are you?"

"Mm comfy, go bug Eva," Sayo muttered.

Sighing, and knowing better than to heed that suggestion, he walked out of the room, and headed into the room right next to it, which he knew wasn't the one that… "Oh crap…"

Chachamaru was in this room for some reason, though Eva was nowhere to be seen. Worse still, she was completely lacking in clothes at the moment, which revealed to him the fact that she was most definitely a robot of some variety. An attractive robot to be sure, but one that definitely needed at least a few upgrades before she could say 'look at me, I'm a real girl!'

The girl looked up at him, took note of his presence, and then just completely seemed to ignore it. He had to assume she was used to people walking in on her when she wasn't wearing clothes, or else that reaction was not going to be in any way normal. "Chacha, what are you doing in this room specifically?"

"Guard duty," Chachamaru admitted. It took Harry only fraction of a second to realize that this room was in a optimal position where she could attack someone coming up the stairs. That slightly worried Harry.

"Eva set you to guard us from Negi?" Harry asked, more rhetorically than anything else.

"Hai," the girl replied.

"Do you mind if I spend the rest of the night on the bed in here?"

She looked at him critically for a moment, before he noticed a slight blush tinge her cheeks, "Go ahead."

Harry sighed, and said, "Chacha, no matter what anyone else might say to the contrary, don't ever think of yourself as anything but a beautiful young woman. I can tell someone put a lot of time and care into making you possible, so you feeling self-conscious like that is not something I want to ever see."

He could tell she was considering that, but that she didn't say anything. So he took a spot on the bed and got at least another hour of shuteye.

 **xXx Chapter Concluded xXx**

 **Author's Note:** So Harry has now officially met the three girls that are by and large immortal… yes Mana probably qualifies too, but there is a reason I don't plan on involving her. There is the fact that these three have are the ones most likely to survive the time skip between Negima and UQ Holder if given a reason to do so.


End file.
